


Roomhate

by louisfem



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg Louis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 80,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisfem/pseuds/louisfem
Summary: Dividir uma casa de verão com um companheiro quente como o inferno deveria ser um sonho se tornando realidade, certo?Errado! Não quando o companheiro é Harry. A única pessoa que Louis havia amado, e que agora o odeia.





	1. Chapter 1

Um carro quase bateu em mim enquanto eu praticamente flutuava do outro lado da rua em transe depois de deixar o escritório do advogado. Todos esses anos, eu tentei tão forte não pensar nele. Agora, ele era tudo que eu conseguia pensar.  
Harry.  
Meu Deus.  
Flashes dele invadiram minha mente: seu cabelo castanho escuro, o riso, o dedilhar de sua guitarra, a profunda tristeza e decepção em seus lindos olhos verdes na última vez que o vi, há nove anos.  
Eu nunca deveria enfrentar ele novamente, e muito menos ter uma casa com ele. Viver com Harry Styles não era uma opção, mesmo que apenas durante o verão. Bem, era provavelmente mais como não havia uma chance no inferno que Harry iria concordar em compartilhar uma casa comigo. Se nós gostássemos ou não, porém, a casa de praia em Newport era nossa agora. Não era minha. Não dele. Nossa. Meio a meio.  
Que diabos Nana estava pensando?  
Eu sempre soube que ela se preocupava profundamente com ele, mas não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia ter previsto a extensão de sua generosidade. Ele não era sequer ligado a nós, mas ela sempre pensou nele como seu neto.  
Eu peguei meu telefone e rolei para baixo o nome de Niall. Quando ele atendeu, eu deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio.  
"Onde você está?", Perguntei.  
"No The East Side. Por quê?"  
"Você pode me encontrar? Eu realmente preciso falar com alguém.”  
"Você está bem?"  
Minha mente ficou em branco antes de lentamente encher novamente com pensamentos fragmentados de Harry, meu peito apertado. Ele me odiava. Eu o tinha evitado por tanto tempo, mas eu estava realmente tendo que enfrentá-lo agora.  
A voz de Niall me tirou dos meus pensamentos. ''Louis? Você ainda está aí?"  
"Sim. Está tudo bem. Uh... onde você está mesmo?"  
"Encontre-me em Thayer Street no falafel. Nós vamos ter um jantar e falar sobre o que está acontecendo."  
"OK. Vejo você em dez minutos."  
Niall era um relativamente novo amigo, então ele sabia pouco sobre a minha infância ou adolescência. Nós ensinamos juntos na escola charter local em Providence. Eu tinha tirado o dia de folga para me reunir com o advogado de minha avó.  
O cheiro de cominho e hortelã seca saturava o ar dentro do Middle Eastern restaurante fast food.  
Niall acenou a partir de uma mesa de canto, uma pilha alta de recipiente de isopor com espetinhos de frango coberto de tahini e arroz já colocado na frente dele.  
"Você não vai pegar algo para comer?" Ele perguntou com a boca cheia. Um montão de molho de iogurte escorrendo do lado de sua boca.  
"Não. Eu não estou com fome. Talvez eu pegue alguma coisa para levar na hora de sair, eu só precisava falar."  
"O que diabos está acontecendo?"  
Minha garganta estava seca. "Na verdade, eu preciso de algo para beber em primeiro lugar. Segure-se."  
O salão parecia como se estivesse balançando enquanto eu fiz o meu caminho da geladeira para o balcão. Depois de voltar da compra de uma garrafa de água, sentei-me e deixei escapar uma respiração profunda.  
"Eu tive algumas notícias muito loucas hoje no escritório do advogado."  
"OK…"  
"Então, obviamente, você sabe que eu fui lá porque a minha avó faleceu há um mês”...  
"Sim."  
"Bem, eu estava reunido com o advogado para saber sobre o destino de suas propriedades. Acontece que ela me deixou todas as suas joias e metade da sua casa de verão na Aquidneck Island."  
"O que? A bela casa da foto na sua mesa?"  
"Sim. A única. Nós sempre íamos muito no verão, quando eu era mais jovem, mas nos últimos anos, ela tinha alugado. A propriedade tinha estado em sua família há gerações. Ela é velha, mas é bonita e tem vista para a água."  
"Louis, isso é incrível. Por que você parece tão triste?"  
"Bem... ela deixou a outra metade para um cara chamado Harry Styles."  
"Quem é esse?"  
A única pessoa que já amei.  
"Ele era apenas um garoto com quem eu cresci. Minha Nana cuidava dele enquanto seus pais trabalhavam. A casa de Harry era de um lado, a minha era do outro, e Nana estava no meio."  
"Então, ele era como um irmão para você?"  
Que eu desejei.  
"Estávamos perto por muitos anos."  
"A partir do olhar em seu rosto, estou com a sensação de que alguma coisa mudou?"  
"Você estaria certo."  
"O que aconteceu?"  
Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia lidar com remoer tudo. Hoje já tinha sido demais para eu absorver. Eu daria a ele uma versão mais curta.  
"Basicamente, eu descobri que ele estava escondendo algo de mim. E eu me apavorei. Eu prefiro não entrar nisso. Mas vamos apenas dizer que eu tinha quinze anos na época e tendo um tempo muito difícil em lidar com meus hormônios e meus problemas com a minha mãe. Eu tomei uma decisão precipitada, me afastando e fui viver com o meu pai. Engolindo a dor eu disse. "Eu deixei tudo para trás em Providence e me mudei para New Hampshire."  
Felizmente, Niall não bisbilhotou sobre o que era o segredo. Essa não era a questão sobre o que eu precisava falar hoje. Era mais importante para ele me ajudar a descobrir o meu próximo passo que para mim estaria abrindo velhas feridas.  
"Então, basicamente você correu para longe de tudo, em vez de lidar com ele."  
"Sim. Fugi de meus problemas... e de Harry."  
"Você não falou com ele desde então?"  
"Depois que saí, houve vários meses em que não houve contato. Eu me senti tão culpado sobre a maneira que eu manipulei as coisas. Eu fui finalmente, tentar vê-lo e pedir desculpas depois que eu vim a meus sentidos, mas aí já era muito tarde. Ele não queria me ver ou falar comigo. Eu não posso dizer que o culpava. Ele tinha mudado, entrou em diferentes companhias e depois, eventualmente, mudou-se para Nova Iorque logo após terminar a escola. Nós apenas perdemos completamente o contato, mas ele permaneceu em contato com Nana aparentemente. Ela era como uma segunda mãe para ele."  
"Sabe o que aconteceu com ele?"  
"Eu não procurei por ele. Eu sempre tive muito medo de descobrir."  
"Bem, nós precisamos cuidar disso agora." Ele largou o garfo e cavou dentro de seu bolso pelo telefone.  
"Uau... o que você está fazendo?"  
"Você sabe que eu sou um auto proclamado perseguidor profissional." Niall sorriu. "Eu estou procurando seu Facebook. Harry Styles... você disse que era seu nome? E ele vive em Nova York?"  
Cobrindo meus olhos, eu disse. "Eu não posso olhar. Eu não vou olhar. Existem provavelmente centenas de caras chamados Harry Styles lá fora, de qualquer maneira. Você provavelmente não vai encontrá-lo."  
"Como ele é?"  
"A última vez que o vi, ele tinha dezesseis anos, então eu tenho certeza que ele não parece o mesmo. Ele tem cabelos castanhos escuros, entretanto."  
Ele era realmente bonito. Eu ainda posso ver seu rosto como se fosse ontem. Eu nunca poderia esquecê-lo.  
Niall estava lendo em voz alta informações para os diferentes Harry Styles' aparecendo no Facebook. Nada se destacou até que ele disse. "Harry Styles, New York, New York, músico na Just In Time guitarra acústica."  
Meu coração caiu, e para minha surpresa, eu podia sentir as lágrimas tentando lutar contra seu caminho através das minhas pálpebras. As emoções subindo para a superfície tão rápido que era inquietante. Era como se ele fosse voltar dos mortos.  
"O que você acabou de dizer? Trabalha onde?"  
"Just In Time guitarra acústica? É ele?"  
As palavras não queriam sair, então eu fiquei em silêncio, ponderando o nome, que era o mesmo que ele tinha sempre utilizado até mesmo quando criança tocando guitarra na nossa esquina.  
Just In Time.  
"É ele." Eu finalmente admiti.  
"Oh meu Deus, Louis."  
Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. "O que?"  
"Esse cara é"...  
"O que? Diga-me." Eu praticamente gritei antes de virar o resto da minha água.  
"Ele é... lindo. Absolutamente malditamente lindo."  
Cobrindo meu rosto, eu disse. "Jesus. Por favor, não me diga isso."  
"Dê uma olhada."  
"Eu não posso."  
Antes que eu pudesse recusar mais uma vez, Niall empurrou o telefone na frente do meu rosto. Ele balançou em minhas mãos enquanto eu pegava isto.  
Doce Jesus.  
Por que mesmo eu olhei?  
Pelo que pude ver na fotografia, ele era lindo, exatamente como eu me lembrava - mas ao mesmo tempo realmente diferente. Grande. Ele estava usando um gorro cinza e tinha um grande queixo e pescoço que nunca foi capaz de crescer quando o conheci. Na foto do perfil, ele estava encostado em uma guitarra e parecia como se estivesse prestes a cantar em um microfone. O olhar em seu rosto era intenso e me deu arrepios.  
Quando eu fui clicar sobre as outras fotos, ele não me deixaria porque o seu perfil era definido como privado.  
Niall estendeu a mão para o telefone. "Ele é um músico?"  
"Acho que sim." Eu disse, entregando-o de volta para ele.  
Ele costumava escrever canções para mim.  
"Você vai entrar em contato com ele?"  
"Não."  
"Por que não?"  
"Eu acho que eu nem sei o que dizer a ele. Tudo o que for para acontecer vai acontecer. Eu vou acabar tendo que falar com ele eventualmente. Eu apenas não vou ser quem vai dar o primeiro passo."  
"Como exatamente este arranjo de habitação vai funcionar de qualquer maneira?"  
"Bem, o advogado me deu um conjunto de chaves e me disse que outro conjunto foi enviado para Harry. Ambos nossos nomes estarão na escritura. Nana também reservou algum dinheiro para ser usado em reparos na casa e manutenção à propriedade durante a baixa temporada. Estou assumindo que ele está ciente de todas as mesmas informações."  
"Você não quer vender a casa, certo?"  
"De jeito nenhum. Há muitas lembranças, e significou muito para Nana. Vou usá-la neste verão e então talvez, eventualmente, alugá-la se ele concordar com isso."  
"Então, você não tem ideia de como ele planeja usar sua metade? Você só vai aparecer lá em poucas semanas, e se ele estiver lá, ele está lá, e se ele não está, ele não está?"  
"Basicamente."  
"Oh, isso vai ser interessante."

*QUATORZE ANOS ANTES*  
O menino que Nana começou a olhar neste verão estava sentado fora de sua casa. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia deixá-lo me ver olhando da maneira que eu fazia agora. Espreitando através das cortinas da janela do meu quarto, eu queria apenas vê-lo sem que ele soubesse que eu estava lá.  
Havia pouco que eu sabia sobre ele. Seu nome era Harry. Ele tinha cerca de dez anos de idade como eu, talvez onze. Ele tinha acabado de se mudar aqui para Rhode Island vindo de Cincinnati. Seus pais tinham dinheiro, eles tinham que ter se puderam se permitir a possui a grande casa vitoriana que compraram ao lado de Nana. Ambos trabalhavam no centro de Providence e pagavam Nana para olhar Harry depois da escola. Agora, eu poderia finalmente ver como ele era. Ele tinha o cabelo castanho escuro e estava aparentemente tentando ensinar a si mesmo como tocar a guitarra. Devo ter ficado ali na janela por quase uma hora olhando-o dedilhando as cordas. Do nada, um espirro escapou de mim. Sua cabeça virou para cima em direção à janela. Nossos olhos se encontraram por alguns segundos antes de eu abaixar imediatamente. Meu coração estava batendo porque agora ele sabia que eu estava a observá-lo.  
"Ei. Onde você foi? "Eu podia ouvi-lo perguntar.  
Fiquei agachado e em silencio.  
"Louis... Eu sei que você está ai."  
Ele sabia o meu nome?  
"Por que você está se escondendo de mim?"  
Lentamente, levantei as costas para frente da janela, eu finalmente respondi. "Eu tenho um olho preguiçoso."  
"Um olho preguiçoso? É o que? como um olho errante?"  
"O que é um olho errante?"  
"Não tenho certeza. Minha mãe sempre diz que meu pai tem um olho errante."  
"Um olho preguiçoso significa que eu sou vesgo."  
"Tipo fora do centro?" Ele riu. "De jeito nenhum. Isso é tão legal. Deixa-me ver!"  
"Você acha que é legal ter um globo ocular que vai para dentro?"  
"Sim. Eu adoraria isso! Veja, você poderia olhar para as pessoas, e elas nem sequer saberão que estava olhando para elas."  
Ele estava começando a me fazer rir.  
"Bem, o meu não é tão ruim assim... ainda."  
"Vamos. Vire de frente. Eu quero vê-lo."  
"Não."  
"Por favor?"  
Não sabendo o que deu em mim, eu decidi deixá-lo me ver. Eu não podia evitá-lo para sempre. Quando me virei, ele se encolheu. "O que aconteceu com o outro olho?"  
"Ele ainda está lá." Eu apontei para meu olho direito. "Isto é apenas um curativo."  
"Por que eles fazem isso da mesma cor que a sua pele? Olhando daqui, parecia que você não tinha um olho. Assustou a merda fora de mim por um segundo."  
"Está sob o patch. Meu oftalmologista vai me fazer usar isso quatro dias por semana. Hoje é o primeiro dia. Agora você vê porque eu não quero que você me veja!''  
"Não é nada para se envergonhar. Isso só me assustou no início porque eu não sabia o que estava por vir. Assim, seu estrabismo é aí embaixo? Eu quero vê-lo."  
"Não, na verdade, o olho coberto é o meu bom. O médico diz que, se eu não uso meu olho bom, o olho preguiçoso irá fortalecer e endireitar ao longo do tempo."  
"Oh, entendi. Assim, você pode vir aqui fora agora? Desde que você não tem que se esconder de mim?"  
"Não. Eu não quero que ninguém me veja."  
"O que você vai fazer quando você tiver que voltar para a escola amanhã?"  
"Eu não sei."  
"Então, você só vai ficar dentro de casa o dia todo?"  
"Por agora, sim."  
Harry não disse nada. Ele só largou a guitarra, levantou-se e correu para sua casa. Talvez eu realmente o assustei no final de tudo.  
Cinco minutos depois, ele veio correndo de volta para o seu lugar na frente de Nana. Quando olhou para cima na minha janela novamente, eu mal podia acreditar nos meus olhos. (Bem, "olho"). Cobrindo seu próprio olho direito estava um gigantesco remendo negro. Harry parecia um pirata. Sentou-se, levantou sua guitarra e começou a dedilhar. Para minha surpresa, ele então começou a cantar uma canção. Assumi que era sobre Brown Eyed Girl, exceto que ele tinha mudado as letras para One Eyed Boy. Foi quando eu descobri que Harry Styles era partes iguais de insano e adorável.  
Depois que ele terminou de cantar, ele tirou um marcador Sharpie preto do bolso.  
"Eu vou colorir o seu também. Você virá para fora agora?"  
A sensação mais quente que eu já tinha conhecido encheu meu coração. Pensando lá trás, esse foi provavelmente o exato momento em que Harry Styles se tornou meu melhor amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Foi definitivamente a calma antes da tempestade, eu só não sabia ainda.  
A propriedade estava em boa forma porque o vizinho, Cheri, que também era um bom amigo de Nana, esteve cuidando dela. Duas semanas depois da minha estadia na casa de verão de nana - minha casa de verão – Eu estava batendo na madeira que a paz e tranquilidade iriam continuar. Nenhuma palavra de Harry. Nenhuma palavra de ninguém.  
Só eu, eu e os meus livros enquanto eu tinha um início tranquilo para o verão no meio do ar salgado do oceano que me cercava na ilha.  
Nunca na minha vida eu tinha sido mais capaz de apreciar este tipo de paz. Foi pouco mais de um mês atrás, quando parecia que meu mundo tinha acabado. Não só Nana tinha acabado de morrer, mas eu também tinha acabado de descobrir que Adam, meu namorado de dois anos, esteve me traindo. A noite que eu descobri, tínhamos acabado de ter sexo quando ele foi para o banheiro tirar o preservativo e tomar um banho. Ele tinha deixado o telefone ao lado da cama, e foi quando eu vi todas as mensagens de alguém chamado Ashton. Ele normalmente sempre estava com o seu telefone em todos os lugares, até mesmo no banheiro, mas naquela noite ele escorregou. Mais tarde, olhando no Facebook vi que metade das fotos que ele postou era dos dois. Durante os seis meses anteriores, eu tinha a sensação de que algo estava errado com ele. Essa foi a minha confirmação final. Pouco antes de partir para a casa de verão, eu descobri que Adam se mudou para Boston para viver com ele.  
Então, esse era um grande momento de transição para mim. Aos vinte e quatro anos, eu estava solteiro novamente e iniciando uma nova vida em Newport durante o verão. O meu trabalho de ensino em Providence me proporcionava os verões livres. Minha esperança era  
encontrar um emprego temporário para a temporada, mas por agora, eu só queria desfrutar de algumas semanas de relaxamento.  
Meu dia começava com o café no andar superior, com vista para Praia Easton. Ouvindo as gaivotas, eu gostava de olhar o Facebook, ler minha revista In Style ou simplesmente meditar. Em seguida, eu mergulhava na banheira no andar de cima por tanto tempo quanto eu quisesse antes de me vestir e começar o meu dia, e com isso quero dizer me enrolar no sofá com o meu livro.  
No meio da tarde, eu ia fazer o almoço e trazê-lo de volta para o andar superior. Antes do anoitecer, eu dirigia até a Rua Thames em Newport e iria percorrer as lojas, olhando para o vidro soprado, bugigangas e obras de arte náutica. Então, eu iria parar para um sorvete ou café.  
Num dia tipicamente relaxado terminaria com uma viagem para a doca para algumas lagostas recém-capturadas ou quahogs. Eu os levaria em um saco e cozinharia em uma panela fora no quintal. Então, eu me sentaria para jantar com uma garrafa de vinho branco gelado enquanto apreciava o pôr do sol sobre o Atlântico.  
Esta era a vida.  
Minha rotina permaneceu a mesma todos os dias durante duas semanas até que meu ritmo foi despertado rudemente.  
***  
Voltando do centro de Newport com minha sacola de crustáceos uma noite, eu notei que a porta da frente da casa estava aberta. Eu me esqueci de fechar? Foi o vento?  
Meu batimento cardíaco acelerou quando entrei na cozinha para encontrar um homem alto, pernas longas, com short, cabelo cortado loiro. Ele parecia um jovem modelo e estava guardando coisas nos armários.  
Limpei a garganta. "Olá?"  
Ele virou-se antes de cobrir o peito com a mão. "Meu Deus. Você me assustou." Andando até mim e sorrindo, ele estendeu a mão. "Eu sou John."  
Com traços finos e maçãs do rosto altas, John poderia ser realmente um modelo. Eu era completamente o oposto dele fisicamente com meu cabelo escuro e figura curvilínea.  
"Eu sou Louis. Quem é Você?"  
"Eu sou o namorado de Harry."  
Meu estômago afundou. "Oh, eu vejo. Onde ele está?"  
"Ele só foi ao mercado e a loja de bebidas."  
"Há quanto tempo você está aqui?"  
"Acabamos de chegar cerca de uma hora atrás."  
"Quanto tempo vocês vão ficar?"  
"Não tenho certeza realmente. Estamos apenas vendo onde o verão nos leva. Nenhum de nós estava esperando por esta revelação... você sabe, a casa."  
"Sim... Eu sei." Eu olhei para os dedos dos seus pés cuidados que espreitavam para fora de seus chinelos. "Você trabalha?"  
"Eu sou um ator, na verdade... na Broadway. Bem, fora da Broadway, agora. Estou entre trabalhos, mas provavelmente terei que voltar para Nova York para audições. O que você faz?"  
"Eu sou um professor de escola secundária. Então, eu tenho os verões livres."  
"Oh, isso é muito legal."  
"Sim. É divertido. Onde é que Harry trabalha?"  
"Ele trabalha em casa no momento. Ele vende software. Ele pode trabalhar em qualquer lugar. Ele também produz. Você sabe que ele é um músico, certo?"  
"Na verdade, eu não sei muito sobre ele mais."  
"O que aconteceu entre vocês dois, afinal? Se você não se importa que eu pergunte..."  
"Ele nunca lhe disse nada sobre mim?"  
"Só que cresceram juntos e que você é neto da Sra. H. Honestamente, ele nunca mencionou absolutamente nada sobre você até chegar à carta do advogado."  
Mesmo que isso fosse esperado, me deixou triste. "Isso não é surpresa."  
"Por que você diz isso?"  
"É uma espécie de longa história."  
"Será que vocês alguma vez tiveram um encontro?"  
"Não. Não era nada como isso. Nós éramos apenas bons amigos, mas nós nos afastamos depois que me mudei."  
"Entendo. Essa coisa toda é um pouco estranha, certo? Quer dizer, herdar uma casa como esta, do nada?"  
"Bem, minha avó era muito generosa, e amava Harry muito. Minha mãe é apenas a sua filha, e Nana o amava como um filho, então..."  
"Sua avó deixou a casa para você e não para sua mãe?"  
"Mamãe e Nana tiveram um pequeno desentendimento há alguns anos. Felizmente, elas fizeram as pazes antes que ela morresse, mas as coisas nunca foram de verdade as mesmas novamente."  
"Sinto muito por ouvir isso."  
"Obrigado."  
John abriu os braços para me puxar para um abraço casual. "Bem, eu realmente espero que possamos ser amigos. Será bom ter alguém para ir às compras ao redor da ilha."  
"Sim. Isso seria bom."  
"Eu espero que você vá jantar conosco esta noite?"  
Eu não estava pronto para enfrentá-lo. Eu precisava inventar uma história e sair daqui.  
"Hoje à noite na verdade, provavelmente não. É melhor eu sair..."  
"Isso é o que você faz melhor, não é?" Uma voz profunda que eu mal reconheci interrompeu por trás.  
"O que seria isso?" Perguntei, engolindo nervosamente e me recusando a virar e olhar para ele.  
"Sair" Ele disse mais alto. "Isso é no que você é bom."  
Minha respiração era irregular, mas foi quando me virei que eu quase me perdi.  
Santo Deus.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry estava em pé na minha frente, e eu juro que o garoto que eu tinha deixado para trás tinha sido engolido por uma massa magra de músculo. Ele parecia tão diferente do que eu me lembrava, há nove anos. A raiva em seu rosto era transparente e de alguma forma o deixou ainda mais incrivelmente quente. Isso só teria sido melhor se não fosse dirigido a mim.  
Sua pele era um belo tom que complementava as faixas natural em seu escuro cabelo castanho. O rosto liso que eu lembrava era agora fodidamente lindo e sério. Diversas tatuagens envolviam seus braços agora. Ele estava vestindo shorts claros com uma camiseta branca canelada que abraçava o peito esculpido.  
Uma quantidade indeterminada de tempo passou enquanto eu só o olhei entrar. Mesmo que eu estivesse muito chocado para dizer algo, meu coração estava gritando. Eu sabia que, no fundo, minha reação não era apenas por causa da minha atração física por ele. Era porque, apesar de todas as mudanças, uma coisa tinha ficado exatamente o mesmo. Seus olhos. Eles expressaram a mesma dor que eu me lembrava da última vez que o vi.  
Seu nome finalmente conseguiu rolar para fora da minha língua. "Harry..."  
"Louis." O som profundo e rouco de sua voz vibrava através de mim.  
"Eu não tinha certeza que você fosse aparecer em algum momento."  
"Por que eu não teria?" Ele zombou.  
"Bem, eu pensei que talvez você estivesse me evitando."  
"Você superestimou o seu significado para mim. Claro, que eu estava no caminho de vir. Esta casa é metade minha."  
Suas palavras doeram. "Eu não disse que não era. É só que... eu não tinha ouvido nada de você."  
"Interessante como isso passou."  
Claramente desconfortável com a nossa disputa, John limpou a garganta. "Eu só estava perguntando a ele, se Louis queria jantar conosco esta noite. Talvez vocês pudessem fazê-lo."  
"Aparentemente, ele já tem planos."  
Virei para ele. "Por que você diz isso?"  
"Oh, eu não sei... porque você está segurando um saco que cheira sujo?"  
"É marisco fresco."  
"Não cheira muito fresco para mim."  
"Deus. Nós não víamos um ao outro em nove anos, e é assim que você age?" Virei para John. "Ele é ele sempre assim rude?"  
Antes que ele pudesse responder, ele estalou. "Eu acho que você traz isso para fora em mim."  
"Você acha que Nana estaria feliz agora com a sua atitude? Algo me diz que ela não nos deixou esta casa para que pudéssemos lutar um com o outro."  
"Ela nos deixou esta casa, porque cada um de nós significava alguma coisa para ela. Isso não significa que nós temos que significar nada um ao outro. Enfim, se você se importava tanto com o que a Sra. H. pensava, talvez você não devesse ter fugido."  
"Isso é um golpe baixo."  
"A verdade dói, eu acho."  
"Tentei te procurar, Harry. Eu”...  
"Eu não estou falando sobre isso agora, Louis," ele disse falando por entre os dentes. "é notícia velha."  
Foi irritante ouvi-lo me chamar pelo meu nome real. Além do primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos, ele tinha sempre me chamado de  
Patch ou Lou. Ouvir meu nome sair da sua boca parecia como uma tapa na cara de alguma forma, como se ele estivesse tentando enfatizar o quanto nós tínhamos crescido separados.  
Harry passou de quente a frio quando ele saiu, voltando fora para recuperar os mantimentos de seu carro, mas não sem antes bater a porta atrás dele.  
Estremeci, olhando para John cujos olhos estavam se movendo para trás e de lado a lado em confusão.  
"Bem, isso foi um bom começo." Eu brinquei.  
"Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu nunca o vi agir assim com qualquer um para ser honesto. Estou realmente me desculpando."  
"Não é sua culpa. Acredite ou não, eu provavelmente mereço."  
A única coisa pior do que a rude recepção que ele tinha me dado, foi descaradamente me ignorar durante o jantar e pelo resto da noite. Isso doeu mais do que qualquer coisa que ele jamais poderia ter me dito.  
***  
Se eu achasse que a noite foi horrível, a falta de sono com certeza fazia que a manhã seguinte fosse ainda pior. Aparentemente, Harry encontrou uma maneira de tirar sua raiva em John. Vamos apenas dizer que tocar guitarra não era o único talento que ele tinha completamente desenvolvido ao longo do tempo. O gemido de John no meio da noite me acordou. As paredes, literalmente, tremeram. Era impossível voltar a dormir depois daquilo. Rolei, virei meus pensamentos alternando entre remoer as palavras ditas mais cedo de Harry para mim, para imaginar o que a cena no outro quarto realmente parecia. Não que eu realmente deveria está pensado sobre o último, mas eu não conseguia me ajudar.  
Eram 07h00min e a casa estava em silêncio, então eu assumi que ambos foram dormir após a sua sexcapade. Quando eu escapei pelas escadas para fazer um café, para minha surpresa, ele estava em pé na cozinha sozinho olhando para fora da janela no espaço com vista para o mar. O café foi passado. Estava de costas para mim, então ele não tinha me visto ainda de pé ali.  
Eu usei a oportunidade para admirar a sua estatura e pele impecavelmente definida sem camisa. Calças pretas de ginástica abraçaram seu traseiro bem redondo. Eu nunca percebi o quão incrível a sua bunda era. Minha atração física por ele realmente me incomodou, dadas às circunstâncias, mas isso não me impediu de verifica-lo.  
Ele tinha uma tatuagem em forma retangular no meio das costas. Apertando os olhos, eu tentei sem sucesso descobrir o que era. Ele me assustou quando de repente se virou e me encontrou com um olhar incendiário.  
"Você sempre cobiça as pessoas quando pensa que não podem vê-lo?"  
Eu engoli o caroço na minha garganta. "Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?"  
"Eu podia ver seu reflexo na janela, gênio."  
Merda.  
"Você nem sequer pestanejou. Eu não acho que você reparou em mim."  
"Claramente."  
"Você está tentando me fazer odiá-lo ou algo assim? Porque você está fazendo um belo trabalho."  
Harry não respondeu a minha pergunta. Em vez disso, ele apenas se virou em direção à janela.  
"Por que você faz isso?" Perguntei.  
"Fazer o que?"  
"Dizer coisas para me chatear, em seguida, parar?"  
Ele continuou a falar em direção a janela. "Prefere que eu apenas continue a te chatear? Eu estou tentando manter minha raiva em cheque com você, Louis. Você deve estar feliz que eu sei quando parar... ao contrário de algumas pessoas."  
"Você vai pelo menos me olhar quando você está falando comigo?"  
Ele se virou e andou na minha direção lentamente, em seguida, inclinou seu rosto. Eu podia sentir suas palavras nos meus lábios quando ele perguntou: "É isto o melhor? Você me prefere no seu rosto como isso?"  
Eu praticamente podia sentir seu hálito. Meu corpo inteiro se sentia fraco do contato próximo, então eu recuei.  
"Eu não penso assim." Ele rosnou.  
Fui até a geladeira e abri, fingindo olhar para alguma coisa. Incomodou-me que minhas manhãs pacíficas eram uma coisa do passado.  
"Você sempre se levanta tão cedo?" Perguntei.  
"Eu sou uma pessoa da manhã."  
"Eu posso ver isso... tão brilhante e alegre." Eu disse, sarcasticamente. "Alguns de nós precisam de sono, apesar de tudo."  
"Eu dormi bem na noite passada."  
"Oh, eu sei... depois de me traumatizar. Você deve ter desmaiado depois com toda essa maluquice. Vocês dois poderiam ter sido mais barulhentos na noite passada?"  
"Bem, desculpe-me. Se eu não posso transar na minha própria casa, onde você espera que eu faça isso?"  
"Eu não disse que você não poderia fazê-lo. Basta ser mais respeitoso."  
"Defina respeito."  
"Fazer em silêncio."  
"Desculpa. Eu não fodo calmamente."  
Tanto quanto eu odiava essa resposta, eu de alguma forma senti que aquelas palavras estariam se repetindo na minha cabeça depois desta noite.  
"Esqueça. Claramente, você não sabe o significado de respeito."  
"Respeitá-lo? Por que... porque você não teve com quem transar? Por que você não ficou com um cara salgado embaixo na doca? Talvez então você não fosse se importar tanto com os negócios de outras pessoas."  
"Cara salgado?"  
"Sim. Você sabe, os caras que vivem nos barcos... aqueles que vendem a você o peixe desagradável que você comeu na noite passada."  
Eu apenas balancei a cabeça e revirei os olhos, me recusando a dignificar o comentário com uma resposta.  
Ele me surpreendeu quando de repente ele levantou a garrafa. "Quer um pouco de café?"  
"Agora você está sendo bom?"  
"Não, eu só achei que você está enchendo ao redor por algum motivo. Deve ser o café."  
"Esta é a minha cozinha."  
Ele piscou. "A nossa cozinha." Agarrando duas canecas do armário, ele perguntou: "Como você toma o seu?"  
"Creme e açúcar."  
"Eu vou cuidar disso enquanto você vai colocar uma cueca."  
Não esperando encontrar com ele tão cedo, eu não tinha pensado em colocar uma. Com vergonha de reconhecer o fato de que ele tinha notado, eu voltei para o meu quarto e vesti.  
Quando voltei, ele estava de volta à janela, bebendo seu café.  
"Assim está melhor?" Perguntei, referindo-me ás minhas roupas.  
Ele se virou e me olhou uma vez mais. "Defina melhor. Se melhor quer dizer que eu não posso ver mais aquilo... sim, é melhor. Se melhor, significa que você parece melhor, isso é discutível."  
"O que há de errado com isso?"  
"Parece que você costurou isso sozinho."  
"Na verdade, é de uma das lojas na ilha. Foi feito à mão."  
"Feito de um saco de batata?"  
"Eu não penso assim."  
Talvez?  
Ele riu. "Seu café está no balcão, Raggedy Ann."  
Minha inclinação era retornar com uma resposta malcriada, mas então eu percebi que provavelmente era o que ele procurava. Eu precisava matá-lo com bondade em vez de mostrar a minha raiva.  
"Obrigado. Foi legal você ter feito isso por mim."  
Idiota.  
Tomei um gole e imediatamente cuspi. "O que você colocou nisso? É tão forte!"  
Em vez de me responder, ele só começou a gargalhar. Sua risada ressoou através da cozinha e, tanto quanto eu odiava que foi à minha custa, foi a primeira vez que ele riu. Levou-me de volta no tempo por um momento e serviu como a única lembrança real de que o idiota quente na minha frente costumava ser o meu melhor amigo.  
"Você não gosta?"  
"É um pouco forte. O que é isso?"  
"É a fusão de café, na verdade."  
"Afinal, o que isso quer dizer?"  
Justin passeou para o armário e pegou uma lata e um pacote. "É a minha própria receita. Café Cubano misturado com este.” Ele apontou para a embalagem preta que tinha um crânio branco e ossos cruzados nela.  
"Que diabo é isso?"  
"É café. Eu encomendo on-line. Nada mais tem cafeína suficiente para mim."  
"É por isso que você queria me servir não era? Você sabia que eu odiaria essa... mistura."  
Em vez de responder, ele simplesmente soltou aquela sua risada rouca de novo, só que desta vez, ele estava rindo de maneira mais forte do que antes.  
John entrou na cozinha, vestindo uma longa t-shirt preta que deve ter sido a que ele não estava usando.  
"O que é tão engraçado?"  
Os olhos maliciosos de Harry olharam de trás de sua caneca. Ele riu. "Nós estávamos tomando café."  
John balançou a cabeça. "Você não bebeu sua lama, não é? Eu não sei como ele gosta dessas coisas."  
Lembrei-me do meu plano para matá-lo com bondade. Tomando outro gole do café, eu assenti.  
"Na verdade, a primeira experiência, foi muito forte, mas eu acho que eu realmente gosto dele."  
Era nojento.  
"É melhor você tomar cuidado. Essa merda é potente. Harry é imune a ela, mas a única vez que eu bebi me manteve acordado por quatro dias."  
Harry riu. "Aparentemente, mantivemos Louis acordado na noite passada."  
John virou-se para mim. "Ah Merda. Eu sinto Muito."  
Dando de ombros, eu disse: "Isso não é grande coisa. Eu me acostumei depois de um tempo."  
"Isso foi quando decidiu que você desejava poder participar?" Ele rachou.  
Foda-se ele.  
Eu não ia responder a isso.  
Quanto mais eu olhei para sua expressão presunçosa, mais determinado eu me tornei para terminar toda a maldita caneca de café para irritá-lo. "Estou realmente surpreso com o quanto eu estou de verdade gostando disso." Eu menti.  
John optou por ignorar o comentário anterior de Harry. "O que você diz de depois do almoço nos dirigimos para a cidade, Louis? Eu adoraria se você pudesse me mostrar ao redor da ilha."  
"Bem. Isso seria legal."  
Ele caminhou até Harry e colocou o braço em volta da cintura. "Você quer vir conosco, gato?"  
"Não. Não tenho merda para fazer." Disse Harry, antes de terminar o último gole de seu café e colocar o copo na Pia.  
"OK. Apenas nós dois, então."  
***  
O café tinha me transformado em um louco. Enquanto John e eu andamos em torno de Newport naquela manhã, ele continuava a ter que me pedir para ir mais devagar. Aparentemente, em seus chinelos, ele não podia me acompanhar.  
Em um ponto no final da tarde, nós paramos para descansar as pernas. John e eu nos sentamos num banco de madeira com vista para as dezenas de veleiros ancorados enquanto o sol brilhava sobre a água.  
"Então, como você e Harry se conheceram?" Perguntei.  
"Eu estava na plateia neste clube chamado Hades na cidade. Harry estava se apresentando lá naquela noite. Ele estava me olhando o tempo todo que estava cantando e depois do show, ele veio me encontrar. Quando ele disse que estava pensando em mim enquanto ele estava cantando a última música, eu quase morri. Temos sido inseparáveis desde então."  
Meu rosto estava quente. Eu não estava disposto a admitir para mim mesmo que era ciúme. O pensamento deles conectados tão intimamente, enquanto ele estava no meio de uma apresentação me deixou desconfortável por alguma razão. Talvez porque me lembrou das canções que ele costumava escrever para mim. Você pensaria que nada iria me incomodar depois de ter de suportar a sua merda de ontem à noite.  
"Que tipo de música que ele toca agora?"  
"Bem, ele faz alguns covers de artistas como Jack Johnson, mas ele também escreve um monte de coisas originais. Ele principalmente se apresenta em clubes, mas o seu agente está tentando fazer dele um musico de sucesso. Claro, as pessoas vão todas louca por ele. Essa parte tem levado algum tempo para me acostumar."  
"Eu tenho certeza que é difícil."  
"Sim. Grande tempo." Ele inclinou a cabeça. "E você? Sem namorado?"  
"Acabei de sair de um relacionamento."  
Passei a próxima meia hora com ele remoendo o que aconteceu com Adam. John era realmente fácil de conversar, e eu poderia dizer que realmente chateou ele saber mais sobre a traição de Adam comigo.  
"Bem, é melhor descobrir essas coisas agora, enquanto você está ainda jovem do que perder uma década com alguém assim."  
"Você está muito certo."  
"Nós vamos ter que encontrar alguém neste verão. Eu vi um monte de caras quentes andando por aqui hoje."  
"Sério? Porque os únicos que eu vi estavam segurando as mãos uns dos outros."  
Ele riu. "Não. Havia outros."  
"Eu realmente não estou interessado em entrar em outro relacionamento."  
"Quem disse alguma coisa sobre isso? Você precisa transar... se divertir um pouco, especialmente depois do que aquele babaca do seu ex fez com você. Você merece uma aventura quente de verão, alguém que bata suas meias, alguém que você não consiga parar de pensar, mesmo quando não está por perto."  
Infelizmente, é o seu namorado que eu não posso tirar da minha cabeça no momento.  
Ele teve boa intenção, então eu apenas sorri e acenei com a cabeça, embora eu não tivesse intenção de dormir com ninguém este verão.  
Em nosso caminho para casa, passamos por Sandy na praia, um restaurante que era conhecido por música ao vivo a noite e realmente boa comida. No letreiro da frente lia-se ''Procura-se ajuda temporária para o Verão''. Como havia uma universidade logo após a ponte, muitos dos estudantes iam para casa no verão, deixando alguns dos restaurantes locais em necessidade de pessoal na espera da temporada.  
Parei em frente na entrada. "Você se importa se eu entrar e perguntar sobre isso?"  
"Certo. Eu realmente gostaria de ver, também."  
Descobriu-se que Sandy estava desesperado por ajudantes de verão. Ambos John e eu tínhamos experiência, portanto, habilidades e preenchíamos as especificações. No momento em que saímos de lá, cada um de nós tinha um emprego. O gerente basicamente nos disse que poderíamos trabalhar em qualquer noite que quiséssemos. O dinheiro extra e a flexibilidade foram impossíveis de deixar passar. John ficou particularmente feliz que ele disse não ter problema se ele tivesse que de repente cancelar um turno, caso fosse chamado de volta a Manhattan para uma audição. Nós estávamos para começar amanhã.  
***  
Naquela noite, John pensou que devíamos celebrar nossos novos postos de trabalho durante o jantar e bebidas no convés superior de volta a casa. Não tinha me dado conta de como tinha sido tranquilo estar longe de Harry durante todo o dia.  
Quando entramos na porta, borboletas começaram a pular no meu estômago de novo assim que eu cheirei sua colônia. Harry estava na cozinha bebendo uma cerveja quando John correu até ele e envolveu seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Harry era alto - mais de 1,80, mas John não era muito mais baixo do que ele. Perto de ambos, eu era basicamente um anão.  
Deus, ele estava agradável.  
Harry tinha mudado seus shorts de mais cedo por jeans escuro e uma camisa cinza que abraçava seu peito. Ele tinha feito algo no cabelo que eu não conseguia identificar. Talvez o lavou? Fosse o que fosse ele trouxe o verde em seus olhos, olhos que agora estavam olhando para John.  
Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos, em seguida, beijou-o. "Eu senti sua falta, querido. Adivinha? Ambos conseguimos empregos no restaurante na praia."  
"Você disse que poderia ser chamado de volta para Nova York a qualquer momento?"  
"O cara disse que não importava. Ele disse que eu poderia basicamente apenas trabalhar sempre que eu quiser."  
"Sério. Isso soa um pouco obscuro para mim. Mas de qualquer forma. Tem certeza que ele não quer estar apenas em suas calças, John?"  
"Ele disse a mesma coisa para mim." Eu interrompi.  
"Bem, então não pode ser isso."  
Levou-me um pouco para perceber que ele tinha acabado de me insultar.  
John interceptou antes que eu pudesse revidar. "Está calmo lá fora. Que tal todos nós termos o jantar hoje à noite no deck no andar de cima. Poderíamos fazer um churrasco da carne que está marinando na geladeira."  
Eu não tive coragem de dizer a ele que eu não como carne vermelha, então eu só mantive o silêncio. Ele provavelmente iria pensar que eu estava procurando uma desculpa para não ir ao jantar com eles.  
Matá-lo com bondade.  
"Eu não sou tão grande cozinheiro, mas posso fazer uma grande salada."  
Harry bateu no balcão. "Ótimo. Vou acender a grelha, enquanto Louis arremessa a grande salada."  
Ele começou a andar para fora quando eu gritei as suas costas.  
"Você sabe o que Nana diria para você agora? Ela ia dizer-lhe para ir lavar a boca suja com sabão."  
Ele virou-se e levantou a sobrancelha. "Sabão não iria cortar isso."  
Suponho que deveria estar feliz que ele estava falando comigo ao invés de fingir que eu não estava lá. Eu acho que nós estávamos fazendo progresso?  
Depois de picar alface, cenoura, cebola vermelha, tomates e pepinos, temperei a salada com vinagrete caseiro de mostarda e mel. Eu levei no andar de cima, onde Harry e John já estavam sentados à mesa. John tinha derramado três copos de Merlot, e Harry estava tomando um enquanto ele olhava para as ondas, que estavam agitadas esta noite.  
Uma vez que comecei a comer, Harry não iria olhar para mim ou conversar. Eu enchi meu prato com salada e pão, e demorou um pouco antes que alguém percebesse que eu não estava comendo qualquer outra coisa.  
A boca de John estava cheia quando ele disse: "Você nem sequer tocou o bife."  
"Eu realmente não gosto de comer carne."  
Harry riu. "É por isso que você não consegue encontrar um homem?"  
Eu deixei cair meu garfo. "Você é um idiota. É sério. Eu não o reconheço mais. Como fomos alguma vez melhores amigos?"  
"Eu costumava perguntar a mim mesmo todo o tempo antes que eu parasse de dar à mínima."  
Levantei-me da mesa e desci. Encostado no balcão da cozinha, eu respirei dentro e fora lentamente para me acalmar.  
John veio silenciosamente atrás de mim. "Eu realmente não entendo o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois, ou por que ele se recusa a falar sobre isso. Tem certeza de que vocês nunca namoraram?"  
"Eu disse a você, John. Não era nada parecido com isso."  
"Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu?"  
"Eu acho que ele deve ser o único a explicar isso para você. Honestamente, eu não quero irritá-lo mais do que eu já fiz por ultrapassar meus limites. Além disso, posso dizer honestamente que, se ele está com raiva, é por causa da maneira que eu direcionei... minha fuga. Tudo o que aconteceu antes é irrelevante agora. Ele está chateado por causa de como eu lidei com isso."  
"Vamos voltar lá para cima e tentar ter um jantar agradável."  
Ao voltar no convés superior, Harry estava impassível, derramando mais vinho no copo. Uma parte de mim queria esbofeteá-lo em toda a face, mas outra parte se sentia culpado que eu tinha causado tanta raiva nele. Ele disse que não se importava, mas me recusei a acreditar que ele estaria agindo desse jeito se ele não o fizesse.  
Toquei seu braço. "Será que você poderia apenas falar comigo?"  
Ele chicoteou o braço à distância. "Eu superei. Eu não estou falando sobre qualquer coisa."  
"Você pode fazer isso por Nana?"  
Sua cabeça virou-se, e seus belos olhos verdes escureceram. "Pare de fodidamente trazê-la para isso. Sua avó era uma mulher maravilhosa. Ela era a mãe que eu nunca tive. Ela nunca virou as costas para mim como praticamente todos os outros na minha vida. Esta casa é uma representação da Sra. H., é por isso que estou aqui. Eu não estou aqui por causa de você. Você quer que eu fale, mas o que você não parece entender é que não tenho nada a dizer sobre qualquer coisa que aconteceu há quase uma década. Eu apaguei tudo. É também tarde, Louis. Eu não me importo se você e John se tornem amigos, certo? Mas não se incomode tentando chegar até mim porque não vamos ser amigos. Você me colocou em um humor de merda, e não quero gastar todo esse verão em um humor de merda. Nós somos companheiros de quarto. Nada mais. Pare de fingir que há algo mais do que isso. Pare de fingir com o  
café maldito. Pare de fingir que tudo está ótimo. Corte a merda e veja as coisas como elas são. Nós não significamos nada um ao outro."  
Ele se levantou e levou seu prato. "Terminei John. Vejo você no quarto."  
John e eu sentamos em silêncio, ouvindo nada, apenas o som das ondas quebrando abaixo de nós.  
"Eu sinto muito, Louis."  
"Por favor. Não, está bem? Ele tem razão. Às vezes, você não pode consertar as coisas." Apesar das palavras complacentes que tinham saído da minha boca, uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto.


	4. Chapter 4

*ONZE ANOS ANTES*  
Minha mãe tinha me deixado para sair novamente. Deus sabe onde ela foi ou com quem. Eu nunca poderia contar com a minha mãe para qualquer coisa. Havia apenas duas pessoas com as quais eu poderia depender em minha vida: Nana e Harry.  
A única coisa boa sobre minha mãe me deixar sozinho na maioria das noites foi que isso me permitiu fugir da casa e ir para onde eu queria. Nana assumiu que minha mãe estava em casa metade do tempo, então ela não poderia me parar.  
Harry e eu estávamos planejando nos reunir em quinze minutos. Nós estávamos indo para o shopping para sair com alguns dos outros alunos da oitava série da escola. Estas crianças eram parte do grupo legal que Harry e eu estávamos tentando fazer. Porque nós dois, principalmente andávamos um com o outro, nós realmente não estávamos associados a qualquer grupo.  
Ele estava esperando na esquina com as mãos nos bolsos. Eu adorava quando ele usava o boné de beisebol para trás e a forma como os cachos saiam dos lados. Eu estava começando a notar pequenas coisas como essas mais e mais recentemente. Era difícil não fazer.  
Ele caminhou na minha direção. "Você está pronto para ir?"  
"Sim."  
Harry começou a correr. "Temos que nos apressar. O próximo ônibus é em cinco minutos."  
Eu não sabia por que o pensamento de sair com essas crianças foi me deixando nervoso. Harry não parecia nervoso. Ele era mais confiante do que eu em geral.  
Quando pisamos nos degraus dentro do shopping, as luzes fluorescentes fizeram um nítido contraste com o escuro inverno do lado de fora. Nós deveríamos encontrar essas crianças na praça de alimentação, então fizemos o nosso caminho pelo mapa do prédio de três andares.  
Meu coração estava batendo quando nos aproximamos dos dois meninos e uma menina que estavam do lado de fora de um estande de pretzel Auntie Annie. Haarry poderia dizer que eu estava no limite.  
"Não fique nervoso, Lou."  
A primeira coisa que eu me lembro de ter ouvido da boca de Nick foi: "Que diabos é isso?"  
"O que?"  
"Você cagou em si mesmo, Louis?"  
Meu coração estava agora batendo no meu peito enquanto eu olhei para mim. Eu sabia que, apesar dos meus nervos, eu não tinha perdido o controle das minhas entranhas. Saberia se isso acontecesse certo? Não. Isto não era isso pateta, isto era sangue. Harry olhou para baixo, em seguida, até os meus olhos em pânico.  
Eu gesticulei com a boca para ele, "É sangue."  
Sem hesitar, ele me deu um aceno rápido, como se dissesse que ele tinha isso coberto.  
"É sangue." disse ele.  
"Sangue?" Disse o outro menino, Ethan.  
"Louis esfaqueou-se com a minha faca no caminho para cá."  
Eu estava olhando para baixo, mas eu chicoteei minha cabeça e olhei para o meu amigo incrédulo. Os olhos de Nick se arregalaram. "Ele apunhalou a si mesmo?"  
"Sim." Harry sorriu. Para minha surpresa, ele pegou uma faca do bolso de sua jaqueta. "Veja isto aqui? Eu a carrego em todos os lugares comigo. É um canivete suíço. Enfim, eu estava mostrando para Louis no ônibus. Eu o desafiei a se esfaquear no abdômen. Menino louco que ele é, realmente fez isso. Então, de qualquer maneira, ele tem sangue em suas roupas agora."  
"Você está brincando?"  
"Desejo que eu estivesse, cara."  
Os três se entreolharam antes que Nick dissesse: "Isso é a maldita coisa mais legal que eu já ouvi!"  
Ethan bateu no meu braço. "Sério, Louis. Isso é uma merda épica bem aqui."  
Harry riu. "Sim, assim mesmo... nós achamos que tínhamos que vir dizer “oi” desde que estávamos quase aqui de qualquer maneira... mas nós provavelmente devemos levá-lo para a sala de emergência."  
"Legal cara. Deixe-nos saber como foi."  
"Tudo bem."  
"O que diabos você acabou de fazer?" Eu sussurrei enquanto nos afastávamos.  
"Não diga nada. Apenas ande."  
O ar frio da noite bateu em nós quando saímos pelas portas rotativas do shopping. Ficamos parados na calçada e nos entreolhamos por um momento antes de quebrar em riso histérico.  
"Eu não posso acreditar que você veio com essa história maluca."  
"Não que você deveria ter vergonha da verdade, mas eu sabia que você estava envergonhado. Então, eu queria fazer alguma coisa. Você estava puxando seu cabelo como uma louco."  
"Eu estava? Eu nem percebi."  
"Sim. Você faz isso quando você está muito nervoso."  
"Eu não sabia que você percebeu isso."  
Seus olhos viajaram para baixo para os meus lábios por um momento, quando ele disse: "Eu observo tudo sobre você."  
Sentindo-me subitamente corado, mudei de assunto. "Eu nunca soube que você carregava uma faca."  
"Eu sempre faço. Você sabe, no caso de algo acontecer quando estamos fora. Eu preciso ser capaz de proteger você." Meu coração que batia para aqueles empurrões apenas um momento atrás estava agora batendo incessantemente por uma razão completamente diferente.  
"É melhor eu ir para casa."  
"Há uma farmácia ali mesmo. Por que você não vai conseguir alguma coisa. Pergunte-lhes se eles têm um banheiro que você pode usar."  
Entrei e usei o dinheiro que eu tinha reservado para os jogos de vídeo arcade no shopping. Quando saí, Harry tirou a jaqueta de capuz e entregou para mim. "Aqui, use isso."  
"Obrigado."  
"Para onde vamos agora?" Perguntou.  
"O que você quer dizer? Eu tenho que ir para casa."  
"Ninguém pode vê-lo com minha jaqueta envolvida em torno de você."  
"Eu ainda não me sinto confortável."  
"Eu realmente não quero voltar para casa esta noite, Lou. Eu sei onde podemos ir... onde não conheço ninguém. É um lugar que eu vou sozinho às vezes. Vamos."  
Harry me levou pelas calçadas de Providence. Após cerca de dez minutos, viramos uma esquina e nos aproximamos de um pequeno prédio vermelho. Eu olhei para o sinal luminoso.  
"Esta é uma sala de cinema?"  
"Sim. Eles mostram filmes do tipo que ninguém conhece ou que as pessoas não falam, a melhor parte? Eles nem sequer se importam quantos anos você tem aqui."  
"Eles são filmes ruins?"  
"Não. Não é esse tipo de filmes, os que eu disse que meu pai vê. Não. Esses são como estrangeiros com legendas e outras coisas."  
Harry comprou dois ingressos e uma pipoca para nós compartilharmos. O teatro cheirava a mofo e estava praticamente vazio, o que foi perfeito, considerando que eu não queria ver ninguém esta noite. Mesmo que os bancos fossem pegajosos, isto foi apenas o que eu precisava. O filme era um filme francês com legendas, chamado L'Amour Vrai. A fotografia era hipnotizante, e o enredo era mais grave do que as comédias que normalmente assistimos. Mas era perfeito. Perfeito, não só por causa do que estava na tela grande, mas por causa de quem estava ao meu lado. Eu coloquei minha cabeça no ombro de Harry e agradeci a Deus por um amigo que sempre soube exatamente o que eu precisava. Houve também uma pontada de algo correndo não identificável através de mim, um sentimento corroendo que acabaria por identificar-se com o tempo e alcançando seu ápice pouco antes que eu corresse totalmente para longe dele.  
Esse não foi o último filme independente que Harry e eu iríamos assistir juntos no pequeno teatro vermelho. Esse lugar se tornou o nosso ponto de encontro secreto durante os próximos dois anos. Filmes independentes tornaram-se a nossa coisa.  
Indo para lá não estávamos prestes a ser vistos no grande cinema ou correr com pessoas da escola. Era um lugar onde se pode tanto fugir da realidade sem ser visto, um lugar onde poderíamos estar juntos e se perder em um mundo diferente ao mesmo tempo.  
Na tarde seguinte, ouvi da minha janela onde Harry sentou-se no degrau de Nana, tocando uma nova música que eu nunca o tinha ouvido tocar antes. Parecia como I Touch Myself pelos Divinyls, mas ele mudou para I Stab Myself. Tenho que amar essa criança.


	5. Chapter 5

Um par de semanas se passou, e as coisas não ficaram nem um pouco melhor entre Harry e eu. Ao invés de me provocar, ele resignou-se a apenas me ignorar completamente.  
A casa tinha quatro quartos. Desde que eu tinha transformado um deles em uma sala de ginástica, Harry usou o outro como um escritório durante o dia. Sua voz abafada muitas vezes poderia ser ouvida por trás da porta enquanto ele fazia chamadas de trabalho. Aparentemente, para a empresa de soluções de negócios com a qual ele trabalhava.  
John e eu estávamos trabalhando quase todas as noites em Sandy, bem como as tardes ocasionalmente. Um dia em particular, estávamos no intervalo, quando ouvimos o dono do restaurante, Salvatore, queixando-se de que a banda que se apresentou na maioria das noites, de repente ia sair. Sandy era provavelmente o local mais popular em toda a ilha pela música ao vivo. Isso era pelo que era conhecido ainda mais do que pela comida. Então, isso não era um pressagio nada favorável para o negócio.  
A voz de John foi baixa. "Eu me pergunto se Harry estaria interessado em tocar aqui."  
Eu estava me sentindo meio doente durante esta tarde, mas a simples menção de seu nome fez o meu estômago se sentir ainda mais instável.  
"Você acha que ele gostaria de se apresentar em um lugar como este?"  
"Bem, ele está acostumado com lugares maiores, mas não é como se ele estivesse fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Ele tirou o verão para ficar fora dos palcos, mas tenho a sensação de que ele realmente se arrepende. Ele esteve em um humor horrível desde que chegamos aqui. Acho que ele  
está ansioso para tocar novamente. Pode fazer-lhe algum bem voltar ao jogo em uma escala um pouco menor. Isto não teria qualquer tipo de pressão. Ninguém o conhece aqui fora."  
O pensamento de ficar para ver Harry se apresentar me deu arrepios. Por um lado, seria incrível.  
Por outro, eu sabia que seria doloroso eu ter que suportá-lo aqui à noite. Se ele realmente concordasse com isso, provavelmente não iria se deslocar para fora, então eu prometi não ficar obcecado sobre isso, a não ser que se tornasse uma realidade.  
"Eu vou falar com Salvatore." Disse John.  
Tentei mudar de assunto. "Você acha que você e Harry vão se casar?" Não sei por que eu perguntei essa questão. Eu tinha estado curioso para saber o quão sério eles eram, e isso só saiu.  
John hesitou. "Eu não sei. Eu realmente amo ele. Espero por isso, se pudermos trabalhar as nossas diferenças."  
"Diferenças? Como o quê?"  
Ele tomou um gole de água, em seguida, fez uma careta. "Bem, Harry não quer ter filhos."  
"O que? Ele te disse isso?"  
"Sim. Ele diz que sente que é irresponsável trazer filhos ao mundo a menos que você pode ter cem por cento de certeza de suas capacidades como um pai. Ele diz que não sente que seus próprios pais devessem alguma vez ter tido filhos, e ele simplesmente não acha que é para ele."  
"Sério…"  
"Não me interprete mal. Eu não quero ter filhos tão cedo. Minha carreira vem em primeiro lugar agora, mas um dia eu gostaria de tê-los. Então, se ele definitivamente não quer ter filhos, então isso poderia ser um problema."  
"Ele provavelmente vai mudar sua mente quando ele ficar mais velho. Ele ainda é muito jovem."  
Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei. É muito ruim. Ele nem mesmo tem relações sexuais comigo sem um preservativo, mesmo que eu esteja tomando pílula e sejamos monogâmicos. Ele se recusa a ter até mesmo a menor chance porque para ele seria terrível. Ele é super paranoico."  
Tentando bloquear as imagens deles fazendo sexo, eu simplesmente disse: "Uau."  
Deixou-me realmente triste que Harry se sentia assim por causa de seus pais. Eles estavam constantemente trabalhando e nunca prestaram atenção suficiente nele quando éramos crianças. Sua mãe sempre estava em viagem de negócios. Isso foi parte do motivo pelo qual Nana era tão importante para ele. Na verdade, minha mãe não deveria ter tido uma criança também. Mas meus pais ruins não me impediram de querer ter um filho meu um dia.  
John levou um olhar mais atento para o meu rosto. "Você está se sentindo bem?"  
Eu acho que o stress da minha reunião com Harry estava finalmente chegando a mim. Meus nervos estavam chutando e tudo estava me deixando doente.  
"Na verdade, eu tenho me sentido mal durante todo o dia. Meu estômago está indisposto, e eu tenho uma dor de cabeça."  
"Por que você não vai para casa cedo? Vou cobrir seu turno e deixar Janine saber o que está acontecendo."  
"Você tem certeza?"  
"Claro."  
"Eu vou, te devo então."  
"Acredite em mim, vai chegar um momento em que eu vou ser chamado de volta para Nova York, e você vai poder retribuir sobre isso."  
"Ok," eu disse, levantando e desapertando a camisa preta amarrada em torno de minhas costas.  
Toda a caminhada para casa a pé, apesar da minha promessa de não pensar sobre isso, meus pensamentos, mais uma vez viraram para Harry e o fato de que John estava indo para tentar conseguir o show no Sandy. Tinham sido anos desde que eu tinha ouvido a sua voz cantando. Eu me perguntava o que parecia agora que era mais profunda e com anos de prática.  
O velho Rand Rover preto de Harry estava estacionado na frente da casa. Ele estava esperando que tanto John como eu estivesse no trabalho. Eu tinha que passar através da cozinha para chegar lá em cima no meu  
quarto e esperei que não tivesse que enfrentar ele, sem John aqui como amortecedor.  
Alívio tomou conta de mim quando entrei na cozinha vazia. Peguei uma garrafa de água e um pouco de Advil para a minha dor de cabeça e fui na ponta dos pés até as escadas para que Harry não me notasse em casa.  
O som da respiração pesada vindo de seu quarto me parou em meu caminho no topo da escada. Eu podia ouvir os lençóis farfalhando. Meu coração bateu mais rápido. Ele não achava que alguém estaria em casa.  
Meu Deus.  
Ele deve ter um cara lá dentro.  
Merda.  
Como ele pôde fazer isso com John?  
Eu tinha que passar por seu quarto para chegar ao meu de qualquer maneira. Graças a Deus Nana tinha este corredor acarpetado.  
Cobrindo o peito com a minha mão, eu rastejei lentamente em direção a porta que estava um pouco aberta. Fechei olhos brevemente para me preparar para o que eu poderia testemunhar quando eu espreitei para dentro.  
Nada poderia ter me preparado para a realidade por trás daquela porta.  
Não havia nenhuma garota.  
Os olhos de Harry estavam bem fechados enquanto ele estava deitado de costas na cama, sozinho. A calça jeans foi desfeita, a meio caminho para baixo de suas pernas. Sua mão esquerda estava firmemente em volta do seu pau enorme quando ele pressionou para baixo em sua bolas com a outra mão.  
Santa mãe de...  
Engolindo a construção de saliva na minha boca, eu observava o movimento da sua mão enquanto ele se acariciava duro em um movimento de torção. Ele estava se masturbando tão excitado que você podia ouvir o som da mancha de umidade enquanto ele bombeava com a palma da mão.  
Eu sabia que observá-lo era absolutamente errado. Na verdade, esta foi provavelmente a coisa mais baixa que eu já tinha feito. Mas não havia  
absolutamente nenhuma maneira que eu poderia desviar o olhar. De jeito nenhum. Se esta ia ser a razão de eu ir para o inferno, então que assim seja. Eu nunca tinha presenciado algo tão intenso, nunca imaginei que ele poderia obter tanto prazer sozinho.  
Eu queria ver como isso terminava.  
Eu precisava ver como ele terminava.  
A boca de Harry estava aberta, a ponta da sua língua lentamente deslizando para trás e para frente através de seu lábio inferior como se ele fosse buscar o gosto de algo ou alguém.  
Eu queria que fosse eu.  
Meu próprio corpo tremia, meu membro latejando. A dor para estar com ele, para acompanhá-lo era imensa. Assim arrebatada em cada movimento que ele fez, eu estava pensando sobre eu está espionando a ele estava certo ou errado.  
Hipnotizado.  
Ele foi e socou os lençóis com uma mão agora, enquanto transava com a palma da mão mais rápido. Com cada movimento, o meu membro endurecia mais. Eu estava duro, surpreso com a entrega total da minha mente para o meu corpo.  
Os gemidos baixos e profundos de prazer que saíram de sua boca foram se tornando muito pior. Eu sabia de todo coração que isto - observar ele dar prazer a si mesmo - era a única grande virada a qual eu já tinha experimentado. Experimentar um orgasmo era normalmente um trabalho para mim. Eu precisava do meu vibrador e pornografia e mesmo assim, às vezes era impossível relaxar o suficiente para realmente me fazer gozar. Agora, eu tinha que ter força de vontade para controlar a necessidade construindo entre elas.  
Enquanto ele lambeu sobre seu lábio inferior novamente, a minha própria língua vibrou enquanto eu imaginava como sua boca molhada seria contra os meus próprios lábios. Enquanto ele bombeava com sua mão, eu imaginava isso comigo envolta em torno de seu pau. Eu nunca quis ninguém tanto quanto eu o queria naquele momento.  
Seu cabelo castanho escuro estava emaranhado e confuso enquanto a parte de trás de sua cabeça pressionava contra a cabeceira da cama.  
O barulho de sua fivela do cinto se tornou mais alto quando ele empurrou seus quadris, seu punho trabalhando duro para manter acima. A intensidade de sua masturbação me deixou em êxtase total.  
Sua respiração tornou-se ainda mais irregular enquanto seus olhos reviravam. Engoli em seco e observei, hipnotizado como os fluxos de seu esperma saindo de sua grande coroa como uma fonte. Os grunhidos de prazer escapando dele durante seu orgasmo, foram apenas os sons mais sexy que eu já tinha ouvido sair da boca de um homem.  
Meu coração parecia que estava esmurrando no meu peito. Observando essa coisa toda desdobrar tinha me feito perder totalmente o senso de realidade. Eu senti como se tivesse registrando cada movimento, cada sentimento diretamente junto com ele, só que eu não tinha permissão para gozar. Era como se eu tivesse perdido o processo de funcionamento do meu cérebro. Que era a única coisa que poderia explicar por que meu corpo resolveu me trair, deixando escapar um suspiro involuntário... Gemido? Eu não tinha certeza e não poderia mesmo lhe dizer o que era exceto dizer que o som fez Harry saltar para trás. Sua cabeça virou para mim e seus olhos chocados encontraram os meus por um breve segundo antes de eu correr de volta para baixo nas escadas.  
Humilhado.  
Mortificado.  
Meu coração parecia que estava na minha boca. Escapando pela porta da frente e para baixo para a água, eu continuei correndo a esmo na areia. Em um ponto, a cerca de uma milha abaixo da praia, se tornou necessário parar e recuperar o fôlego, mesmo que eu quisesse continuar correndo. Eu tinha ficado tão envolvida com Harry que eu tinha esquecido como eu estava doente esta tarde. Foi tudo me batendo de novo enquanto eu tropecei até a costa e vomitei no oceano.  
Eu desmaiei na areia e devo ter estado lá por mais de uma hora. O sol estava começando a se por, e a maré estava subindo. Parecia que tudo estava se aproximando de mim. Eu sabia que não poderia evitar ir casa para sempre.  
E se ele dissesse a John o que eu tinha feito?  
Que eu estava olhando ele.  
Oh Deus.  
Ele ia me crucificar por isso.  
Que desculpa eu poderia dar que explicaria por que eu estava me escondendo atrás de sua porta, observando ele ejacular como se fosse um show de fogos de artifícios de quatro de julho?  
Eu decidi que eu precisava chegar em casa antes de John. Talvez eu pudesse convencê-lo a não dizer nada. Sacudindo a areia fora das minhas coxas, eu fiz o meu caminho de volta para casa. Meu coração quase parou ao encontrar Harry de pé na cozinha, bebendo a metade de um galão de suco de laranja. Fiquei em silêncio atrás dele e vi quando ele colocou o recipiente de volta.  
Harry virou-se e, finalmente, me percebeu de pé ali. Seu cabelo estava molhado. Ele deve ter tomado um banho para lavar a estranheza do nosso encontro. Parecendo dolorosamente bonito em uma camiseta marrom que se encaixava em seu peito como uma luva, ele apenas me olhou.  
Lá vem.  
Eu me preparei para suas palavras humilhantes. Meu coração estava batendo no meu peito enquanto ele apenas continuou a me olhar fixamente sem dizer nada. Ele caminhou lentamente em direção a mim, e todos os músculos do meu corpo apertaram. Ele ia ficar no meu rosto e fazê-lo.  
Merda.  
Harry estava a polegadas longe de mim. Ele cheirava fodidamente bem assim, como sabonete e colônia. Eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo, e meus joelhos começaram a se sentir fracos. Ele olhou profundamente em meus olhos. Não era necessariamente um olhar zangado, mas não era um olhar feliz ou divertido também.  
Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele respirou fundo e disse: "Você está cheirando a vômito."  
Então enquanto eu abri minha boca para responder, ele se virou e foi embora de volta para as escadas antes de desaparecer.  
Era isso?  
Eu cheirava a vômito?  
Ele ia deixar a coisa toda ir? Ou ele estava apenas guardando para mais tarde, quando John voltasse para casa? Eu teria que esperar ansiosamente para descobrir.  
***  
Os Negócios da Sandy tinha realmente sofrido desde que perdeu a The Rucks - banda principal. Salvatore tentou conseguir encher o Sandy cada noite com um talento local medíocre, mas as pessoas foram percebendo a diferença.  
O lugar esvaziava muito mais cedo do que o normal, e não estávamos obtendo o maior número de clientes em geral.  
Eu sabia que John tinha falado com Harry sobre assumir algumas noites, mas a última vez que eu tinha ouvido, ele não estava interessado. Assim, você pode imaginar a minha surpresa quando ele chegou em uma noite de sexta-feira no Sandy com a correia da guitarra envolvida em torno dele.  
No início, eu não percebi que era ele até que ele olhou para mim. Borboletas invadiram o meu estômago no momento em que eu observei-o de pé, perto da porta, parecendo que ele não sabia para onde ir. Desde que estava um frio fora de época, ele estava vestindo um moletom verde e um gorro. Deus, ele estava sexy com esse gorro. Isto sempre parecia destacar seus olhos. Realmente, ele parecia sexy em qualquer coisa, mas hoje, ele estava particularmente quente porque ele também não fazia a barba em dias.  
Dada à forma como ele me tratou, minha atração física por ele nunca deixou de me surpreender. Era mais fácil concentrar-se no físico suponho. O exterior de Harry, que era tão diferente do que eu me lembrava, ajudou a distrair do que eu sabia que estava lá dentro. A verdade é que, tanto quanto eu o queria fisicamente, ainda não se comparava com o desejo que permaneceu pelo meu velho amigo. Em algum lugar escondido sob os músculos e beleza, eu sabia que ele ainda estava lá, o que me frustrou.  
Até onde eu sabia Harry nunca mencionou o encontro punheteiro a John, nem me torturou sobre ele. Eu não sabia por que ele decidiu me dar  
um passe sobre isso, mas eu era eternamente grato. John tinha sido chamado para fora da cidade para uma audição esta manhã. Eu tinha assumido que ele estava indo voltar com ele.  
Eu parei de limpar a mesa que estava limpando e caminhei até ele. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"  
Ele levantou sua guitarra de seu pescoço. "O que faz parecer que estou fazendo?"  
"Eu pensei que você tinha ido para Nova York com John."  
"Ele não vai ficar fora muito tempo. E eu já tinha me comprometido com este... show." Ele disse quase que desdenhosamente.  
"Eu pensei que você fosse contra tocar aqui. Eu ouvi você dizendo a John que prefere se apresentar em uma prisão do que em uma cabana de praia humilde."  
"Sim. Bem, acho que ele mostrou ao seu chefe algumas imagens minhas, e ele me fez uma oferta que não podia recusar."  
"Quanto tempo você vai estar tocando aqui?"  
"Eu não sei. Algumas semanas. Até eu ir."  
"Você não vai ficar todo o verão?"  
"Não. Esse nunca foi o plano."  
Decepção se instalou. Eu deveria ter estado feliz que ele estava saindo em breve, mas ouvir a notícia teve um efeito oposto em mim.  
"Uau. OK. Bem... você precisa de mim para lhe mostrar?"  
"Eu estou bem." Disse ele antes de se afastar de mim, indo em direção à parte de trás do restaurante.  
Harry desapareceu por pelo menos uma hora. Ele estava programado para se apresentar as oito, então ele tinha cerca de vinte minutos antes da hora do show.  
Minha curiosidade teve o melhor sobre mim quando eu fui em busca dele. A porta para um dos quartos dos fundos se abriu, e eu podia vê-lo beber uma garrafa de cerveja e olhar preocupado. Eu me perguntava se ele já ficou nervoso antes de um show. Mesmo que ele considerou se apresentar aqui uma piada, ele ainda estava evitando ficar lá fora.  
Seus olhos correram para o lado, e ele me notou ali de pé. Nós apenas olhamos um para o outro. Isso era irônico, mas as únicas vezes  
que eu poderia sentir os restos de nossa velha conexão, estavam em momentos fugazes de contato com os olhos em silêncio. Às vezes, momentos de silêncio falavam mais alto.  
Deixei-o sozinho de novo, fazendo meu caminho de volta pelo corredor e para o restaurante para cuidar dos clientes que eu estava ignorando.  
As coisas realmente começaram a ficar corridas. Sem John trabalhando esta noite, estávamos com falta de pessoal, e eu estava tendo um momento difícil de me manter com os pedidos. Sandy tinha lugares no interior e ao ar livre. Normalmente, eu só queria trabalhar em uma seção, mas esta noite eu estava indo e voltando entre as duas.  
Foi bom, então eu sabia que eles teriam Harry se apresentando no exterior. Eu ficava olhando por cima do pequeno palco para ver se ele estava lá. Já passava das oito, e ele não tinha aparecido ainda.  
Em algum momento perto de oito e meia, eu estava no meio de servir uma grande festa de dez anos quando ouvi pela primeira vez: o som arrepiante de uma voz profunda que não era nem o mínimo familiar. Ele não deu nenhuma introdução. Nenhum aviso. Ele só começou a cantar as primeiras palavras, seguido pelo dedilhar da sua guitarra. A canção que Harry tinha escolhido para começar foi um cover de Ain’t No Sunshine de Bill Withers.  
A sala inteira logo se acalmou, e todos os olhos estavam sobre o impressionante exemplar com o projetor brilhando para baixo sobre ele. Apesar do fato de que eu estava carregando uma grande bandeja redonda de pratos sujos, eu não podia me mover. A vibração de sua grossa voz, cantando tinha-me completamente paralisado, penetrando meu corpo e alma.  
Além da lágrima solitária que caiu na noite em que ele me deixou desnorteado durante o jantar de carnes, eu não tinha derramado quaisquer lágrimas - até agora. Foi muito. Ao ouvir o quão diferente sua voz soou, como ele treinou ao longo dos anos, foi uma chamada para acordar a respeito de quanto eu tinha perdido. Todas as horas de treino que deve ter ido para aperfeiçoar essa bela voz, e eu não estava lá para nada disso. A culpa, as emoções, a realidade de uma década foi... Tudo começou a me esmurrar ao mesmo tempo. Para não mencionar a música sobre alguém partindo. Isso provavelmente não tinha nada a ver comigo, mas na minha mente, com certeza senti como se tivesse.  
Você tinha que ter um verdadeiro talento para executar solo acusticamente. Todos os olhos estavam em você e nada mais. Lá não havia distrações para uma voz rachada ou quaisquer outros furos. Harry cantou a música impecável. A vibração de sua voz era como uma massagem profunda em todo o meu ser. Meu coração se encheu de orgulho. Se ele gostou ou não, eu estava tão malditamente orgulhoso dele.  
Ao mesmo tempo, senti uma onda de excitação impaciente, muito parecida com um adolescente vendo uma boyband no show. A adrenalina estava bombeando através de mim. Uma parte de mim queria apenas gritar: "Este é o meu Harry! Eu o conheço há muito tempo." Outra parte de mim queria correr para o palco e envolver meus braços em torno dele.  
A forma como seus dedos trabalhavam a guitarra sem esforço quase rivalizava com a sensualidade da sua voz. Mulheres estavam começando a sair de suas mesas, jogando dinheiro para baixo a seus pés.  
Jesus.  
Será que elas acham que ele iria começar a despir-se ou algo assim se elas lhe derem o suficiente? Eu simplesmente nunca tinha visto ninguém jogar dinheiro por aqui assim antes. Eles certamente nunca jogaram notas de dólar no The Ruckus. Eu acho que era apenas o tipo de efeito que Harry tinha sobre as pessoas.  
Na terceira canção, eu precisava de um descanso. Retirando-me para o banheiro, joguei água no meu rosto antes de voltar para as mesas bem a tempo de ouvi-lo, finalmente, falar no microfone com uma voz baixa e sensual.  
"Eu sou Harry Styles da cidade de New York. Eu vou estar aqui pelas próximas semanas. Obrigado por ter vindo esta noite."  
Aplausos e alguns assobios soaram fora. Meu foco em Harry tinha me impedido de cuidar dos meus clientes. Alguns deles estavam me acenando, impacientes para recarregar os pedidos, por isso, tomei os seus pedidos e fiz o meu caminho para o bar.  
Harry tomou um gole de cerveja, em seguida, falou através do microfone novamente. "Esta próxima música é uma original, eu recentemente escrevi. Espero que gostem. "Ele dedilhou o violão uma vez e acrescentou:" Ela é chamada de He Likes to Watch (ele gosta de assistir)"  
Meu corpo ficou imóvel ao ouvir o título, e levou alguns segundos para registrar.  
"Essa música vai para todas os voyeurs um pouco sorrateiros por aí. Você sabe quem você é."  
A retaliação que eu tinha assumido que ele tinha renunciado foi de fato simplesmente adiada e prestes a ser esbanjada em toda a sua glória. Recusei-me a olhar por cima em direção ao palco. O barman colocou as bebidas na minha frente, e eu forcei minhas pernas bambas para mover por tempo suficiente para deixá-las fora aos seus legítimos proprietários antes da música começar.  
Ele finge ser um bom menino,  
Tranquilo e refinado.  
Mas papai sempre disse,  
Aqueles são o pior tipo.  
Acontece que ele estava certo.  
Como eu descobri outra noite...  
Ele gosta de assistir.  
Mmm hmm... Ele gosta de assistir.  
Você acha que você está sozinho,  
Até ouvir aquele pequeno gemido.  
Ele gosta de assistir.  
Mmm hmm... Ele gosta de assistir.  
Ele vai pegar você nu e exposto,  
Quando você acha que a porta está fechada.  
Ele é uma princesa e um voyeur,  
Curiosidade vai destruí-lo.  
Talvez a terapia vá curá-lo,  
Não é tarde demais para você, Louis.  
Ele gosta de assistir.  
Mm hum ... Ele gosta de assistir.  
E meu pequeno amigo excêntrico,  
Insiste em ficar até o fim.  
Ele gosta de assistir.  
Mmm hum... Ele gosta de assistir.  
Quando a música terminou eventualmente, a multidão foi à loucura. Eles aparentemente adoraram a ideia por trás dela. Ele realmente tinha que colocar o meu nome lá? Uma parte de mim estava mortificada, mas eu tinha que admitir, havia outra parte de mim que estava... Aliviado. Sua canção escrita foi um pequeno lembrete de como as coisas costumavam ser.  
Quando finalmente ganhei coragem de olhar para ele, ele deu um sorriso travesso antes de se mover diretamente para a próxima canção. Tenho certeza que ele poderia dizer pelo olhar na minha cara que ele tinha com sucesso conseguido me constranger.  
Boa jogada.  
***  
De volta a casa naquela noite, Harry se recolheu ao seu quarto sem mesmo uma palavra para mim. Isso pareceu um pouco estranho sabendo que estávamos sozinhos, pela primeira vez, sem John. A sensação foi de curta duração embora.  
Às onze da manhã seguinte, eu ainda estava na cama quando ouvi a porta da frente aberta. Eu podia ouvir os sons abafados das vozes de John e Harry quando ele se juntou a ele em seu quarto. Ele deve ter deixado a cidade realmente no início da manhã para voltar aqui.  
Por mais que eu realmente gostasse de John, algo era inquietante sobre o seu retorno. Houve sempre um ciúme subjacente que eu não podia deixar de sentir. Quando a cama começou a ranger, náuseas se estabeleceram.  
Droga.  
Ele estava em casa apenas três minutos antes de atacar em cima dele. Eu não poderia dizer que eu o culpava um pouco, mas eu realmente  
não queria ouvi-los. Eu cobri minha cabeça com o travesseiro, fechei os olhos e me lembrei de que ambos teriam ido em algumas semanas.  
Três semanas.  
Ao meio-dia, eu coloquei um moletom antes de me juntar a Harry e John lá embaixo. O sol vertendo pela cozinha era ofuscante.  
Harry sorriu e levantou a garrafa. "Café?"  
Lancei um sorriso exagerado. "Você sabe o que? Sim. Eu adoraria algum."  
Determinado a continuar a minha fachada sobre amar o café de Harry, eu me recusei a recuar. Infelizmente, o meu corpo foi se tornando acostumado com o invulgarmente elevado nível de cafeína. Em uma manhã eu tinha saltado, o café regular não tinha feito o truque. Eu fui me tornando viciado na fusão de café, e que realmente me envolveu.  
"Então, como foi a última noite no Sandy? Será que meu bebê balançou a casa?"  
"Ele foi incrível. Todo mundo o amava."  
Os olhos de Harry encontraram os meus por um breve momento. Eu queria que ele soubesse que eu sinceramente queria dizer isso.  
Ele desconsiderou isso. "Foi bom. Isso vai me dar algo para fazer para passar o tempo aqui."  
"O que você tocou?"  
"Eu tentei uma nova canção."  
Engoli em seco.  
"A que você tocou para mim na outra noite?" Perguntou ela.  
"Não. Uma diferente."  
Ocorreu-me que Harry provavelmente escolheu para apresentar He Likes To Watch na noite passada, em particular, só porque John não estava lá. Ainda me deixava perplexo que ele estava mantendo todo o incidente para si mesmo, quando ele poderia apenas ter dito a ele e constrangido a merda fora de mim.  
Ele sorriu para mim. "Quer uma recarga, Louis?"  
Eu sorri mais amplo. "Não importa se eu fizer. Este café realmente tá me viciando. Uma grande surpresa."  
"Bem, eu sei que você ama surpresas."  
Revirei os olhos para ele. Felizmente, John não tinha nenhuma maneira de saber ao que ele estava se referindo.  
Ele me servindo café continuava a ser uma piada. Ele pensou que eu estava bebendo lama para irritá-lo.  
A piada era sobre ele. Ele não sabia que eu estava ficando viciado nisso e na verdade, realmente queria. A troca no café da manhã foi a única oportunidade real para a comunicação normal com ele de qualquer maneira, então eu levei o que eu poderia receber.  
John passou os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado de Harry. "Notei que Kendall comentou no Instagram após a noite passada."  
Olhando chateado, ele moveu a mão de John fora dele. "John... não."  
Eu tive que perguntar. "Quem é Kendall?"  
"É a ex namorada de Harry. Ela trabalha na indústria da música e é realmente irritante. Ela comenta sobre todas as suas coisas, mesmo que ela saiba que ele tem um namorado. Tão desrespeitoso."  
"Eu não posso impedir que ela comente sobre minha merda", ele rosnou.  
Eu tinha certeza de que havia muitas ex-namoradas.  
Kendall.  
Hã.  
Eu estava seriamente com ciúmes de alguém agora, também, quando eu não tinha o direito de ter ciúmes em tudo? Aquilo foi patético. Meu ciúme quando alguém se aproximava dele certamente não era nada de novo.  
Minha incapacidade de lidar com esses sentimentos era um grande fator na minha vida e, finalmente, mudou o curso de nossas vidas.


	6. Chapter 6

*DEZ ANOS ANTES*  
"Eu não gosto quando eles começam a jogar estes jogos."  
Harry sussurrou em meu ouvido: "Não temos de ficar aqui se você não quer, Lou." Seu quente hálito causando um arrepio a correr pela minha espinha.  
"Está tudo bem", eu disse.  
"Tem certeza?"  
"Sim."  
Um grupo de crianças da escola tinha ido relaxar no porão de Brian Bosley. De tempos em tempos, Brian iria sugerir que todos nós começássemos a jogar Verdade ou rotação. Era uma combinação de Verdade ou Desafio e Gire a garrafa. Brian iria selecionar as "vítimas", como ele chamou. Ele iria fazer uma pergunta, e se a pessoa chegasse a cinco, recusando-se a responder, Brian iria girar a garrafa Heineken verde. A vítima teria, então, que beijar quem a garrafa apontasse. O beijo era necessário durar um completo minuto; que era a regra.  
Foi divertido de assistir, desde que nenhum de nós foi chamado. Parte do acordo em ser convidado para o Brian era jogar junto com seus jogos. De alguma forma, nem Harry nem eu nunca tínhamos chegado a participar no último par de vezes que viemos aqui.  
"Styles".  
Meu coração caiu quando ouvi o nome de Harry.  
"Sim?"  
"Sua vez."  
"Merda", Harry murmurou sob sua respiração.  
Ele me lançou um olhar preocupado antes que Brian colocasse a questão.  
"Questão. Você quer ou não secretamente o esquisitão Louis?"  
O rosto do meu melhor amigo ficou vermelho. Eu não acho que eu nunca tinha visto essa cor antes. Meu coração estava batendo. Eu não podia acreditar que Brian lhe perguntou isso, e eu estava realmente com medo da resposta, qualquer que seja a maneira que fosse.  
Ele balançou sua cabeça. "Passo."  
Brian pareceu surpreso com a recusa de Harry. "Passar? Você tem certeza?"  
"Passo."  
"Tudo bem, então." Brian não perdeu tempo curvando-se para girar a garrafa. O vidro se virou, raspando pelo chão do porão laminado antes de chegar a uma parada.  
"Oh! Você está não tão sem sorte, a vítima é... Sophie!"  
Harry olhou para mim. A preocupação em seus olhos era tangível, mas ele sabia que tinha que ir até o fim.  
"Um minuto." Brian lembrou.  
Sophie, que estava sentada no chão, deslizou em direção a ele. Eu assisti, devastado, quando Harry apertou os lábios nos dela. Ela abriu a boca larga e colocou as mãos em torno da volta de sua cabeça, puxando-o mais forte perto dela e praticamente comendo seu rosto. Eu sempre soube que ela gostava dele.  
Parecia que meu coração foi lentamente rompendo com cada segundo que passava. Esse foi o mais longo minuto da minha vida. Foi a primeira vez que o monstro do ciúme tinha a sua cara feia, nessa medida. Esta também foi a primeira descoberta do quão forte realmente meus sentimentos eram por ele.  
Quando o minuto terminou, Harry limpou os lábios com as costas da mão e voltou para mim.  
Eu nem sequer olhei para ele. Eu sabia que não deveria ter ficado bravo, mas meus sentimentos estavam fora do meu controle.  
"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou.  
Eu continuei a olhar para os meus sapatos. "Vamos embora."  
Ele me seguiu. "Lou... é apenas um jogo."  
"Eu não quero falar sobre isso."  
Começamos a caminhada para casa comigo tranquilo e desajeitado. Parei de repente no meio da calçada e virei para ele. "Por que você apenas não respondeu a pergunta?"  
Ele só olhou para mim por um longo tempo antes de admitir: "Eu não sabia o que dizer."  
"O que você quer dizer?"  
"Se eu dissesse que não, seus sentimentos teriam sido feridos. Se eu dissesse que sim... então as coisas seriam estranhas entre nós. E eu não quero isso. Nunca."  
"Ela era seu primeiro beijo?"  
Ele hesitou, olhando para o céu escuro, em seguida, sussurrou: "Não"  
Eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a andar na frente dele. Parecia que eu não conhecia mais ele.  
"Lou, vamos lá. Não faça isso."  
As lágrimas começaram a cair. Eu estava chorando, e eu não poderia mesmo identificar exatamente o porquê. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu percebi que tinha caído no amor com ele. Eu amava Harry. Mais do que um amigo, mais do que tudo.  
Eu estava tão bravo comigo mesmo.  
Meu maior medo era perder ele. Isso me bateu que ia acontecer algum dia.  
Talvez isso já estivesse acontecendo.


	7. Chapter 7

Uma semana depois, Harry tinha praticamente se tornado uma estrela local em Newport durante a noite. A multidão no Sandy era quase o dobro do que tinha sido antes que ele se tornasse o entretenimento noturno. Claro que os mais recentes clientes eram principalmente mulheres jovens que tinham ouvido sobre a nova atração o guitarrista quente.  
Num final de tarde, John e eu estávamos saindo pela porta para o trabalho quando seu celular tocou. "Merda. Espera. É o meu agente." Disse ele.  
Eu esperei na porta para ele atender a chamada.  
Depois de alguns segundos, as mãos começaram a tremer. "Você está brincando. Você está brincando!" Pulando animadamente, ele cobriu a boca. "Meu Deus. Meu Deus! Sim, claro, eu posso." Finalmente, ele só soltou um grito de excitação. "Obrigado, Andy. Obrigado por me avisar! Meu Deus. Então o que vem depois? OK. OK. Eu ligo para você esta noite." Ele disse antes de desligar.  
"O que está acontecendo?"  
John soltou um grito de alegria e me puxou para um abraço.  
"Eu consegui o papel de substituto para um papel muito grande no Phenomenals... na Broadway! Foi uma das duas audições que eu tive na semana passada. Eu tinha pensado que era uma possibilidade remota. Meu agente não ia sequer me mandar inicialmente!" Quando ele soltou outro grito alto, Harry desceu as escadas.  
"Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"  
Ele correu em direção a ele e se jogou em seus braços. "Baby! Eu sou o substituto para o papel de Adam em Os Phenomenals!"  
"Você está de brincadeira? Puta merda. Isso é foda!" Ele levantou-o no ar e girou ao redor.  
Sentindo-me desajeitado, eu limpei minha garganta e disse: "Parabéns, John. Estou tão feliz por você!"  
Harry finalmente o colocou no chão. "Quando isso tudo vai começar?"  
"Eles me querem em Nova York em dois dias."  
Ele parecia cansado. "Ah, merda. Tudo bem... hum... eu desejaria não ter combinado esse show no Sandy, eu iria voltar com você."  
"Está bem. São apenas mais duas semanas que você prometeu a ele, certo? Isso vai passar rápido."  
"Sim."  
John sorriu. "Seja legal com Louis."  
***  
A partir do momento em que John saiu, Harry esforçou-se ainda mais para ficar em seu quarto durante o dia e também me ignorou no restaurante. Ele nunca apresentou novamente *Ele gosta de assistir*.  
Além do meu encontro com ele intencionalmente na cozinha quando eu sabia que ele estava tendo seu café, não havia outra interação. Parecia que a partida de John estava causando ainda mais distância entre nós. Isto continuou assim durante alguns dias até uma tarde em que tudo mudou.  
Eu tinha acabado de chegar em casa de um turno da tarde no Sandy, quando o que soou como um gemido miserável vindo do andar de cima me chamou a atenção. Sem pensar, eu corri alguns passos para encontrar Harry tombado com o rosto dentro do banheiro.  
"Oh meu Deus, você está vomitando?"  
"Nah. Eu estou dando cunnilingus no banheiro. Que porra você acha?"  
"Você comeu algo estragado?"  
Ele balançou a cabeça antes de outro vulcão de vômito explodir de dentro dele. Olhando para longe, eu fechei os olhos até que ele terminasse.  
"Posso te aju..."  
"Basta ir, Louis." Ele deu descarga no vaso.  
Havia algo sobre uma pessoa estar doente e indefeso que lhe fazia ver a criança em si.  
Apesar de Harry está tentando agir duramente, ele parecia praticamente indefeso naquele momento.  
"Tem certeza de que não posso conseguir algo para você?"  
"Deixe!" Meu corpo tremia enquanto ele gritava.  
Quando mais uma rodada de vômitos começou, eu relutantemente voltei para baixo.  
Depois de alguns minutos, eu podia ouvi-lo voltar para o seu quarto. Eu fiquei no andar de baixo por cerca de uma hora. As coisas estavam estranhamente quietas. Em um dia normal, ele estaria movendo-se em seu quarto, então eu sabia que ele tinha adormecido ou estava deitado. Sendo a pessoa paranoica que eu era, eu comecei a imaginar que talvez ele tivesse desmaiado de desidratação. Ele não tinha descido para obter um copo de água. Diante de tudo isso ele tinha jogado para fora, era perigoso.  
Eu puxei uma respiração e marchei subindo as escadas. Levemente batendo à sua porta, não me incomodei em esperar por ele responder antes de entrar. "Harry?"  
Ele estava deitado de lado, com a cabeça contra o travesseiro, e seus olhos estavam abertos. Ele apenas olhou para mim sem expressão, mas seus olhos pareciam vidrados.  
"Você está bem?"  
"Não."  
Sem pedir permissão, me aproximei e coloquei minha mão em sua testa. Ele estava quente ao toque.  
"Você está queimando. Precisamos medir sua temperatura."  
Corri para o banheiro e procurei através do gabinete de medicamentos por um termômetro antes de retornar a Harry.  
"Coloque isso em sua boca."  
Ele riu. "Isso é normalmente a minha fala."  
Revirando os olhos, eu exigi. "Apenas faça." Eu estava um pouco aliviado que ele estava realmente brincando comigo.  
Surpreendentemente, ele não lutou comigo para tomar sua temperatura. O termômetro apitou, e mostrou que ele tinha uma febre significativa.  
"Está com 39 de temperatura. Você deveria se apresentar hoje à noite?"  
"Mumm humm," ele gemeu.  
"Eu estou chamando Salvatore, e lhe dizendo que você não pode fazer isso."  
"Não faça isso. Eu poderia ver como me sinto em uma hora."  
"Não há nenhuma maneira que você vai ser capaz de se apresentar assim."  
"Vou chamá-lo em uma hora," ele insistiu.  
O telefone de Harry tocou, e ele estendeu a mão para verificá-lo antes de colocá-lo de volta na mesa de cabeceira.  
"Era John?"  
"Sim."  
"Será que ele sabe que você está doente?"  
"Sim."  
"Ele tem ensaios hoje à noite?"  
"Não."  
"Ele está vindo?"  
"Não. Por que ele viria até aqui só porque eu tenho uma febre?"  
Eu não tinha uma resposta. Eu só sabia que, se meu namorado estivesse doente, eu gostaria de estar com ele. Talvez minimizasse isso.  
"O que posso fazer por você?"  
"Nada. Privacidade. Isso é o que você pode fazer por mim."  
"Eu estou lhe trazendo algo para beber. Não me importa o que você diz. Você vai ficar desidratado."  
"Traga-me uma dose, se você vai continuar a fazer o papel de enfermeiro." Ele gritou atrás de mim.  
Desci as escadas e voltei com uma garrafa de água e uma toalha pequena.  
Entregando a garrafa e dois Tylenol, eu disse: "Aqui. Beba." Harry engoliu as pílulas e tomou um gole de olho na toalha.  
"O que diabos você está indo fazer com essa coisa?"  
"É um pano molhado." Coloque-o na testa. "Isso vai reduzir a febre."  
Ele moveu minha mão fora dele. "Eu posso cuidar de mim, Louis."  
Ignorando seu comentário, eu simplesmente disse: "Vou ligar para Salvatore. Durma um pouco."  
Depois de outro ataque de vômito, Harry virou a noite. Mesmo que eu tinha deixado alguma água extra com ele, eu me preocupei de qualquer maneira que talvez ele não estivesse bebendo. Então, eu decidi checar ele mais uma vez antes de dormir.  
Ele estava acordado e sentado na cama e parecia muito pálido.  
"Como você está se sentindo?"  
"Uma merda."  
"Devemos tirar a temperatura de novo."  
Desta vez, quando eu puxei o termômetro de sua boca, meu coração quase parou. "Meu Deus. Isto diz 40 graus de febre. Harry, isso é perigoso. Precisamos levá-lo para a sala de emergência."  
"Eu não vou para o hospital."  
"Isso não é motivo de debate."  
Agarrando o meu telefone, eu imediatamente comecei a pesquisar na Internet para obter informações sobre febres de adultos. "Isto diz que uma febre de mais de 40 pode ser mortal. Você poderia começar a ter danos cerebrais."  
"Isso é um pouco exagerado. Você não acha?"  
"Eu não me importo se é exagerado. Você precisa ir para a emergência."  
"Eu não vou."  
"Então eu vou ficar aqui a noite toda até que concorde em ir."  
"Salas de emergência me enjoam."  
"Você prefere morrer?"  
"Humm. É uma escolha a se considerar entre isso e ficar preso na sala com você gritando no meu ouvido."  
"Isso é muito legal."  
"Por que você está se envolvendo nisso, Louis?"  
"Não me importa como você se sente sobre mim, tudo bem? Eu me preocupo com você. Eu sempre me preocupei, e eu sempre te amarei, e eu não quero que nada aconteça com você."  
Após uma longa pausa, ele fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro profundo. "Bem. Eu vou."  
"Obrigado."  
Harry estava tremendo durante o caminho escuro para o Hospital de Newport. Antes de sair de casa, eu mandei uma mensagem a John e prometi mantê-lo atualizado durante toda a noite.  
Quando chegamos, nós tivemos sorte que a sala de emergência estava bastante calma. Eles levaram Harry diretamente a uma das pequenas áreas de tratamento com cortina fechada na parte de trás. Ninguém, incluindo Harry - protestou sobre minha ida lá com ele.  
Eles o colocaram um IV e lhe deram Motrin. Ao longo de uma hora, eles também fizeram uma bateria de exames de sangue.  
Um médico novo que tinha acabado de chegar ao turno entrou na sala.  
"Como está se sentindo Sr. Styles?"  
"Como um monte de merda." Harry apertou os olhos para obter um olhar mais atento ao crachá de identificação do hospital no médico "O seu nome realmente é Dr. Danger?"  
O médico revirou os olhos. "Na verdade, é pronunciado como Hanger. Dan-ger."  
"Vocês já sabem o que está acontecendo com ele, Doutor?"  
Ele estendeu a mão. "Chame-me de Wil, por favor."  
Aceitei-a. "Louis..."  
Ele sorriu me dando uma vibração de paquera. "Bem, nós achamos que seja uma combinação de coisas acontecendo aqui. Uma infecção bacteriana não identificável que causou uma febre alta e vômitos para além da desidratação. Nós já descartamos problemas mais sérios." Ele olhou para Harry. "Você tem muita sorte que seu namorado te trouxe. Febres desse nível podem ser bastante perigosas em adultos."  
Harry olhou para mim brevemente antes que ele se virasse para Dr. Danger novamente. "Quanto tempo eu vou ficar doente?"  
"Isso provavelmente vai durar alguns dias, mas nós gostaríamos de mantê-lo durante a noite para observação por causa da gravidade de sua febre e para conseguir mais alguns fluidos e vitaminas em você."  
"Eu tenho que dormir aqui?"  
"Sim. Vamos levá-lo para uma sala mais confortável."  
Harry fez uma careta. "Posso contestar?"  
"Receio que não. Tenho certeza que seu namorado vai lhe fazer companhia."  
"Oh. Eu não sou seu namorado," eu corrigi. "Seu namorado está em Nova York."  
"Irmão?"  
"Não. Nós somos apenas...” Eu hesitei. O que éramos? "Éramos amigos de anos atrás. Agora vivemos juntos em uma casa que ambos herdamos."  
Dr. Danger parecia totalmente confuso, então, perguntou: "Vocês não estão namorando um ao outro, então?"  
"Não." Harry foi rápido em responder.  
"Não." Eu repeti.  
"Você vive aqui, Louis?"  
"Sim. Eu vivo a cerca de dez minutos na estrada."  
"Eu realmente acabei de me mudar da Pensilvânia. Talvez, você gostaria de me mostrar ao redor da ilha em algum momento?"  
Ele realmente me pegou desprevenido. Dr. Will Danger era definitivamente atraente com uma boa aparência. Com seu cabelo escuro e grandes olhos castanhos, ele era bonito o suficiente. Eu não poderia dizer que o meu corpo estava em qualquer lugar próximo da reação que teve a Harry. Mas talvez fosse bom aceitar sua oferta.  
"Certo. Isso seria legal."  
"Ótimo." Ele pescou dentro do bolso de sua jaqueta branca seu telefone. "Dar-me seu número? Eu vou programá-lo aqui."  
Harry olhou irritado enquanto eu falava meu número.  
"A enfermeira vai estar de volta para vê-lo em breve. Eu ligo para você." Ele piscou.  
"Ok." Eu sorri, oferecendo um pequeno aceno.  
Depois que Will saiu da sala, Harry olhou para mim da cama e bufou. "Que merda de perdedor."  
"Perdedor? Por quê? Porque só um perdedor seria atraído por mim?"  
"Que tipo de médico pega o amigo de um paciente assim no trabalho?"  
"Oh, agora nós somos amigos?"  
Ignorando a minha pergunta, ele disse: "Sério, é ruim. Ele é um cheeseball."  
"Acontece que eu gosto de cheeseball, especialmente se eles vêm na forma de médicos de boa aparência. Cheeseball são melhores do que as pessoas absolutamente medianas."  
"Tanto faz."  
Uma enfermeira, em seguida, veio para nos dizer que o outro quarto estava pronto. Ela nos acompanhou em um elevador para o segundo andar, onde Harry foi colocado em uma suíte durante a noite. Ainda ligado ao IV, ele finalmente caiu adormecido. Logo depois, eu segui o exemplo, desmaiando na cama ao lado da sua.  
Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, era em algum momento no início da manhã. Eu acordei antes que ele o fizesse e fiquei maravilhado com como mesmo ele estando tão doente, ele ainda era bonito como sempre com seu cabelo emaranhado. Então, Harry inesperadamente abriu os olhos. Quando ele me viu deitado na cama improvisada ao lado dele, ele pareceu surpreso.  
"Eu pensei que você teria ido para casa."  
"Não. Eu não podia deixá-lo."  
"Você realmente não tem que ficar."  
"Foi bom. Eu teria ficado preocupado."  
Ele não respondeu, mas o olhar no seu rosto suavizou.  
A enfermeira entrou e verificou os sinais vitais e temperatura. "Sua febre ainda é alta... 39º... mas pelo menos ele está respondendo ao medicamento e indo na direção certa. Eu vou verificar com o médico de plantão sua alta."  
"Graças a Deus." Harry murmurou.  
***  
Quando chegamos de volta à casa de praia, Harry se estabeleceu em sua cama mais uma vez. Felizmente, o vômito que fazia parte da doença parecia ter passado, embora a febre não tivesse. John enviava um texto de vez em quando, e eu gostaria de continuar a dar-lhe atualizações.  
A enfermeira tinha dito que era importante para ele comer alguma coisa e manter-se hidratado, então eu fervi algum caldo de galinha e trouxe para cima. Ele estava dormindo, e eu não queria acordá-lo, então optei por levá-lo de volta para baixo até que ele acordasse. Ele deve ter ouvido a caneca movendo contra o pires porque quando eu estava voltando para fora da porta, sua voz me parou.  
"O que você está fazendo?"  
"Eu lhe fiz um pouco de caldo. A enfermeira disse que você precisa comer."  
Voltando à sua cabeceira, eu entreguei a ele quando ele deslizou contra a cabeceira e começou a saborear.  
Virei a cabeça para fora da porta novamente quando senti sua mão agarrar meu braço.  
"Você não tem que sair."  
"Eu vou voltar para pegar a caneca."  
Quando eu saí pela porta, sua voz me fez parar novamente. "Lou."  
Meu corpo congelou. Ele me chamando pelo antigo apelido tinha totalmente me surpreendido. Eu nunca pensei que eu iria ouvi-lo mais uma vez.  
"Vire-se." Ele disse.  
Quando eu fiz, seu rosto refletia uma sinceridade que eu não tinha visto em anos.  
Ele colocou a caneca e pires na mesa e disse: "Obrigado... por tudo. Obrigado por tomar conta de mim."  
Então pego de surpresa e emocionado, eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça e continuei a sair pela porta, incapaz de parar de pensar em suas palavras para o resto da noite.  
***  
Dois dias depois, a febre de Harry tinha finalmente cedido, mas ele ainda não estava sentindo-se bem para se apresentar. Eu estava assistindo televisão no andar de baixo quando ele sentou-se no sofá ao meu lado. Ele colocou as pernas em cima do pufe e cruzou os braços. Foi a primeira vez que ele tinha escolhido ir para a sala de estar quando eu estava descansando.  
Ele tinha acabado de sair do banho e cheirava a loção pós-barba. Meu corpo reagiu imediatamente à proximidade de suas pernas na minha ainda que não estivessem se tocando.  
Eu queria que ele fosse meu.  
De onde é que esse pensamento veio?  
"O que é essa porcaria que você está assistindo?"  
"Algum reality show. Eu posso mudá-lo, se quiser."  
"Não. Eu invadi o seu espaço."  
"Estou feliz que você esteja se sentindo melhor."  
"Eu também."  
Jogando o controle para ele, eu disse: "Sério, tome o controle remoto."  
Ele o entregou de volta para mim. "Nah. Eu lhe devo. Você se colocou com minha merda quando eu estava doente e choroso. O mínimo que posso fazer é sentar aqui e ouvir essas lamentações."  
"Bem, se você realmente quiser me agradecer por cuidar da sua saúde, há outra coisa que você pode fazer."  
Ele levantou a sobrancelha com curiosidade. "Bem…"  
Deus, só eu percebi como isso soou.  
"Você pode conversar comigo."  
"Conversar?"  
"Sim."  
Ele soltou um suspiro profundo. "Eu realmente não quero abrir uma velha lata de vermes. Nós dois sabemos o que aconteceu. Isso não vai mudar nada."  
Não para além de implorar, eu olhei em seus olhos. "Por favor?"  
De repente, ele se levantou.  
"Aonde você vai?"  
"Eu preciso de uma bebida para isso." Ele disse, andando em direção à cozinha.  
"Você pode me conseguir uma também?" Eu gritei depois que ele saiu. Meu batimento cardíaco começou a acelerar em preparação. Isso estava realmente acontecendo? Ele estava indo falar sobre o que aconteceu ou apenas me ouvir divagar?  
Ele voltou com uma garrafa de cerveja para si e um copo de vinho branco para mim. Surpreendeu-me que ele sabia exatamente o que eu queria, mesmo que eu não tivesse especificado. Ele provou que tinha sido atento, mesmo quando fingiu me ignorar.  
Ele tomou um longo gole, em seguida, colocou a cerveja na mesa de café. "Nós temos que definir algumas regras."  
"Bem."  
"Regra número um, se eu disser que terminamos de falar, nós terminamos de falar."  
"OK."  
"Regra número dois... depois de hoje à noite, nós não falamos sobre a merda que aconteceu no passado. É isso. Uma única noite."  
"OK. Eu posso lidar com isso."  
Agarrando a garrafa novamente, ele bebeu metade da cerveja antes de colocá-la em cima da mesa. "Bem. Comece."  
Por onde eu começo?  
Eu só precisava jogar tudo para fora.  
"Não há desculpa para o caminho que eu escolhi seguir. Eu era jovem, estúpido e assustado. Meu maior medo sempre foi me machucar você, porque você era a única pessoa com quem eu podia contar além de Nana. Quando eu descobri que você sabia o que estava acontecendo nas minhas costas... Levei isso como uma traição. Na época, eu não sabia que você estava apenas tentando me proteger.”

*NOVE ANOS ANTES*

Mamãe estava fora, como de costume, então eu estava me esgueirando com Harry para ir para o pequeno teatro vermelho. Esta semana, eles estavam exibindo um filme italiano chamado Si Vive Una Volta Sola que eu estava querendo ver.  
Como sempre fazia, Harry me encontrou na esquina.  
"Melhor nos apressarmos." Ele disse. "Nós não queremos perder a seção das nove horas."  
"Nós estamos bem na hora. Relaxe."  
Começamos a caminhada ao ponto de ônibus quando eu percebi que eu não tinha meu passe de ônibus. Estava dentro de um casaco que eu sabia que tinha deixado dentro da casa de Harry, quando estávamos fazendo lição de casa no outro dia.  
"Droga. Temos de ir dentro da sua casa. Meu passe de ônibus está no bolso do meu casaco que deixei em sua sala de jantar."  
Ele acenou com a mão com desdém. "Eu vou pagar para você."  
"Não, Harry. Isso é estúpido. Ainda temos muito tempo."  
Comecei a caminhar de volta para sua casa.  
Ele agarrou meu braço. "Pare. Eu pago.”  
"Eu vou entrar."  
Um olhar estranhamente em pânico brilhou em seu rosto. "Nós não podemos."  
"Por quê?"  
Como era de costume a cada duas semanas, sua mãe, Anne, estava fora da cidade em uma viagem de negócios. Eu não podia entender porque ele estava tão insistente para que nós não entrássemos em sua casa.  
Parecia que ele estava se esforçando para chegar a uma desculpa. Seus olhos se moviam de um lado para o outro, e meu instinto me disse que algo estava fora.  
"O que você está escondendo de mim?"  
"Nada. Nós apenas não podemos ir lá agora."  
"Eu não entendo. o carro do seu pai está fora. Ele está em casa. Por que não posso apenas correr e buscar o minha Jaqueta?"  
"Meu pai iria ficar bravo se ele souber que eu ia sair com você. Eu lhe disse que estava saindo com Rob."  
"Eu não acredito nisso. Seu pai sabe que a gente sai. Ele esta de boa com isso."  
"Não essa noite."  
"Você está mentindo."  
"Lou, por que você simplesmente não confia em mim?"  
De repente, eu corri para a porta da frente e bati freneticamente. Não houve resposta por quase um minuto antes de Desmond Styles, finalmente, abrir a porta.  
"Oi. Harry e eu estávamos indo ao cinema, mas eu preciso do meu passe de ônibus. Está no meu casaco que eu deixei em sua sala de jantar. Eu só preciso entrar e pegar."  
O pai de Harry olhou para ele preocupado. Enquanto isso, o rosto de Harry estava praticamente branco.  
Quando o Sr. Styles hesitou em me deixar entrar, eu empurrei o meu caminho por ele. "Eu só preciso do meu casaco." Depois de entrar na sala de jantar, vi o meu casaco pendurado na cadeira. Outra coisa que me chamou a atenção: o casaco de pele falso da minha mãe.  
O que ela estava fazendo aqui?  
Não demorou muito tempo para descobrir isso. Subindo lá em cima, eu sabia exatamente onde eu estava indo para encontrar ela. Eu surgi no meio do quarto dos pais de Harry para encontrar minha mãe freneticamente tentando colocar suas roupas.  
Cobrindo minha boca com a minha mão, eu balancei a cabeça em descrença antes de correr de volta para baixo as escadas e sair pela porta da frente.  
Harry correu atrás de mim. "Lou, espera. Por favor!"  
Virei para ele e lancei "Você sabia disso? Você sabia que minha mãe estava aqui tendo um caso com seu pai? Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?"  
"Eu não sabia como te dizer."  
"Eu não posso acreditar nisso!"  
"Sinto muito, Lou. Eu sinto muito."  
Corri de volta para minha casa e bati a porta, sem saber o que doeu mais: as ações da minha mãe ou Harry escondendo tudo de mim.


	8. Chapter 8

A dor nos olhos dele era palpável. Harry inclinou a cabeça para trás contra o sofá enquanto eu lutava para encontrar as palavras.  
"Foi errado da minha parte atirar minha raiva em você. Minha mãe era basicamente uma criança irresponsável, uma pessoa egoísta. Ela tinha tantos namorados diferentes, casos com homens casados. Nunca realmente me surpreendeu que ela fosse se rebaixar a esse nível com o seu pai. Na época, porém, eu me senti traído por todos, incluindo você. Mas eu estava errado em puni-lo de alguma forma por suas ações."  
Ele esfregou os olhos com cautela e se virou para mim. "O que você quer saber, Louis?"  
"Como isso começou? Quanto tempo você sabia sobre eles?"  
Ele virou seu corpo para mim e colocou seu braço ao redor da parte de trás do sofá. "Eu tenho certeza que o meu pai era o único que a perseguia. Ele costumava sempre me fazer perguntas sobre ela antes de ficarem juntos."  
"Sério?"  
"O que eu sei agora e que eu não sabia, era que os meus pais tinham um casamento aberto. Minha mãe na forma de muitas viagens de negócios, se você sabe o que quero dizer. Na época, porém, eu não entendia tudo ainda. Eu vim para casa da escola inesperadamente cedo um dia e encontrei sua mãe lá com ele. Eu os peguei fazendo sexo."  
Estremeci. "Meu Deus."  
Harry pegou sua cerveja e tomou um longo gole. "Meu pai me sentou mais tarde naquela noite e me explicou que acreditava que minha mãe tinha um caso a muito tempo, e que ele e sua mãe tinham acabado de começar a ver um ao outro. Sua mãe me fez jurar que não ia te dizer. Ela  
disse que não seria capaz de lidar com isso, que o seu relacionamento com ela já estava manchado o suficiente e que você estava sob um monte de estresse sobre o qual eu não sabia. Ela de alguma forma me convenceu de que lhe dizer iria arruinar sua vida. Ela me disse que se eu realmente me importava com você, eu não diria. Eu acreditei no que ela me disse."  
"Não havia nada que eu tenha escondido de você, Harry. Não havia nada acontecendo comigo. Ela o manipulou a manter suas palhaçadas em segredo de mim."  
"Eu queria dizer a você, mas quanto mais o tempo passava, mais difícil era admitir que eu tinha escondido algo de você por tanto tempo. Então, eu escolhi não dizer nada. Eu só estava tentando protegê-lo."  
"Harry, eu…"  
"Deixe-me terminar", ele interrompeu.  
"OK."  
"Ambos viemos de lares desfeitos, mas a partir do momento em que te conheci, meu mundo parecia um pouco menos partido. Eu sempre senti que meu trabalho era de alguma forma protegê-lo. E mantendo aquilo de você era apenas uma extensão disso. Não era para ser uma traição."  
Agora eu entendi.  
Havia tanta coisa que eu tinha vergonha de admitir em relação aos meus sentimentos de todos aqueles anos atrás, mas eu não conseguia segurar nada de volta. Ele estava me dando esta oportunidade de me explicar. Tomando um longo gole de meu vinho, eu me preparava para colocar tudo às claras.  
"Eu fugi porque eu não poderia lidar com minhas emoções. Era mais do que apenas você guardando esse segredo de mim. Era o que isso representava para mim, que haveria outras coisas no futuro que você esconderia de mim, também." Fiz uma pausa. Basta dizer isso. "Eu estava desenvolvendo sentimentos muito fortes por você que ia além de nossa amizade, e eu me encontrei incapaz de lidar com eles. Eu não sabia como lhe dizer. Eu tive medo de assustá-lo o afastando. Apenas sentia como se eu estivesse de alguma forma destinado a me machucar, então eu escolhi me afastar antes que isso acontecesse. Foi a minha própria maneira de controlá-lo. Foi precipitado e insensato."  
Essa foi a primeira vez que eu já tinha admitido ter sentimentos além da amizade por ele.  
Ele só olhou para mim por um pouco e depois disse: "Por que você não me disse como você se sentia, mesmo antes de tudo ir abaixo com nossos pais?”  
"Eu não acho que você sentia o mesmo por mim, e eu não queria te assustar. Eu não queria perder você."  
"Então, você fugiu e me perdeu de qualquer maneira. Como isso faz sentido?"  
"De alguma forma, eu senti como que se eu fosse embora antes que o pior acontecesse, não faria tão mal. A linha de fundo, porém, é que eu era um, hormonal, menino de quinze anos de idade. Foi a decisão errada. Fugir para viver com o meu pai era uma maneira ruim de lidar com isso. Você nunca me deu uma hora do dia para lhe dizer o quanto lamentava uma vez que eu vim a meus sentidos no ano seguinte. Então, eu preciso dizer isso agora. Sinto muito se minha saída assim o feriu de alguma maneira."  
"Feriu-me?" Ele soltou um riso leve irritado, e em seguida, me chocou com o que ele disse. "Isso me mudou. Eu te amei, Louis. Eu estava apaixonado por você." Harry passou os dedos pelos cabelos em frustração. "Como diabos você não sabia disso?"  
Suas palavras pareciam que tinham cortado através do meu coração, me deixando incapaz de responder. Nunca em um milhão de anos esperava que ele dissesse isso. Eu sabia que ele se importava comigo, mas eu nunca soube que ele tinha me amado como eu o amei.  
Ele me amava?  
Ele continuou: "Eu teria morrido por você naquela época. Quando você foi embora, parecia que meu mundo acabou. Além de sua avó, você era o único com quem eu poderia contar. Você sempre esteve lá... até que você não estava mais. Perder você me ensinou a não contar com ninguém além de mim. Isso formou quem eu sou hoje... e isso não é necessariamente uma coisa boa."  
Doeu tanto ouvi-lo dizer isso. "Eu sinto Muito."  
"Você não precisa se desculpar de novo, você já o fez."  
"Se você não me perdoar, então eu preciso ficar repetindo isso."  
Ele soltou um suspiro longo e profundo. "Como eu disse antes, eu segui em frente com isso."  
Eu não queria que ele seguisse em frente. Eu queria voltar atrás, voltar no tempo e abraçá-lo. Nunca deixá-lo ir.  
Ainda me recuperando de sua admissão, eu cavei meus dedos na parte de trás do sofá e disse: "Eu não quero que nós sejamos estranhos virtuais. Você ainda significa muito para mim. O fato de que você está com raiva de mim não vai mudar isso."  
"O que você quer de mim?"  
"Eu quero que nós tentemos sermos amigos novamente. Quero que sejamos capazes de sentar na mesma sala e falar um com o outro, talvez dar algumas risadas. Nós vamos sempre ser donos desta casa juntos em qualquer caso. Algum dia, vamos estar trazendo as crianças aqui. Precisamos nos dar bem."  
"Eu não terei filhos", disse ele enfaticamente.  
O fato de que John tinha confiado em mim sobre Harry não desejar crianças tinha pulado da minha mente.  
"John me disse."  
"Ele fez, não é? O que mais vocês falaram? Do tamanho do meu pau? Você disse a ele que deu uma boa olhada nisso?"  
Eu escolhi não rebater a piada e fiquei com o assunto em mãos. "Por que você não quer ter filhos?"  
"Você de todas as pessoas deve entender que é estúpido trazer uma criança ao mundo, se você não está cem por cento certo de suas capacidades. Meus pais são excelentes exemplos de pessoas que deveriam nunca ter procriado."  
"Você não é seus pais."  
"Não, mas eu sou um produto fodido de seus erros, e eu não vou repetir a história."  
Fez-me imensamente triste que ele se sentisse assim. Voltando a pensar no quão protetor ele sempre foi comigo, eu sabia que Harry seria um pai incrível. Ele simplesmente não conseguia ver isso. Sabendo que eu tinha prometido que não iria refazer o passado além desta noite, uma necessidade urgente de obter mais ultrapassou o meu peito.  
"Eu peço desculpa, mas não concordo. Eu acho que você é muito mais forte como pessoa, pois você teve que crescer muito mais rápido do que as crianças que foram mimadas e tiveram tudo facilmente. Você deu aos outro o que seus pais esqueceram-se de lhe dar. Eu nunca vou esquecer como você sempre conseguiu me fazer rir, mesmo quando parecia impossível, como você sempre soube exatamente o que eu precisava como você sempre me protegeu. Essa são as qualidades que tornam alguém em um bom pai. E se você vai ter filhos ou não, você é um ser humano incrível. Não só isso, o seu talento musical me emociona completamente. Isso me deixa tão triste pensar em tudo o que eu perdi por causa da minha estupidez e medo. Eu sei que nós dois mudamos um pouco, mas eu ainda vejo tudo de bom em você mesmo quando você está se esforçando para se esconder atrás de uma máscara." Meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, e uma lágrima caiu. "Eu sinto falta de você, Harry." Parecia que tudo tinha acabado de derramar fora de mim antes que eu pudesse pensar sobre as consequências de ser tão aberto sobre meus sentimentos.  
Ele me assustou quando estendeu a mão e limpou uma lágrima do meu rosto com o polegar, o que me levou a fechar meus olhos. Seu toque era tão bom.  
"Eu acho que nós falamos o suficiente para esta noite", disse ele.  
Balançando a cabeça, eu disse "Ok."  
Ele se levantou do sofá e desligou a televisão. "Vamos. Vamos pegar um pouco de ar."  
Eu segui sua liderança pela porta da frente e para baixo para a praia. Caminhamos em silêncio durante o que pareceu como uma eternidade. A noite ainda estava quieta exceto pelo som das ondas quebrando. A brisa do mar era calmante, e por mais estranho que fosse, o silêncio entre nós parecia um exercício terapêutico de algum tipo.  
Era como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado, porque eu tinha chegado a dizer o que eu queria. Apesar de que não havia realmente uma conclusão clara para o nosso conflito, era mais um fechamento do que eu já tinha com ele.  
O som do telefone de Harry interrompeu o sossego da nossa caminhada. Ele o pegou.  
"Ei, querido."  
"Tudo bem."  
"Isso é ótimo. Uau. Isso realmente está acontecendo."  
"Apenas dando um passeio."  
Achei interessante que ele não mencionou que estava comigo.  
"Eu também. Mal posso esperar."  
"Eu também te amo."  
"Bem. Tchau."  
Depois que ele desligou, eu olhei para ele. "Como está John?"  
"Ele está bem, vai começar a se apresentar amanhã à noite, porque o avô do chumbo morreu."  
"Uau. Isso é incrível. Bem, não que o avô morreu...”  
"Sim. Eu entendi."  
Nem mais uma palavra foi dita até que começamos a nos aproximar da casa.  
Harry apontou para algo a distância. "Você vê isso?"  
"Onde?"  
A próxima coisa que eu sabia é que eu senti o peso. Harry tinha me tirado dos meus pés e foi correndo em direção à costa. A julgar pela sua risada, não havia nada para apontar; ele só estava tentando me distrair longe o suficiente para me pegar.  
Empurrão.  
Ele jogou meu corpo completamente vestido no oceano, água salgada percorreu minha garganta e meu nariz.  
Harry imediatamente correu de volta para a areia, me deixando sair da água depois dele. Ele tinha sentado na areia e ainda estava rindo. Ele tinha tirado a camisa, que tinha ficado molhada, e as calças estavam encharcadas.  
"Você se sente melhor agora?" Eu bufei.  
"Um pouco." Ele riu. "Na verdade... muito."  
"Bem... bom. Estou feliz por você." Eu disse, torcendo minha camisa.  
Ele se levantou. "Deixe-me fazer isso." Harry me surpreendeu quando ele estava atrás de mim e me ajudou a torcer minhas roupas. Suas mãos permaneceram por alguns segundos, fazendo com que os meus mamilos formigassem. Eu me virei para me distrair dele e fui recebido por seus olhos verdes olhando para os meus. Eles estavam brilhando no reflexo da luz que vinha da nossa casa. Ele parecia dolorosamente bonito.  
Um pouco desastrado com minhas palavras, eu disse: "Um... obrigado. Bem, acho que eu não deveria estar agradecendo a você, porque fez isso."  
"Foi um bom tempo. Eu queria jogá-lo na água desde o primeiro dia que cheguei aqui."  
"Sério…"  
"Sim. Realmente." Ele sorriu maliciosamente.  
"Por falar nisso, por que ainda está aqui?"  
Ele apertou os olhos. "O que você quer dizer?"  
"Você poderia facilmente ter voltado para Nova York com John. Você sabe disso."  
"Você está insinuando alguma coisa?"  
"Eu não estou insinuando nada. Eu só sei que você está usando o show no Sandy como a razão, e eu acho isso difícil de acreditar."  
"O que você quer ouvir, Louis... que eu estou aqui por causa de você?"  
"Não... eu não sei. Eu.."  
"Eu não sei por que estou aqui. Está bem? Essa é a verdade. Isso simplesmente pareceu que era a hora de sair."  
"Justo."  
“Você terminou de me interrogar por essa noite... dor na minha bunda?"  
"Sim." Eu sorri. Era outro nome que ele usava para me chamar.  
"Bom."  
"Para o registro, eu estou realmente feliz que você ficou."  
Ele balançou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos, em seguida, disse: "Tentar te odiar é desgastante."  
"Então, pare de tentar."  
Meus dentes começaram a bater; estava ficando frio aqui fora.  
"É melhor irmos para dentro", disse ele.  
Seguindo ele para a casa, não pude deixar de pensar que o ar frio lá fora não tinha nada sobre o calor sentindo dentro de mim por ter me reconectado com ele esta noite.  
"Você está com fome?" Perguntou.  
"Morrendo de fome, na verdade."  
"Vá se trocar. Eu vou fazer o jantar."  
"Sério?"  
"Bem, nós temos que comer, não é?"  
"Sim. Eu acho que temos. Eu vou estar de volta." Eu sorri todo o caminho para o meu quarto, tonta com a ideia dele cozinhar para mim.  
Quando voltei com uma roupa seca, meu coração acelerou com a visão de Harry em pé no fogão. Ele estava ainda sem camisa e vestindo seu gorro cinza durante a fritura de alguns legumes em uma panela.  
Limpei a garganta. "Cheira bem. O que você está fazendo?"  
"Só um fry teriyaki mexido com arroz... vendo como você tem uma paleta limitada. Quando diabos você parou de comer carne vermelha, afinal? Você costumava ser um carnívoro."  
Ele deve ter se lembrado o quanto nós apreciamos Burger Barn juntos nos velhos tempos.  
"Um dia, eu acordei e pensei sobre quão bizarro era estar comendo uma vaca. Não fazia sentido. E eu simplesmente parei."  
"Ah sério? Isso é meio ridículo.”  
"Sim."  
"Você sempre foi um pouco bizarro, Louis. Eu não posso dizer que me surpreende."  
Eu pisquei. "É por isso que você me ama." Eu quis dizer isso para sair da brincadeira, mas imediatamente me arrependi usando o amor na palavra dada a sua admissão prévia. Quando ele não respondeu, eu entrei em pânico e a diarreia da boca continuou. "Eu não quis dizer que você ainda me ama. Eu só estava brincando. Eu…"  
Ele estendeu a palma da mão. "Pare enquanto estiver à frente. Eu sei o que você quis dizer."  
Apertei os lábios, tentando pensar em uma rápida mudança de assunto. "Você acha que vai voltar a cantar no Sandy amanhã à noite?"  
"Provavelmente."  
"Bom. Estou realmente ansioso por ouvir você se apresentar novamente."  
Ele agarrou dois pratos e esvaziou o conteúdo da panela em cada um deles, em seguida, deslizou o meu pelo balcão. "Aqui."  
"Obrigado. O cheiro é delicioso."  
O prato que ele fez estava realmente muito saboroso. Ele tinha adicionado sementes de gergelim e castanhas de água. "Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar assim?"  
"Autodidata. Eu tenho cozinhado para mim durante anos."  
"Onde estão seus pais agora?"  
"Pensei que tínhamos terminado de falar sobre essas coisas."  
"Desculpa. Você está certo."  
Apesar de ter dito isso, ele levantou os olhos do prato e respondeu à minha pergunta de qualquer maneira. "Minha mãe se mudou de volta para Cincinnati, quando eu estava na faculdade. Eles venderam a casa. Meu pai vive em um condomínio em Providence agora."  
"Quanto tempo depois que eu saí as coisas continuaram entre minha mãe e ele?"  
"Cerca de um ano. Minha mãe descobriu sobre o que estavam fazendo sob nosso teto e o chutou para fora. Ele viveu com sua mãe por um tempo antes que as coisas azedassem entre eles."  
"Ele foi morar com ela?"  
"Sim."  
Eu não podia acreditar.  
"Minha mãe manteve isso de mim então. Isso explica por que Nana parou de falar com ela em torno desse tempo. Ela ficou mortificada por suas ações."  
"Passei muito tempo lá com sua avó antes de me mudar para longe. Ela era a única pessoa que me manteve são."  
"Alguma vez você falou de mim para ela?"  
"Ela tentou me fazer falar, mas eu não faria isso."  
"Você acha que ela nos deixou esta casa, porque ela sabia que iria nos forçar a enfrentar um ao outro?"  
"Eu honestamente não sei, Louis."  
"Eu acho que ela fez."  
"Eu não tinha a intenção de vir aqui e tentar fazer as pazes com você."  
"Não mesmo? Eu nem percebi." Quando ele esboçou um leve sorriso, eu perguntei, "Você ainda sente o mesmo?"  
"As coisas não mudam durante a noite. Nós conversamos. Isso não vai apagar anos da merda que aconteceu. Isso não vai ser capaz de nos fazer ser magicamente melhores amigos novamente."  
"Eu nunca esperei isso." Jogando com os restos de minha comida, eu pensei muito antes de falar mais uma vez. "Eu só vou dizer uma última coisa. E então eu prometo que não vou tocar mais nisso."  
"Eu não colocaria dinheiro nisso." Quando sua boca se curvou em outro sorriso, foi o suficiente para me dar a confiança para derramar minhas tripas uma última vez.  
"Eu provavelmente vou passar o resto da minha vida me perguntando o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse fugido, se eu tivesse acabado por colocar o meu medo de lado e lhe dissesse tudo o que eu estava sentindo. Você me disse esta noite que você me amava naquela época. Eu realmente não sabia disso, Harry, mas eu gostaria de saber. Eu realmente não tinha ideia do que você sentiu no caminho. Eu preciso que você saiba que eu te amei, também. Eu só tinha uma maneira muito ruim de mostrar isso. E pensar que você passou todos esses anos me odiando. Eu só quero que você seja feliz. Se estar em torno de mim te deixa com raiva ou estressado, então eu não quero forçar nada, e se esse for o caso, talvez seja melhor nos manter a distância. Mas se há uma  
chance de que podemos realmente ser amigos novamente, eu não quero mais nada. E eu não sou estúpido. Claro, eu sei que não vai acontecer durante a noite. É isso aí. Eu não vou dizer mais nada sobre isso." Eu levantei da mesa e coloquei meu prato na máquina de lavar. "Obrigado pelo jantar e por falar comigo. Eu estou indo, tenho um turno cedo."  
Assim que meu pé bateu o primeiro passo para ir lá para cima, sua voz me parou. "Eu nunca te odiei. Eu não podia odiar você nem se eu tentasse. Acredite em mim, eu tentei."  
Virando e sorrindo, eu disse: "Bom saber."  
"Boa noite, dor na minha bunda."  
"Boa noite, Harry."


	9. Chapter 9

Dois dias mais tarde, eu estava tomando meu café da manhã quando uma notificação de texto iluminou meu telefone. Era do Dr. Will Danger.  
''Que tal um jantar amanhã à noite?''  
Eu ponderei minha resposta. Provavelmente me faria algum bem tirar proveito de uma distração de Harry. Desde a nossa conversa na outra noite, as coisas tinham sido mais cordiais entre nós. Pelo menos ele não estava mais me evitando. Depois que ele se apresentou ontem à noite, nós realmente voltamos de Sandy para casa juntos. Esse foi um passeio tranquilo, mas foi um passo na direção certa. Então, as coisas estavam tão bem como elas poderiam ser.  
O problema era eu. Eu ainda não conseguia conter a minha atração por ele e não sabia onde traçar a linha em minhas emoções. Eu pensei sobre ele a cada segundo do dia. Nós estaríamos em caminhos separados em breve, sem mencionar o detalhe não tão insignificante de sua relação de compromisso com John. Eu nunca faria intencionalmente nada que comprometesse isso. Mas eu ainda não conseguia controlar meus sentimentos.  
Forcei meus dedos a digitarem uma resposta à Will.  
''Amanhã à noite parece ótimo. Apenas deixe-me saber o horário.''  
A voz da manhã profunda de Harry me assustou. "Vejo que você fez a fusão de café."  
Eu pulei, rapidamente colocando o telefone para baixo.  
Ele riu. "Oh. Será que eu interrompi alguma coisa? Você está trocando mensagens de texto com algum cara?"  
"Não."  
Ele olhou para mim com desconfiança. "Mentiroso."  
Um riso nervoso me escapou. "Quer um pouco de café?"  
"Tentando mudar de assunto?"  
"Talvez."  
"Então, quem era?"  
"Will."  
"Dr. Perigo?"  
"Sim."  
"Já ouviu falar de estranho perigo?"  
"Sim."  
"Eles criaram esse termo a partir dele."  
"Oh sim?"  
"Eu tenho certeza. Sim." Ele se serviu de uma caneca de café e virou para mim novamente. "A sério? Dr. Cheesesball? Você vai sair com ele?"  
Balançando a cabeça, eu disse: "Amanhã à noite. Qual é o seu problema com ele de qualquer maneira?"  
"Ele é desrespeitoso."  
"De que maneira?"  
"Aquele cara estava te comendo com os olhos antes mesmo que ele confirmasse que não estávamos juntos."  
"Talvez ele seja apenas perceptivo."  
"Como?"  
"Ele sentiu seu desdém por mim. Era bastante óbvio."  
"Onde ele está levando você?"  
"Eu não sei ainda."  
"Você deveria saber."  
"O que isso importa?"  
"No caso de você não voltar, eu vou saber onde dizer à polícia para começar a procurar."  
***  
A noite chegou, e eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que vestir. Will disse que estava me levando para esse restaurante a beira do mar em Tiverton nas proximidades. Ia ser uma noite úmida, então eu optei por um Jeans Skinny que eu tinha comprado em uma tarde enquanto fazia compras com John no início deste verão.  
Eu podia ouvir Harry ofegante no fundo do corredor.  
De novo não.  
Não me atrevi a ir até lá para avaliar a situação depois do que aconteceu da última vez que me encontrei testemunhando a festa da masturbação. Após vários minutos, o que soou como perfuração foi adicionado para o barulho. Eu quebrei minha promessa de ficar de fora e sai do meu quarto para verificar as coisas.  
Descobri que Harry estava na sala de exercício batendo a merda fora de um saco de pancadas Everlast.  
Gotas de suor foram escorrendo pelo seu dorso esculpido. A sala cheirava a suor misturado com sua Colônia. Seu cabelo estava encharcado. Ele tinha fones de ouvido, e eu podia ouvir a música explodindo através deles.  
Cerrando os dentes, ele bateu a engenhoca de borracha preta cada vez mais duro. Meu coração batia mais rápido com cada soco.  
Quando eu avancei cautelosamente mais perto, ele rosnou: "Saia do caminho." Eu vacilei quando seu braço balançou perigosamente perto de mim.  
Eu recuei, mas fiquei a observá-lo a partir do canto da sala. Eu tinha visto ele treinar antes, mas nunca como isso. Ele era como uma besta, tão forte e viril. Ocorreu-me que, com John estando tão longe, ele devia estar sexualmente frustrado. Talvez fosse por isso que ele estava descontando sobre o saco de pancadas.  
Seja qual for a razão, eu estava paralisado pela energia que ele estava gastando e me encontrei incapaz de tirar os meus olhos dele.  
Ele parou de repente, tirou seus fones de ouvido e foi até a porta onde tinha um conjunto de barras de metal para levantamento. Meus olhos seguiram o movimento do seu corpo quando ele levantou seu  
próprio peso, o seu trincado abdômen esticando e curvando em cada elevação.  
Ele soltou as barras e limpou o suor da testa com as costas da mão.  
"Nada melhor para fazer do que me ver treinar? Você não deveria estar se preparando para um encontro?"  
"Estou pronto."  
"Essa é a camisa de John, não é?"  
"Não. É a mesma que ele tem, mas esta é minha. Nós dois compramos elas na mesma loja no mesmo dia."  
"Ela parece normal nele. Em você... parece ridícula."  
Meu estômago afundou. "Você está dizendo que eu estou feio?"  
"Não, mas seu corpo é diferente do dele. Essas roupas parecem obscenas em você."  
Olhando para mim, de repente me senti nu. "Do que você está falando?"  
"Você quer que eu soletre?"  
"Sim."  
Ele veio atrás de mim, agarrando meus ombros e me posicionou na frente do espelho de corpo inteiro na parede. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha com a sensação de suas mãos ásperas sobre mim.  
"Veja. Seus mamilos estão marcados nela."  
Minha mente estava em uma névoa porque tudo que eu podia ver no espelho era o corpo quente, suado de Harry atrás de mim. Então, ele me virou ao redor rapidamente e seu olhar estava queimando o meu. Ele estava perto demais para meu conforto, e minhas pernas pareciam que iriam entrar em colapso sob uma onda de consciência sexual.  
"Olhe para o seu traseiro no espelho. O material da calça mal pode envolver em torno dele. Você acha que o Dr. Doolittle vai ser capaz de te olhar nos olhos quando você está vestido desse jeito?"  
"Você realmente acha que isso parece tão ruim assim?"  
De repente, ele se afastou de mim e voltou para as barras de levantamento. Meu corpo estava formigando, eu só queria as mãos dele em mim novamente.  
"Eu acho que você parece como um garoto de programa, sim" disse ele antes de fazer mais alguns levantamentos em silêncio. Ele pulou e se colocou para baixo, o peso de seu corpo causando uma grande batida contra o chão de madeira. "Você realmente é alheio, não é?"  
"O que você quer dizer?"  
"Você nunca tem qualquer pista de que tipo de efeito tem sobre as pessoas."  
"Seja específico, por favor."  
"Quando éramos mais jovens, você sentava no meu colo, colocava as suas mãos em mim, corria os dedos pelo meu cabelo, me abraçava o tempo todo com seu peitoral pressionado contra o meu. Passei metade da minha adolescência andando com a porra de uma ereção com a qual eu não podia fazer nada a respeito. Toda vez aparentemente, você não tinha ideia."  
"Eu não tinha."  
"Eu sei disso agora. E você não tem ideia de quantas vezes eu tinha que defendê-lo por trás das costas. Rapazes falando sobre seu corpo, dizendo coisas sexuais sobre você mesmo em frente a porra do meu rosto. Você tem alguma pista de quantas lutas eu entrei por sua causa?"  
"Você nunca me contou."  
"Não. Eu não contei. Porque eu estava tentando proteger seus sentimentos. Eu tentei tão duramente protegê-lo da merda, porra, e foi a única coisa que me mordeu na bunda no final."  
"Eu sinto muito."  
Ele ergueu as mãos. "Você sabe o que? Deixa pra lá. Minha culpa. Não vamos fazer isso novamente. Eu lhe disse que chegamos ao fim sobre falar. E nós chegamos."  
"OK."  
"Eu gostaria de continuar meu trabalho em paz, se você não se importa."  
"Bem."  
De volta ao meu quarto, eu podia ouvir que ele voltou para o saco de pancadas em pleno vigor. Ainda me recuperando de suas palavras, eu não poderia ajudar, mas me perguntei se ele estava certo. Talvez eu fosse realmente apenas uma pessoa ignorante. Mas ele nunca expressou  
exatamente os seus sentimentos por mim naquela época, também. Eu deveria ser um leitor de mente? Eu senti como se eu precisasse fazer esse ponto. Isso estava me incomodando. Voltei pelo corredor e falei através de seus violentos ganchos com o saco.  
"Na outra noite você me perguntou porque eu nunca te disse como eu me sentia. Bem, é evidente que você não teve bolas para me dizer como você se sentia, também."  
Harry parou de bater, mas manteve seus braços sobre o saco, se inclinando contra ele. Ele levou alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego. "Eu pensei que você tinha entendido. Quanto mais óbvio eu poderia ter sido? Toda a porra de canções que eu escrevi para você? Alguma vez você mesmo me viu com quaisquer outras pessoas?"  
"Não. Mas você admitiu beijar alguém antes daquela noite no Brian."  
"Eu beijei um garoto antes daquela noite. Quer saber por quê? Porque eu não queria ser ignorante sobre o que diabos eu estava fazendo quando eu finalmente tivesse a coragem de beijá-lo. Eu nunca considerei um beijo real. Eu queria meu primeiro real com você. Eu queria tudo com você. Mas eu estava com medo que você fosse muito jovem, então eu estava esperando. Eu não queria apressar as coisas e arruiná-lo. Mas você está certo. Uma parte de mim também não teve coragem de lhe dizer como me sentia."  
"Eu gostaria que tivesse. Você estava sendo cuidadoso, e eu era apenas ignorante. Juntos, fomos... descuidados."  
"Muito cuidadoso com ignorante é igual descuidado? Você acabou de criar isso agora?"  
"Sim."  
"Isso é fodidamente muito elegante."  
"Muito obrigado."  
"É melhor você se preparar para seu encontro com Trapper Com M.D."  
Eu ri, aliviado que ele estava fazendo piadas sobre as coisas agora. "Você vai me ajudar?"  
"Ajudar você? No que diabos você precisa de ajuda?"  
"Me ajude a escolher o que vestir. Porque eu acho que você está certo. Isso é um pouco obsceno."  
"Um pouco obsceno? A Hustle iria chamá-lo amanhã, se eu lhes enviasse uma imagem."  
"Certo. Muito obsceno."  
"Você não pode imaginar essa merda em seu próprio país? É muito simples. Você cobre suas bolas e bunda. Feito."  
"Sim. Mas eu ainda quero ter uma boa aparência. Você sabe que eu tenho uma tendência a pegar coisas estranhas, como saco de batata costurado e tudo mais. Eu sinto como se eu fosse de um extremo ao outro, e eu não sei como me vestir no meio."  
"Tudo bem." Harry soltou um suspiro exausto e me seguiu até meu quarto.  
Comecei a pegar roupas do meu armário, jogando-as na cama, um por um. "Que tal isso?"  
"Sacana."  
"Este?"  
"Vagabundo."  
"OK. Este?"  
"Você tem Birkenstocks para usar com ele?"  
"Tudo bem... este?"  
"Bem, isso seria uma maneira de se livrar dele."  
Eu cobri meu rosto. "Aargggh! Isto é tão frustrante."  
"Eu sei uma solução."  
"Qual?"  
"Não vá ao encontro."  
"Porque eu não consigo descobrir o que vestir?"  
"Sim. Eu acho que você deveria ficar em casa."  
"Você apenas não gosta dele."  
"Você está certo."  
"Mais uma vez... por quê?"  
"Ele só quer entrar em suas calças, Louis."  
"Bem, ele não vai entrar em minhas calças."  
"Você tem certeza disso?"  
"Eu não durmo no primeiro encontro."  
Ele levantou a sobrancelha com ceticismo. "Você nunca dormiu com um cara no primeiro encontro?"  
"Bem…"  
"Exatamente."  
"Mesmo que eu quisesse dormir com ele, o que eu não quero, não seria esta noite."  
"Por quê?"  
"Eu não estou no clima."  
Ele balançou a cabeça. "Entendo."  
"Por que você acha que ele está interessado apenas em meu corpo de qualquer maneira?"  
"São seus olhos. Eu não confio neles. Você pode dizer muito sobre uma pessoa pelo olhar em seus olhos. O dele me deu uma má vibração."  
"Bem, eu tenho mais coisas em mim do que minha bunda. Então, espero que você esteja errado."  
"Você está certo. Você tem ruguinhas agradáveis quando você sorri, também."  
Meu corpo estava ruborizado do elogio que tinha saído do nada. Eu não sabia como responder, então eu simplesmente disse: "Cale a boca."  
"Basta ter cuidado", disse ele a sério, enfiando a mão no bolso de trás. "Falando nisso... leve isto com você." Era o seu velho canivete suíço vermelho de quando éramos mais jovens.  
"Você ainda tem isso?"  
"Eu nunca vou parar de precisar disto."  
"Você realmente quer que eu leve isso comigo?"  
"Sim."  
Pegando dele eu disse, "Ok."  
"Já terminamos aqui?"  
"Nós ainda não escolhemos o que estarei usando."  
Harry foi até meu armário e passou a mão lentamente ao longo da linha de roupas, eventualmente, parou em uma simples camisa preta. Parecia mais como algo que você poderia vestir a um funeral. Na verdade, foi a camisa que eu tinha comprado para usar ao funeral de Nana antes que eu percebesse que ela havia escrito explicitamente que ela não queria um. Ela queria apenas ser cremada com as cinzas lançadas no oceano, sem qualquer alarde.  
"Esta? Sério?  
Ele segurou a camisa na mão. "Não peça a minha ajuda, se você não vai ouvir."  
"OK. É esta." Eu tomei dele e vi quando ele fez o seu caminho para fora da porta. Meus olhos pararam sobre a tatuagem em seus braços. Mesmo que eu sempre achasse que era sexy como o inferno, eu nunca fui capaz de obter um olhar muito bom na que ele fez por alguma razão, até agora.  
"Harry."  
Ele se virou. "Sim."  
"O que significa a tatuagem?"  
Seu corpo ficou tenso. "É um código de barras."  
"Isso foi o que eu pensei. Eu sempre me perguntei. Será que isso significa alguma coisa?"  
Recusando-se a responder a minha pergunta, ele simplesmente disse: "Vista-se. Você não quer se atrasar para o Dr. Dick."  
***  
Will deveria estar me pegando em cerca de vinte minutos. Sentei-me no balcão da cozinha bebendo um copo de vinho branco para relaxar. A roupa que Harry tinha escolhido realmente parecia bastante agradável. Sem haver nada desnecessário mostrando, e que era, provavelmente, a forma como deveria ser. Eu acabei arrumando meu cabelo em um topete.  
Um aroma de seu perfume me levou a olhar para o lado. Meu coração se apertou com a visão de Harry de pé na entrada. Eu não tinha notado ele até que eu senti seu cheiro. Ele parecia estar me observando, sem meu conhecimento.  
Ele tinha acabado de tomar banho depois de seu treino e parecia tão incrivelmente quente em uma camisa preta simples que abraçava seus músculos. O jeans que ele usava eram os que sempre apresentavam sua bunda melhor. Embora eu tivesse a noite de folga, Harry deveria estar cantando no Sandy. As mulheres estariam indo para ficarem loucas sobre ele esta noite.  
Ele se aproximou e puxou um banquinho ao meu lado. Meu corpo se animou com a proximidade do seu.  
Ele examinou meu rosto e disse: "Você não parece muito animado."  
"Eu não tenho certeza de como eu me sinto, para ser honesto."  
"Você não está nervoso sobre sair com aquele idiota, não é?"  
"Um pouco."  
"Por quê? Ele não vale a pena seus nervos."  
"É o primeiro encontro em que eu estive desde meu último relacionamento."  
Ele apertou sua mandíbula quase com raiva. "Esse é o cara que te traiu..."  
"Sim. Como você sabe?"  
"John me disse."  
Me surpreendeu saber que ele tinha falado sobre mim. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu me sentia sobre Harry saber sobre Adam.  
"Oh."  
"Não deixe que o que aconteceu com aquele babaca fazer com que você ache que deve se contentar com o primeiro Tom, Dick ou Greg que vier."  
"Você já traiu alguém?"  
Ele hesitou antes de responder: "Sim. Eu não tenho orgulho disso. Eu era mais jovem, no entanto. Não é algo que eu iria fazer hoje. A forma como eu vejo, se você quiser enganar alguém, você deve apenas terminar com ele. Traição é para covardes."  
"Eu concordo. Eu desejo que Adam tivesse terminado comigo."  
"Estou feliz que você não está mais com ele."  
"Eu também."  
"Ele estava tentando ter o melhor dos dois mundos. Ele vai acabar fazendo isso com o outro cara, também. Só espere."  
"John tem sorte de ter você, estar com alguém que é leal."  
Sua expressão escureceu antes que ele dissesse: "A tentação é natural. Isso não significa que você deve agir assim." Ele parecia estar ponderando suas próprias palavras em uma tentativa de se convencer do próprio fato.  
"Certo. Claro."  
Harry rapidamente mudou de assunto. "Você tem a sua faca de bolso?"  
"Sim. Eu não vou precisar dela, mas está no meu bolso."  
"Bom. Você tem meu número de telefone celular?"  
"Sim."  
"Você deve ir com seu próprio carro."  
"Bem, eu já tinha concordado com ele me pegar."  
"Se ele tentar alguma coisa engraçada, me ligue. Eu vou buscá-lo."  
"Mas você vai estar no meio da apresentação."  
"Não importa. Me chame se você precisar de uma carona."  
"OK. Eu vou."  
Seu amparo me fez lembrar dos velhos tempos. Ter alguém olhando para mim foi realmente um sentimento bom. Na verdade, eu não tinha sentido isso desde que fugi de casa todos esses anos atrás.  
Tomei outro gole da minha bebida. Antes que eu pudesse colocá-la no balcão, senti a mão de Harry na minha interceptando, pegando o copo da minha mão e engolindo o resto do vinho.  
Minha voz era praticamente um sussurro. "Eu não sabia que você gostava de vinho branco."  
"Eu estou em um tipo diferente de humor essa noite, eu acho." Ele pegou o copo sobre a pequena área do bar recarregando-o antes de se sentar para baixo e colocá-lo na minha frente.  
Nós calmamente bebemos do mesmo cálice, passando-o um para o outro, fazendo contato com o olhar em silêncio. Sempre que ele lambia o Chardonnay fora de seus lábios, era absolutamente excitante. Eu me senti tão culpado por me sentir dessa forma, mas foi além do meu controle. Como ele disse, tentação era natural, certo? Sabendo que eu não podia e não iria agir sobre ele, fez os sentimentos muito mais poderosos, embora. O fato de que ele era inatingível tornou tudo maior.  
Se eu estivesse sendo honesto, nenhuma parte de mim realmente queria sair com Will esta noite. Cada parte de mim, por outro lado, queria ir assistir Harry se apresentar, especialmente desde que estava sendo os dias finais antes dele voltar para Nova York.  
A batida na porta era alta e confiante. Harry esfregou as costas de seu pescoço para massagear a tensão ali. Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu acharia que ele era o único nervoso sobre este encontro.  
Quando eu saltei do banco para atender a porta, ele disse: "Espere."  
"Sim?"  
"Você parece muito bem. Eu acho que esta roupa foi a escolha certa."  
Meu coração acelerou. "Obrigado." Meus tenis faziam barulho no piso enquanto eu caminhava até a porta da frente.  
Will estava segurando um pequeno buquê de flores. "Boa noite, Louis. Deus, você está deslumbrante."  
"Oi, Will. Obrigado. Entre."  
Os braços de Harry estavam cruzados. Sua linguagem corporal era mais como um guarda armado em um banco em vez de um homem em pé casualmente em sua própria cozinha.  
"Você se lembra do meu companheiro de quarto, Harry."  
"Claro. Como você está se sentindo?"  
"Muito energizado no momento, Dr. Danger."  
Ele parecia irritado com a pronuncia de Harry. "Dan-ger," ele corrigiu.  
"Desculpa, não queria irritar Dr. Dan-ger."  
Parece que ele não achou graça. "Sem problemas."  
"Onde vocês crianças estão indo hoje à noite?"  
"The Boathouse. Você já esteve lá?"  
"À direita perto da água, fácil para parar."  
Agarrando minha carteira, eu disse: "Bem, devemos ir."  
Harry estendeu a mão. "Eu vou cuidar das flores."  
De alguma forma, eu me perguntava se elas iriam acabar no lixo no segundo em que a porta se fechasse atrás de nós.  
"Obrigado."  
"Sem problemas."  
Quando chegamos lá fora, Will se virou para mim. "O seu companheiro de quarto gosta de assassinar o meu nome. Ele é um pouco sarcástico."  
"Sim. Ele pode ser."  
Will abriu a porta de sua Mercedes e me deixou do lado do passageiro. A conversa foi fácil no caminho para Tiverton. Ele me perguntou sobre a minha carreira de professor, e falou sobre seu tempo na Universidade da Carolina do Norte Medical School, em Chapel Hill.  
Meu celular vibrou.  
Harry: Aquelas flores eram do supermercado.  
Louis: Como você sabe?  
Harry: Ele deixou o adesivo laranja grudado. O que foi útil.  
Louis: É o pensamento que conta.  
Harry: Olhe no banco de trás. Aposto que você vai ver leite e ovos.  
Louis: Você não tem que estar no Sandy?  
Harry: Saindo agora.  
Louis: Quebre uma perna esta noite.  
Harry: Mantenha-se fora de perigo. Melhor ainda, mantenha o perigo fora de você.  
Louis: Você é bobo.  
Harry: Peça a lagosta. Pelo menos você vai conseguir alguma coisa fora esta noite.  
Louis: Adeus, Harry!  
"O que é tão engraçado?"  
"Oh, não é nada. Desculpa."  
Ele olhou para mim. "Então, o que nós estávamos dizendo? Oh, você estava prestes a me dizer quando você está planejando voltar para Providence..."  
"Na última semana de agosto. Eu tenho minha sala de aula configurada para o início de setembro."  
"Aposto que seus alunos realmente apreciam você."  
"Por que você diz isso?"  
"Eu gostaria de ter um professor assim quando eu estava no ensino médio."  
"Bem, eu gosto de pensar que eles me apreciam por outras razões."  
"Oh. Tenho certeza de que eles fazem."  
Quando chegamos ao restaurante, já estava escuro lá fora, então a vista da orla não era tão grande como teria sido durante o dia. Estava começando a ficar frio, por isso optamos por um assento dentro com janela, mas com vista para a água. As luzes de alguns dos veleiros iluminaram o oceano escuro. O Branco das lâmpadas de Natal penduradas no interior do restaurante fazia o ambiente acolhedor. O cheiro de frutos do mar frescos preenchia o ar. Eu ri para mim mesmo, pensando em como Harry provavelmente diria que o lugar cheirava a sujeira.  
Acabei por pedir um peixe-espada com molho de manga, enquanto Will optou pelo frango Marsala. A conversa enquanto estávamos à espera da nossa comida era muito mundana. Falamos um pouco sobre a próxima eleição presidencial. Will era um republicano, enquanto eu era um democrata. Disse-lhe também a história de como eu vim herdar a casa de Nana.  
Meu celular vibrou.  
Harry: Como está indo?  
Eu não quero ser rude e responder a ele. Então, eu ignorei o texto até que Will pediu licença para usar o banheiro.  
Louis: Você não deveria estar cantando?  
Harry: São meus 10 minutos de intervalo.  
Louis: Está tudo bem.  
Harry: Apenas verificando se você ainda está vivo.  
Louis: Eu não tive que usar a faca.  
Harry: Você encomendou a lagosta como eu disse a você?  
Louis: Não. Peixe-espada.  
Ele não respondeu então eu assumi que ele tinha terminado com os textos, o que era bom, já que Will estava de volta à mesa.  
Nossa comida chegou, e a garçonete me trouxe um segundo copo de vinho. Comemos em silêncio confortável enquanto eu podia sentir meu telefone zumbido no meu colo. Descobri que era Harry, estava curioso para olhar para baixo, mas não fiz, não querendo parecer rude. Depois que eu estava na metade da minha refeição, decidi me desculpar e ir ao banheiro para que pudesse ver o meu telefone.  
No banheiro, eu me inclinei contra a pia enquanto peguei meu telefone.  
Harry: Você estava certo.  
O que isso significa?  
Louis: Certo sobre o quê?  
Depois de esperar por cinco minutos completos, decidi voltar para a mesa.  
"Tudo certo?"  
"Sim. Tudo está bem."  
"Eu estava pensando que poderia dirigir de volta para Newport, talvez possamos caminhar na noite pela rua principal e parar para um café ou um sorvete, o que você preferir."  
Na verdade, eu queria ir para casa e mergulhar em um bom banho quente.  
"Isso soa muito bem." Menti.  
Meu telefone vibrou novamente. Desta vez, eu olhei para baixo no meu colo para dar uma espiada na resposta de Harry.  
Harry: Eu não fiquei por causa do show em Sandy.  
Harry: Eu poderia ter ido de volta para Nova York.  
Harry: Eu quis ficar.  
Essas palavras asseguraram que eu era um caso perdido completo para o restante do nosso tempo no The Boathouse. Eu não respondi ao texto, mas foi principalmente porque eu não sabia o que dizer. Ele pode não necessariamente ter esperado uma resposta. Meu coração se sentia inexplicavelmente pesado.  
De volta ao carro, tínhamos acabado de voltar para Newport quando Will disse que precisava correr em uma loja de conveniência por um minuto. Do nada, meu nariz começou a escorrer. Eu necessitava muito de um lenço, então eu abri o console central, na esperança de encontrar algo para limpar o meu nariz. Enquanto eu não encontrava um lenço, minha mão esbarrou em algo: uma aliança de ouro.  
Que porra é essa?  
Meu coração começou a bater furiosamente.  
Você está brincando comigo agora?  
O idiota provavelmente foi comprar preservativos para um encontro comigo. Sem pensar nisso, eu saí do carro e bati a porta. Eu não estava com disposição para um confronto e honestamente não me importava o suficiente para fazê-lo. Tudo que eu queria era ir ver Harry. Olhando para o meu telefone, eu percebi que ele ainda estaria apresentando as ultimas musicas no Sandy, que era cerca de meia milha da minha posição atual.  
Correndo em meus tenis, eu respirei enquanto eu fiz o meu caminho através do centro de Newport.  
Eu parei para tomar fôlego antes de entrar no restaurante. Porque estava mais frio esta noite, Harry se apresentou no palco de dentro. Eu escapei para dentro e me escondi em um canto onde ele não podia me ver, mas onde eu ainda podia vê-lo. Isso tinha que estar perto do fim.  
Sua voz de repente vibrou através do microfone. "Esta última canção vai para todas as pessoas que já tiveram um certo tipo de amigo que deixa você louco - do tipo que fica sob a sua pele e permanece lá até quando não estão fisicamente presentes. O tipo com ondulações que você sempre sonhou desde que era uma criança. O tipo com olhos azuis como o mar onde você se perderia. O tipo que é confuso como o inferno. Aquele tipo. E se você pode se identificar, esta canção é para você."  
Meu Deus.  
Harry começou a tocar um cover de uma canção que eu reconhecia. Era Realize de Colbie Caillat. Tentando ouvir as palavras, eu não conseguia decifrar tudo isso porque eu estava muito paralisado na maneira como ele estava cantando.  
As letras eram principalmente sobre perceber verdadeiros sentimentos e como às vezes eles poderiam ser unilateral. Durante a maior parte da música, seus olhos estavam fechados, mesmo que ele estivesse tocando o violão. Ele não sabia que eu estava aqui, e eu tinha certeza que ele estava pensando em mim. Eu não sabia se eu deveria sair. Parecia que eu estava invadindo sua privacidade um pouco. Era duvidoso que ele teria escolhido cantar esta canção cara a cara.  
Quando Harry terminou a canção, ele agradeceu ao público e imediatamente se levantou. Ignorando as bebidas de mulheres que tentavam se aproximar dele para um CD autografado, ao invés disso, apenas saiu pela parte de trás do restaurante. Eu precisava decidir se eu ia fazer a minha presença conhecida.  
Ainda no canto da sala, senti o meu telefone vibrar.  
Harry: Terminei para a noite. Indo para casa. Tudo bem?  
Louis: Não exatamente.  
Harry: ???  
Eu optei por fingir que eu não tinha ouvido a música ou o que veio antes dela. Nada disso foi feito para as minhas orelhas. Fazendo meu caminho de volta para fora, eu digitei.  
Louis: Eu estou bem. Eu só estou no Sandy. Eu estou do lado de fora.  
Dentro de dez segundos, a porta se abriu, e Harry estava fora carregando sua guitarra.  
A raiva estava escrita por todo o rosto. "Que porra é essa?"  
"Oi para você também."  
"O que aconteceu?"  
"Suas suspeitas sobre seu caráter estavam corretas."  
"Ele tentou tocar em você?"  
"Não. Ele não pós a mão em mim."  
"O que ele fez, então?"  
"Ele esqueceu de mencionar que ele é casado."  
"O que? Como você descobriu isso?"  
"Eu encontrei uma aliança de casamento no console central do carro."  
"Idiota."  
"Obrigado por cuidar de mim."  
"Eu acho que os velhos hábitos custam a morrer." Ele olhou para o céu estrelado. "De qualquer forma, eu sinto muito que você perdeu sua noite."  
"A única coisa que eu sinto muito é perder sua apresentação. Deixei ele na Cumberlans Farms loja de conveniência e corri aqui o mais rápido que pude, mas não cheguei a tempo."  
"Você não perdeu muito."  
"Por que isso?"  
"Eu me senti um pouco fora esta noite."  
"Aposto que é apenas a sua percepção."  
"Não. Eu estava distraído."  
Um grupo de meninas veio fora e pararam em torno dele. Uma delas se aproximou dele com um CD.  
"Você se importaria de assinar este, Harry?"  
"Nem um pouco." Ele foi muito gentil sobre isso.  
Ela gritou antes de correr para longe com seus amigos.  
Eu ri. "Então, você acha que eu poderia ter um passeio com uma celebridade local?"  
"Eu não sei. Sua casa pode ser muito longe do meu caminho." Ele cutucou a cabeça. "Vamos. O carro está estacionado no outro lado da rua."  
Eu amei andar na Range Rover de Harry, porque seu cheiro intoxicante era dez vezes mais forte dentro do mesmo. Inclinando minha cabeça contra o assento, fechei os olhos, tão incrivelmente feliz por estar com ele. Isso me bateu que havia realmente apenas uma questão de dias restantes antes que ele fosse embora de volta para Nova York. Eu estaria fechando a casa, e eu não iria vê-lo todos os dias mais.  
Quando abri os olhos, percebi que estávamos passando por cima da Ponte Hope Bridge. Ele estava dirigindo fora da ilha.  
"Onde estamos indo?"  
"Nós estamos tomando um pequeno desvio. Tudo bem pra você?"  
Excitação me encheu. "Sim."  
Quarenta minutos depois, chegamos em Providence, a cidade onde eu morava e onde crescemos.  
"Eu não estive aqui em anos", disse ele.  
"Você não está perdendo muito."  
"É mais como eu tento não pensar sobre o que eu estou sentindo falta."  
Nós dirigimos através do nosso antigo bairro e, eventualmente, fizemos o nosso caminho para baixo nas ruas lotadas East Side da cidade. Quando ele virou para uma rua lateral particular, finalmente me bateu onde ele estava me levando. Como se fosse reservada para nós, havia uma vaga no estacionamento aberto bem na frente do pequeno teatro vermelho. Harry estacionou paralelamente e desligou a ignição.  
Ele ficou lá por alguns segundos, em seguida, virou para mim. "Parece aberto. Você acha que eles ainda têm uma sessão da meia-noite?"  
"Eu não estive aqui em anos. Poderíamos dar uma olhada."  
Eu nunca esperei esta viagem pela estrada da memória.  
Harry foi até o velho desalinhado atrás do balcão. "Você ainda exibe filmes indie?"  
"Tudo o que você quiser chamá-los."  
"Quando é o próximo filme?"  
"Dez minutos."  
"Vamos querer dois bilhetes."  
"Número um à sua esquerda."  
"Obrigado", disse Harry antes de me levar para o teatro escuro.  
Olhando ao redor, eu disse: "Estou tão feliz que você pensou nisso."  
"Você lembra realmente desta sala?" Perguntou.  
"Eu lembro." Eu apontei para o meio. "Costumávamos sentar bem ali. Tem cheiro pior do que eu me lembro."  
"Isso não cheira muito atrevido."  
Havia apenas uma outra pessoa no teatro, um homem sentado na diagonal de nós.  
As luzes se apagaram, e a apresentação começou. Dentro de poucos segundos, tornou-se abundantemente claro que enquanto o pequeno teatro vermelho parecia fisicamente o mesmo, tudo tinha mudado.  
A sequência de abertura contou com uma montagem musical de homens sugando outros homens diferentes. Parecia que nossa pequena casa de filme vermelha tinha perdido completamente a sua inocência nos anos em que tínhamos abandonado ela. Era agora um cinema pornô.  
Quando eu olhei para Harry, ele estava rindo tanto que ele estava praticamente chorando.  
Eu sussurrei, "Jura que você não sabia."  
Ele enxugou os olhos. "Juro por Deus, Louis. Eu não tinha ideia. Você vê um anúncio... alguma coisa?"  
"Não. Mas nunca realmente havia anúncios que indicavam o que estava passando, então eu apenas assumi..."  
"Você sabe o que dizem sobre assumir as coisas..."  
"Isso faz de mim e você burros?"  
"Perto. Às vezes, quando você assume as coisas, você acidentalmente acaba em um cinema adulto vendo Anal."  
Ele apontou para a tela, que exibia nada mais do que uma bunda gigantesca sendo fodida. "Nosso pequeno teatro vermelho foi corrompido, Lou."  
Para piorar a situação, o único na poltrona no lugar parecia estar sacudindo a mão para cima e para baixo debaixo de um cobertor. Nós dois olhamos por cima do cara, então irrompemos em gargalhadas.  
"Você acha que essa é a nossa deixa para sair?" Perguntei.  
"Pode ser."  
Uma nova cena de repente apareceu na tela. Não era tão grave quanto a outra e parecia mais cinematográfica, como um filme real, em oposição a um barato vídeo triple X. A música era mais suave. O trecho apresentou dois caras indo para a cidade com um outro rapaz, lenta e sensualmente. Ele estava dando sexo oral a um enquanto o outro cara estava indo para baixo nele. Nós deveríamos estar saindo, mas eu me senti congelado no meu lugar, incapaz de tirar os olhos disso. Eu sabia que Harry estava assistindo isso também porque ele ficou tranquilo. A coisa toda durou cerca de dez minutos.  
Quando acabou, eu olhei para Harry que estava apenas olhando para mim. Ele estava observando o filme, ou ele estava me observando assistir o filme? Ele sabia que eu estava excitado por isso? Seja o que for, ele não fez qualquer comentário malicioso, e ele certamente não estava rindo de mim.  
Quando ele finalmente falou, sua voz soou tensa quando ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, "Você quer ficar?"  
"Não. Nós devemos ir."  
"OK."  
Quando eu comecei a me levantar, ele colocou a mão no meu braço para me deter. "Eu preciso de um minuto."  
"Por quê?"  
Ele só olhou para mim como se eu devesse saber o porquê.  
Eu descobri. "Oh."  
Eu não sabia o que me ligou mais, assistir aquela cena ou saber que Harry estava duro a partir dela. Isto era demais para mim. Ele fechou os olhos por cerca de um minuto, em seguida, olhou para mim. "Não está baixando."  
"Ficar aqui não vai ajudar."  
"Provavelmente não."  
"Vamos embora." Eu não queria rir, mas era muito engraçado.  
Nós dois levantamos e saímos do teatro. Eu tentei realmente duramente não olhar para baixo, mas meus olhos me traíram quando eles se dirigiram para sua ereção esticada através de seu jeans. Pensamentos sujos inundaram minha mente. Eu desejei que as coisas fossem diferentes porque eu poderia pensar em um milhão de maneiras que eu poderia ajudá-lo a cuidar dela.  
A viagem de volta para Newport foi tranquila. A tensão sexual no ar era espessa. Meu membro se transformou em aço, e minha cueca estava encharcada de pré gozo sabendo que ele provavelmente ainda estava duro. Me ocorreu que certas situações poderiam ser ainda mais excitantes do que o sexo em si, as situações em que você queria algo tanto, mas não poderia tê-lo. Meu corpo estava experimentando um estado impossível de excitação.  
Nós estacionamos na casa. Quando ele desligou a ignição, inclinou a cabeça para trás contra o assento e virou-se para mim, olhando como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não conseguia encontrar as palavras.  
Quebrando o gelo, eu disse: "Obrigado por tentar fazer minha noite melhor."  
"Tentativa é a palavra operativa. Foi uma falha épica."  
"Não, não foi."  
"Não foi? Eu acidentalmente te levei a ver um filme pornô e tive tesão no processo. Que porra... eu tenho quinze?"  
"Eu estava duro também. Não é tão óbvio."  
"Eu sei. Eu poderia dizer. Isso foi o que..." Ele hesitou e balançou a cabeça. "Deixa pra lá."  
"Bom, de qualquer forma. Foi ainda melhor do que o encontro com Dr. Perigo."  
"Eu não posso acreditar no idiota. Eu deveria ir para o hospital e bater nele amanhã."  
"Ele não vale a pena." Eu olhei para fora da janela. "De qualquer forma, devemos ir para dentro."  
"Sim."  
De volta para dentro da casa, nós permanecemos na cozinha. Eu não estava pronto para ir dormir, apesar de ter passado bem da uma hora da manhã. Nenhum de nós se moveu.  
"Jesus, é tão tarde, mas eu não estou cansado," eu disse.  
"Se eu fizer alguma fusão de café, você tomará algum?"  
"Sim. Eu adoraria." Eu sorri.  
Eu assisti todos os seus movimentos, enquanto ele preparava o café.  
Eu te amo.  
Deus, o pensamento tinha acabado de sair do azul da minha mente subconsciente. De tempos em tempos, aquelas três palavras estariam apenas jogando na minha cabeça quando eu estava com ele. Eu o amava, tanto quanto eu sempre o amei. Mas eu precisava controlar esses sentimentos, caso contrário eu estaria me preparando para um grande desapontamento.  
Estava de costas para mim quando ele disse: "John está voltando em poucos dias."  
Meu coração afundou. "Sério? Você vai voltar para Nova York com ele?"  
"Não. Depois que ele sair, eu vou ficar mais uns dias para cumprir a minha promessa com Salvatore."  
"Oh."  
Ele colocou uma caneca fumegante na minha frente. "Aqui está."  
"Obrigado."  
Nas últimas quarenta e oito horas, parecia que algo entre nós havia mudado. Talvez sua mudança de atitude era um resultado do iminente fim de verão.  
Sorvendo o café, eu disse: "Eu não acho que qualquer um de nós vai dormir tão cedo após isto."  
"Poderíamos muito bem ficar acordados."  
Durante as próximas duas horas, Harry e eu só falamos, nos abrindo sobre as coisas que tínhamos perdido cada um na vida do outro. Eu descobri que, antes dele se mudar para Nova York, ele realmente completou um semestre na Berklee College of Music em Boston, mas não  
podia se dar ao luxo de continuar. Seus pais haviam se recusado a financiar sua educação, se ele escolhesse se formar em música. Em vez disso, ele se mudou para Nova York e teve empregos e shows avulsos até que ele finalmente voltou para a escola, com especialização em negócios e com especialização em música.  
Ele me disse que conheceu sua ex namorada Kendall alguns anos depois que ele se mudou para lá. Eles viveram juntos por dois anos e permaneceram amigos, mesmo depois que ele terminou com ela. Ela tinha sido sua única namorada séria antes de John. Ele disse que John acredita que a ex quer voltar com ele, apesar de Kendall estar com outra pessoa agora. Entre essas duas relações, ele tinha dormido ao redor com seu quinhão de pessoas. Apreciei ele ser franco comigo, mas ainda dói ouvir isso.  
Eu lhe disse histórias sobre meu tempo na UNH e como eu escolhi ser importante na educação, porque sentia como uma escolha sólida, não porque era algo que eu estava apaixonado. Eu admiti que mesmo que eu gostasse de ensinar, parecia que faltava alguma coisa, outra coisa que eu deveria estar fazendo com a minha vida que eu não tinha descoberto ainda.  
Empolgado sobre o café, que tinha, literalmente, falado durante a noite. Eu ainda estava usando a roupa do meu encontro. Em um ponto, eu subi para usar o banheiro. Quando voltei para a cozinha, ele estava sentado em um banquinho perto da janela, dourado ao redor com seu violão.  
O sol estava começando a subir ao longo do oceano. Suas costas estavam me encarando quando ele começou a tocar Here Comes the Sun dos Beatles. Encostei-me à porta, ouvindo sua voz suave. Quanto mais eu prestava atenção às letras, mais ela parecia metafórica. A década passada tinha sido como uma longa temporada de escuridão e pesar quando ela veio para Harry e eu. Esta reconexão foi realmente como o sol nascendo de novo, pela primeira vez, em um longo período de tempo. Claro, ele provavelmente apenas escolheu cantá-la porque o sol estava literalmente subindo. Ainda assim, eu não podia deixar que minha mente viajasse, especialmente sem dormir.  
Pare de se apaixonar por ele novamente, Louis.  
Como exatamente eu deveria mudar como me sentia? Eu não podia. Eu só precisava aprender a aceitar que Harry estava com John. Ele  
estava feliz. Eu precisava descobrir uma forma de como ser seu amigo novamente sem me machucar no processo.  
Quando a música terminou, ele se virou e viu que eu estava olhando para ele.  
Fui até onde ele estava sentado e olhei para fora. "O nascer do sol está lindo hoje, não é?"  
"Realmente bonito", ele concordou, só que ele não estava olhando para o sol.


	10. Chapter 10

John chegará amanhã, o que estava me fazendo sentir muito no limite.  
Eu precisava falar com alguém, então eu coagi meu amigo e colega de trabalho, Niall, para vir em uma visita na ilha. Ele me encontrou para o almoço no Pub Brick Alley na cidade. Eu não tinha visto Niall logo após o ano escolar terminar. Com horários de verão ocupado por seus filhos, ele não tinha sido capaz de vir até agora.  
A primeira metade do nosso encontro de almoço foi gasto sobre nachos, comigo enchendo ele com conversas sobre a volta de minha história com Harry e repassando o que tinha acontecido na casa de praia até agora.  
"Deus, eu não gostaria de estar no seu lugar", disse ele. "O que você vai fazer?"  
"O que eu posso fazer?"  
"Você poderia lhe dizer como você se sente sobre ele."  
"Ele está com John, e ele é um cara legal. Eu não posso tentar fazer uma jogada com ele bem debaixo do nariz dele, se é isso que você quer dizer. Eu não vou fazer isso."  
"Mas ele obviamente quer você."  
"Eu não diria isso."  
"Vamos lá... a música que ele dedicou a você? Claro, ele não sabia que você ouviu, mas é evidente que ele tem sentimentos remanescentes."  
"Sentimentos remanescentes são uma coisa... agir sobre eles é totalmente outra. Ele não vai deixar o seu lindo, talentoso, namorado estrela da Broadway, que tinha estado lá para ele quando eu não estava,  
só porque alguns sentimentos antigos foram reacendidos. John é um ótimo cara."  
"Mas ele não é você. Ele sempre quis você. Você foi o único a ir embora."  
"Eu fui o único que correu. Ele não vai esquecer isso. Ele pode aprender a me perdoar, mas eu não sei se ele vai confiar em mim plenamente de novo. Não é justo da minha parte esperar isso dele."  
"Você está sendo muito duro consigo mesmo. Você era uma criança." Niall deu uma mordida em seu chip de milho e falou com a boca cheia, "Você disse que não vai vender a casa, certo?"  
"Não. Nós concordamos em mantê-la. Isso era o que Nana iria querer."  
"Então se ele permanecer com John ou não, esta casa vai ligar vocês dois para sempre. Você realmente quer passar cada verão pelo resto de sua vida observando o homem que você ama seguir em frente com outros homens?"  
Meu coração parecia que estava quebrando em dois. Flashes de muitos verões se transformando em invernos percorreram minha mente avançando rapidamente. A ideia soava assustadora. Ano após ano de amor não correspondido por alguém que eu não poderia ter não era algo que eu não queria aguentar.  
"Você não está ajudando o meu dilema. Eu estava esperando que você colocasse algum sentido em mim, me ajudasse a perceber que eu preciso aceitar as coisas como elas são e seguir em frente."  
"Mas isso não é realmente o que você quer, não é?"  
Não, não era.  
***  
Esta noite foi a minha noite de folga. Eu não sabia se devia ficar desapontado ou aliviado que eu perderia Harry tocando. Nós tínhamos mantido a nossa distância desde aquela noite. Isso era o melhor, uma vez que as coisas estavam oscilando inapropriado naquela noite, pelo menos na minha cabeça estavam.  
Niall decidiu ficar e passar a noite na casa de praia. Com Harry fora de casa, ele teve a brilhante ideia de que devíamos comprar algumas bebidas e ter uma noite dos meninos em casa.  
Chegamos em casa com um saco de papel cheio de tequila, limão e sal. Meu estômago caiu quando vi o carro de Harry na garagem.  
Ele deveria estar trabalhando. O que ele estava fazendo em casa?  
"Merda. Harry está em casa."  
"Eu pensei que ele estivesse trabalhando", disse ele.  
"Eu também."  
Harry estava longe de ser encontrado quando entramos pela porta. Larguei a bolsa no balcão da cozinha e fui mostrar a Niall o convés superior. Isso foi onde encontramos Harry sentado, fumando um charuto com suas pernas para cima na varanda enquanto ele olhava em direção à água. Seu cabelo estava molhado, como se ele tivesse acabado de dar um mergulho no oceano. Ele estava sem camisa. Ele parecia ter saído de um anúncio da Calvin Klein. A boca de Niall praticamente caiu no chão quando ele olhou para ele.  
"O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que você estava se apresentando no restaurante."  
A fumaça saindo da sua boca. "Eu deveria estar. Mas o lugar quase foi queimado."  
"O que?"  
"Houve um incêndio na cozinha esta tarde. Quando eu apareci, eles me disseram que tiveram que fechar para arejar todo o restaurante. Ele não será reaberto por mais uma semana, pelo menos. Não parece que eu vá chegar a me apresentar lá novamente antes de ir embora."  
"Puta merda. Será que alguém se machucou?"  
"Não, mas Salvatore era a porra de um naufrágio." Ele olhou para Niall. "Quem é ele?"  
"Este é Niall, um amigo de Providence e um professor na minha escola. Ele desceu para gastar o dia comigo. Ele vai dormir aqui hoje à noite."  
Harry colocou seu boné de beisebol sobre sua cabeça para trás e levantou-se. "Prazer em conhecê-lo", disse ele, oferecendo-lhe a mão.  
"Da mesma forma", disse ele, segurando.  
Eu balancei a cabeça em descrença, não só sobre o incêndio, mas o fato de que Harry estava, provavelmente, saindo com John, mais cedo do que eu pensava. "Uau. Eu não posso acreditar sobre o fogo."  
"Eu não estava realmente com vontade de me apresentar esta noite, mas eu nunca teria desejado essa merda no Sal."  
"Puxa. Pergunto-me se eu irei mesmo trabalhar lá novamente antes do final do verão."  
Ele deu outra tragada no charuto e jogou as cinzas. Havia algo tão sexy nisso.  
"Quais os planos dos senhores hoje à noite?"  
"Nós fomos comprar algumas bebidas e teremos uma noite dos meninos em casa."  
"Isso soa como uma bagunça quente."  
Niall riu. "Não é toda noite que eu fico longe de meus filhos. Então, uma noite dos caras é quase tão selvagem quanto parece para mim."  
Harry piscou. "Bem, eu vou ficar fora do seu caminho, então."  
"Você não tem que ir", disse Niall. "Você deveria se juntar a nós para uma bebida."  
"Tudo bem. Vou passar."  
Quando voltamos no andar de baixo, Niall foi usar o banheiro. Eu estava cortando limões quando Harry desceu e viu a garrafa gigantesca de tequila no balcão.  
"Jesus Cristo, tequila suficiente?"  
"Foi ideia dele. Eu nunca tomei tequila antes."  
Ele apertou os olhos. "Você nunca tomou um shot de tequila?"  
"Não."  
"Droga, Lou. Eles não sabem como viver em New Hampshire?"  
"Eu realmente nunca bebi, até cerca de um ano atrás. Na verdade, eu nunca bebi mais do que eu tenho feito este verão."  
Ele deu um sorriso travesso. "Posso assumir a responsabilidade por isso?"  
"Talvez." Eu ri.  
Nossa atenção se voltou para Niall quando ele voltou a descer as escadas.  
"Eu sinto muito, Louis, mas Liam apenas ligou e disse que Ava está doente e vomitando. Ele realmente precisa de mim voltando para casa em Warwick."  
"Você está falando sério? Eu sinto muito por ouvir isso."  
"Eu acho que vocês dois só terão que aproveitar a tequila sem mim. Estou feliz por Liam chamar antes que eu começasse a beber e não pudesse dirigir para casa."  
"Precisa de alguma coisa para a estrada?", Perguntei. "Uma garrafa de água ou algo assim?"  
"Não. Estou bem."Niall me puxou para um abraço e disse: "Eu vou vê-lo de volta à escola em poucas semanas de qualquer maneira."  
"Obrigado por ter vindo aqui, Niall. Eu tive um grande dia."  
"Foi bom conhecê-lo, Harry."  
Harry ofereceu um aceno silencioso antes que o acompanhássemos até a porta.  
Com Niall foi o humor, que mudou de leve a extremamente tenso. Quando me virei, Harry estava encostado no balcão da cozinha com os braços cruzados.  
Isso era exatamente o que eu estava tentando evitar. Parte da razão pela qual eu tinha encorajado Niall a passar a noite era evitar ficar sozinho com ele. Esta noite era provavelmente a última vez que estaríamos sozinhos antes dele retornar a Nova York.  
Eu lentamente caminhei para onde ele estava.  
Harry sorriu. "O que vamos fazer com toda essa tequila?"  
Encolhendo os ombros, eu disse: "Eu não sei."  
"Acho que devemos beber."  
"Eu não sei como fazer tequila. Niall ia me mostrar."  
"Simples. lamber, bater, chupar."  
"Com licença?"  
"É um processo de três etapas. Você molha sua mão, lambe o sal fora, bate a bebida para baixo, e, em seguida, você chupa o limão. lamber, bater, chupar. Vou te mostrar como fazer."  
Ao ouvi-lo dizer as palavras lamber, bater, chupar deu arrepios pelo meu corpo.  
Só então, meu telefone vibrou contra o balcão. Ele estava de lado para Harry. Sua expressão escureceu depois que ele olhou para a tela.  
Ele levantou o telefone e murmurou, "Realmente bom porra", antes de entregá-lo para mim.  
Todo o sangue do meu corpo parecia correr para a minha cabeça quando li o texto de Niall.  
''Harry quer você totalmente. Você deve transar duro com ele esta noite.''  
Seu olhar era penetrante quando olhei para cima.  
Procurei em meu cérebro por uma resposta, e soltei uma risada falsa. "Ele é um piadista. Ele gosta de estourar bolas. Eu peço desculpas."  
Ele não disse nada, apenas olhou para mim com uma intensidade desconfortável.  
Merda. Muito obrigado, Niall!  
Meu coração estava batendo freneticamente.  
Harry ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, então simplesmente disse: "Eu realmente preciso da porra de uma bebida."  
Respirando um suspiro de alívio, eu disse: "Eu também."  
Ele examinou a garrafa. "Será que você escolheu essa tequila?"  
Bom. Ele estava deixando ir.  
"Sim."  
"Esta marca é uma porcaria. É barata."  
"Eu te disse. Eu não sei nada sobre tequila."  
"Na verdade, não é a pior coisa do mundo, porque nós vamos fazer barulho para baixo tão rápido, você não vai mesmo experimentar isso. Se fosse material caro, então isso seria um desperdício."  
Harry abriu o pequeno recipiente de sal, pegou dois vidros de tiro do armário, e colocou-os para baixo sobre o granito antes de deslizar um deles para mim.  
Levantando a mão, ele espalhou o polegar e o dedo indicador aberto e apontou para o espaço entre eles.  
"Coloque sua mão assim, e faça o que eu fizer." Ele então lambeu o espaço entre os dedos. Deus, a imagem de sua língua era tão erótica. Tornou fácil ver o que aquela boca poderia fazer de outra maneira.  
John era um homem de sorte.  
Harry observava cada movimento de minha língua como eu fiz. Ele então polvilhou um pouco de sal entre seus dedos e o meu.  
"Você vai lamber o sal muito rápido antes de beber a tequila em um tiro. Não pare. Beba tudo. Em seguida, pegue um limão e chupe."  
Santo inferno, ouvir o tom exigente das palavras lamber e chupar sair da sua boca... Foi quase demais.  
"Pronto? Nós vamos fazer isso junto. Na contagem de três. Um dois três."  
Seguindo o seu exemplo, eu lambi minha mão e virei o líquido para baixo, a tequila queimando minha garganta.  
Eu tinha esquecido de pegar um limão. Harry pegou um e o colocou na minha boca. "Rápido. Chupe isto. Irá difundir o gosto." Eu suguei o suco, saboreando o sabor ácido. Meus lábios estavam tocando seus dedos enquanto ele o segurou. Ele estava observando atentamente enquanto eu chupava. Eu gostaria de poder ter engolido seus dedos.  
Quando tirou o limão a distância, eu lambi meus lábios. "Deus, era forte. O que fazemos agora? Outro?"  
"Calma bebum. Devemos esperar um pouco. Você é um peso leve."  
Nós espaçamos nossos tiros, cada uma maior do que a última. Quando eu perdi o equilíbrio um pouco, Harry disse: "Tudo bem. É isso aí. Estou cortando você fora."  
Eu vi quando ele tomou mais dois tiros. Depois de alguns minutos, seus olhos estavam começando a olhar vidrados. Estávamos ambos muito bêbados.  
O quarto oscilou quando eu fiz meu caminho até o sofá e fechei os olhos. Senti um peso quando Harry sentou na almofada ao meu lado. Ele  
deitou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, também. Ele tinha tirado o boné, e seu cabelo estava desgrenhado. A iluminação embutida na sala de estar estava brilhando em cima de sua cabeça, destacando as mechas. Depois de olhar para ele por um tempo, a necessidade de correr meus dedos por esse cabelo sedoso se tornou insuportável. Cheguei a minha mão e comecei a remexer os dedos lentamente através dele. Eu sabia que era errado, mas de alguma forma, me convenci de que era um gesto inocente entre amigos. Como costumávamos fazer. No fundo, eu sabia que eu estava me enganando. O álcool tinha nublado minhas inibições e me deu a coragem para fazer algo que eu estava querendo há muito tempo.  
Ele deixou escapar um longo suspiro, instável, mas manteve os olhos fechados enquanto meus dedos continuaram a massagem através de seu cabelo. No início, parecia que ele estava em êxtase, então eu não parei. Após cerca de um minuto, porém, sua respiração tornou-se mais pesada, e ele começou a se mexer.  
Ele me chocou quando de repente abriu os olhos e virou-se para mim. "Que porra você está fazendo, Louis?"  
Eu retraí minha mão. Meu coração começou a bater quando eu tentei sair com uma desculpa. "Eu sinto Muito. Eu... Eu me empolguei."  
"Entendo. A culpa é do álcool?”, Ele zombou.  
Ele se levantou e caminhou para o outro lado da sala e puxou seus cabelos em frustração enquanto andava.  
Em seguida, ele fez a coisa mais bizarra. Ele caiu no chão e começou a fazer flexões em rápida sucessão.  
Tentando lutar contra as lágrimas de humilhação que estavam ardendo nos meus olhos, vi como ele manteve o exercício por alguns minutos. Ele estava ofegante e exausto pelo tempo que ele entrou em colapso em suas costas. Ele finalmente sentou-se, inclinando a cabeça em direção ao chão, enquanto olhava profundamente pensando. O suor escorria pelas costas. Decidindo que eu já tinha feito bastante dano por uma noite, me levantei e comecei a subir as escadas.  
Sua voz me parou. "Não vá."  
Virando-me ao pé da escada, eu disse, "Eu acho que eu realmente preciso apenas dormir."  
"Venha aqui", disse ele calmamente.

Quando voltei para o meu lugar no sofá, sua voz era mais exigente. "Eu disse para vir... aqui." Ele apontou para o chão ao lado dele. Como Harry estava sentado com os braços em volta de suas pernas, eu me plantei no chão ao lado dele, ainda com vergonha de olhá-lo nos olhos.  
Ele virou as costas para mim. "Você me perguntou o que esta tatuagem significava. Olhe para os números em três conjuntos de quatro sob o código de barras."  
Eles pareciam serem apenas números aleatórios em nenhuma ordem particular. Três conjuntos de quatro. O que eles significavam?  
O primeiro conjunto, finalmente veio a mim: 1221. "Isso é vinte e um de dezembro, o seu aniversário."  
Ele assentiu. "Sim."  
O próximo conjunto era 0323. "O que é aquele?"  
"23 de março de 2001", disse ele.  
"Qual o significado dessa data?"  
"Você não sabe?"  
"Não."  
"Esse foi o dia em que nos conhecemos."  
"Como foi que você se lembrou da data exata?"  
"Eu nunca esqueci."  
Olhei para o próximo conjunto de dígitos: 0726.  
Agora, essa era uma data que eu nunca poderia esquecer.  
"Vinte e seis de Julho foi a data em que saí de Providence em 2006." Eu olhei fora para um pouco antes de dizer: "O código de barras representa o seu nascimento e o início e o fim do nosso relacionamento."  
"Sim. Definindo momentos da minha vida."  
"Quando você fez essa tatuagem?"  
"Em uma noite, eu estava em Boston terminando meu primeiro e último semestre na Berklee College of Music. Eu sabia que não ia voltar, porque eu não podia pagar. Eu estava deprimido e triste e sentindo sua falta como o inferno naquela noite. Mas eu me recusei a falar com você quando você tentou entrar em contato comigo no ano anterior, e eu não ia ceder. Eu era jovem e teimoso. Eu queria fazer você pagar por fugir. A  
única maneira que eu sabia como conseguir isso era fazer com você o que você fez comigo, desaparecer. Eu encontrei um lugar de tatuagem perto da escola e tinha essa tinta em mim. Ela representou tudo e me fez deixar você ir uma vez por todas."  
"Será que ela fez o truque?"  
"Você sabe... depois daquele dia, eu realmente cumpri com minha promessa de seguir em frente. E todos os anos, ela fez ficar mais fácil de esquecer tudo, especialmente depois que me mudei para Nova York. Dias e semanas se passaram sem pensar em você. Pensei em colocá-la no passado, onde pertencia."  
"Até que você não pode mais me evitar."  
Ele assentiu. "Vindo aqui, eu não tinha ideia do que esperar. Quando eu coloquei os olhos em você naquele primeiro dia na cozinha, logo percebi que todos os sentimentos realmente não tinham ido embora totalmente. Eu só tinha suprimindo eles. Vê-lo novamente como um homem adulto... foi chocante. Eu não sabia como lidar com isso."  
"Além de ser mau."  
"No início, eu ainda estava tão fodido com raiva de você. Eu queria que você fosse um idiota comigo, para que pelo menos a raiva fosse justificada. Mas em vez disso... você foi doce e cheia de pesar. O objeto da minha raiva lentamente foi mudando de você para mim... por perder todos esses anos na amargura. Então, você sabe o que esta tatuagem representa para mim agora?" Ele fez uma pausa. "Estupidez do caralho."  
"Eu era o único estúpido deixando você. Eu..."  
"Me deixe terminar. Eu tenho que tirar isso esta noite."  
"Bem."  
A próxima coisa que saiu de sua boca foi totalmente inesperada.  
"Nós precisamos falar sobre nossa atração um pelo outro, Louis."  
Engoli em seco. "OK."  
"Essa mensagem de seu amigo... ele estava certo. Eu quero te foder tão mal agora que eu estou praticamente tremendo. Minha consciência é a única coisa que me para. É errado e tão confuso."  
Meu corpo estava confuso sobre a sua admissão, sem saber se me sentia duro ou mal do estômago.  
Ele continuou, "Desde aquele dia que eu te vi me observando no meu quarto... Eu não tenho sido capaz de tirar você fora da minha cabeça."  
"Eu não deveria ter feito isso."  
"Não, você não deveria ter feito. Mas a coisa é... eu não conseguia nem ficar com raiva de você, porque você me observando me masturbar era apenas porra, a coisa mais quente que eu já experimentei na minha vida."  
Uau. Eu não achei que ele se sentia assim sobre isso.  
"Achei que você pensava que eu era pervertido."  
"Eu teria feito a mesma coisa se eu andasse por seu quarto e visse você."  
"Você tem um corpo bonito, Harry. Era difícil olhar para longe."  
"O que você estava pensando?"  
"O que você quer dizer?"  
"Quando você estava me observando. O que você estava pensando?"  
Desde que ele estava sendo tão honesto comigo, eu decidi lhe dizer a verdade absoluta. "Eu estava imaginando que eu estava com você."  
Sua respiração engatou, e ele se afastou por um momento antes de fazer contato com os olhos. "Você sempre foi tão atraído por mim como está agora?"  
"Sim. Mas ainda mais agora. Eu sei que é errado, Harry."  
"Certo ou errado, não podemos negar que nós estamos atraídos. Eu quero tanto você. Apenas sentar ao seu lado neste momento é difícil para mim. Mas querer alguém e agir sobre isso é duas coisas diferentes. Foi por isso que quando você estava tocando meu cabelo, eu tive que pará-lo."  
"Eu realmente não estava tentando dormir com você. Eu só me perdi ao tocar seu cabelo. Isso é tudo. Era egoísta."  
"Acredite em mim, eu entendo. Eu não sou inocente em tudo isso. Eu procurei uma desculpa para tocá-lo, também. Mas eu tenho um namorado. Temos uma boa vida em Nova York. Não há nenhuma desculpa. Estou começando a sentir como o meu pai, totalmente fora de controle sem nenhuma preocupação com qualquer outra pessoa."  
"Você não é seu pai."  
"Minha mãe era tão ruim."  
"Bem, você não é seus pais."  
"Eu não quero feri-lo, não você Lou. Eu estou tão confuso. Esta situação com a partilha da casa tornou as coisas muito estranhas." Ele fechou os olhos por um longo momento antes de continuar. "Talvez devêssemos elaborar um acordo no próximo ano."  
"Acordo?"  
"Sim, talvez como meses alternados, de modo que não temos de estar aqui ao mesmo tempo."  
Isso parecia como se ele tivesse me dado um soco no coração.  
Eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.  
"Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você não pode confiar em si mesmo em torno de mim, por isso você não quer me ver fisicamente nunca mais?"  
"Não é isso."  
"Então por que mais você não quer estar próximo de mim?"  
Ele levantou a sua voz, seu tom na fronteira com raiva. "Você realmente gosta de ouvir a mim e John foder?"  
"Não. Mas..."  
"Bem, eu não quero ouvir você foder ninguém, tampouco. Estou tentando proteger nós dois aqui."  
Meu sangue estava fervendo. "Então, você prefere simplesmente não me ver de jeito nenhum?"  
"Eu não disse isso. Mas termos uma agenda é algo que devemos pelo menos considerar. Eu penso que isso seria uma opção inteligente."  
As palavras foram voando para fora da minha boca. "Por mais difícil que isso tenha sido para mim, eu nunca antes considerei isso. Essa é a diferença entre nós. Eu lidei com qualquer quantidade de desconforto que tive a fim de ter você na minha vida. Eu nunca iria escolher qualquer opção que envolvesse fingir que você não existia. Eu iria tomar qualquer fragmento de você do que nada. Claramente, você não sente o mesmo sobre mim. Então você sabe o que? Agora que eu sei isso... Eu estou perfeitamente bem com uma programação." Lágrimas quentes escorriam pelo meu rosto.  
"Porra, Lou. Não chore."  
Eu estendi minha mão quando me levantei. "Por favor. Não me chame desse nome nunca mais. "  
Ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos e gritou para elas, "Foda-se!"  
Eu invadi a cozinha e abri a garrafa de tequila, me servindo de outro tiro. Eu não me incomodei com o sal ou limão e simplesmente bebi diretamente.  
Harry pegou a garrafa antes que eu pudesse tomar outro. "Você vai ficar doente."  
"Isso não seria da sua conta."  
A porta se abriu naquele momento. Ambas as nossas cabeças se viraram em direção a ela simultaneamente.  
Seu rosto ficou praticamente branco antes que ele mostrasse o sorriso mais falso e dissesse: "John!"  
Ele correu em direção a Harry tão rápido antes de envolver seus braços ao redor dele. "Eu não podia esperar até amanhã. Eu senti muito a sua falta."  
Ele plantou seus lábios nos dele, e seu corpo ficou tenso. Você poderia dizer que ele estava desconfortável beijando-o na minha frente após o que aconteceu esta noite.  
Ele afastou-se dele. "Você cheira a tequila."  
"Sim. Seu amigo estava aqui e trouxe."  
"Fico feliz em ver que vocês dois ainda estão falando um com o outro." Ele olhou para mim, em seguida, se aproximou para me dar um abraço e disse: "Eu também senti sua falta, Louis." A culpa estava construindo dentro de mim a cada segundo que seu corpo magro pressionava em mim.  
"Estou feliz que você está de volta", eu menti.  
Ele deu uma olhada no meu rosto. "Seus olhos estão vermelhos. Você está bem?"  
"Sim. Eu só bebi demais. Eu não estou acostumado a isso."  
"Tequila é pesada." Ele riu, olhando para a garrafa. "Especialmente barata assim."  
John passou os próximos vários minutos me atualizando em todas as fofocas de teatro da Broadway, enquanto Harry e eu roubávamos  
olhares desajeitados para o outro. Quando ela terminou de divagar, eu decidi que precisava sair.  
"Bem, eu estou exausto. Eu vou deitar lá em cima."  
"Espero que não perturbe muito você hoje à noite." Ele piscou e olhou para Harry. "Tem sido um tempo."  
Ele olhou estoico e extremamente desconfortável.  
"Não se preocupe comigo. Eu vou para a cidade," Eu mordi fora.  
No andar de cima no meu quarto, eu cobri meus ouvidos com o travesseiro para mascarar o som de sua cama tremendo. Ouvi-los fazendo sexo foi doloroso para além da crença, mas não se comparava ao vazio que era sentindo depois da longa conversa que Harry e eu tivemos.  
Meu estômago estava doendo. De repente, me senti violentamente doente. Correndo para o banheiro, eu jurei que eu nunca iria beber tequila novamente durante o tempo que eu vivesse, não só porque fez mal ao meu estômago, mas porque iria sempre me lembrar desta noite miserável.


	11. Chapter 11

Dois dias mais tarde, e eu ainda estava doente. Será que a ressaca duraria esse tempo? Eu mal tinha saído do meu quarto. Harry e John estavam se preparando para deixar a casa de verão e voltar para a cidade. Eu podia ouvi-los lentamente arrumando suas coisas. Ainda não está claro exatamente quando eles estavam saindo, mesmo assim ainda estava incrivelmente irritado com sua sugestão de nós programarmos nossas estadias na casa no próximo verão, eu não tinha vontade de encará-lo ou até mesmo dizer adeus.  
Ele não se preocupou em vir me verificar, também. Quando John colocou a cabeça espreitando, gostaria de lhe agradecer, mas acabei lhe pedindo para ficar longe de mim, para que ele não ficasse doente no seu retorno à Broadway. Eu preferia a ideia de não ter que falar com eles novamente antes de sair, mas eu estava começando a perceber que eu realmente necessitava deixar o meu quarto tempo suficiente para fazer uma visita ao médico.  
Hoje deve ter sido meu dia de sorte, porque eles tinham deixado a casa juntos tempo suficiente para eu tomar banho e fugir sem ter que enfrentá-los.  
Quando cheguei na clínica, eles me fizeram esperar cerca de meia hora antes de me atender. Eu não podia arriscar ir para a sala de emergência em Newport Hospital porque a última coisa que eu precisava era acabar sendo examinado por Will. Então, eu dirigi fora do caminho e encontrei esta pequena clinica.  
Uma enfermeira finalmente me chamou. "Louis?"  
Eu a segui pelos corredores sinuosos até uma fria e pequena sala de exame, onde eu tive que esperar por mais vinte minutos. Quando a médica finalmente apareceu, expliquei todos os meus sintomas: náuseas,  
vômitos, fadiga. Eu disse a ela que eu estava me sentindo doente e estranho durante todo o verão e admiti beber uma grande quantidade um par de dias antes, mas descartei intoxicação por álcool. Eu também mencionei a doença de Harry, caso fosse de alguma forma relacionado a isso.  
Quando eu admiti não ter visto um médico em mais de dois anos, ela insistiu sobre a realização de alguns exames apenas para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem comigo. Ela me mandou para o laboratório, onde um enfermeiro tirou sangue do meu braço. Eu também fiz xixi em um copo. Isso pareceu muito complicado.  
Os resultados do teste de sangue estariam prontos em poucos dias. Eu estava prestes a sair do escritório quando a médica me pegou na área de recepção. "Sr. Tomlinson?"  
"Sim?"  
"Você pode voltar ao meu consultório por um momento, por favor?"  
Meu coração estava disparado. Algo não parecia certo sobre esse cenário. Eles me disseram que ligariam. Porque ela precisava me ver tão de repente?  
"Como você sabe, o laboratório lá embaixo tirou seu sangue, e esses resultados não estarão prontos por um tempo, mas os testes da amostra de urina são um processo muito mais rápido. Você tinha indicado que não era sexualmente ativo, mas acontece que você está grávido."  
"Isso não é possível."  
"Eu receio que seja."  
"Impossível."  
"Você também mencionou que tinha bebido muito ultimamente. É possível que você teve relações sexuais das quais você não tenha conhecimento?"  
"Absolutamente não."  
Forçando meu cérebro, eu pensei de volta para a última vez que tive sexo. Foi com Adam, há alguns meses, na noite que nós terminamos. Sempre utilizamos preservativo, por isso parecia impossível.  
"Você tem certeza?"  
"Estes testes são bastante precisos, sim."  
"Você pode fazer novamente?"  
"Eu vou te dizer algo. Há um consultório de obstetrícia e ginecologia neste edifício. Se eles puderem te encaixar, eu vou ver se eles estariam dispostos a fazer um ultrassom rápido. Não posso garantir que eles terão disponibilidade, mas vou chamá-los. Por que não espera na área de recepção?"  
Parecia que eles me fizeram esperar para sempre. Eu tinha certeza de que tudo isso era um erro e, portanto, uma enorme perda de tempo.  
A médica colocou a cabeça na sala de espera. "Sr. Tomlinson? Boas notícias. Eles vão levá-lo diretamente agora. Basta pegar o elevador de volta para o primeiro andar e procurar Reid da Obstetrícia. Pergunte por Doris, ela é a técnica de ultrassons. Nosso escritório já passou todas as suas informações do seguro."  
"Obrigado."  
Quando cheguei ao andar de baixo do escritório, uma mulher de meia idade, usando uniformes com Mickey Mouse sobre toda a camisa estava esperando por mim sorrindo. "Louis?"  
"Sim."  
"Oi. Venha por aqui."  
Doris me levou para uma sala escura. Era muito mais quente do que a sala fria de exame lá em cima, e havia música suave tocando no rádio.  
"Em primeiro lugar, parabéns." Ela tinha um leve sotaque espanhol.  
"Oh, eu não estou grávido. Eu tenho um vírus. Isso é apenas para confirmar que eles cometeram um erro com o teste de urina."  
Ela olhou divertida. "Esses testes são muito precisos."  
"Eles geralmente são, mas não neste caso", eu disse impondo com naturalidade.  
Ignorando o meu comentário, ela apontou para minha camisa. "Você pode levantar isso para mim? Eu só vou colocar um pouco de gel em sua barriga."  
O tubo fez um som estranho esguichando quando ela apertou o gel claro no meu estômago. Tocou a ponta do aparelho no meu abdômen pressionando para baixo um pouco. Uma imagem branca embaçada apareceu na tela, e dentro de segundos, eu vi. Não apenas uma bolha,  
mas uma enorme cabeça e os braços. Estava em movimento e parecia gigantesca.  
"Louis, eu apresento a você... seu vírus. Como você pode ver, ele tem um coração que está batendo bem aqui, e parece que todas as peças estão onde deveriam estar. Você está definitivamente carregando uma criança."  
Parecia que a sala estava girando.  
"Como pode ser isso?"  
"Eu tenho certeza que você pode descobrir se você refletir o suficiente. Você parece ter de cerca de 12 semanas, o que colocaria sua data de gravidez em algum lugar no final de março."  
Três meses atrás. Quase exatamente a última vez que eu estava com Adam. Adam que me traiu. Adam que estava morando em Boston com Ashton. Adam que eu odiava. Aquele Adam.  
Eu estava carregando o bebê de Adam.  
A técnica continuou: "Infelizmente, é um pouco cedo para dizer o sexo, mas podemos fazê-lo em outra consulta se você quiser, na sua visita por volta da décima oitava semana, e nós devemos ser capazes de determinar o sexo então. Embora, você verá o médico primeiro na próxima vez."  
"Eu provavelmente vou ver um médico em Providence, onde eu vivo a maior parte do ano, mas obrigado."  
Atordoado e confuso, eu assisti incrédulo, enquanto ela imprimia três fotos do meu bebê e as deu para mim. Fiquei olhando para as imagens da criatura alienígena e, em seguida, para o meu estômago, que mal parecia diferente para mim. Eu apenas parecia um pouco inchado e atribuí isso ao stress e a bebida.  
Meu Deus. Bebendo!  
Eu tinha bebido álcool e fusão de café. O bebê ainda estava ok?  
Com uma sensação de dormência, eu sai do edifício médico e me sentei no meu carro por alguns minutos antes de evocar energia suficiente para me levar para casa. O exterior parecia diferente. Cinza. Mais assustador. O futuro parecia completamente incerto. Pela primeira vez em meses, algo diferente de Harry estava consumindo minha mente.  
***  
De volta para casa, Harry e John estavam preparando o jantar na cozinha enquanto eu estava deitado na minha cama segurando meu estômago, incrédulo. Eu consegui me esgueirar de volta para o meu quarto antes que eles voltassem para casa com seus mantimentos, então eu ainda não tinha feito contato com eles. O som de John rindo lá de baixo estava me deixando louco sob as circunstâncias.  
Eu ainda estava em estado de choque. Parecia que eu estava no meio de um sonho horrível. Essa gravidez parecia impossível de acreditar.  
Como é possível que eu vá criar uma criança? Eu mal podia cuidar de mim. Meu salário não é o suficiente para cobrir o custo da creche. Havia tantas coisas que estavam no ar. O som da porta da frente batendo interrompeu o meu processo de pensamento frenético. Antes que eu pudesse me perguntar se a tinha deixado aberta, eu ouvi passos subindo as escadas e se aproximando do meu quarto.  
Houve uma batida na porta.  
"Quem é?"  
"Sou eu." O som inesperado de sua voz baixa me fez tremer.  
"O que você precisa?"  
"Posso entrar?"  
Levantei-me e abri a porta. "O que?"  
Ele parecia cansado, como se tivesse numa corrida irregular.  
"Você parece exausto. Muito sexo?" Eu zombei.  
Ignorando a pergunta, ele disse, "John está fazendo guacamole. Estamos lá fora no cais, então ele correu de volta para a loja. É a primeira oportunidade que tive de falar com você sozinho. Nós não temos muito tempo."  
"O que você precisa dizer?"  
"Por que você não saiu do seu quarto?"  
"Não é isso que você queria... que eu desaparecesse?"  
Parecendo preenchido com pesar, Harry balançou a cabeça lentamente e sussurrou: "Não"  
"Não?"  
"Não. A ideia do agendamento foi estúpida. Me desculpe ter sugerido isso."  
"Bem, adivinha?"  
"O que?"  
"Já não vai ser difícil para você resistir a mim. Não haverá um dilema. Porque quando eu disser o que eu descobri hoje, você nunca vai ter um único pensamento inadequado sobre mim novamente. Você não vai querer ter nada a ver comigo. O seu maior pesadelo... só se tornou minha realidade, Harry."  
Suas pálpebras estavam vibrando em uma tentativa de decifrar as minhas palavras. "De que porra você está falando?"  
Explodindo em lágrimas, eu sentei na minha cama e enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos. De repente eu estava muito consciente dos meus hormônios de gravidez. Harry, que nunca tinha me visto chorar nesta medida, sentou ao meu lado e puxou-me em seus braços. Só isso me levou a soluçar mais forte.  
"Louis... fala comigo. Por favor."  
"Eu fui ver um médico. Era suposto ser apenas uma rotina de check-up. Eu tinha estado doente... assim como você estava…"  
"Será que alguém te machucou lá?"  
Limpando o nariz com a manga, eu chorei, "Não. Não é nada disso."  
"E então?"  
"O médico fez alguns testes. Um deles era um teste de gravidez." Tão envergonhado, eu me afastei para olhar para a cara dele.  
"Você está grávido?"  
Minha voz estava praticamente inaudível. "Sim."  
"Como pode ser?"  
"Eu estou de três meses. É de Adam."  
"Esse idiota não usava um preservativo com você?"  
"Essa é a coisa. Nós usamos um. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu. Claramente, eles não são infalíveis."  
"É tarde demais para interromper?"  
"Você não me ouviu dizer que eu estou de três meses? Sim, é tarde demais! Mesmo assim, eu nunca poderia fazer um aborto."  
Harry levantou-se da cama e começou a andar. "Tudo bem... tudo bem, eu sinto muito. Eu só estava pensando alto, me certificando de que você sabe quais são suas opções."  
"Eu estou tão assustado."  
A voz de John chamou do andar de baixo. "Harry? Estou de volta!"  
Ele parou de andar. "Merda."  
"Por favor, não diga a John." Eu implorei. "Eu não quero que ninguém saiba ainda."  
"OK. Claro."  
"É melhor você ir."  
Ele não se moveu de seu lugar. "Louis..."  
"Vá! Apenas vá. Eu não quero que ele me veja chorando."  
Ainda olhando chocado e confuso, Harry calmamente deslizou para fora do quarto.  
Passei o resto da noite navegando na Internet para obter informações sobre o que esperar nos próximos seis meses. Eu tive que descobrir como eu ia dizer a Adam. Ele pode não querer ter nada a ver com isso, mas ele ainda precisava saber.  
***  
Harry e John levaram a bagagem até o carro. Eu já disse adeus a John mais cedo no café da manhã, mas não tinha tido a chance de falar com Harry. Eles estariam voltando para a cidade a qualquer minuto. Eu não podia acreditar que este dia estava finalmente aqui. Foi tão temido e um alívio de uma só vez. Ao vê-lo todos os dias teria sido ainda mais difícil, saber que sem sombra de dúvida, não havia mais a chance de um futuro para nós. Harry não quer ter seus próprios filhos, e muito menos  
cuidar dos de outra pessoa. Esta gravidez foi o último prego no caixão. Talvez eu fosse considerar esse agendamento para o próximo verão. Melhor ainda, talvez eu precisasse vender-lhe a minha metade da casa. Por mais que esse pensamento fosse de partir o coração, eu não poderia saber em que tipo de situação financeira eu estaria depois que o bebê chegasse.  
Em pé na janela do meu quarto, olhei para baixo enquanto eles colocavam malas e caixas na parte de trás a Rover Range. Em um ponto, Harry passou a olhar para mim. Ele ergueu o dedo indicador como se para me pedir para esperar por algo. Logo depois, notei que ele sussurrou no ouvido de John. Alguns segundos depois, ele decolou com o carro.  
O som de seus passos logo depois. Em seguida, ele apareceu na minha porta.  
Olhando melancólico, ele disse "Oi".  
"Oi."  
"Como você está indo?"  
"Não muito bem."  
"Eu pedi a John para ir buscar gás para que eu pudesse dizer adeus, descobrir se há alguma coisa que você precisa antes de nós sairmos."  
"Não. Estou bem. Você precisa voltar para a sua vida."  
"Eu me sinto mal deixando-o assim."  
"Eu vou voltar para casa em um par de dias de qualquer maneira. Quanto mais cedo eu voltar para Providence e me preparar para esta nova realidade, melhor vai ser."  
"Lou..."  
"Não me chame desse nome mais." Lágrimas saltaram aos meus olhos. "Não é porque eu estou bravo com você... apenas me deixa triste." Meus lábios tremiam.  
"Ok", ele disse suavemente.  
"O que você ia dizer?"  
"Se você precisar de alguma coisa... qualquer coisa... Por favor, me ligue. Prometa que vai me manter atualizado sobre o que está acontecendo."  
"Eu vou."  
"Deixe-me saber quando eu estou autorizado a dizer para John."  
"OK. Não é como se eu pudesse escondê-lo por muito mais tempo."  
Seus olhos se dirigiram para a cama. Mais cedo, eu estava olhando para as fotos do ultrassom e os tinha deixado para fora. Ele se aproximou e pegou. Ele arregalou os olhos para as imagens e me olhou hipnotizado. "Essa coisa está dentro de você? Você está quase mostrando."  
"Eu sei."  
Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto examinava as fotos. "Deus, isso é tão estranho. Acho que ainda estou em choque."  
"Você não seria o único."  
Ele colocou as fotos de volta na cama e estava olhando para o espaço, imerso em pensamentos. Ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou o canivete vermelho. "Eu quero que você fique com ele. Você precisa disso mais do que eu. Mantenha em sua cama durante a noite. Vai me fazer sentir melhor, porque me sinto impotente pra caralho agora."  
Eu não ia discutir com ele. "OK."  
Seu olhar mudou-se para a janela. Poderíamos os dois ver que John estava estacionando.  
Limpei meus olhos. "É melhor você ir."  
Ele não se moveu.  
Encaramo-nos longa e duramente os olhos um do outro até que ouvimos John entrar na casa.  
Em seguida, ele se foi.


	12. PARTE DOIS: Oito Meses Depois

Eu senti como se estivesse invadindo a propriedade de alguém, mesmo que a metade fosse minha.  
Tudo parecia o mesmo que nós tínhamos deixado. A casa de praia estava congelando. O calor necessitando ser ligado. Era o meio de maio e ainda estava bastante frio na ilha. Eu não deveria retornar até o final de junho, mas o prédio onde eu alugava um apartamento foi vendido, me forçando a sair. Isso não me deu nenhuma escolha a não ser ir para Newport cedo, caso contrário, teríamos ficado sem-teto. Eu já estava de licença paternidade até o final do ano escolar, por isso fez sentido.  
Nós tínhamos sido incapazes de encontrar inquilinos temporários na baixa temporada aqui, então a casa de praia ficou vazia. Uma sensação inesperada de saudade tomou conta de mim. Este lugar costumava me lembrar de Nana; agora me fazia lembrar Harry. Eu praticamente podia cheirar sua colônia na cozinha. Era minha imaginação, mas parecia real. Eu também o imaginei de pé perto do pote de café, sorrindo, mexendo a sua fusão de café... suas costas musculosas enquanto ele olhava para fora da janela para o oceano... Lambendo, batendo e chupando enquanto bebia tequila. Olhando para a sala, eu me lembrava da nossa estranha última noite antes de John voltar.  
Fechando os olhos por um instante, imaginei que era verão passado, quando a vida era tão simples. Em seguida, o pequeno grito vindo do canguru de bebê amarrado a mim me bateu de volta à realidade.  
A cabeça de Bea balançou para frente e para trás em busca de apoio. "Espera, espera. Eu tenho que tirá-la fora desta coisa primeiro." Removendo ela do canguru eu balbuciava: "Você estava tão boazinha durante o passeio. Você deve estar morrendo de fome, né?"  
Merda. A maioria das minhas coisas ainda estava no carro. Eu carreguei a minha filha de dois meses de idade, do lado de fora para recuperar o travesseiro do meu banco de trás. Niall tinha comprado para mim, insistindo que era o único item que eu precisaria a mais, e ele estava certo. Era rosa brilhante e absolutamente necessário para alimentar o bebê constantemente com fome. Parei por um momento para admirar o oceano antes de voltar para dentro.  
Bea era o apelido para Beatrice. Ela foi nomeada como minha avó. Minha menina nasceu em meados de Março, uma semana antes da data prevista. Adam escolheu não estar lá. Ele disse que queria uma prova de que o bebê era dele, e, até lá, ele não iria reconhecê-la como sua filha. Porque tínhamos usado preservativos, ele assumiu que era improvável que ele poderia ser o pai. Ele era a única pessoa com quem eu tinha dormido antes de engravidar, mas não havia simplesmente nenhuma maneira de provar a ele, se ele não acreditava na minha palavra. Eu não quis o stress de ter de o sangue de Bea tirado agora, e ele não tinha pressa de estar lá para nós, por isso, eu escolhi adiar lidar com ele. Sua cadela, Ashton, certamente estava trabalhando esta situação nos bastidores, e eu tinha certeza que ele estava dizendo que eu era um mentiroso. Com peixes muito maiores para fritar, eu não preciso dessa merda agora. A vida era muito estressante como era.  
Quando Bea terminou a alimentação, ela adormeceu novamente. Eu lentamente a coloquei na cadeira para bebê. Eu usei a pausa rara para sair e trazer o resto de nossas coisas. A maioria do meu material estava em um armazém em Providence. Mas eu quis trazer todas as nossas roupas e o moisés de Bea. Eu iria ter que comprar um berço e descobrir como montá-lo.  
Um homem com cabelos longos escuros que parecia estar em seus trinta e poucos anos se aproximou de mim. Seus grandes olhos sorrindo. "Ei, vizinho. Eu vi seu carro. Eu estava me perguntando quando eu ia começar a ver os ocupantes desta linda casa."  
Eu apontei para a casa logo à minha direita. "Você vive lá certo?"  
"Sim. Mudei-me no outono. Eu sou uma das raras pessoas durante todo o ano, aparentemente."  
"Bem, você encontrou Cheri, certo? Ela também mora o ano todo."  
"Sim, mas eu acho que isso não é sobre ela."  
Rindo, eu disse: "Você provavelmente está certo."  
Ele estendeu a mão. "Steve Aoki."  
"Prazer em conhecê-lo... Louis Tomlinson."  
"Eu vejo que você tem coisas de bebê aqui. Você tem filhos?"  
"Oh... apenas um. Minha filha nasceu em março. Ela está lá dentro dormindo."  
"Eu tenho uma filha também. Ela tem sete anos e vive com sua mãe na Califórnia."  
"Você deve sentir falta dela."  
"Você não tem ideia. Eu trabalho para a Marinha, então eu fui colocado aqui por um tempo. Depois que me divorciei de sua mãe, minha ex quis voltar para o oeste e estar mais perto de sua família."  
"Entendo."  
"Vou conhecer o seu marido?"  
"Oh... Eu não sou casado. É uma longa história. Eu não estou com o pai da minha filha. Foi uma gravidez acidental."  
"Sinto muito por ouvir isso."  
"Não sinta. É uma bênção."  
Steve espiou dentro da minha mala. "Posso ajudá-lo a levar o resto das coisas?"  
Meu medo de confiar nesse estranho virtual foi substituído por meu cansaço. Bea não tinha me deixado dormir, e eu estava aceitando qualquer ajuda que poderia para levar toda essa porcaria lá dentro.  
"Isso seria bom."  
Steve descarregou todos os itens do carro para a casa, até mesmo levando o moisés para o andar de cima para mim e colocando ao lado da minha cama.  
Depois que voltamos e descemos as escadas juntos, ele ajoelhou-se para dar uma olhada em Bea enquanto ela dormia em seu assento de carro no chão da sala de estar.  
Ele sussurrou: "Ela é preciosa."  
"Obrigado. Ela gosta de dormir durante o dia e me manter acordado à noite. Eles dizem para dormir quando o bebê dorme, mas eu não posso. Eu tenho muito a fazer quando ela está dormindo."  
Ele se levantou e demorou um pouco, em seguida, disse: "Bem, se houver alguma coisa que você precise, eu estou ao lado. Sério... se alguma coisa quebrar, ou precisar de ajuda para levantar algo... não hesite."  
"Eu realmente aprecio isso mais do que você compreende. Obrigado."  
Quando a porta fechou, um sorriso se espalhou no meu rosto. Pobre Steve não tinha ideia de que seria ele a montar um berço em breve. Com Bea ainda dormindo, fui lá para cima e guardei algumas de nossas roupas. A caminho do meu quarto, eu não poderia deixar de parar no quarto de Harry. Deitei-me e cheirei o travesseiro do seu lado da cama. Desta vez não era minha imaginação, ele ainda cheirava a sua colônia. Havia o sentimento de anseio novamente. Eu abracei o travesseiro, e uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto. Eu tinha feito um trabalho digno de abrigar estes sentimentos por quase um ano. Este era o momento em que todos seriam desvendados.  
Eu sinto sua falta.  
Harry tinha ligado e me mandou mensagens muitas vezes ao longo dos últimos meses. Eu o deixava saber que eu estava ok, mas insisti que não precisava de sua ajuda. Ele não era muito ativo nas redes sociais, além de postar algumas fotos de shows - na maior parte de seu público- aqui e ali no Instagram. Gostava de perseguir a página de John no Facebook para ter pequenos vislumbres de sua vida na cidade, tão invejoso de sua liberdade. Eu senti falta dele terrivelmente, mas sabia que me distanciar era o melhor.  
Logo após o nascimento de Bea, eu mandei uma mensagem para ele e uma foto dela. Ele mais uma vez ofereceu ajuda, tanto monetariamente e como de outra forma. Eu sempre recusei. Ele e John acabaram me enviando um cartão de presente generoso para a Babies RUs, onde eu comprei o berço de Bea e assento inflável.  
Eu não tinha dito a ele que eu fui expulso do meu apartamento. Eu estava envergonhado e não queria a oferta de caridade mais uma vez. Então, ele ainda não sabia que eu estava vivendo aqui. Eu realmente esperava que por algum milagre, eles fossem ficar longe por tanto tempo  
quanto possível neste verão. Eu duvidava que eles iriam apreciar serem acordados por Bea várias vezes no meio da noite, de qualquer maneira. Na verdade, porém, o real motivo de não querer vê-lo, era simplesmente porque seria muito doloroso.  
***  
Quase um mês se passou sem nenhum sinal de Harry e John. Eu estava finalmente ficando acostumado à vida na ilha novamente.  
Steve acabou montando o berço para mim. Era branco, e eu tinha comprado um conjunto de cama em linho com o resto do meu cartão presente. Steve e eu fomos nos tornando amigos. Sabendo que não era fácil para eu sair de casa, ele ocasionalmente me trazia café ou frutos do mar frescos a partir do cais. Mesmo que eu sentisse que ele poderia ser atraído por mim, ele não estava fazendo nenhum movimento, o que era uma coisa boa, porque eu não estava certamente em posição de ser namorado de alguém.  
Bea estava passando por uma fase difícil. Ela estava com cólica e ainda não dormia muito. Não importava o quanto eu a alimentasse, ela sempre queria mais. Quando eu conseguia sair de casa, eu a levava em todos os lugares comigo, para o mercado, para consultas médicas. Eu não tinha estado sozinho desde o dia em que ela nasceu. Era apenas nós dois. Eu estava bem com isso. As únicas vezes que a tristeza iria rastejar, tendia ser tarde da noite quando eu estava mais cansado e desgastado do dia.  
Certa noite, a chuva estava batendo na janela do meu quarto. Bea estava gritando e chorando. Ela tinha bebido tudo na mamadeira. Começando a ver estrelas de fadiga, eu só queria desesperadamente dormir. Eu rompi em lágrimas. Parecia que este tipo de tortura seria adequado para os presos.  
Como eu continuaria viver sem dormir? Como eu poderia voltar a trabalhar, e quem poderia possivelmente cuidar dela da maneira que eu fazia? Um sentimento de impotência me consumiu como os trovões a distância. E se acabasse a luz? Como eu poderia trocar a fralda no escuro? Ocorreu-me que eu nem sequer tinha alguma vela. Um ataque de pânico menor começou a amadurecer dentro de mim. Decidindo ir ao  
andar de baixo, eu lentamente desci os degraus enquanto segurava Bea com cuidado.  
Meia hora depois, as minhas emoções só tinham piorado. Bea ainda estava com cólicas em meus braços. A porta da frente se agitou, e o completo pânico se seguiu. A descarga de adrenalina me bateu enquanto eu freneticamente bati a mão no bolso para o canivete de Harry. Tinha a certeza de usar pijamas com bolsos por essa mesma razão.  
Alguém estava invadindo a casa.  
Ocorreu-me que meu telefone celular estava no andar de cima. Bea estava gritando, por isso, não poderia mesmo me esconder. A porta estava tremendo novamente.  
“Droga de chave”, ouvi-o dizer quando a porta abriu.  
Seus olhos saltaram de sua cabeça quando ele me viu. Bea estava pendurada nos meus braços. Meu cabelo estava desgrenhado, e eu estava rigidamente apontando sua própria faca para ele.  
"Harry."


	13. Chapter 13

Ele virou a cabeça para longe de mim. "Que porra, Louis. Largue a faca e vista-se!"  
Sua chegada surpresa tinha me assustado tanto que eu nem sequer percebi que estava apenas em uma camisa velha e cueca.  
Com Bea em um braço, fui até o andar de cima para vestir rapidamente uma calça. A cena era caótica quando voltei, me atrapalhei com meu casaco e falei através dos gritos lancinantes de Bea, "O que você está fazendo aqui?"  
"Você sempre anda em torno da casa semi nu agora? Se for assim, vamos ter um problema."  
"Eu não achei que você iria aparecer. Está no início da temporada quando você chegou no ano passado. Por que você não me ligou primeiro?"  
"Por outro lado, eu não achei que você estaria aqui. Eu precisava fugir da cidade por um tempo. Eu ia passar duas semanas abrindo a casa, preparando-a antes de você chegar."  
Os gritos de Bea não paravam. Eu a balancei para cima e para baixo, numa tentativa de acalmá-la.  
"O que há de errado com ela?"  
"Ela está com cólica."  
Ele lentamente se aproximou de onde eu estava de pé e deu uma olhada no rosto de Bea. Sua boca se curvou em um leve sorriso. "Ela parece com você."  
"Eu sei."  
Agora que ele estava perto de mim, ele deu uma boa olhada em mim também. "Jesus Cristo, Louis."  
"O que?"  
"Parece que você passou por uma guerra."  
"Essa é outra maneira de dizer que pareço uma merda?"  
"Seus olhos estão vermelhos... seu cabelo está embolado. Porra. Você esta uma bagunça."  
"Você não acha que eu estou ciente disso?"  
"Você estava dormindo?"  
"Não. Eu ando dormindo pouco. Ela está passando por uma fase difícil, me mantém acordado à noite e dorme esporadicamente durante o dia."  
"Você tem Lou, certamente um momento difícil."  
"Muito engraçado."  
"Você não pode viver assim."  
"O que exatamente você sugere que eu faça?"  
"Você pode começar por tomar um banho."  
"Eu não posso deixá-la chorando assim."  
"Alguma vez lhe ocorreu que talvez ela está chorando porque você fede?" Ele riu.  
Fiquei sem fala por um momento antes de romper em gargalhadas à minha custa. Meu Deus. Ele tecnicamente poderia estar certo.  
"Você pode ter um ponto."  
"Eu vou segurá-la enquanto você toma banho."  
"Sério? Você faria isso?"  
"Eu disse que faria."  
"Alguma vez você já segurou uma criança?"  
"Não."  
"Tem certeza que você está bem com isso?"  
"Eu dou conta disso."  
Não havia nenhuma maneira de que eu poderia deixar passar esta oportunidade. O pensamento de um chuveiro quente agora parecia absolutamente celestial.  
Entregando-lhe com cuidado para Harry, eu adverti: "Cuidado com a cabeça. Certifique-se que não se dobre muito para trás. Apoie o pescoço com o braço."  
"Eu a tenho."  
Bea parecia tão pequena em seus braços. Ela parecia gostar de estar lá também; a pestinha tinha parado de chorar.  
"Só pode estar brincando comigo."  
"O quê?", Perguntou.  
"Você não percebeu que ela parou de chorar?"  
"Eu te disse. Talvez você cheire mal."  
"Talvez." Eu ri. "Ou pode ser apenas que você é um jovem ímã, e que o título se estende a crianças também."  
Ele balançou o corpo para trás, para acalmá-la e me dispensou. "Shh. Vá, Louis. antes que ela comece novamente."  
"Ok." Virei-me ao pé da escada. "Muito obrigado."  
No andar de cima, enquanto a água quente caía sobre mim, agradeci a Deus por Harry aparecer quando ele o fez. Tinha sido realmente a minha última etapa de sanidade. Bem como ele sempre fez quando éramos crianças, Harry veio exatamente quando eu precisava. Mesmo se não fosse intencional, ele era o meu herói hoje à noite.  
Sentindo-me um pouco humano novamente, saí do chuveiro e me vesti tão rápido quanto eu podia. O fato de que ele estava lá embaixo tranquilo não me escapou. Ainda assim, senti que eu precisava me vestir rápido no caso de Harry estar perdendo a paciência, ou pior, se Bea tivesse sujado as fraldas.  
A realidade quando cheguei lá embaixo estava longe do que eu imaginava. As costas de Bea estavam subindo e descendo enquanto ela estava deitada de barriga para baixo no peito de Harry. Ela estava fora como uma luz. Ele estava sentado no sofá, e as coisas eram tão pacíficas  
quanto poderia ser. Quando ele me viu aproximando, ele segurou o dedo indicador à boca para indicar que eu deveria ficar quieto.  
Sentando no sofá ao lado dele, eu só olhei com espanto. Ele nem sequer teve que fazer nada exceto existir, e ele foi de alguma forma capaz de fazê-la dormir. Quem diria que Harry "Eu não quero nunca crianças" Styles era o domador de bebês.  
Ele virou para mim. "Por que você não vai dormir?"  
"E se ela acordar?"  
"Eu vou lidar com isso."  
"Ela vai acordar querendo comer."  
"Então eu vou leva-la para cima, se isso acontecer. Por enquanto, ela está bem."  
"Você tem certeza?"  
"Louis..."  
"Sim?"  
"Olha como nós não estamos indo a lugar nenhum tão cedo?" Ele enxotou-me embora. "Vá!"  
"Obrigado", eu gesticulei com a boca antes de ir para cima.  
Eu mal me lembrava da minha cabeça bater no travesseiro. Foi o mais longo sono pesado que eu tive desde de antes de minha filha nascer.  
Seis horas depois, o som de Bea chorando me acordou. Esfregando os olhos, eu podia ver Harry em pé na entrada com ela.  
"Eu tentei ficar fora daqui aqui o tempo que eu pude..." Ele se aproximou de mim e colocou-a nos meus braços. "Vou sair para que você possa alimentá-la. Eu vou acertar o saco um pouco."  
"Mais uma vez muito obrigado. Eu precisava tanto dormir."  
"Não foi um problema."  
Depois que ele saiu, preparei a mamadeira e a alimentei. Ela cheirava a ele. Eu respirei o perfume masculino, e um desejo sexual que tinha sido suprimido veio vivo em mim. Era tão bom não ser mais o único adulto nesta casa, mas eu precisava manter meus sentimentos em cheque. O que fosse necessário, eu não ia me deixar tornar obsessivo sobre Harry novamente. Sendo responsável por um  
outro ser humano significava que eu não podia mais me dar ao luxo de me tornar um desastre emocional.  
***  
Era no meio da tarde, quando Harry desceu as escadas. Bea estava amarrada ao meu peito no canguru enquanto eu limpava a cozinha.  
"Bom dia." Eu sorri.  
"Hey," ele disse, grogue.  
Só com isso, meu corpo despertou com uma intensa necessidade. Ele era a própria definição de desalinhado. A camiseta cinza parecia que tinha sido pintada em seus músculos. Não me fale sobre quão boa sua bunda parecia naquelas calças de ginástica.  
"Como ela está?" Perguntou. Meu corpo reagiu ainda mais quando ele se aproximou para espiar Bea dentro.  
"Ela está dormindo."  
"Que figura. O sol está brilhando. Eu deveria saber." Ele procurou meus olhos. "Como você está?"  
"Eu estou me sentindo bem. Você foi incrível na noite passada."  
"Isso é o que sempre dizem." Ele piscou.  
Revirando os olhos, eu disse: "Obrigado mais uma vez."  
"Pare de me agradecer." Seu rosto ficou sério. "Você sabe... todas as vezes que eu tinha perguntado como você estava indo, você me disse que estava tudo bem. Você não parecia a porra de bem para mim na noite passada. Você estava mentindo."  
"Harrry, essa coisa toda é minha responsabilidade. O que é que alguém vai realmente fazer por mim?"  
"Sua mãe ainda vêm visitar?"  
"Ela veio no hospital quando Bea nasceu, mas ela não se ofereceu para ficar e ajudar. Ela é mais preocupada com coisas como viajar para  
Cancun com o namorado e vender as multicoloridas leggings em toda a Internet, aparentemente. Você sabe, as prioridades."  
"Fodidamente inacreditável." Ele olhou ao redor da casa, em seguida, disse: "Nana teria ajudado."  
"Sim, ela teria." Fechei os olhos por um momento, pensando em minha avó antes que meus pensamentos deslocassem para a minha mãe novamente. "Quanto a minha mãe, eu não quero ela comigo de qualquer maneira. Ter de lidar com ela seria como cuidar de dois bebês."  
"Ela ainda deveria ter a decência de oferecer ajuda, mesmo se você recusasse."  
"Eu concordo."  
Ele coçou a cabeça. "Eu me esqueci de trazer meu café comigo. Você tem algum aí?"  
"Na verdade, eu parei de beber fusão de café quando eu descobri que estava grávido. A retirada foi assassina. Eu tenho algum meio descafeinado no armário."  
"Eu acho que vou ter que ficar com esse por agora." Ele olhou para Bea. "Você não acha que toda aquela fusão fez algo para ela, não é?"  
"Você quer dizer por que seu sono é irregular?"  
"Sinto-me culpado de você ficar viciado com essa merda. Nenhum de nós sabia o que estava acontecendo."  
"Não mesmo. Não foi culpa sua. Olhe para ela. Ela está bem."  
Ele coçou o queixo e sorriu. "Sim. Ela parece bem."  
"Eu vou tentar colocá-la lá em cima no berço. Então, eu vou descer e fazer um café."  
"Eu faço isso", disse Harry.  
"Tem certeza?"  
"Sim."  
Depois de colocar Bea no berço, Harry estava preparando duas canecas quando voltei para a cozinha.  
"Ainda toma creme e açúcar?", Perguntou.  
"Sim. Obrigado."  
"Como ela está?"  
"Dormindo como um bebê."  
"Bom." Ele deslizou minha caneca para mim.  
Tomei um gole e fiz a pergunta que eu estava morrendo de vontade de fazer. "Por que John não veio com você?"  
"Ele tem um papel regular em um novo musical chamado The Alley Cats. Ele não pode sair da cidade."  
"Ele não está vindo totalmente?"  
"Não tenho certeza."  
"Quanto tempo você vai ficar?"  
Ele mexeu o café e sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu não sei."  
Pavor me encheu. Harry só estava aqui um dia, e eu já estava triste para o dia em que ele estaria me deixando em paz novamente.  
"Bem, eu estou feliz por você estar aqui."  
Tomamos café em silêncio até que eu notei Harry olhando para o meu peitoral.  
Tossindo, ele perguntou: "Você não está comendo?"  
"Não tão bem quanto deveria. Eu me forço a comer palitos de queijo e vegetais crus, mas eu geralmente estou muito cansado para cozinhar qualquer coisa substancial."  
"Quando foi a última vez que teve uma refeição caseira?"  
"Não é possível nem lembrar. As únicas vezes que eu me preocupei em cozinhar é quando o vizinho me traz frutos do mar a partir do cais."  
"Que vizinho?"  
"Steve."  
"Steve."  
"Sim. Ele mudou para a casa que estava vazia no verão passado. Você sabe aquela azul?"  
"É mesmo?..." Ele olhou para mim. "O que mais ele lhe trouxe?"  
"O café às vezes."  
"Deixe-me adivinhar. Ele é solteiro."  
"Sim... divorciado, mas ele é apenas um amigo. Ele tem sido útil. Na verdade, ele montou o berço para mim."  
"Certo. Claro que ele fez. Nenhum cara faz essa merda sem um motivo oculto, Louis."  
"Nem todo cara é igual."  
"Confie em mim, esse cara está esperando para mostrar as asas. Apenas esteja ciente disso e seja cauteloso."  
Sentindo um calor pelo elogio, eu limpei minha garganta. "Bem, não importa se ele tenha motivos ocultos ou não. Claramente, não estou em condições de estar com alguém. Eu não posso nem tomar banho metade do tempo."  
"Você não deveria estar deixando estranhos se aproximarem dessa casa tão facilmente. Você está em uma posição muito vulnerável agora mesmo. Esse cara sabe disso."  
"Bem, eu estava desesperado por ajuda, então..."  
"Você deveria ter me chamado."  
"Você estava em Nova York. Isso não teria feito sentido. Ele está bem ao lado."  
"Eu teria vindo no dia, se você precisasse de mim."  
"Eu não quero ser um fardo para você, Harry. Eu preciso encontrar meu próprio caminho." Mesmo que uma parte de mim amasse que ele tenha dito isso, outra parte estava igualmente confusa. "Apenas no verão passado você estava sugerindo evitarmos um ao outro completamente." Meu tom era amargo. "Perdoe-me se você não foi a primeira pessoa que eu pensei para chamar quando eu precisei de ajuda."  
Sua expressão escureceu. "Foda-se, Louis. Sério? Você vai trazer isso à tona novamente? Você realmente acha que era o que eu realmente queria? Eu estava bêbado como a merda naquela noite e disse e faria qualquer coisa que eu pudesse para manter a porra do meu pau em minhas calças. Pensei que isso já tinha sido explicado, o que sugeri a você foi um erro."  
"OK. Eu sinto muito." Eu estendi as mãos. "Eu não quero brigar."  
"Bom." Ele exalou e mudou de assunto. "Então, eu disse a Salvatore que eu poderia me apresentar algumas noites aqui e ali se ele quiser. Mas eu não me comprometi com qualquer coisa a longo prazo."  
"Porque você não tem certeza de quanto tempo você vai ficar?"  
"Certo."  
"Bem, ele deve estar tão feliz de tê-lo de volta, mesmo que apenas por algumas noites."  
"Sim. Ele estava."  
"Eu gostaria de poder ir te ver se apresentar."  
"Por que não pode?"  
"Eu não posso levar Bea para Sandy. Ela pode começar a chorar no meio de suas canções. E se eu tivesse que alimentá-la lá, seria estranho."  
"E daí se ela chorar? As pessoas só vão ter que lidar com isso. E você poderia ir para a sala para alimentá-la. Você precisa sair de casa."  
"Talvez eu vá considerá-lo."  
De repente, ele se levantou e colocou a caneca na pia. "Eu tenho que trabalhar um pouco. Eu vou fazer o jantar esta noite, por isso não se encha de muitos vegetais crus."  
"Isso vai ser incrível."  
***  
Bea dormiu por pelo menos algumas horas naquela tarde, me permitindo ter a lavanderia e outras tarefas feitas. Harry passou a maior parte do dia enfurnado em seu ambiente de trabalho.  
Quando ele finalmente desceu as escadas, ele tinha acabado de tomar banho e estava abotoando um botão para baixo na camisa. Ele parecia bom demais para ficar em casa esta noite. "Você vai se apresentar no Sandy?"  
"Não. Não essa noite."  
"Eu não acredito nisso. Você está todo arrumado."  
"Você se lembra de Tom do Sandy?"  
"O antigo gerente da noite?"  
"Sim. Eu disse a ele que eu poderia encontrá-lo para uma bebida depois no Crab Barking. Ele quer provocar minha cabeça com algumas coisas de música."  
"Entendo."  
"Por que você não vai lá para cima e se troca antes do jantar?"  
"Estaremos comendo apenas aqui, certo?"  
"Sim, mas você tem manchas de leite em sua camisa. Eu só pensei que talvez você gostaria de tomar banho e se trocar."  
Ele estava certo. Eu precisava ter mais orgulho em minha aparência.  
"Eu adoraria."  
Harry olhou Bea, enquanto eu tomava banho. Eu decidi ir com tudo para fora e colocar uma calça justa. Eu arrumei meu cabelo em um topete e passei meu perfume favorito. Eu meio que senti como se estivesse me preparando para um encontro, e eu precisava parar com essa linha de raciocínio.  
Eu pensei que eu iria encontrar Harry cozinhando quando voltei lá embaixo. Eu disse a ele para colocá-la na cadeira que balança. Em vez disso, ele estava segurando Bea e balançando para frente e para trás, olhando para fora da janela. Ele não sabia que eu estava observando-o.  
"Estou de volta."  
"Oh, hey. Ela não queria ir para a cadeira, começou a chorar, de modo que acabamos assistindo o pôr do sol."  
Meu coração se apertou.  
"Você precisa cozinhar, certo?"  
"Sim, mas não vai demorar muito tempo."  
Estendi a meus braços, e para minha surpresa, Bea começou a chorar em protesto quando eu tentei tirá-la dele. Acariciando suas costas, eu disse: "Eu não acho que ela queira deixá-lo."  
"Não. É apenas a sua imaginação."  
"Sério? Quer testar?" Segurei-a na direção dele novamente.  
Harry embalou-a em seus braços novamente, e com toda certeza, Bea parou de chorar. Ela estava olhando para ele. Parecia que a maçã não cai longe da árvore.  
"Minha imaginação, hein?"  
Ele sorriu para ela. "Eu não sei por que ela gosta de mim. Eu nem sequer fiz nada além de segurá-la."  
"Para um bebê, isso é tudo."  
De repente, parecendo um pouco desconfortável, ele a entregou de volta para mim. "É melhor levá-la."  
Voltando ao meu alcance, Bea começou a mexer de novo, então eu a levei para a sala de estar e a alimentei enquanto Harry começou o jantar.  
Houve uma batida na porta.  
"Você está esperando alguém?" Harry gritou da cozinha.  
"Não. Você se importa de atender? Ela ainda está comendo." Eu reajustei o cobertor por cima do ombro para privacidade.  
Eu não conseguia ver a porta da frente de onde eu estava sentada, mas eu podia ouvir tudo.  
"Quem é Você?"  
"Eu sou Steve. Eu vivo ao lado. E você?"  
Merda.  
"Harry. Esta é a minha casa."  
"Oh, isso é certo. Ele mencionou um companheiro de quarto sazonal."  
"Posso ajudar?"  
"Louis está aqui?"  
"Sim, mas ele está alimentando a bebê."  
"Eu apenas fui até as docas. Comprei-lhe alguns crustáceos."  
"Louis! Steve está aqui. Ele trouxe-lhe algumas daquelas coisas fedorentas," Harry gritou.  
Ótimo.  
Arrumando-me tão rápido quanto eu podia, eu gritei, "Venha!"  
Tentando parecer indiferente, eu disse "Hey!"  
"Oi, Louis. Desculpe se estou perturbando alguma coisa."  
"Não, não, não est..."  
"Na verdade, nós estávamos prestes a comer", Harry interrompeu.  
Steve parecia irritado. "Quanto tempo você vai ficar, Harry?"  
"O tanto que eu precisar."  
"Louis me disse que o seu namorado é uma estrela da Broadway, certo?"  
"Sim."  
"Isso é realmente radical."  
"Radical? Que porra você é, um surfista ou algo assim?" Harry levantou as mãos em sinal de hang loose. "Ai!"  
"Steve, não se importe com Harry. Isso foi muito gentil da sua parte trazer os caranguejos. Eu aprecio isso."  
"Caranguejos... interessante escolha", Harry zombou.  
"É melhor eu deixar vocês comerem."  
"Falaremos em breve." Eu sorri.  
"Tome cuidado, Louis. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Harry."  
Harry fez uma pequena saudação. "Entendido!"  
Quando Harry bateu a porta atrás de Steve, eu virei para ele. "Você está sendo um babaca total."  
"Vamos. Eu estava apenas brincando com ele."  
"Você acha que é engraçado, mas ele é o único amigo que eu tenho aqui, e você vai assustá-lo. Depois que você for para Nova York de novo, e eu vou precisar de alguém para conversar. É muito solitário aqui."  
"Você não precisa dessa ferramenta. Por que você precisa dele? Você vive em Providence de qualquer maneira."  
Mordendo meu lábio, eu disse: "Na verdade... Eu ia falar com você sobre algo."  
"Sobre o que?"  
"Eu poderia tirar um ano... do meu trabalho de ensino. Eu fui expulso do meu apartamento porque o proprietário vendeu o edifício. Eu não tenho um lugar para viver na cidade mais, e eu não tenho certeza se estou pronto para colocar Bea na creche no final do verão. Eu ia lhe perguntar se estava tudo bem eu ficar nesta casa no fim da estação."  
"Esta casa é sua. Claro, não há problema. Eu nunca iria dizer o contrário. Você não devia nem mesmo ter perguntado."  
"Bem. Bem, agora que eu tirei isso do caminho, me sinto melhor. Obrigado."  
"O jantar está pronto. Eu coloquei na mesa para que você possa comer."  
Harry tinha derramado vinho para cada um de nós.  
"Oh... Eu não posso beber Harry."  
"Merda. Eu não estava pensando."  
"Bem, eles dizem que eu posso ter uma bebida, mas eu ainda tenho sido hesitante."  
"Isso é bom. Não vai para o lixo."  
Harry tinha feito caçarola de arroz. Estávamos no meio da nossa refeição quando Bea começou a chorar de seu assento balanço. Quando me levantei para pegar ela, Harry me parou.  
"Termine sua comida. Eu pego ela."  
Ele levantou-a e a trouxe para a mesa. Como sempre, ela se acalmou em seus braços enquanto ela estendia o pescoço para olhar para seu rosto. Desta vez, ela estendeu a mão pequena e começou a brincar com o seu queixo.  
"Ei, você está tentando dizer que eu preciso fazer a barba?"  
Observando-o com ela me deu arrepios.  
Não vá lá, Louis.  
Bea começou a balbuciar. Quase parecia que ela estava tentando falar com ele.  
Harry fingiu entendê-la. "Ah, é?" Quando ela continuou, ele nem sequer pestanejou. Ele apenas disse: "Bem, desculpe-me!"  
A coisa toda estava me fazendo rachar de rir.  
Depois que eu terminei, eu a peguei de volta dele e a alimentei no sofá enquanto Harry limpava a cozinha.  
Bea voltou a dormir depois de sua refeição.  
Quando Harry se juntou a nós na sala de estar, me ocorreu que ele tinha planos para sair.  
"Você não deveria estar encontrando Tom para uma bebida?"  
"Nah. Eu acho que eu vou ignorá-lo. Eu vou me apresentar amanhã à noite. Eu provavelmente vou encontrar com ele depois disso."  
Seu celular vibrou e ele respondeu "Hey".  
Eu não estava completamente certa de com quem ele estava falando até que ele olhou para mim e disse: "John disse oi."  
"Oi, John." Eu sorri, embora por dentro eu estava começando a sentir aquele velho e familiarizado ciúme fluir novamente.  
Talvez fosse uma coisa boa que ele tenha ligado, porque uma verificação da realidade era desesperadamente necessária.  
Em seguida, ele se afastou para terminar a chamada na outra sala.  
Quando ele voltou, disse, "Eu tenho que voltar para Nova York neste fim de semana."  
Meu coração parecia que caiu para o meu estômago. "Oh. Apenas para o fim de semana?"  
"Talvez um pouco mais."


	14. Chapter 14

Era sexta-feira à noite, e Harry já tinha saído para seu show no Sandy. Ele deveria estar saindo cedo na manhã seguinte para voltar para Nova York. Enquanto eu tinha inicialmente lhe dito que não estaria indo para vê-lo atuar, eu estava seriamente tentando repensar a minha decisão. Quem sabia quando ele estaria de volta? Depois de tudo, ele veio por algum tempo sozinho para encontrar somente Bea e eu causando estragos em sua vida. Eu não teria a certeza de optar por voltar se eu fosse ele.  
De repente, me virei para Bea. "Você quer ir ver o tio Harry se apresentar?"  
"Você promete ser boa?"  
Coloquei-a no berço antes de impulsivamente trocar minhas roupas, preocupado que se eu não me apressasse, eu fosse fraco e decidisse ficar em casa. Arrumei meu cabelo em uma franja e vesti uma calça justa. Dentro de minutos, Bea e eu estávamos no carro.  
Voltar ao Sandy me deu nervosismo. Eu não tinha voltado desde o último verão. Eu também estava inexplicavelmente nervoso por Harry me ver na plateia quando eu já tinha lhe dito que não estaria lá.  
Ele estava no meio de uma música que eu não reconheci. Como de costume, a multidão estava paralisada sobre ele com mulheres indo cada vez mais perto para frente só para estar perto dele e obter um melhor olhar para a sua bela frente enquanto ele cantava. Era sempre tão emocionante para eu vê-lo cantar. Felizmente, Bea estava comportada em  
seu carregador, me permitindo mergulhar em cada momento de estar aqui.  
Eu fiz meu caminho em direção o bar de mogno para dizer Olá a Rick, o barman que me deu um copo de água com gás da casa. Relaxando em meu assento, eu fechei os olhos e me senti amando o som de Justin cantando quando ele começou um cover de Wild Horses dos Rolling Stones. Essa música assombrosamente parecia feita para a sua voz. Quando senti meus olhos ficando lacrimejantes, amaldiçoei a mim mesmo. Por que eu sempre fico tão sentimental quando ele canta? Eu apenas sempre me senti como se cada palavra de cada canção tivesse sentido e poderia de alguma forma ser aplicada às minhas experiências com ele.  
Com certeza, no meio da canção, Bea começou a chorar. Este não era o tipo de música que mascarava os gritos frenéticos de uma criança muito bem. Um monte de cabeças foi voltando-se para mim. Havia sussurros, provavelmente as pessoas se perguntando por que eu trouxe um bebê para este tipo de estabelecimento, em primeiro lugar.  
Um calor permeou meu corpo. Mesmo que ele continuasse a música com perfeição, o olhar de Harry viajou para o meu canto da sala. Nossos olhares travados. Eu estava mortificado por ter interrompido esta bela musica. Quando terminou, eu comecei a me dirigir para a sala dos fundos. Harry fez um gesto com a mão me dizendo para ficar. Eu continuei pelo corredor de qualquer maneira até que sua voz através do microfone me parou no meu caminho  
"Assim que ouvi o choro de bebê foi realmente especial para mim. O nome dela é Bea. O pai dela é Louis, que é também especial para mim e um dos meus amigos mais antigos. De qualquer forma, você acreditaria que esta é a primeira noite fora de Louis desde que Bea nasceu há mais de três meses atrás? Louis não queria vir aqui hoje à noite. Ele estava com medo de que as pessoas iriam olhar para ele se o bebê começasse a chorar. Eu disse a ele para não se preocupar, que o povo daqui era amável e mais compreensivo do que isso. Ele não acreditou na minha palavra, mas ele teve uma chance e veio de qualquer maneira. Acredite em mim quando eu digo... não tem sido fácil para ele. Louis está fazendo o inferno de um grande trabalho com um bebezinho sozinho. Eu acho que ele merece uma noite fora, não é?"  
Aplausos estridentes seguiram, e Harry fez sinal para eu ir até ele. Bea ainda estava gritando.  
"Dê ela para mim... o carregador de bebe, também." Disse ele longe do microfone.  
Harry colocou o carregador do bebê sobre o peito e deslizou Bea dentro antes de fixar ela. Era exatamente onde minha menina queria estar e finalmente se acalmou. Claro, que ela fez.  
Ele reposicionou sua guitarra para acomodar ela e começou a cantar uma canção que, a princípio soou como uma canção de ninar. Então eu reconheci Dream a Little Dream. Não pude conter o sorriso no meu rosto enquanto eu assistia Bea lá em cima com ele.  
As mulheres na multidão estavam transbordando. Se elas pensavam que o amavam antes, agora seus ovários estavam absolutamente em combustão. Os aplausos da multidão eram os mais altos já registrados depois que ele terminou.  
Quando Harry tirava Bea fora do carregador, a bunda dela estava de frente para o microfone. Ampliado pelo microfone, um som que imitava uma explosão ecoou pelo restaurante. Rapidamente me ocorreu que todas essas pessoas estavam apenas testemunhando a diarreia explosiva da minha filha.  
Harry se perdeu completamente. Quando ele me entregou ela de volta, ele estava rindo junto com todos os outros. Ele sussurrou, "Bea apenas teve uma seria explosão em seu bumbum".  
"É melhor eu ir trocá-la."  
Quando eu estava indo embora, ele me parou. "Louis".  
"Sim?"  
"Você está bonito."  
Dei de ombros. "Eu tentei." Mesmo que eu tenha varrido o elogio fora, eu não me sentia bonito até esse momento. Agora meu coração estava batendo a mil por hora.  
***  
Na manhã seguinte, quando acordei, Harry tinha ido embora. Havia um bilhete no balcão da cozinha.  
''Foi a primeira noite em que vocês dormiram. Eu não tinha coração para acordá-lo antes de sair. Cuide de Bea. Vejo você em breve.''  
Uma semana inteira passou sem nenhuma palavra dele.  
Tentei não exagerar. Afinal de contas, não era sua responsabilidade. A solidão só parecia muito pior agora que eu sabia qual era a sensação de ter alguém por perto. A insônia de Bea era pior do que antes, também. Eu honestamente acho que ela sentia falta dele. Eu também.  
Em um ato de desespero, liguei para minha mãe e perguntei se ela estaria disposta a ficar comigo por uma semana ou algo assim. Ela só estava na casa de praia por três dias, e eu já estava desejando atirar na minha na cabeça. Ela passou mais tempo no telefone com o namorado ou no deck superior fumando seus cigarros Benson e Hedges do que ficando com Bea e eu. Foi estúpido da minha parte esperar que ao torna-se uma avó ela iria mudar suas maneiras egoístas.  
Enquanto ela conseguia olhar Bea para que eu pudesse obter algumas horas de sono por noite, convidando-a para ficar com a gente acabou por ser um erro. Na última noite de sua estadia, ao invés de gastar tempo de qualidade com Bea, ela preferiu me chatear sobre a tomada de medidas legais contra Adam.  
"Quando você vai forçar esse cara para pagar, Louis?"  
Logo após Harry sair, eu tinha levado Bea para ter seu sangue retirado. Adam também foi para um laboratório em Boston, e foi confirmado ontem que ele era definitivamente seu pai biológico.  
"Eu não quero colocar Bea para lidar com o comportamento dele agora. Ele tem que fazer o primeiro movimento, tanto quanto estou preocupado. Ele tem sido tão ruim que eu nem mesmo sinto a falta dele em sua vida."  
"Bem, você não vai ser capaz de sustentar-se por muito mais tempo. Você precisa arranjar alguém, mesmo que seja ele ou não."  
"Eu não vou trazer um homem para a vida de Bea para apenas usá-lo para apoio financeiro. Eu vou encontrar uma maneira de cuidar de mim mesmo."  
Eu não sou você.  
"Boa sorte fazendo isso com o salário de um professor."  
"Pelo menos eu tenho uma carreira respeitável para voltar a trabalhar. Tenho certeza que você acha que é melhor para mim simplesmente não trabalhar, livre para vadiar fora com homens estranhos como você fez. Graças a Deus o meu pai era um dos bons. Mas eu posso assegurar-lhe, que eu nunca vou colocar Bea nesse tipo de infância que eu tive, com os homens indo e vindo."  
"Você age como se tivesse sido abusado. Sua infância não foi tão ruim assim."  
"Você não saberia. Você estava ausente durante a maior parte dela."  
"Você realmente me convidou aqui para brigar, Louis?"  
"Eu preciso dormir. Você está indo embora amanhã. Vamos parar de brigar. Você se importa de ficar com Bea então eu posso obter algumas horas de sono?"  
"Certo. Vá em frente."  
Eu percebi que eu poderia muito bem tirar proveito de sua última noite aqui. Ela provavelmente não iria voltar depois desta experiência tumultuada.  
Algumas horas mais tarde, algo perturbou meu sono. Era bem depois da meia-noite. Parecia o som fraco de pessoas lá embaixo falando. Minha mãe era suposta estar olhando Bea, então quem diabos estava na minha casa?  
O pânico atingiu, e desci as escadas, parando no meio do caminho quando eu percebi que a outra voz era Harry.  
Ele já voltou?  
A conversa que se seguiu entre ele e minha mãe entrou em completa erupção como eu estava longe me escondi na escada para ouvi-los.  
"O que você está fazendo aqui?"  
"Esta é a minha casa", disse Harry.  
"O que é uma piada, pelo caminho. Esta casa deveria ter sido deixada para mim. "  
"Você veio aqui por conta própria, ou seu filho convidou-a?"  
"Louis me pediu para vir." Ele fez uma pausa e disse: "Deus, você acabou por ficar gostoso," minha mãe disse.  
"Desculpe?"  
"Você é como uma versão mais bonita do seu pai. Eu gostaria de ser quinze anos mais jovem. A não ser que você e as mulheres mais velhas..."  
"Você está falando sério agora? você não fez o suficiente para danificar nossas vidas? Louis convidou você aqui para ajudar com o bebê, e eu acho Bea sozinha na sala, enquanto você está fumando no convés. Agora, você está tentando me pegar?"  
"Acalme-se. Eu estava apenas brincando."  
"Eu realmente desejo acreditar que você estava. Você tem alguma ideia do que Louis já passou nestes últimos meses? Ele está fazendo o melhor que pode. Ele não merece essa merda. Você deveria ter vindo oferecer ajuda desde o primeiro dia, mas honestamente, ele está melhor sem isso."  
Eu tinha o suficiente. Eu fiz meu caminho descendo as escadas e disse: "Mãe, eu acho que é melhor se você sair esta noite."  
"Esta noite? Eu estava planejando sair de manhã de qualquer maneira."  
"Sim. Mas isso foi antes de eu saber que Harry estaria de volta. Esta é a sua casa, e você está perturbando a ambos. E por que você estava no deck quando deveria estar olhando o bebê?"  
"Ela estava dormindo. Não é grande coisa."  
"Nada é sempre um grande negócio para você!"  
"Você está pedindo seriamente que eu saia agora no meio da noite?"  
"Não. Eu estou lhe dizendo para sair. Por favor. Você é minha mãe e eu te amo, mas você está fodida, e você nunca vai mudar."  
"Eu não posso acreditar," minha mãe bufou antes de tranquilamente ir para cima para embalar suas coisas.  
Quando ela voltou, ela levantou Bea fora do transportador onde ela estava dormindo, beijando ela intencionalmente para acordá-la. Bea começou a chorar quando minha mãe entregou-a para mim antes de sair pela porta sem dizer mais nada.  
Quando a porta se fechou, eu fechei os olhos sentindo como que eu ia chorar junto com o bebê. Então eu senti os braços de Harry envolver em torno de mim.  
"Sinto muito", disse ele.  
"Eu não tinha certeza se você estaria voltando."  
Ele tomou Bea dos meus braços. Como esperado, ela imediatamente se acalmou. Mas algo inesperado também aconteceu algo que ela nunca tinha feito antes. Sua pequena boca se espalhou para um grande e desdentado sorriso quando ela olhou para ele.  
"Oh meu Deus, Harry. Ela está sorrindo para você!"  
"Será que ela nunca sorriu antes?"  
"Houve momentos em que eu pensei que talvez sorrisse, mas não tinha certeza se era apenas gases. Mas não existe dúvida sobre este. Isso é definitivamente um sorriso!"  
Ele parecia estar em reverência, enquanto ela continuava a sorrir para ele. "Talvez ela não achasse que eu fosse voltar."  
Ela não seria a única.  
"Nós estamos felizes que você está de volta."  
***  
Na manhã seguinte, quando desci levando Bea, Harry já tinha feito café. O cheiro do grão recém-moído misturado com seu cheiro almiscarado era uma ótima maneira de começar o dia. Notei então que havia também uma nova máquina Keurig colocada no balcão.  
"De onde veio isso?"  
"Eu trouxe de volta do meu apartamento na cidade. Dessa forma eu posso fazer a fusão de café para mim e um meio-descafeinado na máquina de café para você".  
"Isso foi muito bem planejado."  
Quando ele entregou minha caneca fumegante, algo me ocorreu. "O que você usa neste? Nós estávamos sem creme. Eu não tive a chance de ir ao mercado."  
"Eu costumo usar leite."  
"Nós não temos leite."  
Ele apontou com o polegar para a geladeira. "Havia uma garrafa de vidro de leite lá dentro."  
Cobrindo minha boca, eu disse: "Eu não comprei leite normal. Harry... esse era o leite materno de Bea! Eu bombeei e coloquei em um frasco de vidro vazio. A única coisa boa que minha mãe fez por mim enquanto ela estava aqui foi me comprar uns litros." Estalando apontei para o café. "Você apenas colocou leite materno nisso!"  
"Não só isso... Eu já bebi dois copos com leite materno. Estou no meu terceiro."  
Cobri minha boca novamente. "Meu Deus!"  
Ele tomou um gole de café. "É bom pra caralho."  
"Sério?"  
"Sim... é doce. Eu posso ver porque Bea bebe como crack."  
"Você está brincando?"  
"Não."  
"Você está louco. Eu não estou bebendo isso."  
"Quanto dessa merda você tem? Podemos vendê-lo."  
"É melhor você estar brincando."  
"A cerca de vendê-lo... sim. Sobre beber? Não. E eu não quero compartilhar com ninguém, só com Bea."  
"Você é doente."  
Ele piscou. "Você apenas descobriu isso agora?"  
Era tão bom tê-lo de volta.  
***  
Uma semana depois, era uma noite de sexta típica em casa. Harry estava se apresentando em Sandy enquanto Bea e eu ficamos. Ela estava  
super tranquila enquanto brincava com meu celular no chão, então eu decidi ler a internet, enquanto relaxava no sofá com o meu laptop.  
Eu tinha estado evitando ir à página do Facebook de John, porque eu não queria ver as fotos de sua viagem de volta para Nova York, o que só iria me perturbar. De alguma forma, eu tinha acabado no seu perfil de qualquer maneira, procurando através de seus posts recentes. Muito era o mesmo de sempre: cenas de bastidores, amigos do teatro para fora na cidade após as apresentações. Havia uma coisa, no entanto, que estava longe de ser esperado. John tinha recentemente mudado seu status de relacionamento de "em um relacionamento" para "solteiro".  
Eles terminaram?  
Meu coração estava batendo fora de controle.  
Quando isto aconteceu?  
Ele também postou um status diretamente enigmático em torno do tempo em que Harry voltou a Newport: "Para Novos Começos".  
Eles tinham terminado enquanto ele estava em Nova York! Ele tinha estado de volta por uma semana e não tinha me dito. Por que ele teria mantido isso em segredo? Minha mente estava correndo. Será que ele estava planejando me dizer?  
Eu fiquei no mesmo lugar na sala de estar, esperando por ele chegar em casa. Quando a maçaneta girou, eu endireitei no meu lugar.  
Harry colocou sua guitarra ao lado da porta e pendurou o casaco. "O que está errado? Por que você está me olhando desse jeito?"  
"Por que você não me disse que você e John terminaram?"  
Ele soltou uma respiração lenta e se juntou a mim no sofá. "Como foi que você descobriu?"  
"Ele mudou seu status de relacionamento no Facebook."  
Soltando outro suspiro profundo, ele disse: "As coisas tinham estado desligadas por um tempo. Nós só tínhamos vindo a crescer além em relação ao ano passado. A razão pela qual eu vim para Newport no início era para ter algum tempo sozinho para pensar. Que foi quando eu encontrei você e Bea aqui".  
"Eu não entendo. Pensei que estivesse apaixonado por ele."  
"Não."  
"Não? Por que você sempre lhe disse que o amava, então? Isso não é enganar?"  
"Eu pensei que eu o amava ao mesmo tempo. Então, sim, nós dizíamos um ao outro que nós amávamos. Depois de começar a dizer essa palavra, ela só se torna banal para usá-la. Ela fica abusada e perde o seu valor. Tivemos um bom relacionamento por um tempo, mas nunca iria funcionar em longo prazo."  
"Por quê?"  
"Nós somos muito diferentes. Ele está tão preso no mundo do teatro agora. Não havia tempo para trabalharmos sobre os problemas que tivemos."  
"E ele queria ter filhos", acrescentei.  
"Isso também."  
Engoli em seco. Mesmo que eu soubesse como se sentia sobre as crianças, uma parte de mim esperava que se estivesse em torno de Bea poderia ter mostrado a ele que não era tão terrível.  
"Vocês não soaram como se vocês tivessem quaisquer problemas. Exatamente o oposto, na verdade. Eu tive que bloquear meus ouvidos sempre que ele estava em casa."  
"O sexo era bom. Nós nunca tivemos problemas nessa área. Mas é preciso algo mais profundo do que isso para durar sempre com alguém. Eu não quero desperdiçar seu tempo. O tempo é precioso."  
"Então, foi você quem terminou com ele?"  
"Sim. Eu fui o único que terminou."  
Na verdade, eu me senti muito mal por John. Eu sabia qual era a sensação de ter fortes sentimentos por esse homem, e ele era uma boa pessoa. Ele não merecia ser dispensado.  
"Essa foi a razão para a viagem a Nova York?"  
"Meus sentimentos tinham pesado sobre mim. Eu não queria passar por todo o verão assim. Agora ele pode ser livre para fazer o que ele quiser."  
"E você?"  
Ele hesitou antes de dizer: "O mesmo".  
Meu corpo não sabia como reagir, se sentia alívio ou náusea. Foi uma coisa boa ou uma coisa ruim? Eu honestamente não sei. Harry estar solteiro agora significava que ele poderia estar jogando no campo, trazendo homens em casa, aproveitando todas as pessoas devassas jorrando sobre ele no Sandy. Eu não podia lidar com isso. De uma forma estranha, sabendo que ele estava comprometido com John sempre trouxe um consolo agridoce, porque, pelo menos, havia apenas um homem com quem se preocupar. Agora não, poderiam ser muitos.  
Ao mesmo tempo, esta poderia ser uma oportunidade para eu finalmente ter a chance de estar com ele. Eu rapidamente neguei o pensamento da minha cabeça, sabendo muito bem que era uma possibilidade remota. Ele não quer ter filhos; ele era enfático sobre isso. Eu agora vinha com um, e não haveria nenhuma chance no inferno que ele iria aceitar esse tipo do pacote. Em seguida, me ocorreu que talvez ele estava mantendo intencionalmente a separação de mim para evitar qualquer expectativa de minha parte. Era isso!  
"Por que você escondeu isso de mim, Harry?"  
"Eu ia dizer-lhe."  
"Quando?"  
"Eu não sei."  
"Meu conhecimento não muda nada entre nós se isso é o que você pensa. Eu não espero nada de você, especialmente agora."  
"O que você quer dizer com especialmente agora?"  
"Quero dizer... talvez se eu não tivesse tido Bea..." Eu balancei a cabeça. "Deixa pra lá."  
"Diga o que você ia dizer."  
"As coisas poderiam ser diferentes se eu não tivesse uma criança. Talvez pudéssemos ter visto onde as coisas dariam.”  
Parecia que ele estava lutando com o que dizer em seguida. "Você não é menos atraente porque você tem uma criança. Nunca pense isso. Mas você está certo sobre uma coisa. Qualquer homem com quem você acabar precisa estar cem por cento pronto para essa responsabilidade." Ele apontou para Bea, que estava chutando as pernas ao redor enquanto ela continuava a jogar no tapete. "Não seria justo com ela de outra forma."  
Ele estava certo.  
Quando minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro naquela noite, eu nunca me senti mais confuso sobre o que o amanhã traria.


	15. Chapter 15

Todas as noites, quando a porta se abria, eu tremia, me perguntando se aquela seria a noite onde ele finalmente traria alguém para casa com ele. Eu continuei a me preparar para isso. Harry era uma pessoa muito sexual. John sempre utilizou isso para referenciar o seu apetite insaciável. Isso sempre me fez querer vomitar.  
Ele não ia ser celibatário para sempre.  
Não era uma questão se ele iria trazer alguém para a casa; era quando. Cada vez que ele voltava sozinho era um alívio maior do que o último, no entanto.  
Os dias foram passando, e com cada um, eu me perguntava por quanto tempo essa camaradagem pacífica entre nós iria continuar.  
Bea estava ficando maior a cada dia. Ela estava agora finalmente rolando. Isso significava muito cuidado quando trocava a fralda porque ela poderia facilmente cair da cômoda. Agora se tornou muito mais fácil sair de casa de vez em quando. Harry iria olhar Bea por pequenos momentos enquanto eu resolvia algumas coisas. Eu me referia a ele como o tio Harry em torno dela. Ele parecia estar feliz com isso. Foi um título seguro e deixou claro que eu não estava esperando que ele tivesse um papel mais importante em sua vida. Ele provavelmente seria sempre Tio Harry para ela. Jurei que aprenderia a aceitar isso.  
A melhor parte do meu dia continuou a ser as manhãs quando Harry e eu gostávamos de nos sentar na cozinha com Bea e tomarmos o nosso café juntos. O estranho era que ele ainda estava usando o leite materno como um substituto de creme, entretanto. No início, eu pensei que ele estava continuando o hábito apenas para ser engraçado, mas  
quanto mais o tempo passava, mais se tornou claro que ele realmente gostava do sabor.  
Quando ele derramou um pouco de uma garrafa em seu café, eu perguntei: "Você acha que é completamente normal?"  
"Eu beberia um pouco de você do que alguma vaca aleatória. Pense nisso. Você é o único que parou de comer carne depois de uma descoberta semelhante."  
"Ok, mas, apesar disso, você percebe que uma pessoa normal iria achar beber leite materno muito bizarro."  
"Não. Estranho seria se eu ficasse na fila enquanto você estava alimentando-a e pedisse para ir junto."  
Isso realmente me fez rir. "É verdade, mas o que vai acontecer quando você começar a namorar alguém? Você acha que ele vai aceitá-lo beber o leite materno de outra pessoa? Ou mesmo quem você teve no passado?"  
"Eu vou me preocupar com isso quando eu precisar."  
Parecia uma boa oportunidade para perguntar. "Então, você não está vendo alguém?"  
Ele olhou para mim de cima da caneca com diversão em seus olhos. "Eu tenho certeza que você sabe a resposta a isso, Louis. Se eu não estiver aqui, então eu estou em Sandy, e então eu volto para casa. Quando eu estaria vendo essa pessoa?"  
"Eu não sei. Eu acho que eu estou apenas confuso."  
Ele bateu a caneca de cerâmica para baixo sobre o granito. "OK. Explique por que você está confuso."  
"Você é, obviamente, extremamente atraente. Você acima disso é um músico. Você tem as pessoas literalmente jogando-se em você. Tem um mês desde que você terminou com John. Eu continuo esperando que você ande aqui com alguém. Isso é tudo."  
"Você acha que eu sou um desesperado quando eu estou solteiro..."  
"Eu só tenho a experiência com um namorado, então eu realmente não sei."  
Ele colocou as mãos sobre a mesa e se inclinou para mim. O que ele disse em seguida me deu arrepios. "Eu AMO foder. Adoro. Mais do que qualquer coisa". Essas palavras foram direto para as minhas partes  
baixas. Ele sentou-se e cruzou seus braços. "Mas quanto mais experiência eu tenho, mais eu percebo que você tem que ter cuidado lá fora. Eu não durmo mais aleatoriamente como eu costumava fazer."  
Eu decidi mexer com ele. "É interessante você dizer isso porque eu estava pensando que o sexo casual pode ser a minha única opção."  
Ele quase cuspiu o café. "Sério?"  
"Sim. Você realmente ajudou com essa percepção."  
"Eu fiz isso agora? Eu gostaria de ouvir."  
"Pense nisso. Como você estava dizendo... qualquer homem que acabar comigo tem que ter responsabilidade. Leva muito tempo para descobrir essas coisas, certo? Eu não posso ser celibatário para sempre enquanto eu espero para ver se Mr. Right quer ser um pai para a minha filha. Eu também gosto de foder."  
Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Entendo."  
"Embora nos últimos anos, eu não fiz muito, o que poderia ser melhor para mim neste momento da minha vida só tendo sexo sem sentido com uma pessoa de confiança que está na mesma página. Ele teria que ser limpo, claro, ter todos os testes apropriados."  
"Você está falando sério agora?"  
"Eu estou falando sério."  
Eu estava começando a ficar um pouco convencido da minha própria argumentação. Ela fazia algum sentido.  
Ele zombou, "E onde você vai encontrar este homem que está apenas à procura de sexo casual, mas também acontece de ser um homem limpo, respeitável que você pode trazer em torno de sua filha? Oh, e esse cara aparentemente, não está dormindo com outra pessoa ao mesmo tempo? Sim. Isso faz sentido."  
"Eu não estaria trazendo qualquer homem em torno de Bea a menos que fosse sério. Então, ele não estaria começando a conhecer minha filha."  
"Onde você estaria se encontrando com o dito homem então?"  
"Motéis."  
"Quem vai olhar Bea quando você está transando com esse cara em um motel?"  
Eu bufei. "Você?"  
"Por favor, me diga que você está brincando. Porque eu estou fodidamente me perdendo."  
"Quer a verdade honesta?"  
"Sim."  
"Pela a maior parte eu estou brincando. Mas eu acho que eu preciso encontrar alguém para satisfazer minhas necessidades em algum momento, alguém em quem posso confiar, mas que entende que não seria nada mais do que sexo."  
Ele cerrou os dentes. "Alguém como Steve ao lado..."  
"Talvez…"  
Seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva quando ele se levantou e colocou a caneca na pia. "Isso é ótimo, Louis. Ótimo pra caralho."  
Essa foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de pisar até as escadas para começar seu dia de trabalho.  
Ele não desceu naquela tarde.  
Harry estava louco... e ciumento como o inferno. Ele ainda não tinha sido sutil.  
Eu disse a ele que estava dando a ele a verdade honesta; que realmente não era o caso. Porque a verdade real era que havia apenas um homem que eu tinha sonhado foder em um hotel – e era ele.  
***  
Harry ainda parecia rabugento naquela noite. Ele estava folheando os canais na velocidade da luz, mesmo sem realmente prestar atenção. Quando meu celular vibrou na mesa de café, ele o pegou e olhou para o I.D. de chamada.  
Um olhar de choque tomou conta de seu rosto quando ele me entregou o telefone. "É Adam."  
Merda.  
Eu tinha deixado a Adam uma mensagem de voz no outro dia, perguntando se ele estava interessado em vir para Newport para conhecer  
Bea. Vê-lo era a última coisa que eu queria, mas eu senti que eu devia isso a minha filha para, pelo menos, tentar estabelecer uma relação entre eles.  
Harry me observava como um falcão quando eu atendi.  
"Olá?"  
A voz de Adam soou um pouco abafada. "Ei."  
"Eu estou supondo que você pegou minha mensagem."  
Houve algum silêncio, ele deveria estar dirigindo a conversa. "Sim. Ashton está longe. Eu posso descer este final de semana. Quando é um bom momento?"  
Ele só pode vir porque Ashton está longe? Realmente bom.  
"Eu acho que é melhor se nos encontrarmos no centro. Talvez no parque. Eu posso enviar uma mensagem com a localização. Será que sábado funciona?"  
"Sim. Isso será bom."  
"OK. Vamos planejar para nos encontrar por volta das três?"  
"Isso vai funcionar."  
"Eu vou enviar uma mensagem a você com a informação em breve."  
"Bem. Tchau."  
"Tchau."  
Ele nem sequer perguntou como ela estava.  
Harry ainda estava olhando para mim depois que eu desliguei. "Ele está vindo para cá? Desde quando é que ele se interessou em ser uma parte da sua vida?"  
"Uma vez que um exame de sangue revelou que ele é o pai."  
"Você nunca me disse que tinha que fazer."  
"Foi apenas uma formalidade. Foi o que aconteceu quando você estava ausente, nem sequer pensei em mencionar isso, porque nunca houve qualquer dúvida. De qualquer forma, a única pessoa para quem o teste importava era Adam, porque ele estava me acusando de mentir."  
O tom de Harry era severo. "Eu ainda não quero ele perto dela."  
"Ele é seu pai."  
"Ele é um doador de esperma", disse ele com os dentes cerrados.  
"O que eu deveria fazer? Manter ela longe dele?"  
"Ele não a merece." Harry parecia perdido em pensamentos por alguns momentos antes de perguntar: "Quais exatamente são os seus direitos agora?"  
"Eu não sou inteiramente certo. Eu não acho que ele vai querer alguma responsabilidade de cuidar dela, então eu nem sequer realmente olhei para essas coisas. Da mesma forma, não vou pressioná-lo em qualquer coisa, qualquer uma. De qualquer forma, vai ser apenas um encontro rápido."  
"Eu vou com vocês."  
"Não. Você não precisa."  
"Não há nenhuma maneira que eu vou deixar você ir ver aquele idiota sozinho."  
"Isso não é realmente necessário. Vamos tornar..."  
"Louis... não é uma opção. Eu vou com você." Ele repetiu.  
O olhar em seus olhos me disse que este era um argumento que eu não iria ganhar.  
***  
O tempo estava perfeito e seco, com baixa umidade. Preferi que nossa reunião fosse em Colt State Park, que era apenas sobre a ponte e fora da ilha. Harry e eu tínhamos visitado este parque uma ou duas vezes quando éramos crianças, portanto, me senti um pouco nostálgico.  
Nós embalamos um piquenique e fizemos uma tarde fora, chegando lá uma hora antes que Adam foi informado para chegar. Poderia muito bem equilibrar um evento estressante, com um pouco de diversão.  
Eu tinha vestido Bea com um vestido de babados rosa que ela tinha e coloquei uma dessas pequenas faixas de babados fina sobre sua cabeça. Seus pequenos pés estavam cobertos dos mais bonitos sapatos de couro branco.  
Harry escovou suavemente a parte de trás do seu dedo ao longo de sua cabeça. "Bea parece adorável, mas você sabe que me irrita você ter vestido ela toda para ele".  
"Eu queria que ela parecesse no seu melhor, fazê-lo se sentir como uma merda."  
"Ela sempre parece no seu melhor, não importa o que você coloca sobre ela. Ele deve se sentir como uma merda de qualquer forma, se ela estiver usando um vestido ou coberta de coco. Ela é a porra da sua carne e sangue, e ele não a viu nos primeiros cinco meses de sua vida."  
"Você está certo."  
A nossa atenção voltou-se para um casal de garotos que estavam empinando uma pipa multi colorida. Ficamos em silêncio, apreciando a paisagem. Era um grande dia para estar na água, por isso muitos veleiros poderiam ser visto na distância desde o parque Abutted até o oceano.  
Harrry olhou para o céu azul claro. "Você se lembra da última vez que estivemos aqui?"  
"Sim", eu disse calmamente. "Foi pouco antes de me mudar para New Hampshire. Você estava começando a entrar em fotografia." Harry tinha trazido a sua câmera para Colt State Park durante a nossa última viagem aqui e tirou algumas fotos de mim com a água como pano de fundo.  
"Sim. Esse hobby foi de curta duração, tomou um banco traseiro para a música." Ele tirou a carteira, que era bastante antiga, o couro marrom rachado e ressecado. Ele abriu-a. "Se eu te mostrar uma coisa, não ria."  
"OK…"  
Ele tirou uma foto preta e branca pequena que estava escondida no interior da parte traseira. As bordas do papel da foto estavam gastas. Era um instantâneo de mim que eu nunca tinha visto. "Esta foi uma das fotos que eu tirei naquele dia. Era a única que eu tinha revelado".  
Eu tomei dele. "Uau. Eu nunca tive a chance de ver qualquer uma delas."  
"Esta era a minha favorita, porque eu bati quando você não estava posando. Você estava rindo de uma das minhas piadas quando eu a tirei."  
Meu olhar viajou da foto para seus belos olhos verdes, que estavam olhando para os meus e refletindo o oceano atrás de mim. "Você sempre levou essa aí?"  
"Mesmo quando eu estava bravo com você, eu não poderia me livrar dela. Eu escondi então eu não tinha que ver você, mas eu não podia jogá-la fora."  
"Jogar ela fora ou me jogar fora?"  
"Ambos."  
Nós continuamos a bloquear nossos olhos enquanto eu queria afastar as dores da saudade que estava sempre lá necessitando ser constantemente reprimida.  
Olhando para o meu relógio, notei que tinha passado dez minutos das três. "Adam está atrasado."  
"Que idiota."  
Harry levou Bea de mim e deitou-se, colocando-a em seu peito. Ela estava estendendo a mãozinha para sua boca, enquanto ele soprava delicadamente fazendo cocegas contra seus dedos.  
Os minutos se passaram e ainda nenhum sinal de Adam. Após uma hora de espera, Harry estava se tornando irado.  
"Precisamos ir."  
"Eu não posso acreditar que ele simplesmente não iria aparecer. Talvez ele esteja preso no trânsito."  
"Por que ele não enviou uma mensagem então? Isso é do caralho além de desrespeitoso. Ele não merece um minuto a mais do nosso tempo. É melhor ele não aparecer neste momento, porque ele iria ganhar um soco no rosto."  
Comecei a arrumar as malas, me sentindo incrivelmente triste por Bea. Se Adam era uma parte de nossas vidas não importava para mim, mas certamente importaria para ela algum dia.  
De repente, meu telefone vibrou. Era um texto de Adam.  
''Eu estava no meu caminho, mas voltei. Eu sinto Muito. Simplesmente não posso. Eu não posso fazer isso. Vou enviar-lhe dinheiro.''  
Harry pegou o telefone de mim e leu o texto. Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença absoluta, em seguida, olhou para baixo em Bea, que ainda estava sentada em seu vestido bonito enquanto ela olhava para ele. Harry tinha seus joelhos dobrados, e Bea estava descansando as costas contra a inclinação de suas pernas. Suas pequenas mãos estavam envolta de um único e largo dedo. A minha filha estava calma como um molusco. Ela não tinha ideia do que esse texto significa para o resto de sua vida. Ela não tinha ideia que seu pai a tinha apenas abandonado.  
Eu tinha certeza que ela pensou que ela estava olhando nos olhos de seu pai agora.  
Depois de um longo momento de silêncio, Harry sussurrou: "Ele não sabe o que está perdendo. Ele é um tolo."  
Ele moveu seu rosto para o dela e disse: "Bem, nós não precisamos dele. Será que nós precisamos Bea? Foda-se ele!"  
Mesmo que ele provavelmente não deveria ter jurado em torno do bebê, a coisa mais incrível aconteceu. No segundo que Harry disse: "Foda-se ele," Bea começou a rir como se ela entendesse. Não foi sutil, mas sim uma gargalhada contagiante. Quando de repente ela parou, Harry inclinou a cabeça para trás, em seguida, sacudiu-o para baixo mais rápido quanto ele repetiu: "Foda-se!" Novamente, ela irrompeu em gargalhadas. Ele fez isso novamente. "Foda-se ele!" Um acesso maior de riso seguiu. Harry e eu estávamos em histeria junto com ela.  
Lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos, e eu honestamente não poderia dizer se eu estava rindo ou chorando.  
***  
Naquela noite, Harry se ofereceu para colocar Bea para dormir. Sua voz suave ecoava todo o caminho para o andar de baixo. Fechei os olhos e meditei ao som dele balançando-a para dormir. A música que ele tinha escolhido não foi coincidência: Isn’t She Lovely de Stevie Wonder.


	16. Chapter 16

Na semana seguinte, era meio do dia, e Harry estava lá em cima trabalhando. Bea estava deitada em sua barriga, brincado na sala de estar enquanto eu pagava algumas contas. Houve uma batida na porta. Quando eu abri, Steve estava lá com dois lattes médios do Coffeehouse de Maggie. Fazia mais de um mês desde que ele me visitou pela última vez.  
"Muito tempo sem te ver." Eu sorri. Tomando uma das bebidas dele, eu disse: "Você não precisava fazer isso”. Eu acenei com o braço. "Entre."  
Ele se ajoelhou para cumprimentar Bea. "Deus, ela está ficando grande."  
"Eu sei. Ela já está com seis meses. Você pode acreditar nisso?"  
"O tempo está voando."  
"Sim... é por isso que eu estou feliz que você parou. Eu estava preocupado que Harry colocou você com medo e para longe."  
Ele se sentou e falou baixo, "Bem, para ser honesto, eu debati minha vinda. Seu cão de guarda é um pouco intimidador."  
"Sinto muito que ele foi rude a última vez que esteve aqui."  
"Eu estou supondo que ele ainda está vivendo aqui?"  
"Sim. Esta é a casa de Harry agora. Ele trabalha remotamente e está lá em cima no seu escritório."  
"Por quanto tempo ele estará hospedado na ilha?"  
Estava próximo o fim do verão, e Harry não me deu nenhuma indicação de seu itinerário. Toda vez que eu tentava perguntar, ele falava que não tinha certeza.  
"Na verdade, eu não tenho certeza. Ele pode ficar o tempo que ele quiser porque ele é dono de metade da casa, então nós realmente não discutimos o assunto."  
"Posso ser um pouco intrometido?"  
"Certo. O que?"  
"Tem algo mais acontecendo entre vocês dois?"  
"Não. Por que você pergunta?"  
"Bem, um homem não late em outro homem ao redor de seu amigo a menos que ele o queira para si mesmo."  
"Harry e eu temos uma história muito longa, mas durante tudo isso, nós nunca realmente ficamos juntos. Nós nunca sequer nos beijamos uma vez em mais de uma década em que nos conhecemos."  
"Sério…"  
"Ele pode ser protetor, mas ele não quer um relacionamento sério comigo, especialmente agora. Ele se importa com Bea, mas ele não quer crianças. Ele não quer estar comigo."  
Algo sobre ter dito essas palavras em voz alta me deixou incrivelmente - triste e com raiva. Por que eu não era o suficiente? Por que Bea não era o suficiente? Harry se preocupava conosco, mas simplesmente não era suficiente.  
"Soa como uma perda."  
"Algumas coisas são apenas melhores deixadas do jeito que são."  
"Bem, agora que já esclarecemos isso... Eu posso fazer outra pergunta?"  
"Sim."  
"Você quer sair neste fim de semana? O festival de jazz estará acontecendo no centro. Eu adoraria levar você... e Bea. Nós poderíamos ir durante o dia."  
"Eu tenho que ser honesto, porque eu não sei se você está me pedindo para sair. Eu não acho que estou pronto para nada sério. Mas eu desfruto da sua companhia. Então, se não há expectativas, eu adoraria."  
"Eu entendo. Não vamos chamá-lo de um encontro então. Não há expectativas... apenas a companhia do outro. Pode ser solitário aqui na ilha, e sinto-me grato por ter conhecido você, por ter encontrado companheirismo. Mesmo se não for nada mais do que isso, eu gostaria de levá-lo para sair. Você precisa sair, Louis."  
"Você sabe o que? Você está certo. Vamos fazê-lo. Vamos sair." Eu sorri.  
Rugas leves formaram em torno de seus olhos quando ele sorriu e disse: "Sábado então?"  
"Certo. Vou ver se Harry pode olhar Bea. Se não, eu vou levá-la conosco." No fundo, eu sabia que Harry estaria vindo como uma bala. Mas isso era necessário. Se ele não me queria saindo com outros homens, então era muito necessário ele explicar o porquê. Se ele não ia me dar carinho, então eu precisava conseguir em outro lugar.  
"Seria realmente muito bom trazer Bea..." Ele piscou. "Especialmente desde que não é um encontro."  
"Veremos."  
Steve conseguiu escapar da casa sem que Harry descesse as escadas.  
Quando meu companheiro de quarto, finalmente, surgiu no final da tarde, seu humor estava ilegível. Ele levantou Bea fora do chão e fez cócegas em sua barriga com seu cabelo enquanto ele falou: "O que você quer para o jantar hoje à noite?"  
"Qualquer coisa está bom."  
Levando Bea para o armário, ele coçou o queixo. "Eu tenho que descobrir o que temos." Ele olhou para a lixeira, tomando conhecimento do copo do Coffeehouse da Maggie. "Você saiu para tomar um café?"  
"Não. Steve trouxe esta tarde."  
Sua mandíbula se apertou, e sua mão congelou no último item que ele estava tocando enquanto ponderava isso. "Ele estava aqui?"  
"Sim." Eu suspirei. "Nós precisamos conversar."  
Harry fechou o armário. "Bem."  
Basta dizer isso.  
"Steve perguntou se eu queria ir para o festival de jazz com ele neste fim de semana. Eu disse-lhe que sim."  
Ele piscou algumas vezes. "Você vai a um encontro com ele..."  
"Não."  
"É a porra de um encontro, Louis."  
"Expliquei a ele que eu não estou pronto para um encontro."  
"Oh, isso é certo. Você não está olhando para um encontro. Você está apenas procurando uma foda casual."  
"É apenas um passeio."  
Ele levantou a voz. "Não é apenas um passeio. Eu vi o jeito que ele olha para você. Ele quer te foder."  
Harry estava realmente começando a me irritar. Meu instinto foi de gritar com ele, mas me contive. Em vez disso, eu apenas olhei em seus olhos, olhei realmente para eles. "O que você está fazendo?"  
Eu esperava que ele visse a dor e a frustração que eu sentia pela minha expressão. Mesmo que fosse uma pergunta simples, eu sabia que não podia exatamente responder. Era complicado. Eu acho que nem mesmo ele entendia por que estava agindo desta forma. Mas tinha que parar. Então, algo em seus olhos mudou. Era como se a compreensão finalmente o atingisse, sobre a forma como razoável que ele estava sendo. Ele não queria algo mais comigo, mas ele não quer que ninguém mais me tenha. Ele não poderia ter as duas coisas. Não era justo, e acho que naquele momento ele finalmente entendeu.  
"Eu não sei", ele sussurrou, olhando distraidamente para o espaço. "Eu não sei por que isso me deixa tão louco. Eu estou confuso. Porra. Eu... Eu sinto muito." Ele ainda estava segurando Bea e entregou-a para mim antes de caminhar até a janela e olhar para fora no oceano.  
Falei com suas costas. "Eu ia perguntar se você poderia olhar Bea, mas eu acho que é melhor se eu levá-la comigo."  
"Não." Ele virou-se, com as mãos nos bolsos. "Eu vou olhar ela. Você merece sair."  
"Você tem certeza?"  
"Sim."  
"OK. Obrigado."  
Naquela noite, comemos em silêncio.  
***  
Na sexta-feira à noite antes do meu encontro de sábado, eu decidi ir ver Harry em Sandy.  
Além de brincar com Bea, ele se manteve para si mesmo desde a nossa briga sobre Steve. Eu acho que uma parte da mim estava curioso para saber se o seu humor de alguma forma mudava o seu desempenho.  
Bea estava dormindo em seu carregador quando chegamos no restaurante. Hoje à noite eles tinham Harry tocando no palco ao ar livre. Ele não me notou sentado em um canto distante.  
Era uma noite fresca. Alguns guardanapos voaram algumas mesas, e cabelo de Harry estava soprando em seu rosto com o vento.  
Quando ele começou um cover de Daugheters de John Mayer, ele apertou meu coração, porque eu me perguntava se ele escolheu essa música por causa da situação com Bea e Adam. Eu também me perguntei se ele estava pensando nela.  
A maioria das canções que ele tinha escolhido esta noite eram lentas e melancólicas, tanto que Bea dormiu direto. Seu primeiro intervalo finalmente aconteceu. Ele ainda não nos tinha notado. Ele não estava tão atento ao público esta noite, em geral, parecendo muito em sua própria cabeça. Ele normalmente se envolvia muito mais com a multidão.  
Assim que eu estava prestes a se levantar e anunciar que estávamos lá, um ruivo jovem e atraente fez seu caminho para o palco. Eu assisti durante vários minutos enquanto ele flertou descaradamente com Harry. Meu estômago estava em nós. Em um ponto, ele lhe entregou um pedaço de papel, que ele colocou no bolso. Se ele aceitou para ser educado ou destinado a usá-lo, eu não tinha ideia. Mesmo que este tipo de coisa, provavelmente, acontecesse a cada noite, ainda me fez sentir como se tivesse levado um soco e matou qualquer desejo que eu tinha de ficar para a próxima apresentação.  
Bea e eu saímos, e Harry nem sequer soube que tínhamos estado lá.  
***  
O som de batidas podia ser ouvido vindo do quarto de exercício de Harry. Enquanto eu me preparava para a minha saída com Steve, ocorreu-me que a última vez que Harry bateu a merda fora do saco de pancadas Everlast assim como na noite do meu encontro com Dr. Danger no verão passado. Isto me parecia como déjà vu.  
Eu estava na porta e o observei - atacar o saco até que ele notou e parou.  
Sem fôlego, ele disse: "Que horas você vai sair mesmo?"  
"Em cerca de 45 minutos. Eu só queria ter certeza de que estava tudo pronto para olhar Bea."  
Ele limpou o suor da testa. "Sim. Vou tomar banho e estarei lá embaixo na hora de você sair."  
"Obrigado."  
Querendo ter certeza que ela teria o estômago cheio antes de sair, eu amamentei Bea enquanto Harry estava tomando seu banho. Ela acabou caindo no sono, então eu a coloquei no berço antes de olhar uma última vez no espelho. O festival de jazz era um evento casual, então eu usava uma camisa simples, com uma jaqueta jeans e calça escura.  
Quando voltei, eu estava esperando por Harry para que eu pudesse dar-lhe algumas instruções de última hora. Comecei a colocar um par de garrafas de leite para dentro da geladeira quando ouvi sua voz atrás de mim.  
"Ela está dormindo?"  
"Sim."  
"Então o que eu preciso saber?"  
Quando me virei, Harry estava encostado no balcão, parecendo lindo. Alguns fios de seus cabelos molhados estavam caindo sobre a testa. Ele não se preocupou em colocar uma camisa. Meus olhos não poderiam parar de viajar até seu abdômen definido. Seus jeans estavam justos, eles estavam desabotoados no topo. Eu imaginei como seria  
lamber uma linha reta para baixo na trilha feliz. Em cima disso tudo, ele estava descalço.  
Foda-me.  
Eu tinha algumas instruções para lhe dar, mas eu tinha esquecido todas elas. Minha mente ficou completamente em branco.  
"Não roubando suas próprias palavras de você, Louis... mas meus olhos estão aqui em cima."  
Sentindo-se constrangido, eu simplesmente disse: "Eu sei."  
Ele usava um sorriso maroto. "Então... responda-me. O que eu preciso saber enquanto você estiver fora?"  
"Um... eu tenho duas garrafas de leite prontas. Elas estão na porta."  
"Eu não vou bebê-las." Ele piscou.  
"Ela deve comer uma porção de cereal de arroz quando ela acordar. Isso ajudará a manter seu estômago cheio enquanto eu estou fora no caso de as duas garrafas não serem suficientes. Eu realmente apenas a alimentei antes dela dormir."  
Ele cruzou os braços. "Tudo bem... qualquer outra coisa?"  
"Você deve trocar a fralda, logo que ela acordar, também."  
"Entendi."  
Inclinei a cabeça. "Alguma pergunta para mim?"  
"Até que horas você vai ficar fora?"  
"Provavelmente não mais do que algumas horas. Devo estar de volta por volta das oito."  
Quando ele não disse mais nada, perguntei: "Mais alguma pergunta?"  
Ele ficou em silêncio, mas seu olhar estava queimando nos meus. "Sim, eu tenho, na verdade," ele finalmente disse.  
"OK. O que?"  
"Por que você está me olhando como se você quisesse me comer?"  
"Você está falando sério agora?"  
"Você está falando sério, Louis?"  
"Estou perdido."  
"Você está falando sério sobre sair com Steve quando você prefere ficar em casa comigo?"  
"Quem disse que eu prefiro ficar em casa com você?"  
"Seu corpo."  
Eu olhava em seus olhos, incrédulo. "Meu corpo..."  
"Sim. Enquanto você estava olhando para mim, eu estava assistindo voce, e voce endureceu diante dos meus olhos." Ele caminhou lentamente para mim, então se inclinou. "Nenhuma parte do seu corpo ou mente quer realmente sair com ele, e você sabe disso. Você está fazendo isso para se meter comigo porque você acha que eu não quero você. Você está fazendo isso para me fazer ciúme."  
"Isso não é verdade. Nem tudo é sobre você."  
"Não tudo. Mas isso... isso é definitivamente sobre mim."  
"Não."  
"Besteira. Você queria ver o quão longe você pode me empurrar antes que eu alcance meu ponto de ruptura."  
"Se é isso que você quer acreditar, então tudo bem. Nesse meio tempo, idiota egoísta, eu estou indo para um festival de jazz." Eu comecei a ir embora, nem mesmo certeza de onde eu estava indo, uma vez que era suposto Steve vir aqui para me pegar.  
Ele agarrou minha cintura para me parar. Me jogando virando, ele me puxou para ele, seus olhos me dizendo para eu não ia a lugar nenhum até que ele muito bem me deixasse. Harry então lentamente me empurrou para a porta, e a minha volta era agora contra ela. Seus lábios pairavam sobre os meus enquanto ele ofegava em minha boca. Mas ele parou.  
Precisando prová-lo, eu não aguentava mais. Envolvendo as mãos ao redor de sua cabeça, eu pressionei meus lábios nos seus. Abrimos um para o outro, a sensação de sua língua quente rodando dentro da minha boca mais incrível do que as inúmeras vezes que eu tinha imaginado, ao longo de uma década. Corri meus dedos pelo cabelo sedoso enquanto nos beijávamos. Sua boca era insanamente molhada, quente, e seu gosto eram viciantes. Não havia mais uma década ou conceito de tempo.  
Cutucando minhas pernas abertas com o joelho, ele instalou-se entre elas. Sua ereção quente foi pressionada contra o meu corpo. Então ele pegou minha mão e deslizou para baixo para sua virilha enquanto nos beijávamos para que eu pudesse sentir ele. Falando sobre os meus lábios, ele disse: "Foda-se, Louis, Você acha que eu não quero você? Sinta o quanto eu não quero você."  
Eu gemia contra a boca dele para confirmar que eu absolutamente o sentia; praticamente estava na metade de sua coxa. Passando por uma completa perda de contenção, eu estava completamente à sua mercê. Seu beijo não era vulgar ou como qualquer coisa que eu já senti antes. Ele beijou com toda a força em seu corpo, como se o próprio ato fosse necessário para a sobrevivência. Se ele beijou assim, eu só podia imaginar o que era ter relações sexuais com ele.  
A vibração de Steve batendo contra a porta bateu em minhas costas. Descaradamente, Harry nem sequer recuou. Em vez disso, ele me beijou mais forte mais profundo. Ele fez isso muito difícil de querer parar.  
Finalmente me erguendo longe de Harry, eu gritei, "Só um minuto!"  
Seus lábios ainda estavam a algumas polegadas do meu. Ele olhou para mim maliciosamente, porque ele sabia muito bem que mesmo que eu estivesse saindo com Steve, eu não ia ser capaz de pensar em outra coisa.  
Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e disse: "Divirta-se."  
Então, ele se virou e foi embora, desaparecendo pelas escadas.  
***  
Steve nunca suspeitou que Harry e eu tivéssemos sugando nossos rostos momentos antes dele me pegar. Eu verifiquei o meu reflexo no espelho antes de abrir a porta e atribui o atraso à alimentação de Bea .  
Nós paramos na Maggie para pegar lattes para viagem no caminho para o festival de jazz que foi realizada na região de Fort Adams na boca do porto de Newport. Três palcos foram montados, cada um com um banda de jazz diferente. Era uma tarde linda com apenas um ligeiro frio no ar. A localização destaque das vistas panorâmicas da Newport Bridge e a East Passage.  
Eu tentei o meu melhor para me concentrar na paisagem e música, mas minha mente estava em outro lugar. Eu ainda podia sentir o beijo de Harry, ainda podia sentir o gosto dele na minha língua. Minha cueca estava melada. Fiquei imaginando o que aquilo significava, se as coisas iam ser diferentes agora.  
Um alerta de mensagem soou.  
Harry: Pare de pensar em mim.  
Louis: Você é egoísta. Você só me beijou porque eu estava saindo com Steve.  
Harry: Tecnicamente, você me beijou.  
Louis: Como está Bea?  
Harry: Mudando de assunto?  
Ele então respondeu à minha pergunta anterior, me enviando um selfie de Bea e ele. Eles estavam deitados sobre o tapete da sala. Bea estava sorrindo. Ela estava parecendo adorável.  
Louis: Parece que vocês estão tendo um bom tempo.  
Harry: Nós sentimos sua falta. Você deve abandonar ele e vir sair com a gente.  
Louis: Eu estou com um pouco de medo de voltar para casa para ser honesto.  
Harry: Eu não vou morder. Eu prometo. A menos que você me peça, caso em que eu vou fazer isso tão suavemente que você não vai sentir qualquer dor.  
Louis: Eu não posso escrever mais. É rude.  
Harry: Nós precisamos conversar mais tarde.  
Louis: Sobre o que?  
Harry: Eu gostaria de me candidatar para a posição.  
Louis: Que posição?  
Harry: Seu amigo de foda ocasional.  
Louis: O que???  
Harry: Nós falaremos mais tarde.  
Eu nem sequer sabia o que dizer então eu coloquei meu telefone longe.  
Steve colocou a mão no meu ombro. "Está tudo bem em casa?"  
Não exatamente.  
"Ah sim. Eu estava apenas verificando Bea. Está tudo bem."  
"Quer ir pegar um jantar mais cedo?"  
Mesmo que o texto de Harry tinha conseguido silenciar o meu apetite, eu disse: "Claro. Isso seria bom."  
Steve e eu deixamos o recinto do festival e tivemos um jantar no Brick Alley Pub. Falamos sem parar durante toda a refeição. Ele falou sobre sua próxima viagem para Irvine para visitar sua filha. Ele irradiava orgulho sempre que ele falava de Alyssa, e me ocorreu como ela tinha sorte de ter um pai que cuidava dela tão profundamente; Bea não teria outro além de mim. Eu só podia esperar que alguém fosse preencher esse papel para a minha filha algum dia.  
Apesar do jogo sexual que Harry estava jogando, de repente, ele ainda não me deu nenhuma garantia de que ele realmente queria estar conosco a longo prazo. Mesmo que ele fosse tão apegado com Bea, não havia nenhuma indicação verdadeira de que ele estava interessado em ser mais do que apenas o seu "tio". Sua afirmação de que devemos ser "amigos de foda" certamente não contava. Harry e eu não poderíamos realmente estar juntos, desde que ele não queria crianças no longo prazo.   
Steve me levou para casa após o jantar. Eu intencionalmente não o convidei, porque eu não estava em nenhum humor para as travessuras de Harry.  
Ele permaneceu. "Eu espero que nós possamos sair de novo em breve."  
"Eu realmente gostaria disso", eu disse.  
Apesar da minha obsessão com Harry ao longo do dia, eu realmente desfrutei da companhia de Steve. Ele era inteligente, articulado e um bom ouvinte.  
Quando eu abri a porta, Harry estava sentado no sofá assistindo televisão. Bea estava embalada na dobra do braço.  
"Como foi?"  
"Foi muito divertido, na verdade. Você adoraria o festival de jazz. Você deveria dar uma olhada. Amanhã é o último dia," eu disse, estatelando-me no sofá ao lado dele.  
"Bom." Ele sorriu, mas foi mais como um sorriso forçado.  
Tomei Bea dele e a beijei. "Eu senti sua falta, Bea Bee."  
"Eu vou me levantar para que possa alimentá-la. Eu suponho que você não está com fome para jantar."  
"Não. Steve me levou para o Brick Alley Pub."  
Sua expressão escureceu. "Ótimo."  
Panelas e frigideiras batiam enquanto Harry não tão silenciosamente preparou algo para comer na cozinha enquanto eu alimentava Bea. Ela adormeceu no meu peito, então eu coloquei-a para cima em seu berço. Era mais cedo do que sua normal hora de dormir, então eu sabia que ela provavelmente estaria me acordando no meio da noite.  
Quando voltei para a cozinha, Harry parecia estar esperando por mim. Ele estava usando um moletom cinza que foi meio fechado para cima sobre o peito nu. Ele tinha o capuz sobre sua cabeça. Olhando bastante tenso, ele estava puxando as mangas.  
"Nós precisamos conversar, Louis".  
"Bom."  
Ele levantou o rosto para me olhar diretamente nos olhos. "Eu não quero que você saia com ele de novo."  
"Você não pode ditar com quem eu saio."  
"Bem, eu não quero que você saia com ninguém."  
"Eu não entendo como você acha que tem o direito de dizer isso."  
"Então me ouça."  
"Estou ouvindo."  
"Você disse que não quer nada sério agora."  
"Está certo."  
"Nem eu. Acabei de sair de um relacionamento de longo prazo. Eu realmente não posso lidar com algo sério no momento."  
"Então, você acha que eu sou o candidato perfeito para ficar? Você não tem opções suficientes? E sobre aquele ruivo que deu o número dele na outra noite, quando você nem percebeu Bea e eu bem ali."  
A expressão dele ficou com raiva. "O que? Você veio para Sandy naquela noite?"  
"Sim. Você tocou Daughters. Foi muito emocionante."  
"Por que diabos você não me disse que estava lá?"  
"Você estava ocupado."  
"Você era tudo que eu poderia pensar em toda aquela noite, Louis. Cada canção do caralho, eu estava pensando sobre você ou Bea. Essa é a verdade. Eu nem me lembro o nome desse cara."  
"Bem, isso é irrelevante suponho. Volte para o que estava dizendo... sobre me querer para ser seu brinquedo."  
"Não é desse jeito. Não é só isso, Louis." Olhando estranhamente nervoso, ele disse, "Eu ando pensado muito recentemente. Você já deixou claro que você precisa de alguém para satisfazer suas necessidades. Eu não quero que você foda com um cara aleatório que não se preocupa com você. Ao contrário do que se poderia pensar, eu tenho me preocupado com você. Então, eu quero ser o único a cuidar disso para você."  
"Tomar conta disso? Você está fazendo isso soar como se fazer sexo comigo fosse um procedimento cirúrgico."  
"Longe disso. E cuidar disso não é o termo certo de qualquer maneira. Tecnicamente eu estaria transando com você até o esquecimento."  
"Eu não preciso da porra da misericórdia de ninguém, Harry."  
"Isso não é o que estou dizendo." Ele deslizou as mãos sob o seu capuz e puxou seu cabelo em frustração. "Porra. Você tem alguma ideia do quanto eu quero você? Eu preciso disso tanto quanto você?"  
"Sinto muito, mas você está realmente me confundindo. Você se preocupa comigo, mas você não quer estar comigo. Vocês só quer me foder. Parece apenas contraditório."  
"Eu quero lhe dar o que você precisa hoje... não amanhã ou dez anos para frente. Hoje. E apenas acontece que o que você precisa é também o que eu preciso. Eu preciso satisfazer essa porra de coceira que está corroendo em mim por mais de uma década. Eu preciso estar com você em um nível físico antes de eu fodidamente explodir. Mas eu só não posso colocar uma etiqueta em tudo agora. Eu não posso fazer promessas  
para o futuro, porque isso seria irresponsável. Há muito em jogo. Eu não vou fazer uma promessa para aquela menina só para deixá-la depois."  
"Então, você está sugerindo que nos esqueçamos de todo o resto, basta começar um relacionamento físico sem nenhumas expectativas."  
"Isso foi o que você disse que queria com um cara aleatório, certo? Por que não comigo? É muito mais seguro, porra."  
"Porque eu não acho que isso é possível com você. Eu não acho que eu posso compartimentar anos de sentimentos a fim de ter uma relação sexual casual com você. Você é importante demais para mim. Eu sempre vou querer você na minha vida. Se nós temos o sexo, nunca poderemos voltar. Eu nunca seria capaz de te olhar do mesmo jeito."  
"Você nunca seria capaz de andar do mesmo jeito."  
"Você pode falar sério?"  
"Eu estou falando sério." Ele sorriu. "Tudo bem... com toda a honestidade, eu quero que você pense sobre a minha proposta. Eu estou apenas pedindo que você considere viver o momento, se divertir um pouco comigo, levando as coisas dia a dia."  
"Levar as coisas dia a dia e, em seguida, um dia acordar e ver que você foi?"  
"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum tão cedo."  
Uma parte de mim queria pular em seus braços e levar a sua proposta ali mesmo no balcão da cozinha, mas a parte lógica simplesmente não podia concordar com isso. "Eu não sei."  
"Se há uma coisa que posso fazer para ajudar a tornar sua decisão mais fácil, deixe-me saber. Basta pensar nisso. Você não tem que tomar uma decisão agora. Durma com ela. Ou durma comigo. O que você decidir."  
Ele começou a caminhar em direção à escada.  
"Aonde você vai?"  
"Andar de cima. Vou deixar a porta aberta no caso de você decidir que há algo que você gostaria de ver mais tarde."


	17. Chapter 17

Eu tinha ido direto para o meu quarto naquela noite e não sai porque eu não podia confiar em mim mesmo perto dele. Ele falou mesmo sério? Uma pequena parte de mim ponderou se ele estava apenas puxando a minha perna com aquela proposta. Talvez por algum grande esquema para se vingar de mim por machucá-lo, há uma década... Atrair-me a sucumbir aos seus encantos sexuais, em seguida, me dizer que era apenas uma brincadeira.  
Pensando e rolando, eu considerei todos os prós e contras e cheguei à conclusão de que, enquanto o sexo com ele seria incrível, só resultaria em me machucar. Seria também arruinar a nossa segunda chance de amizade que ainda era nova e em terreno movediço.  
Ao mesmo tempo, eu estava completamente ligado, minha cueca estava melada do jeito que ele estava falando para mim. Apenas o pensamento de estar com ele estava me deixando louco.  
Em algum ponto no meio da noite, eu devo ter adormecido enquanto pensava. Quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte, foi depois das 11:00. Eu não tinha dormido tão tarde em anos.  
O sol estava fluindo através das cortinas brancas absolutas da janela do meu quarto. Se eu tivesse sonhado a minha conversa com Harry na noite passada? Ocorreu-me que Bea estava ausente do seu berço.  
Corri as escadas para encontrar Harry sentado na sala de estar.  
"Onde está Bea?"  
"Ela está aqui. Veja isso." Bea foi lentamente rastejando em direção a ele quando ele a atraiu com um novo brinquedo de pelúcia. Era uma longa e recheada lagarta cor de arco-íris que rangia.  
"Vamos, Bumblebee," ele disse a ela. Eu amei o seu apelido para ela.  
Bea estava avançando em direção a ele; era sua mais impressionante tentativa de mobilidade.  
"Ela está rastejando em direção a você!"  
"Eu sei. Temos praticado toda a manhã."  
"Onde você conseguiu esse brinquedo?"  
"Eu o peguei para ela outro dia na loja de brinquedos do centro."  
"Então você veio no quarto esta manhã e levou-a para fora do berço?"  
"Não, ela desceu as escadas sozinha, Louis", brincou. "Claro. Olhei você porque você nunca dormiu até tão tarde, queria ter certeza de que você não desmaiou de tantos pensamentos sobre mim na noite passada."  
"Não é bem assim. Embora estivesse em minha mente."  
"De qualquer forma... ela estava ali, sentada em seu berço, olhando para mim, quieta como um rato enquanto você estava roncando. Então, eu levei-a para baixo para que você pudesse ficar dormindo. Você tinha uma garrafa de leite na geladeira, por isso nós terminamos com ela." Ele olhou para Bea. "Ela é minha pequena - almoço de amigos agora."  
"Obrigado por fazer isso."  
"Não é nenhum trabalho."  
Nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu senti que eu precisava quebrar o gelo. "Harry, sobre a noite passada..."  
Ele levantou-se de repente do sofá. "Não se preocupe com isso. Eu estava fora da linha. Eu fiquei um pouco louco, com ciúmes."  
Fiquei surpreso que ele mudou de tom tão rápido. "Sério?"  
"Sim. Eu não estava pensando com a cabeça direito."  
"Ok... então eu estou feliz que nós dois concordamos."  
"Bem, eu tenho um monte de trabalho a ser feito. Então..." Ele pegou Bea do chão, levantando-a sobre a sua cabeça brevemente. "Eu te vejo mais tarde, Bumblebee."  
Ele, em seguida, retirou-se para o seu quarto e não saiu para o resto da tarde.  
Mais confuso do que nunca, eu fui sobre o meu dia, arrumando a casa e lavando a roupa de Bea.  
Era o início de setembro, e o tempo estava começando a ficar frio na ilha. Poucas semanas atrás, eu notifiquei oficialmente o departamento de escola em Providence que eu não iria voltar ao meu trabalho este ano. Foi uma decisão difícil, mas uma que era melhor para a minha filha. Minhas economias me levariam por cerca de 12 meses. No período de um ano, eu iria reavaliar minha situação, queria voltar ao ensino ou talvez tentar encontrar um trabalho home office.  
Uma batida na porta me assustou.  
Ao abrir a porta, meu coração quase pulou uma batida com a visão de um loiro de pernas longas com corte de cabelo feito. "John. Oh meu Deus. Isto é inesperado."  
"Surpresa!" Ele se inclinou para me abraçar antes de recuar. "Puxa, você está ótimo, Louis. Você perdeu peso? As pessoas normalmente não ganham peso depois de ter um bebê?"  
"Eu acho que eu tenho sorte que minha filha não me deixou comer ou dormir durante os primeiros meses." Tentando mascarar meu desconforto, eu perguntei "Harry está esperando por você?"  
"Não. De modo algum. Ele está lá em cima? Vi o carro dele lá fora."  
"Sim. Ele está em seu escritório trabalhando."  
Ele notou Bea brincando no exersaucer. "Ela é tão bonita. Ela se parece com você. Eu posso tirá-la dessa coisa?"  
"Claro."  
Uma sensação desconfortável se desenvolveu enquanto eu assistia John se agachar para ver a minha filha.  
O que ele estava fazendo aqui?  
Ele o convidou?  
Era essa a razão para a sua súbita mudança de tom?  
O que senti como cegueira era ciúme bombardeando.  
John levantou Bea para segurá-la. "Ela cheira tão bem. O que é isso?"  
"É Dreft, o detergente de bebê que eu uso em suas roupas."  
"Talvez eu devesse dar-lhe algumas das minhas roupas para lavar. Ela cheira tão fresca e limpa."  
Eu estava totalmente sobre a conversa fiada. "O que o traz aqui, John?"  
Sentando-se no sofá e colocando Bea no colo, ele disse o assunto com naturalidade: "Eu estraguei tudo."  
"O que você quer dizer?"  
"Eu fodi tudo com Harry. No ano passado, eu tinha dado tudo o que tinha para o meu trabalho e nada a ele. Eu o levei ao limite. Ele disse alguma coisa para você sobre por que nós terminamos?"  
"Ele apenas me disse que ele terminou as coisas quando ele voltou para Nova York no início deste verão. Ele realmente não entrou em detalhes. "  
"Foi um mal-entendido."  
"Como assim?"  
"Ele tinha vindo para me surpreender e me encontrou jantando no apartamento com o meu co-estrela, Greg Nivens. Harry saltou direto para conclusões. Nada estava acontecendo com Greg. Foi uma reunião de negócios. As coisas tinha sido ruins entre Harry e eu por um tempo antes disso, mas eu nunca o teria traído."  
"Então, você está aqui para..."  
"Obter o meu homem de volta. Sim. Eu nunca lutei por ele. Eu nunca insisti com ele. Eu estava em choque com a forma como as coisas acabaram eu nunca realmente refleti sobre a minha responsabilidade em tudo isso. Era basicamente tudo culpa minha. Eu ainda o amo muito.”  
Não.  
Não.  
Não.  
Esta ameaça inesperada e iminente estava colocando meus verdadeiros sentimentos à prova. Eu estava aterrorizado de perder ele, aterrorizado que ele voltaria para Nova York com ela. Meu corpo ficou tenso, de alguma forma, se preparando para ir para a guerra em uma batalha que estava destinado a perder.  
"Uau. Eu não sei o que dizer. EU..."  
A voz profunda de Harry me assustou. "John. O que você está fazendo aqui?"  
Ele se levantou, ainda carregando Bea. "Oi."  
Seus olhos se voltaram para mim brevemente, em seguida, de volta para ele.  
"Há quanto tempo você está aqui?" Perguntou.  
"Apenas alguns minutos. Eu vim até aqui porque nós precisamos conversar. Podemos ir a algum lugar? Talvez dar um passeio na praia?"  
Meu peito estava pesado, suando e eu estava nos nervos.  
Harry olhou para mim novamente em um rápido olhar antes de dizer: "Deixe-me pegar meu casaco."  
Quando a porta se fechou atrás deles, todo o medo que eu estava segurando liberou em mim em uma rápida respiração só para começar a construir-se novamente em meu intestino.  
Olhei para Bea e falei com ela como se pudesse me entender. "Eu não quero que ele vá embora."  
Ela balbuciou e balbuciou enquanto ela batia com a mão para baixo em um dos brinquedos sibilantes ligado a ela no playset.  
"Eu tenho medo de estar com ele e medo de ficar sem ele."  
Ela soprou, baba escorrendo pelo queixo.  
"Você realmente adora ele, não é?"  
"Ba Ba...", ela respondeu.  
Meu coração batia contra o meu peito. "Eu sei. Eu também."  
***  
Harry tinha desaparecido por quase seis horas. Eu tinha certeza que ele não estaria voltando para casa.  
Quando a chave girou na porta por volta das dez e meia da noite, eu me endireitei no sofá, tentando parecer casual para que ele não visse como se eu tivesse esperando ansiosamente seu retorno.  
Harry esfregou os olhos e atirou o casaco numa cadeira. Ele foi até a cozinha para pegar uma bebida antes de tomar um assento ao meu lado.  
Engoli em seco, com medo de perguntar: "Onde está John?"  
Ele tomou um gole de sua cerveja, em seguida, olhou fixamente para a garrafa enquanto ele girou ao redor nas mãos dele. "Ele está em seu caminho de volta para Nova York. Eu o levei para o trem."  
"Eu não tinha certeza se você estaria voltando hoje à noite."  
Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, em seguida, olhou nos meus olhos. "Nada aconteceu, Louis."  
"Você não me deve uma explicação."  
Ele falou mais alto, "Eu não devo? Você está enganando a si mesmo?"  
"O que você quer dizer?"  
"Você parece pensar que eu não posso ver através de você. Eu vi seu rosto quando ele apareceu. Você estava assustado. Por que você não pode admitir isso? Por que você não pode admitir que você esteja fodidamente com medo do que tem acontecido entre nós tanto quanto eu tenho?"  
Eu não sei.  
Quando eu não respondi, ele simplesmente disse: "Fizemos uma caminhada na praia... conversamos. Então, eu o levei para o trem."  
"Você demorou tanto tempo. Eu presumi..."  
"Que estávamos em algum lugar transando? Não. Eu dirigi dando algumas voltas por um tempo sozinho apenas para pensar."  
"Entendo. O que você e John decidiram?"  
"Ele acha que a verdadeira razão porque terminei era porque eu tinha encontrado ele jantando com esse cara, mas isso é não a verdade. Eu tinha ido a Nova York com a intenção de terminar as coisas antes mesmo de o ver jantando com ele."  
"Você explicou a ele?"  
"Eu não poderia ser completamente aberto sobre tudo."  
"Por que não?"  
"Porque eu tenho que admitir coisas para ele que eu não admitira mesmo a você... e eu não queria machuca-lo ainda mais."  
"Coisas como…"  
"Lembra-se o que eu disse sobre trair?"  
"Se você tem o desejo de trair alguém, é melhor apenas romper com essa pessoa?"  
"Sim. Bem, eu tinha o desejo de trai-lo... com você... várias vezes no verão passado. Eu pensei que talvez você tornar-se pai de alguma forma me fizesse vê-lo sob uma luz diferente agora, me fizesse menos atraído de alguma forma, mas não tem sido o caso. Tem sido o oposto. Você nunca foi mais sexy para mim. Mas mesmo se nada estivesse acontecendo entre nós, minha atração por você é um sinal de que algo estava fora entre John e eu. Você não deve cobiçar alguém quando você está em um relacionamento saudável. É uma indicação de que algo está faltando, mesmo se você não sabe exatamente o que é. Eu não acredito em arrastar as coisas se o resultado já está determinado em sua mente."  
"John está bem?"  
"Na verdade não."  
Eu me senti mal por ele e fiquei confuso sobre onde estavam as coisas com Harry e eu.  
"O que fazemos agora?" Perguntei.  
"Eu já lhe disse o que eu quero fazer."  
"Eu pensei que esta manhã você disse que chegou à conclusão de que era uma má ideia, que você não queria estar mais comigo."  
"Eu nunca disse isso. O que eu quis dizer foi que eu estava fora da linha na maneira que eu falei com você. Eu estava sendo excessivamente  
agressivo porque eu me senti ameaçado, dando em cima de você como um homem das cavernas. Eu nunca disse explicitamente que não queria, e para o registro, nem você."  
"Eu expliquei minha cautela..."  
"E eu as entendo. Eu completamente entendo por que você está com medo de levar as coisas a um nível sexual comigo. O lado lógico de mim pensa que você está certo, mas o lado ilógico de mim não dá a mínima e só está pensando sobre te fazer gozar enquanto você monta em mim."  
Essas palavras me bateram direto entre as pernas.  
Ele continuou: "O fato de que você só se contorceu em seu lugar é a prova de que você também tem um lado ilógico. Talvez nossos lados ilógicos precisam se conhecer algum dia." Ele se inclinou para mim e sorriu. "Mas não esta noite. Apesar de sua ameaça de encontrar um amigo de foda... você não está pronto. Isso seria como saltar sobre toda a letras do alfabeto de A a Z."  
"Você está assistindo muito Sesame Street com Bea."  
"Porra. Talvez. De qualquer forma, você está no nível A no momento. Meu pau está em nível Z, o que não corresponde. Essa foi uma das coisas que eu descobri na minha volta esta noite. Que você não está lá ainda, apesar de toda sua conversa sobre sexo no motel." Ele se levantou. "Eu volto já."  
Quando ele voltou, ele estava escondendo alguma coisa por trás das costas. "Qual era a única coisa que fazíamos quando éramos mais jovens sempre que estávamos em um humor de merda ou simplesmente não sabia o que diabos fazer com nós mesmos?"  
"Nós assistíamos The Big Lebowski."  
Ele exibiu o DVD de trás dele. "Bingo."  
"Eu não posso acreditar que você ainda tem isso."  
"Sempre na mão."  
"Eu vou estourar pipoca", eu disse, ansiosamente correndo para a cozinha, aliviado que a tensão no ar diminuiu. Ele estava certo. Eu não estava pronto. Eu não quero perdê-lo, mas tanto quanto eu queria, eu não estava pronto para um relacionamento sexual com ele ou com ninguém.  
Ficamos em um silêncio confortável assistindo o filme Cult que em retrospecto era provavelmente demasiado impróprio para nossos antigos treze anos de idade. Mas nenhum de nós tinha pais que nos monitorava ou nos observava naquela época. A cena de abertura onde o personagem principal tem a cabeça empurrada em um banheiro trouxe de volta muitas memórias. Costumávamos pensar que era a melhor coisa do mundo.  
No meio do filme, Harry estava deitado de costas, descansando a cabeça no meu colo. Sem pensar, fiz o que me pareceu natural e massageei minha mão entre os cachos de seu cabelo.  
Ele deixou escapar um leve gemido de prazer enquanto ele continuou a assistir ao filme eu brincava com seu cabelo.  
Em um ponto, ele se virou para mim, e eu instintivamente movi minha mão fora dele, lembrando o tempo passado no verão, quando ele me disse para parar. "Por que você parou?" Ele percebeu isso por conta própria. "De jeito nenhum eu estou dizendo para parar desta vez, Louis. Por favor, continue fazendo. Isso é tão bom."  
Eu mantive minha mão lá na melhor parte de uma meia hora.  
Minha atenção não estava mais sobre o filme quando eu perguntei, "O que mais você descobriu em sua volta esta noite?"  
"Que eu ainda amo suas ruguinhas." Ele olhou para mim. "Eu não percebi isso totalmente antes, mas eu sei que é o certo."


	18. Chapter 18

Setembro se transformou em outubro enquanto saudamos o outono e as cores em mudança das folhas e das árvores circundante da ilha. No mês desde a noite que nós assistimos The Big Lebowski, as coisas ficaram muito inocentes entre nós; não discutimos o sexo outra vez, nem tentamos definir nosso relacionamento. Mas estávamos chegando mais perto organicamente.  
Bea estava agora com sete meses e desenvolvendo mais de uma personalidade todos os dias.  
Harry tinha feito uma curta viagem a Nova York no final de setembro para se reunir com seu agente de música que tinha agendado uma sessão de estúdio para gravar algumas de suas canções originais para uma demonstração. No geral, nós ainda levávamos dia após dia, e não havia nenhuma indicação clara de quando, ou mesmo se, ele estaria voltando para a cidade.  
Halloween caiu em um sábado este ano. Decidimos levar Bea a um Festival de abóbora local. Harry tirou muitas fotos de mim e minha filha entre o mar laranja e de feno. Nós tiramos algumas selfies de nós três também. Eu sabia que iria valorizar para sempre essas imagens. Harry e eu tomamos um gole de cidra quente enquanto apreciamos o ar fresco com uma Bea de bochechas rosadas, que estava enrolada em um chapéu e luvas. Apesar do fato que existem milhares de dias no curso de uma vida, este era o tipo de dia que você só sabia que nunca esqueceria enquanto você viver.  
O plano era passar algumas horas fora, em seguida, voltar para casa para dar doces, enquanto vestíamos nossos trajes.  
Sabendo que Halloween sempre foi meu feriado favorito, Harry fez tudo que podia. Após o Festival da Abóbora, ele deixou Bea e eu em casa  
antes de ir para as lojas de árvore de Natal na vizinha Middletown, onde vendiam lotes de itens sazonais do Dia das Bruxas.  
Era anoitecer pelo tempo que ele voltou com uma tonelada de sacos. Ele tinha comprado uma infinidade de decorações laranja e preta juntamente com pacotes de doces e um traje de zangão para Bea.  
"Eles não tem nenhum traje adequado para nós nas lojas da árvore de Natal, então eu fui a um par de outros lugares. É por isso que estou atrasado. Eu não poderia decidir sobre o seu, então eu tenho mais de um."  
"Bem, vamos ver." Eu estendi a mão. "Entregue-me." Uma das bolsas era da Ilha de Trajes, e a outra era de... Adão e Eva. "Não é Adão e Eva uma loja de novidades para adultos?"  
"Sim. Era ao lado do local do traje."  
Ele abriu um sorriso perverso enquanto eu olhava, meus olhos desconfiados. Abrindo o outro saco em primeiro lugar, eu tirei um traje que seria de mulher gato que era uma peça feita de nylon preto. Ele também veio com uma máscara.  
"Isso é para esta noite...para doçuras ou travessuras", disse ele.  
"Você está falando sério? E a outra é para?"  
"Para... Sempre. Só achei que você ficaria bem nela."  
Eu relutantemente abri a bolsa da Adão e Eva e tirei um enorme pedaço branco de material com vermelho. Havia pequenas manchas na forma de cruz na área do mamilo, e você poderia literalmente ver direito através do tecido.  
Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu li a inscrição. "A enfermeira está bem?"  
"Isso me lembrou de quando você cuidou de mim quando eu estava doente." Seu rosto estava estranhamente vermelho, como se ele realmente tivesse vergonha de dar para mim.  
"Você quer que eu use essas fantasias?"  
Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. "Agora não."  
Eu olhei para a marca novamente. "roupas intimas não estão incluídas. Algo me diz que é porque eu não deveria usar qualquer uma?"  
"Olha... Eu sei que eu posso realmente nunca vir a vê-lo nisso. Honestamente, eu só fiquei realmente ligado na loja ao pensar em você nelas. Eu tive que comprá-las. Um cara pode sonhar certo?"  
Ele estava ficando ligado pensando em mim, e eu estava ficando muito ligado pensando nele. Ligado pensando em mim.  
Limpei a garganta. "O que você vai ser?"  
Piscando o olho, ele disse: "É uma surpresa."  
Tivemos cerca de uma hora antes que o doçuras ou travessuras começassem a chegar. Harry pendurou as luzes laranja ao longo da janela e colocou algumas abóboras esculpidas iluminadas fora ao longo dos degraus. Ele diminuiu as luzes principais da casa e acendeu velas. Foi um cruzamento entre assustador, romântico e acolhedor.  
"Vivendo na cidade, eu realmente sentia falta do Dia das Bruxas", disse ele, rasgando sacos abertos e enchendo a tigela com doces. "Você não consegue doces ou travessuras em um apartamento."  
Sorri interiormente, percebendo que ele tinha comprado mais dos meus doces favoritos de quando éramos crianças, Almond Joy.  
"Eu vou lá para cima trocar Bea e entrar no meu traje, também," eu disse.  
"Bem. Eu vou mudar depois de você."  
No andar de cima, eu entrei no traje preto furtivo que parecia poder ter sido pintado sobre meu corpo. Colocando a máscara, me olhei no espelho. Ficou muito, muito sexy, na verdade. Não era de se admirar que foi por isso que ele escolheu. Bea estava em pé no berço olhando divertida ao ver seu papai neste traje.  
Depois de colocá-la no traje zangão peludo, voltamos lá embaixo.  
Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram quando ele me olhou de cima e a baixo. "Uau. Olhe para você. Eu definitivamente escolhi direito o traje hoje."  
"Não é muito assustador. Mais sexy."  
"Bem, você está me assustando duro." Ele contorceu as sobrancelhas antes de tomar Bea de mim e beijando-a na bochecha. "É oficialmente um zangão agora, Bumblebee." Ele disse levando-a até a janela.  
"Olhe para as luzes, Bea. Eu as coloquei para você." Ele tinha ido com ela, sua voz não estando mais audível quando ele sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto mostrava-lhe as decorações. Ele levou-a para fora para olhar as abóboras esculpidas.  
Eu apenas fiquei para trás e assisti-os, querendo saber quando exatamente isso havia se tornado um pouco familiar. Estava lá um momento exato em que tínhamos atravessado? Por mais que eu quisesse negar - como um mecanismo de autoproteção - os últimos quatro meses com Harry pareceram mais como uma experiência familiar do que qualquer outra coisa que já tive em toda a minha vida. Assustador ou não, isso tinha acontecido, tanto como nós éramos incapazes de admitir para nós mesmos. Tinha apenas evoluído naturalmente sem discussão. Mas, enquanto Bea era toda minha vida, pelo menos, pelos próximos dezoito anos, Harry estaria apenas temporariamente na casa? Restava esperar para ver.  
Harry se aproximou e entregou-a para mim. "Eu vou me trocar. Volto logo."  
O primeiro grupo de doces ou travessuras chegou antes de Harry voltar. Levando Bea em um braço, agarrei a tigela grande e me dirigi até a porta para dar os doces.  
Enquanto eu estava acenando, senti o calor de seu corpo atrás de mim.  
"Estou de volta."  
Quando me virei, vê-lo quase bateu o vento fora de mim. Harry estava vestido todo de preto. Ele devia ser um oficial da equipe da SWAT. Uma camisa preta de manga curta mostrava seus braços tatuados. Um colete preto com as palavras SWAT em branco cobria a camisa. Ele estava usando calças pretas elegantes e botas de combate pesadas. Foi uma das coisas mais quentes que eu já vi.  
"Oh meu..." Meu corpo estava queimando sob o meu traje de látex apertado.  
"Você gosta disso?"  
"Sim... eu adorei isso."  
"Eles não têm uma tonelada de roupas no meu tamanho. Era isso ou um palhaço. Eu não queria assustar Bea."  
"Esta foi... sim... uma boa escolha."  
"Estou feliz que você pense assim", ele sussurrou perto do meu pescoço.  
Nós tivemos apenas uns poucos de doces ou travessuras, mas ainda era emocionante a qualquer momento que alguém bateu na porta. Eu fui grato que Steve estava fora em Irvine visitando sua filha, para que eu não tivesse que lidar com qualquer potencial constrangimento entre ele e Harry. Se Steve estivesse em casa, ele poderia ter parado para dizer olá. Nós não tínhamos saído novamente desde o festival de jazz. As coisas entre Harry e eu tinham evoluído um pouco desde então.  
Era quase hora de desligar as luzes. Cheri foi a próxima da porta que tinha parado para ver Bea em seu traje.  
Como eu permanecia na porta depois de dizer adeus a ela, eu olhei para Harry e Bea na cozinha. Enquanto eu o assistia balançando-a para dormir, uma compreensão me bateu. Se eu evitava uma relação sexual com ele ou não, meu coração já estava investido. Na minha mente, ele pertencia a mim. Portanto, evitando-o fisicamente por medo só queria dizer que eu estava perdendo algo que eu queria e precisava desesperadamente. Se fizermos sexo ou não, se ele saísse, eu ficaria tão devastado. Olhando para ele naquele uniforme - sexy como o inferno - da SWAT, eu só sabia que não podia deixar que o medo me impedisse de viver por mais tempo.  
Fui até ambos e beijei a cabeça de Bea suavemente. Quando eu olhei para ele, ele já estava olhando para mim com uma intensidade que quase parecia como se soubesse exatamente o que eu tinha estado pensando apenas alguns segundos antes. Ele tocou todo o meu rosto com a mão e me puxou firmemente em seus lábios. Esta foi a primeira vez que o tinha beijado desde o momento antes de meu encontro com Steve. Esse beijo foi diferente daquele; foi suave.  
Todo o meu corpo estava mole quando ele falou sobre meus lábios, "Por que você não a coloca na cama."  
Eu simplesmente assenti. Minhas pernas estavam bambas enquanto subia as escadas. No meu quarto, eu cuidadosamente removi Bea de seu traje para não acordá-la e a coloquei no berço.  
Quando eu tirei minha fantasia colante, eu olhava por cima da sacola de Adão e Eva me provocando na cômoda.  
Eu devo?  
Eu pensei sobre sua admissão de que ele fantasiava sobre mim e decidi chocá-lo. Eu coloquei o material completo sobre a minha cabeça. Meus mamilos ficaram completamente expostos com o tecido transparente. É sério, parecia obscenamente quente; ele ia pirar. Eu já estava duro só de pensar em sua reação. Hoje à noite, eu seria capaz de tocá-lo, saboreá-lo, fazer todas as coisas que eu sonhava. Arrepios cobriram meu corpo enquanto eu ia na ponta dos pés pelo corredor.  
Sua porta estava a meio caminho aberto, enquanto ele permanecia sem camisa olhando para fora da janela enquanto a luz da lua brilhava em sua linda silhueta. Harry estava esperando por mim.  
Ele manteve as calças pretas do traje da SWAT. Elas abraçaram sua bunda tão perfeitamente que a minha boca encheu de água a partir do desejo de mordê-la. Eu admirava seu belo corpo dessa forma de longe tantas vezes antes, mas eu sabia que desta vez seria diferente.  
"Oi", eu disse, levando-o a se virar.  
Quando ele me olhou de cima a baixo, a respiração engatou os olhos famintos de Harry mergulhando em cada polegada de mim. "Porra", ele rosnou sob sua respiração. "Puta merda, Louis. Você está vestindo."  
Ele aproximou-se lentamente, em seguida, pegou meu rosto com ambas as palmas das mãos. Eu estava tremendo com necessidade. Ele deslizou as mãos para baixo, em seguida, traçou o dedo indicador no meu pescoço, sobre o meu mamilo e parou no meu umbigo. Seus olhos pareciam que estavam em transe enquanto ele examinava cada polegada do meu corpo, que estava completamente exposto através do tecido fino.  
Ele fechou os olhos brevemente. Quando os abriu, o mesmo olhar de temor permaneceu em seu rosto, era como se ele não tivesse esperado ainda me ver ali de pé. "Ninguém nunca se comparou a você, Louis. Você  
tem que saber disso." Meu coração parecia que ia entrar em combustão ao o ouvir dizer isso.  
Em seguida, ele caiu de joelhos. Passando as mãos em volta da minha cintura enquanto ele me puxou para ele, beijando meu umbigo e rodando sua língua lentamente ao longo do meu estômago. Ele baixou sua boca com beijos suaves, parando entre as minhas pernas.  
Deslizando a mão na parte de trás de minha boxer, ele apenas agarrou o material antes de deslizar lentamente pelas minhas pernas. Quando ele se levantou com minha cueca na mão, ele disse: "Foda-se. está tão molhada." Ele lentamente cheirou e deixou escapar um longo suspiro antes de balançar a cabeça lentamente. "Eu não posso esperar para te provar."  
Ele apontou para baixo para sua virilha. "Olhe para mim." Suas calças mal podiam contê-lo, seu pau estava tão inchado que parecia que poderia perfurar o material. "Eu não acho que eu já estive tão animado sobre qualquer coisa. Eu sonhei com este momento por toda a minha vida. Eu nunca pensei que iria acontecer. Eu quero saboreá-lo."  
Ele pegou minha mão e me levou até sua cama. Sentando-se na borda, ele me levantou em cima dele. Minhas pernas estavam envolvidas em torno de sua cintura e minha bunda nua estava bem em cima de sua ereção sobre o material de suas calças. Seus olhos estavam nebulosos quando ele olhou para mim. "Diga-me qual é a sua fantasia mais profunda, Louis. Eu quero torná-la realidade esta noite." Quando eu hesitei, ele disse: "Vamos jogar um pouco. Diga-me o que você quer. Não tenha medo; nada está fora dos limites. Qualquer coisa que você quiser."  
Eu sabia exatamente o que queria, o que eu estava fantasiando sobre quase todas as vezes que eu o tinha visto se masturbando desde o último verão.  
"Eu quero que você se toque como você estava fazendo no dia que eu estava assistindo você, só que desta vez eu quero que seja enquanto você está olhando para mim. Quero ver o quanto você me quer."  
Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso. "Eu tenho uma fodida confissão."  
"O que?"  
"Eu estava pensando em você naquele dia. Quando você apareceu na minha porta, por uma fração de segundos, pensei que minha mente estava pregando peças, pensei que eu estava imaginando você em primeiro lugar."  
"Sério?"  
"Eu não tenho sido capaz de imaginar por muito mais tempo." Ele empurrou meu corpo para ele. "Então sua fantasia é assistir me masturbar para você?"  
Engoli em seco. "Sim."  
"Isso pode ser arranjado. Três condições embora..."  
"OK."  
"Um... você vai se despir completamente para mim."  
"Certo."  
"Dois... você vai me ajudar."  
"Certo. E a três?"  
"Isso termina comigo dentro de você. Eu preciso te foder esta noite. Eu não posso esperar mais."  
Não sendo mais capaz de formar palavras coerentes, eu simplesmente assenti com a cabeça e esperei na direção em que ele moveu o corpo de volta contra a cabeceira.  
Ele deslizou a mão para baixo sobre sua virilha e começou a esfregar seu pau lentamente e firmemente através de suas calças.  
"Você tem o corpo mais surpreendente, Louis. Tire isso para que eu possa vê-lo".  
Meu corpo estava formigando, tão ligado pelo seu tom exigente. Não havia nada que eu não faria por ele agora. Sentando-me sobre as pernas, eu terminei de me despir. O material caiu, oferecendo-lhe uma visão completa de mim.  
De repente, completamente nu na frente dele, eu instintivamente cobri meu pau por um momento.  
"Não se atreva" avisou, com um sorriso malicioso. "Eu preciso ver você todo."  
Harry lentamente abriu o zíper de suas calças, e seu pau totalmente duro saltou para fora. Ele envolveu o punho em torno dele e começou a bombeá-lo lentamente para cima e para baixo enquanto ele olhava para mim. Foi a coisa mais sexy que eu já tinha experimentado.  
"Isto é o que você quer?" Ele sussurrou enquanto ele empurrou-se duro seus olhos percorrendo cada polegada de mim.  
Eu concordei e pré-gozo escorria de meu membro.  
Ele falou trabalhando entre as respirações. "Você é tão lindo, querido. Tão bonito, porra."  
Eu estava duro além da crença pela maneira como ele estava olhando para mim, juntamente com suas palavras.  
"Eu posso sentir como você está duro contra as minhas pernas. Mantenha esfregando-se em mim. Eu quero sentir você", disse ele enquanto acariciava-se mais forte.  
Eu estocava contra suas pernas e lambi os meus dedos, circulando em torno dos meus mamilos.  
"Merda. Continue fazendo isso."  
A ponta de seu pau estava coberta de pré-sêmen. Saber que fui eu quem causou a sua excitação era tão malditamente emocionante.  
Ele parou e deitou-se para recuperar o fôlego por um momento, então, simplesmente disse: "Agora, você me toca."  
Eu pensei que ele nunca iria pedir. Subindo mais, eu passei meus dedos ao redor de sua circunferência grossa, que era tão quente e molhada em minhas mãos. Parecia incrível tocá-lo. Eu empurrei lentamente no início, em seguida, mudei para mais rápido, absolutamente amando a sensação de seu pré-gozo por toda a minha mão. Querendo prová-lo, eu parei para lamber a palma da mão enquanto observava cada movimento de minha língua. Então, eu engoli enquanto me observava atentamente.  
"Porra, isso é quente", disse ele. Quando eu comecei a baixar minha boca para baixo em cima dele para lamber a fresca umidade em sua  
ponta, ele me parou. "Não faça isso. Ainda não. Eu gozarei em dois segundos, e eu quero que isso demore."  
"Ok." Eu sorri enquanto continuei a acariciar seu pau, apreciando os gemidos escapando dele enquanto ele tentava com dificuldades se controlar.  
Ele finalmente colocou sua mão sobre a minha para me parar e disse: "Eu não aguento mais. Eu preciso sentir você." Ele de repente deslizou seu corpo para baixo debaixo de mim, me levando sem esforço sobre sua boca. Engoli em seco, desavisado da sensação súbita quando ele vorazmente tomou meu pau em sua boca quente, alternando entre chupar e lamber minha extensão. Seus sons sufocados de prazer vibrando através do meu pau estavam me levando a loucura. Ele me devorou assumidamente e asperamente. Esta foi a sensação mais incrível que eu já tinha experimentado.  
Quando Harry me sentiu perder o controle, ele parou. "Tanto quanto eu estou morrendo por você gozar na minha boca, quero que goze comigo dentro de você." Ele deslizou para trás e se colocou em cima de mim. Seu pau estava tão incrivelmente inchado. Ele continuou acariciando a si mesmo enquanto ele olhava para mim nos meus olhos. De repente ele pegou meu rosto e começou a me beijar profundamente. Ele empurrou o seu peso para baixo em mim, enquanto eu caí de costas. Seu pau liso esfregou contra o meu enquanto me beijava com tudo o que tinha nele.  
"Por que diabos me fez esperar tanto tempo?" Ele disse contra meus lábios. Eu balancei minha cabeça e puxei seu cabelo, incitando-o a beijar-me com mais força, não era possível obter o suficiente de seu gosto.  
Parecia que eu ia morrer se ele não me penetrasse em breve. Intuitivamente, Harry se afastou de mim e estendeu a mão para a mesa de cabeceira. Eu ouvi o barulho de uma embalagem quando ele rasgou o pacote de preservativo aberto com os dentes. "Eu vou te foder tão bem, Louis. Eu não posso esperar para ouvir você quando eu fizer você gozar. Está pronto?"  
Mordendo meu lábio inferior, eu balancei a cabeça em afirmação. "Deus, sim."  
Quando Harry deslizou o preservativo sem esforço, o grito frenético de Bea podia ser ouvido a distância, vindo do corredor.  
Nós dois congelamos, eu pronto para recebê-lo e Harry com sua mão em seu pau.  
Não.  
Não.  
Por favor, não!  
NÃO. AGORA.  
Nós dois continuamos parados, como se de alguma forma não se mover iria fazê-la parar. Isso foi apenas um desejo. Quando se tornou evidente que não estávamos indo ter essa sorte, Harry levantou-se e escorregou sua cueca e calça novamente. "Eu vou ver como ela está. Talvez ela só precise ser trocada".  
"Você tem certeza?"  
"Sim. Fique bem onde você está... espalhado. Não se mexa. Eu voltarei."  
Harry parou no banheiro para lavar as mãos antes de se aventurar pelo corredor.  
Também trabalhei em permanecer no meu estado completamente nu, eu esperava impacientemente ele voltar.  
Depois de alguns minutos, eu podia ouvir a voz do fundo do corredor. "Louis!"  
Dei um pulo. "Está tudo bem?"  
"Ela está bem, mas eu preciso de sua ajuda."  
Eu vesti minha boxer e procurei na gaveta de Harry algo para colocar, em seguida deslizei uma de suas camisetas brancas sobre minha cabeça antes de correr pelo corredor.  
Assim que entrei na sala, cheirava como uma explosão de coco pulverizada no ar. Harry estava segurando Bea longe dele com as duas mãos, enquanto dizia, "Nós temos uma situação de materiais perigosos. Ela está coberta de merda... tem todo o caminho até a parte de trás do seu pescoço."  
Bea começou a rir, o que levou Harry a dizer: "Você acha que isso é engraçado? Como você caga todo o caminho até a sua cabeça de qualquer maneira? Isso é um talento especial, Bumblebee."  
Ela riu novamente, e nós dois não podíamos deixar de rachar junto com ela, apesar do mini desastre.  
Depois que me acalmei, eu disse "Ok. Aqui está o que vamos fazer. Basta ficar segurando-a. Vou pegar um saco plástico para a roupa e limpá-la da melhor forma possível com lenços umedecidos. Então, vamos levá-la para a banheira."  
Harry continuou segurando Bea enquanto eu limpei-a. Ele estava me fazendo rir, enquanto falava com ela.  
"Não admira que você esteja sorrindo. Aposto que você se sente bem de verdade agora, não é Bumblebee? Vou ligar para o Guinness Book of World Records amanhã e relatar a maior cagada já registrada."  
Mesmo que eu soubesse que ela não podia realmente entender o que ele estava dizendo, ela respondeu a ele como se pudesse. Não importava o que ele estava dizendo, ela só pensava que ele era a coisa mais divertida do mundo.  
Eu terminei apenas jogando as roupas no cesto lá embaixo, enquanto Harry ficou no andar superior segurando-a para fora na mesma posição.  
Nós a levamos para o banheiro e a colocamos na banheira, usando a mangueira do chuveiro para um banho extra de sabão. Ela cheirava como o céu, quando terminamos. Ela estava enrolada em uma aconchegante toalha quando Harry a embalou enquanto eu enxugava seus pés.  
Ele olhou para mim. "Como é que fomos a partir do que estava acontecendo no outro quarto para isso?"  
Beijei os dedos dos pés. "Mais ou menos a história da minha vida."  
"Ela está bem acordada agora, você sabe."  
"Bem, isso são apenas números. Eu acho que eu deveria ir alimentá-la", eu disse.  
"Sim. Eu ficaria surpreso se algo foi deixado em seu estômago depois disso."  
Harry me seguiu de volta para o meu quarto e deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, enquanto eu dava a mamadeira para Bea. Foi a primeira vez que ele ficou. Nós três acabamos caindo no sono juntos em minha cama.  
Mesmo que não houve sexo naquela noite, ainda foi uma das noites mais memoráveis da minha vida, não apenas por causa de tudo o que aconteceu, mas porque no dia seguinte, tudo mudaria.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry ainda estava dormindo enquanto eu fazia café na cozinha. Foi uma típica e preguiçosa manhã de domingo até que um texto simples virou todo o meu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Olhei para o telefone de Harry, que estava no balcão.  
Kendall: Ok. Chame-me quando você decidir.  
Kendall?  
Imediatamente lembrando que Kendall era sua ex-namorada, a única relação de longo prazo que ele teve além de John, meu coração começou a palpitar.  
O que isso significa? Eles estavam se falando?  
Eu ainda não tinha pensado duas vezes sobre se bisbilhotar estava certo ou errado. Eu tinha que saber. Rolando para cima, eu li as duas outras mensagens antes dela.  
Kendall: Você pensou um pouco mais?  
Harry: Sim. Eu preciso de um pouco mais de tempo.  
Um sentimento de medo se formou profundamente dentro do meu estômago. Ontem à noite tinha sido um ponto de virada no nosso relacionamento, ou assim eu pensava. Harry tinha me feito sentir como se eu pudesse confiar nele implicitamente. Sabendo que ele tinha se comunicado com a ex - que ele tinha escondido algo de mim - senti como se alguém tivesse apenas derramado um balde de água gelada sobre a minha cabeça, me acordando de um delírio.  
Olhando fixamente para fora da janela da cozinha grande, eu notei que estava chuviscando lá fora. Isso estava indo para ser um dia frio e úmido. Eu nem sequer virei quando ele desceu as escadas. O som de seus  
lábios podia ser ouvido enquanto ele beijou Bea, que estava brincando na esteira nas proximidades.  
Meu corpo ficou tenso quando ele veio atrás de mim, pressionando sua ereção matinal contra a minha bunda quando ele beijou meu pescoço e disse: "Bom dia."  
Quando me virei, ele poderia dizer imediatamente que algo estava errado a partir do olhar no meu rosto.  
Sua expressão diminuiu. "Louis... fale comigo."  
Em vez de lhe responder, eu andei até o balcão e entreguei o telefone. "Para o que você precisa de mais tempo?"  
Harry olhou para ele e piscou algumas vezes. "Eu estava indo falar com você hoje sobre algo. Eu não queria tirar o primeiro Dia das Bruxas de Bea".  
Parecia que as paredes estavam se aproximando de mim. "Eu me sinto tão idiota por confiar em tudo isso."  
"Uau. Segure-se!" Seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho de raiva. "Exatamente para qual conclusão você está saltando agora mesmo?"  
"Não é preciso ser um cientista, Harry. Você está trocando mensagens de texto com sua ex-namorada. Tentando decidir sobre alguma coisa."  
"Está certo. Algo está acontecendo, mas não tem nada a ver com ela. Há uma razão para ela ser uma ex. Você não tem nada para se preocupar. Você não viu que porra que você fez para mim na noite passada?"  
"Por que mais você está falando com ela, então?"  
Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo e respirou fundo para se recompor. "Kendall é a gerente de turnê de Ed Sheeran."  
"Ed Sheeran, o cantor?"  
"Sim." Ele riu um pouco com a minha reação. "O artista vencedor do Grammy. Aquele."  
"Ok... então o que é que ela está discutindo com você?"  
"Ele está indo em uma turnê norte-americana e europeia por cinco meses. O artista que deveria estar abrindo para ele, inesperadamente entrou em uma reabilitação. Kendall conversou com o meu agente, Rollins. Eles se conheceram quando estávamos namorando. Kendall era como uma espécie de gerente para mim naquela época, também. De qualquer maneira, eu acho que Rollins deu-lhe um dos meus recentes demos da sessão de gravação em setembro, e ela o mostrou para Ed. Ele perguntou se eu estava interessado em ser o substituto de abertura na turnê."  
"Você está brincando comigo? Meu Deus. Harry... isso é um sonho!"  
Era estranho sentir a felicidade para ele e também sentir como se o meu mundo estivesse desmoronando, tudo ao mesmo tempo.  
A única coisa que eu sabia com certeza era que eu não ia deixar meu medo ficar no caminho de apoiar desta vez uma oportunidade única na vida.  
"Desculpe-me se eu não mencionei isso ainda. Eu realmente só queria que ontem fosse perfeito. Eu juro por Deus que ia dizer antes que o fim de semana tivesse terminado."  
Eu sacudi meu cérebro para pensar em algo para dizer que pudesse não mostrar minha apreensão. "Ele sabe que você nunca saiu em turnê antes?"  
Harry assentiu. "No início, eu pensei que era estranho que ele fosse dar uma chance a alguém como eu, mas aparentemente, eu tenho aprendido que Ed é conhecido por apresentar novos talentos em suas turnês."  
"Sério. Nossa... e ele escolheu você."  
Ele sorriu hesitante. "Sim."  
"Seu estilo é totalmente como o seu também."  
"Eu sei. É um bom ajuste."  
Pânico de lado, meu coração também ficou cheio de orgulho. Estendi a mão para abraçá-lo. "Puta merda. Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você”, eu disse, apesar do fato de que parecia que meu mundo estava caindo aos pedaços.  
"Eu não aceitei isso ainda, Louis."  
Eu me afastei de repente para olhá-lo nos olhos. "Você vai certo?"  
Ele franziu a testa. "Eu não sei."  
"Você não pode recusar."  
"Eu queria discutir isso com você em primeiro lugar."  
"O que há para discutir?"  
"Eu estaria deixando você e Bea por cinco malditos meses."  
"Você nunca disse exatamente que a sua estadia aqui era permanente em primeiro lugar. Tecnicamente, você esteve esse tempo emprestado. Você percebe não é?"  
Ele não abordou a minha pergunta, quando disse: "Isso seria diferente de eu simplesmente estar em Nova Iorque. Eu não seria capaz de simplesmente vir a ilha sempre que eu quiser ou quando você precisar de algo. A turnê é contínua. Eles se atem a um cronograma apertado. Ele gosta de fazer dois ou três shows em cada cidade."  
"Você não tem que se preocupar comigo." Por mais que eu não queria que ele saísse, não havia nenhuma maneira que eu iria deixá-lo desistir de uma oportunidade como esta, fora, sem culpa. Ele viria a ressentir-se de Bea e eu. O que era a última coisa que eu queria.  
"Eu não tenho que me preocupar com você? Você se lembra do estado em que eu encontrei você aqui?"  
"Muita coisa mudou desde então. Bea tem crescido muito. Ela é menos dependente de mim e dorme melhor. Não me use como uma desculpa para não aproveitar esta oportunidade. Cinco meses vão voar."  
Na verdade, parecia uma eternidade. Muito pode acontecer em cinco meses. Na verdade, tanto tinha acontecido entre nós na mesma quantidade de tempo. Nós tínhamos crescido em nossa própria versão única de uma família com a duração equivalente.  
"Você diz que tudo bem agora, mas quando você não tiver ninguém por perto para aliviá-lo quando você quiser sair a casa ou ir às compras de supermercado, você vai sentir isso. Quando ficar sozinho à noite, você vai sentir isso... a menos que você chame o idiota ao lado. Tenho certeza de que Steve vai tirar o máximo proveito da minha partida."  
Parecia que ele estava tentando se valer de qualquer desculpa no mundo a respeito de porquê ir era uma má ideia.  
"Eu não quero que você saia, Harry. Isso assusta o inferno fora de mim, mas eu sei que você vai se arrepender para o resto de sua vida se  
você não fizer. Não há sequer uma consideração a tomar com uma oferta como esta."  
Ele olhou para o chão por um longo tempo antes que admitisse: "Você está certo. Eu sempre vou querer saber o que poderia ter sido se eu não fizer. E eu acho que não vai ter outra oportunidade como esta em minha vida."  
Minha garganta parecia uma lixa quando engoli. "Bem, então você tem sua resposta."  
Harry olhou para o espaço e disse: "Merda. Isso está realmente acontecendo." Ele então se virou para mim com uma nervosa expressão como se querendo que eu faça uma última tentativa para falar com ele sobre isso.  
"Bea e eu ainda estaremos aqui."  
"Eu estaria voltando cerca de um mês depois do seu primeiro aniversário." Ele olhou para onde Bea estava brincando. "Vou sentir falta dela."  
Tentando manter a calma, perguntei: "Quando é que você precisa deixar Kendall saber a resposta?"  
"O mais tarde no próximo par de dias."  
Hesitei antes de perguntar: "Tem certeza de que John não estava certa sobre ela?"  
"O que você quer dizer?"  
"Isso de que ela está tentando voltar com você? Parece um grande gesto de sua parte, trabalhar nessa turnê."  
"Ela sempre foi uma grande apoiante da minha música. Não há nada mais acontecendo lá, Louis."  
"Será que ela realmente vai estar na turnê o tempo todo?"  
"Sim. Ela é a gerente disso."  
"Ela ainda está saindo com alguém?"  
Ele respondeu com relutância, "Eu não penso assim."  
Adrenalina bombeou através de mim quando o ciúme tomou conta. Minhas bochechas estavam quentes. "Entendo."  
"Eu disse a história sobre meu rompimento com Kendall. Ela não era a única para mim. Acabou. Não importa que ela está em turnê. Por favor, não se concentre nisso. É um desperdício de energia."  
"OK. Vou tentar, mas apenas imagine como você se sentiria se eu estivesse indo em uma excursão de ônibus com um ex por cinco meses. Você não podia sequer lidar com Steve ao lado. Você viveu com ela por dois anos. Você pode certamente ver por que isso me deixa desconfortável."  
"Claro, eu entendo, mas eu não posso enfatizar o suficiente porque Kendall e eu não estamos mais juntos. Sim, acontece dela estar indo nesta turnê, mas por favor, não se preocupe com isso."  
"Bem. Vou tentar."  
Meu coração parecia que pesava mil libras. Eu não podia deixá-lo ver que eu estava devastado por sua iminente partida. De repente eu disse: "Ei, está tudo bem se eu tomar uma corrida rápida na praia? você vai manter um olho em Bea?"  
"Desde quando você corre?"  
"Eu gostaria de começar."  
Ele olhou para mim com desconfiança. "Sim. Claro que vou olha-la."  
Sem demora, eu corri para cima e mudei minhas roupas para um short de corrida tão rápido quanto eu podia. Uma vez fora, minhas pernas estavam decolando mais rápido do que o meu coração poderia sustentar. Eu não poderia manter-se com a minha vontade de fugir do desgosto de saber que ele estava realmente indo embora. Não foi sua saída que foi devastadora, mas sim o medo de que ele não gostaria de voltar a esta vida mundana na ilha.  
Ele estaria experimentando algo completamente novo. A turnê de música seria repleta de excitação e tentação. Sem limites.  
Eu não podia deixá-lo ver como eu estava apavorado; a única coisa pior do que sua saída seria se ele decidisse não ir por causa das minhas inseguranças. Enquanto eu não poderia impedi-lo de sair, a única coisa que podia fazer era tentar me proteger da única maneira que eu sabia. Para o restante de seu tempo na ilha, eu não podia me permitir ficar mais perto fisicamente ou emocionalmente. Se pudéssemos sobreviver a sua ida, então eu sei que ele estava falando sério sobre nós. Até então, era  
necessário viver a minha vida sob a suposição de que ele pode não voltar. Esta turnê seria o teste final.  
O ar da praia encheu minha garganta enquanto eu corria. Estava ventando tanto que a areia estava voando em meus olhos e boca quando desviei das gaivotas.  
Finalmente chegando de volta à casa, eu parei apenas dentro da porta antes de entrar. Harry tinha o rádio sobre o balcão e estava dançando em torno da cozinha com Bea. Ela ria toda vez que ele girava realmente rápido.  
A música desvaneceu-se no fundo, tomando um banco traseiro para o ruído dos pensamentos ansiosos passando pela minha mente. Bateu-me que eu não estava indo ser o único devastado por sua saída. Bea não tinha pista de que ele terá ido em questão de dias. Ela não seria capaz de entender por que ele se foi. Meu coração doeu por ela, e ele ainda não estava longe.  
***  
Sempre quando você quer que o tempo fique parado é que ele voa mais rápido.  
Depois que Harry aceitou o show da turnê, ele descobriu que tinha apenas uma semana e meia antes de ter que voar para Minneapolis. Ele estava indo dirigir o Range Rover de volta a Nova York, em seguida, pegar um voo para encontrar Ed e o resto da tripulação em Minnesota, onde eles iriam iniciar a turnê.  
Porque o outro músico tinha saído fora, então, de repente, não havia muito tempo para se preparar. Harry teve sorte porque quando ele explicou a situação para os gestores do seu trabalho, eles concordaram em conceder-lhe uma licença de ausência sem vencimento. O presidente da empresa de software que Harry trabalhava era um enorme fã de Ed Sheeran, por isso o ajudou.  
Enquanto do lado de fora tudo ia se encaixando, em minha mente, tudo estava caindo aos pedaços. Eu queria tanto apenas ser feliz por ele, uma parte de mim era. Eu simplesmente não podia separar essa parte da minha própria tristeza e medo.  
Enquanto usamos esses últimos dias com sabedoria, gastando tempo juntos com Bea, as coisas eram extremamente tensas entre nós. Logo depois que ele tomou a decisão de ir para a turnê, eu expliquei a Harry durante o café uma manhã que eu não achava que era uma boa ideia para nós levar as coisas mais longe fisicamente antes dele sair. Eu disse que só faria sua partida mais difícil para mim. Eu usei isso como uma grande desculpa. Mesmo que ele afirmava entender, eu sabia que no fundo ele viu o que era: a falta de fé na sua lealdade para mim. Eu fui para o meu quarto a cada noite, e ele não tentou me impedir.  
Dois dias antes de sua partida programada, eu tinha que ir para Providence pegar minhas coisas fora do armazenamento. Eu já não podia dar-me ao luxo de mantê-las lá, pois eu não estava trabalhando. Eu planejei doar tanto quanto eu poderia e ter um estaleiro de venda em Newport para alguns dos itens menores. A maior parte eram coisas que eu não precisava mais de qualquer maneira. O marido de meu amigo Niall me encontrou com seu caminhão e me ajudou a carregar a maioria dos pertences antes que ele transportasse a maioria a uma loja do Exército da Salvação.  
Harry tinha ficado para trás em Newport com Bea, enquanto eu fiz a caminhada para Providence. Durante toda a viagem de volta para casa na ilha, eu estava cheio de emoção sobre a partida iminente de Harry. Eu quase podia ouvir o relógio no meu cérebro. Os últimos meses passando na minha cabeça como um filme que estava chegando ao fim. Não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que esta exposição daria a Harry fama sem precedentes. Ele estava prestes a ser engolido por inteiro, e eu realmente não acho que ele sabia o que estava vindo. Tendo testemunhado em primeira mão em uma escala menor, eu sabia como as pessoas reagiam a ele. Aquilo estava prestes a ser multiplicado por mil. Sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. Nem a minha.  
Quando voltei para a casa de praia, as coisas estavam estranhamente quietas. Algo cheirava a molho de tomate e estava assando no forno. Com um clique da luz do fogão, eu podia ver que era lasanha.  
"Olá?" Eu gritei.  
"Estamos aqui em cima!" Eu ouvi Harry falar.  
Parecia que estava chovendo dentro do quarto de Harry. O som estava misturado com música tranquila.  
Quando eu abri a porta, meu coração quase parou.  
A cama de Harry tinha ido embora. Em seu lugar estava o berço branco de Bea. Um tapete amarelo-manteiga fofo tinha sido colocado no chão. Estrelas iluminadas foram projetadas no teto como se elas se movessem lentamente. Os sons da natureza estavam vindos de um aparelho em cima da cômoda. Um quadro de Anne Geddes foi colocado na parede. Representava um bebê dormindo vestida como uma abelha.  
Cobri minha boca. "Como... quando... você..."  
Ele estava segurando Bea. "Ela precisava de seu próprio quarto. Está ficando grande, Bumblebee não pode dormir lá com você para sempre. Está na hora. Sua saída para Providence hoje foi a oportunidade perfeita para surpreendê-lo antes de eu partir." Os olhos de Bea ficaram paralisados sobre as estrelas que flutuavam no teto enquanto ela movia a cabecinha, esticando o pescoço para seguir o seu caminho.  
Eu sorri. "Ela realmente ama estas, né?"  
"Eu sabia que ela faria. Às vezes, quando ela está à noite comigo, eu a levo no deck. Nós olhamos as estrelas juntos. Talvez ela vai olhar para estas e pensar em mim enquanto eu estiver fora." Suas palavras espremeram meu coração.  
"Eu nunca soube que você fazia isso com ela." Eu andei ao redor da sala, admirando a transformação. "Onde estão todas suas coisas?"  
"Eu desmontei minha cama, joguei no canto do meu escritório por hora."  
Algo sobre desocupar o quarto e entregá-lo para Bea, de repente parecia tão final e não parecia bem para mim. Comecei a ler sobre o significado e exagerei.  
Meu coração começou a bater em pânico. "Você não vai voltar." Eu não queria dizer isso em voz alta.  
"O que?"  
"Você deu o seu quarto porque você sabe que não vai voltar aqui. Você vai embora, se tornar uma grande estrela. Você vai visitar, mas no fundo, você sabe que não vai viver mais aqui."  
Era como se todas as minhas inseguranças de repente tinha uma voz. Eu realmente não tinha a intenção de colocar tudo para fora diretamente assim. Tudo isso só saiu depois de um dia longo e estressante.  
Harry ficou sem fala em primeiro lugar. Quando ele finalmente falou, seu tom de voz beirava a raiva. "Isso é o que você pensa?"  
"Eu não sei. Eu acho que eu estou pensando em voz alta."  
"Eu fiz este berçário, porque ela não deveria estar dormindo em seu quarto, porra. Ela merece um bom espaço próprio. Eu estava planejando isso muito antes de saber sobre a turnê. Eu gradualmente reuni essas coisas ao longo do mês passado, escondendo tudo no meu armário." Ele enfiou a mão na gaveta da cômoda para uma pilha de recibos, levou-os para fora e grosseiramente os jogou no ar. Os recibos brancos chovendo no chão.  
"Olhe para as datas destes. Eles são de semanas atrás."  
Eu me senti muito estúpido. "Eu sinto muito. Acabei me estressando sobre sua saída. Eu estava tentando não demonstrar, e eu acho que finalmente me pegou."  
"Você acha que eu estou tentando me separar de você? Você é o único que levantou uma parede gigantesca no segundo que eu lhe disse sobre a turnê. Se eu tivesse meu caminho, eu iria querer nada mais do que dormir na porra da sua cama esta noite, dentro de você, porque eu estou saindo em menos de dois dias. Dois dias, Louis! Ao invés de estar curtindo um ao outro, você foi me afastando. Eu estou respeitando seus desejos e não empurrando qualquer coisa porque eu sei que minha partida é dura o suficiente para você, mas foda-se!"  
Sentindo vergonha, eu disse: "Sinto muito por ter exagerado. Eu deixei isso ser maior do que o berçário. O quarto é muito bonito. Sério."  
"Eu vou dar uma olhada na comida." Harry colocou Bea em seu berço e abruptamente saiu da sala, batendo a porta atrás dele. Olhei para as estrelas no teto, lamentando profundamente a minha perda de compostura. A máquina de som tinha mudado para um misto de trovões e relâmpagos. Era uma representação apropriada do meu humor.  
O jantar foi quieto naquela noite.  
Sem quarto permanente mais, Harry dormiu no sofá.  
Eu não dormi.  
***  
Harry iria amanhã.  
Eu precisava consertar as coisas antes dele sair, ou eu iria me arrepender. Bea estava tranquilamente dormindo em seu novo berçário, então eu percebi que eu iria aproveitar a oportunidade para falar com ele.  
A montanha de bagagem preta de Harry foi empilhada junta no canto de seu escritório. A visão só me deu ansiedade.  
Enquanto eu fiz meu caminho pelo corredor, o som dele batendo no saco de pancadas podia ser ouvido vindo da sala de exercício.  
De pé na porta, eu vi quando ele bateu o saco com mais força do que eu jamais o vira fazer antes. Harry estava completamente em uma zona ou não tinha me notado ou fingiu.  
"Harry."  
Ele não parou. Não ficou claro se ele podia me ouvir, já que ele estava usando fones de ouvido. Eu podia ouvir a música explodir através deles.  
"Harry", eu repeti mais alto.  
Ele continuou a me ignorar enquanto ele bateu no saco ainda mais duro.  
"Harry!" Eu gritei.  
Desta vez, ele olhou para mim brevemente, mas ele não parou de bater. O que confirmou que ele estava definitivamente me ignorando.  
Determinado a não fugir dessa situação, não importa o quão doloroso, eu fiquei na porta o observando durante vários minutos até que ele finalmente parou. Inclinando contra o saco de pancadas e segurando-o, ele olhou para o chão, enquanto ofegava por ar, mas não disse nada. Depois de um longo momento de silêncio, ele finalmente falou.  
"Eu estou perdendo você, e eu ainda nem sai." Ele se virou para mim. "Esta turnê não vale isso."  
"Você tem que ir. Você não está me perdendo. Eu só não sei como lidar com isso."  
Um fluxo de suor escorreu para baixo no comprimento do seu peito brilhando enquanto ele caminhava em minha direção, mas parou perto de  
me tocar. O cheiro de sua pele misturado com água de colônia serviu apenas como um lembrete a respeito do quanto eu estava brincando comigo mesmo quando ele veio, pela minha capacidade de me afastar dele sexualmente.  
"É compreensível. Completamente compreensível”, ele disse.  
"O que é?"  
"Todas as suas preocupações... eu sentiria o mesmo se você fosse a pessoa indo a uma turnê. Essa cena não é piada. Eu entendo porque você está com medo."  
Não exatamente me conforta saber que ele sentiu que minha preocupação foi fundada.  
Ele continuou: "Não é que você não confia em mim agora, mas você acha que o ambiente de alguma forma vai me mudar, me fazer querer coisas diferentes do que eu quero agora."  
"Sim. Isto está exatamente correto. Se você entende o meu medo, então por que você está tão zangado comigo por isso?"  
"É mais como... frustrado. Tudo está acontecendo tão rápido, e eu estou correndo contra o tempo para corrigir isso antes que eu parta. Temos que confiar que o que temos vindo a trabalhar em direção vale mais do que toda a louca merda que a vida pode atirar em nós, nos próximos cinco meses. Eu também estou com medo, porque eu não quero nunca deixar você ou Bea para baixo." O olhar de medo em seus olhos era sem precedentes, e a incerteza neles me deixou inquieto.  
"Deixar-me para baixo?"  
"Sim. Bea ficou ligada a mim. Enquanto ela não vai se lembrar destes últimos meses, ela só está ficando mais velha e vai começar a entender mais enquanto o tempo passa. Isso não é um jogo. Eu sei disso. Eu preferia morrer a magoá-la."  
Mesmo que ele não estivesse dizendo isso em tantas palavras, tomei a sua declaração no sentido de que ele ainda não tinha certeza se ele queria um filho, que por sua vez significava que ele poderia ter sido inseguro sobre nós. Doía-me saber que ele ainda tinha dúvidas, dada a forma fenomenal como ele estava com Bea.  
E comigo.  
Esta turnê estava forçando Harry a fazer algo que ele nunca teria feito de outra forma; estava forçando-o a nos deixar, dar um passo atrás e refletir sobre a responsabilidade que ele, sem saber, entrou no dia em que ele decidiu vir a Newport um mês mais cedo no verão passado, esperando uma casa vazia. Ele certamente teve muito mais do que ele jamais esperava naquele dia. Ele tinha sido nossa rocha desde então. Mesmo que eu não queria perdê-lo, ele precisava dessa separação para descobrir o que ele realmente queria.  
Eu sabia o que eu realmente queria. Eu também sabia que eu o amava o suficiente para deixá-lo ir. Jurei não empurrar a culpa por mais tempo.  
Esta turnê foi uma bênção disfarçada, porque iria dar a ele o espaço para determinar o que era realmente destinado a ser. Eu certamente não queria Bea ficando mais ligada a ele se não éramos fortes o suficiente para sobreviver a isso. Era mais importante agora proteger seu coração do que o meu.  
Eu relutantemente admiti a minha percepção para ele. "Talvez esse tempo longe seja necessário. Ele vai ajudar você a perceber o que você realmente quer da vida."  
Ele me surpreendeu quando admitiu: "Eu acho que você está certo."  
Ele concordar comigo fez com que meu estômago caísse um pouco. Ao mesmo tempo, eu jurei ser forte, para deixar o destino tomar seu curso. Eu não iria agir estupidamente e sabotar qualquer coisa de um jeito ou de outro, porque eu o amava. Tanto. Eu queria o melhor para ele, queria que ele fosse feliz, mesmo que não envolvesse Bea e eu.  
O universo já havia mostrado que tinha planos para mim, os que estavam além do meu controle. Bea era a prova disso. Eu tinha que confiar que algo maior que nós estava no comando e que este último desafio tinha uma finalidade. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que isso iria ou nos separar ou nos fazer mais fortes do que nunca.  
No final de cinco meses, eu teria a minha resposta.  
***  
Choveu todo aquele dia.  
Como se Bea pudesse sentir que algo estava fora, ela se recusou a dormir em seu berço novo naquela noite. Isso me fez pensar que era bem possível que os bebês tinham um sexto sentido. Desde que Harry tinha feito o berçário, ela adorava dormir lá dentro, e observar as estrelas. Mas na noite passada - a última noite de Harry -, Bea apenas se acalmou na segurança dos meus braços. Intuição, talvez. Então, eu a deixei dormir ao meu lado na minha cama, mesmo que, como eu, ela não conseguisse dormir.  
Quanto mais perto chegou da meia-noite, mais melancólica fiquei enquanto a insônia continuou a vencer.  
A batida de Harry era leve. "Louis, você está acordado?"  
"Sim. Entre."  
Ele entrou e se deitou na minha cama ao lado de nós, reposicionando as cobertas. "Eu não consigo dormir."  
"Você está nervoso?" Perguntei.  
"Assustado como o inferno é mais parecido com isso."  
"Sobre o que em particular?"  
Ele soltou uma única risada sarcástica. "Tudo. Eu estou com medo de deixá-lo sozinho, com medo que ela não vai se lembrar de mim... com medo que ela vai se lembrar de mim, lembrar que eu saí. Estou com medo de me apresentar na frente de milhares de pessoas, com medo de estragar tudo. Você pode chamar disso. Eu estou preocupado com isso."  
"Você não deveria estar preocupado com a apresentação. Você vai arrasar."  
Ignorando minha garantia, pegou Bea de perto de mim e a colocou sobre seu peito. Sua respiração começou a igualar.  
Partiu meu coração quando ele beijou suavemente a cabeça e sussurrou em seu ouvido, "Sinto muito, Bumblebee."  
Meu humor estava em todo o lugar ao longo do dia, alternando entre sentir pena de mim e Bea, a me sentir orgulhoso e animado por ele. Neste momento íntimo particular, me senti não como seu amante, mas como seu amigo, para ajudá-lo a entender que ele merecia esta oportunidade para qual ele tinha trabalhado toda a sua vida. Ele não tinha nada para se desculpar. Foi assim que eu soube que eu realmente o amava, porque na décima primeira hora, tudo o que eu queria era tirar a  
sua culpa e fazê-lo se sentir bem, independentemente do tamanho da sua dor ao sair.  
"Nana ficaria tão orgulhosa de você, Harry. Ela sempre me dizia que ela acreditava que estava destinado à grandeza. Quando você for lá fora, nem sequer pense em quantas pessoas estão assistindo, apenas cante para ela, cante para Nana... faça isso por ela."  
"Ela ficaria contente com a forma como você fez, também, Lou... tudo o que você realizou. O pai que você tem se tornado apesar da merda de como sua própria mãe era. Nana iria estar tão orgulhosa. Eu estou tão orgulhoso."  
Com Bea agora dormindo em seu peito, Harry se inclinou para me beijar. Ele começou a devorar a minha boca, firme mas com ternura. Nós nos beijamos por vários minutos, tomando cuidado para não acordar Bea.  
Ele falou em minha boca, "Eu quero fazer amor com você tão duro. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu entendo por que você acha que faria amanhã ainda mais difícil. Eu não sei se eu poderia sair daqui depois disso."  
"Eu não acho que Bea permitiria isso agora de qualquer maneira. Ela parece muito confortável."  
Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. "Você provavelmente está certo." Ele virou para mim, seus olhos verdes luminosos na escuridão. "Prometa-me algumas coisas."  
"OK."  
"Prometa-me que vamos falar pelo chat de vídeo, pelo menos, a cada dois dias."  
"Certo. Isso vai ser fácil."  
"Prometa-me que, se você se sentir sozinho, você vai me ligar a qualquer hora dia ou da noite."  
"Eu vou. O que mais?"  
"Prometa-me que não vai manter qualquer coisa importante um do outro e que vamos sempre ser honestos um com o outro."  
Isso me fez sentir um pouco enjoado quando comecei a ponderar sobre as coisas que ele antecipou ter de ser honesto comigo.  
"OK. Eu prometo." Eu engoli. "Algo mais?"  
"Não. Eu só quero dormir ao seu lado e de Bea esta noite. Tudo bem?"  
"Claro." Peguei a mão dele. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry. Nós vamos ficar bem."  
Ele sorriu e sussurrou: "Sim."  
Harry colocou Bea entre nós dois. Quando ela estava no meio, Harry e eu olhamos cada um nos olhos do outro até que o sono finalmente nos reivindicou.  
***  
Quando eu acordei na manhã seguinte, o pânico bateu em mim por um breve momento, porque Harry tinha ido embora da cama.  
Olhando para o relógio, me acalmei, percebendo que era apenas 09:00. Ele não estava programado para sair até ao meio-dia.  
O cheiro da preparação de seu café, sua assinatura, subia a escada e imediatamente me deixou triste. Esta seria a última vez que eu iria cheirar sua fusão de café por um longo tempo.  
Sentindo meus olhos molhando, eu levei o meu tempo antes de descer, na esperança de recuperar a minha compostura antes disso. Eu fiz algumas coisas estúpidas: limpei o quarto, joguei uma carga de roupa dentro, nada do que eu tivesse que vê-lo e quebrar. Bea estava me observando de seu exersaucer enquanto eu corria ao redor do meu quarto como um maníaco.  
Harry entrou quando eu estava limpando meu tapete. Eu não olhei para ele enquanto eu aspirava para frente e para trás.  
"Louis."  
Eu empurrei-o ao longo do tapete mais rápido.  
"Louis!" Ele gritou.  
Eu finalmente olhei para ele. Ele deve ter visto a tristeza em meus olhos, porque sua expressão lentamente escureceu. Eu só olhava para ele enquanto o aspirador continuou ligado, mesmo que eu tinha parado de movê-lo. Uma lágrima caiu pelo meu rosto, e eu sabia que tinha perdido oficialmente a minha capacidade de esconder meus sentimentos.  
Ele se aproximou lentamente e desligou o aspirador, com a mão sobre a minha persistente que ainda estava segurando a maçaneta.  
"Eu estive esperando para tomar um café com você", disse ele. "Eu preciso tomar café com você e Bea uma última vez antes de eu sair. É a minha coisa favorita no mundo."  
Limpei meus olhos. "OK."  
"É fodidamente normal ficar triste. Pare de tentar esconder isso de mim. Eu não vou escondê-lo, tampouco." Sua voz falhou um pouco. "Eu estou tão triste agora, Louis. A última coisa que eu quero fazer agora é deixar vocês. Mas o tempo está se esgotando. Não o desperdice se escondendo de mim."  
Ele estava certo.  
Fungando, eu assenti. "Vamos tomar um café."  
Harry levantou Bea em seus braços enquanto ele fechava os olhos com força e respirava o cheiro dela como se quisesse gravá-lo na memória. Quando ele se afastou, ele levantou-a no ar quando ela olhou para ele. "É você a minha Bumblebee?"  
Ela sorriu para ele, e se isso não se parecia como uma faca para o meu coração, eu não sabia o que era. Minhas emoções estavam por todo o lugar. Uma parte de mim ainda estava egoisticamente com raiva dele.  
Como você poderia nos deixar?  
Por que você não disse que me ama?  
Por que você não disse a Bea que a ama?  
Você não nos ama.  
Uma parte maior estava com raiva de mim mesmo por sequer ter esse tipo de pensamentos novamente. Eu estava percebendo que não era tanto o fato de que ele estava nos deixando que me incomodava, e sim o fato de que ele estava me deixando tão inseguro sobre onde as coisas realmente estavam com a gente.  
Ele me tratou como se ele me amasse, mas mesmo quando estávamos agindo como uma família, ele nunca tinha definido o nosso relacionamento, nem sequer me rotulou como seu namorado.  
Enquanto Harry preparou as canecas de café como sempre fazia, eu segui cada movimento que ele fez e não poderia parar, mas me perguntei quando seria a próxima vez que eu o veria fazer o café.  
Quando ele me entregou o meu copo, eu coloquei o melhor sorriso que pude. Eu não queria que ele saísse com a imagem do meu rosto triste. Assim como eu estava tentando como o inferno colocar uma fachada feliz, sua expressão tornou-se taciturna.  
"O que foi Harry?"  
"Eu me sinto impotente. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, eu disse a Tom que você pode chamá-lo de vez em quando. Eu deixei seu número na geladeira. Ele disse qualquer hora do dia ou da noite, não hesite. Chame ele, em vez dessa ferramenta ao lado, por favor. Eu também instalei um novo sistema de alarme." Ele acenou com a mão, me levando até a porta. "Vamos lá, eu vou lhe mostrar como usá-lo."  
Tudo o que ele estava dizendo era abafado enquanto meus olhos seguiam os dedos, as mãos e os lábios enquanto ele explicava como manobrar o bloco de controle de alarme. Sua voz foi sumindo no fundo, perdendo a batalha com meu pânico acumulando.  
Harry tomou conhecimento e parou de falar. "Você sabe o que? Vou enviar um e-mail com as instruções." Ele olhou para mim um pouco antes de me puxar para um abraço. Ele me segurou pelo que pareciam ser vários minutos, lentamente esfregando minhas costas. Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer para retardar o tempo.  
Vi da janela quando Harry carregou sua bagagem na parte traseira do Range Rover.  
Quando ele voltou para dentro, nós demos um passeio rápido, mas tranquilo na praia com Bea. Em um ponto, eu fiquei para trás quando Harry levou Bea mais perto da costa. Ele sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Isso me fez curioso, mas eu nunca perguntei a ele o que ele disse a ela.  
Assim que voltamos para casa, era o momento de Harry sair. A manhã havia seguido muito rápido; quase parecia injusto.  
Tentando suprimir as minhas lágrimas, eu disse: "Eu não posso acreditar que este momento está finalmente aqui." Milagrosamente, eu era capaz de segurar a vontade de chorar, porque, na maior parte, eu estava em choque. A melhor coisa que eu podia fazer por ele agora era tranquilizá-lo que eu iria apoiá-lo enquanto ele experimentava este novo capítulo, deixá-lo saber que eu estaria lá para ele do mesmo modo como começou, como um amigo.  
Voltei a seus próprios sentimentos de mais cedo. "O mesmo vale para você, Harry. Se você precisar de mim, ou você se sentir solitário, ou talvez se você estiver se sentindo duvidoso, você me chame de dia ou de noite. Estarei aqui."  
Harry ainda estava segurando Bea quando ele colocou a testa na minha e disse simplesmente: "Obrigado." Nós ficamos assim por um tempo com Bea imprensada no meio de nós.  
Ainda querendo evitar me quebrar em lágrimas, eu me forcei a afastar. "É melhor você ir. Você vai perder o seu voo."  
Ele beijou a cabeça de Bea suavemente, em seguida, disse: "Eu te ligo quando eu pousar em Minneapolis."  
Bea e eu estávamos na porta, observando enquanto ele se afastava. Ele entrou no carro e ligou, mas não se mexeu. Ele olhou para nós enquanto nós continuamos a esperar. Bea estava estendendo as mãos para ele e balbuciando; ela obviamente não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo.  
Por que ele não estava se movendo?  
De repente, ele saiu do carro, batendo a porta. Meu batimento cardíaco acelerado com cada passo que dava para mim. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar se ele tinha esquecido alguma coisa, a mão enrolou ao redor em volta da minha cabeça, me puxando para ele. Ele abriu a boca sobre a minha, mergulhando sua língua dentro e girando-a em torno a um ritmo quase desesperado enquanto ele gemia em minha boca. Ele tinha gosto de café e um sabor todo seu. Este não era o momento de ficar excitado, mas eu não poderia parar a reação do meu corpo.  
Quando ele forçou-se para trás, seus olhos estavam nebulosos, preenchidos apenas com tanta confusão como paixão. Eu tive que lembrar mais uma vez do velho ditado de deixar alguém livre, que se eles voltassem é porque são seus; se não o fizerem, eles nunca foram.  
Por favor, volte para mim.  
Ele não disse mais nada enquanto caminhava de volta para o carro, ligou e desta vez... Partiu.


	20. Chapter 20

Fé cega.  
Essa foi a única coisa que me ajudou a passar por esse primeiro mês com Harry distante. De alguma forma, eu só tinha que me convencer a confiar em suas ações e julgamentos, mesmo que eu não pudesse estar lá para ver o que estava realmente acontecendo.  
Ele nos chamou a cada noite. Às vezes, seria durante o que ele se referia como seu tempo de relaxamento em torno de oito horas, as nove dependendo da sua apresentação. Outras vezes, seria durante sua pausa do almoço ou jantar. Pelo que ele me disse, o seu itinerário diário era recheado de passagens de som e ensaios em cada novo local. A única vez que ele ficava livre era depois do show, e até lá, ele estava preso nas reuniões ou simplesmente esgotado. Se a banda ficasse mais de uma noite, na mesma cidade, todos eles iriam dormir em um hotel. Se eles tinham que estar em outro local no dia seguinte, eles iriam dirigir durante a noite e dormir no ônibus.  
Havia dois ônibus, um para Ed e a banda principal e um para Harry e o resto da tripulação.  
De acordo com Harry, em cada ônibus dormia cerca de doze pessoas. Eu nunca perguntei a ele em qual ônibus Kendall dormia, porque eu estava com medo da resposta.  
Fé cega.  
Ok, bem, embora eu escolhesse ter fé nele, eu ainda descobri uma pequena janela em seu mundo que satisfizesse meus episódios de paranoia. Ele veio na forma da página do Instagram de Kendall.  
Lembrando-me de quando John viveu na casa de praia e costumava reclamar de Kendall comentar sobre todos os posts de Harry, eu procurei a  
sua página para verificar o perfil de Kendall. Eu perseguia-a on-line, ocasionalmente, até antes diretamente de Harry. Agora, a cada dia, ela iria postar fotos da turnê. Muitas eram fotos apenas de cenários, como o nascer do sol visto do ônibus quando eles entraram em uma nova cidade ou qualquer que seja onde a banda e a equipe passaram para comer. Outras fotos eram de Ed e os bastidores da banda.  
Uma noite especial quando Bea estava dormindo, eu abri o Instagram. Kendall postou uma foto de Harry se apresentando. Foi apenas uma foto padrão dele inclinando para o microfone com o projetor brilhando por baixo de seu belo rosto, que foi enquadrado por aquela sombra de cinco horas. Isso me fez querer muito estar lá, para vê-lo se apresentar no grande palco. Quando olhei para baixo, notei as hashtags.  
#HarryStyles  
#Usandoparatocarele.  
#ExnoInstagram  
Apesar do fato de que isso me incomodava, eu me recusei a falar para ele, me recusei a desempenhar o papel de namorado com ciúmes, especialmente quando ele não tinha me rotulado como seu namorado a princípio.  
Uma batida na porta me assustou. Fechei meu laptop.  
Quem estaria aqui tão tarde?  
Felizmente, além do sistema de alarme, Harry tinha colocado um olho mágico na minha porta antes de sua viajem.  
Uma mulher de longos cabelos estava lá tremendo. Ela parecia bastante inocente, assim que eu abri a porta.  
"Posso ajudar?"  
"Oi." Ela sorriu. "Louis, certo?"  
"Sim."  
"Eu queria me apresentar. Meu nome é Susan. Eu moro na casa azul ao lado."  
"Oh. Será que Steve se mudou?"  
"Não. Na verdade eu sou sua mulher. "  
Esposa?  
"Oh. Eu pensei que ele era..."  
"Divorciado?" Ela sorriu.  
"Sim."  
"Ele é... tecnicamente. Reconciliamo-nos quando ele veio para Irvine visitar a nossa filha recentemente. Essa deveria ser uma visita de uma semana, mas se transformou em três semanas. Alyssa e eu acabamos voltando para cá com ele."  
Realmente surpreso com esta notícia, eu disse: "Uau. Eu não fazia ideia. Isso é fantástico." Eu acenei minha mão. "Meu Deus, onde estão minhas maneiras? Entre. Pode entrar."  
"Obrigada", disse ela, enxugando os pés e entrando na casa. "Nossa filha está dormindo agora, mas eu amaria que você a conhecesse bem. Ela acabou de fazer oito anos."  
"Minha filha, Bea, também está dormindo. Ela tem quase nove meses."  
"Steve mencionou que você tinha um bebê."  
"Eu ouvi muito sobre Alyssa também."  
"Steve também mencionou que você e ele ficaram amigos."  
"Somos apenas amigos, caso você esteja curiosa."  
Ela hesitou. "Está tudo bem se fosse mais do que isso. Nós não estávamos juntos no momento."  
"Não. Não ficaria bem. Pelo menos para mim, não ficaria. Eu gostaria de saber. Eu entendo o que é querer saber sobre as coisas quando você se preocupa com alguém."  
A expressão de alívio tomou conta de seu rosto. "Bem, obrigada por esclarecer. Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que eu não me perguntei."  
"Eu estou em uma espécie de romance com meu companheiro de quarto, na verdade. Ele está atualmente em turnê. Um músico. Eu totalmente entendo o ciúme."  
Ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. "Oh homem. Você quer falar sobre isso?"  
"Você bebe chá?"  
"Eu bebo. Adoraria."  
Susan e eu nos tornamos grandes amigos naquela noite. Eu me abri com ela sobre minha história com Harry, e ela se ofereceu para me ajudar com Bea se eu precisasse de uma babá. Ela disse que Alyssa iria ter um arremesso de fora assistindo Bea com ela. Fiquei grato que nada aconteceu entre Steve e eu, porque teria tornado as coisas difíceis.  
Eu tinha que admitir, em primeiro lugar quando ela apareceu descobrir que Steve estava de volta com sua esposa fez-me sentir ainda mais sozinho. Mas esse pensamento egoísta foi rapidamente substituído pela felicidade provocada por uma recém-descoberta amizade, algo que minha vida tinha seriamente sentido falta.  
***  
Susan e eu saiamos regularmente. Ela me incentivou a tentar coisas novas e sair mais. Entrei para uma aula de Daddy and Me com Bea e comecei a utilizar o ginásio na creche para ser capaz de me exercitar algumas vezes por semana. Eu estava fazendo o melhor que pude no desenvolvimento de uma nova rotina com Harry fora.  
As horas do dia foram se tornando mais suportáveis, a noite era a parte mais difícil. À noite Com Bea dormindo e Harry longe, sempre me sentia mais sozinho quando a escuridão caia.  
Tarde da noite, por volta da meia-noite, um texto chegou.  
Harry: Nós estamos em Boise. Um dos membros da equipe é daqui e levou o bebê para o ônibus antes do show a noite. Isso me fez sentir falta de Bea ainda mais.  
Louis: Nós sentimos sua falta também.  
Harry: A turnê vai parar em Worcester Massachusetts em duas semanas. Quais são as chances que você poder vir me ver?  
Isso era apenas um pouco mais de uma hora de distância daqui. Seria a mais próxima e única parada em qualquer lugar perto de Newport para o restante de seu tempo longe.  
Louis: Eu não acho que o ruído e o ambiente seriam bons para Bea. Mas talvez eu possa encontrar uma babá.  
Era provável que Susan poderia olhar Bea para mim, mas eu especificamente não tinha contado a Harry sobre ela por motivos  
egoístas. Eu gostei bastante de seu ciúme em relação a Steve. Era a única vantagem que eu tinha no momento.  
Então, eu decidi manter as informações de sua reconciliação para mim por um tempo.  
Harry: Eu concordo. Seria muito alto e louco para ela.  
Louis: Eu vou trabalhar nisso.  
Harry: É apenas uma noite, infelizmente. O ônibus sai para Philly algumas horas depois do show.  
Louis: Dedos cruzados eu vou conseguir fazer isso.  
Harry: Não é apenas de Bea que eu sinto falta.  
Meu coração acelerou.  
Louis: Eu sinto sua falta também.  
Harry: Doces sonhos.  
Louis: XX  
***  
Desde que ficou claro que eu seria capaz de garantir uma babá, a fim de ver Harry em Massachusetts, ele me mandou uma credencial de bastidores que me permitia o acesso exclusivo no caso de algo acontecer no último minuto. Ele disse que não tinha certeza de que estaria disponível para me cumprimentar se e quando eu chegasse. Tendo o cartão seria uma aposta mais segura no caso dele estar no meio de uma passagem de som ou mesmo no meio de se apresentar dependendo do quão tarde eu chegasse lá.  
Eu não ia saber até o último minuto se eu seria capaz de fazer isso, uma vez que a minha única opção de babá era Susan. Ela teve um compromisso importante em Boston naquele dia que ela não poderia cancelar. Dependendo do tráfego, ela não tinha certeza se ela conseguiria fazer isso e voltar a tempo.  
Era o dia do show, e eu estava ficando muito impaciente. Eu tinha jogado com a ideia de dirigir até lá com Bea durante o dia, mas o que já não era uma opção, uma vez que ela ficou doente com um resfriado.  
Levando-a no tempo congelado e para um local lotado como aquele não era uma boa ideia, ela poderia pegar pneumonia.  
Até o momento que a noite chegou, Susan chamou da estrada para dizer que ela estava presa no trânsito e ainda não tinha conseguido sair do túnel Ted Williams em Boston ainda. Nesse ponto, eu sabia que iria perder o início do show se eu tivesse sorte o suficiente para assistir o final. Eu estava honestamente com o coração partido. Esta era a minha chance de ver Harry por toda a turnê. Não parecia justo.  
No entanto, eu tinha conseguido me vestir de qualquer maneira, continuando a manter a esperança. Vestindo uma calça justa e camisa preta, eu parecia mais um modelo da Adidas que um papai. No momento em que eu o visse esta noite, eu queria surpreende-lo. Afinal eu estava competindo com todo um mundo de modelos e groupies por sua atenção. Esse pensamento fez meu estômago revirar enquanto eu arrumava meu cabelo em um topete e colocava meu par de tênis favorito. Algo me dizia que todo o esforço era em vão, mas eu precisava estar preparado para voar porta afora se Susan conseguisse voltar aqui. Quando o relógio marcava oito, tornou-se claro que eu ia perder o seu show, não importa o que acontecesse.  
Às oito e quarenta e cinco, Harry ligou logo antes dele ter que voltar para o palco.  
"Sem sorte?", Perguntou.  
"Eu sinto muito. Eu queria tanto fazer funcionar, mas ela ainda não está aqui. Não há nenhuma maneira que eu vá chegar lá esta noite." Minha voz estava trêmula, mas eu me recusei a chorar.  
"Foda-se, Louis. Eu não vou mentir. Esta é uma grande decepção. Eu estava tão ansioso para vê-lo. Foi o que me fez passar esta semana. Claro, eu entendo embora. Bea vem em primeiro lugar. Sempre. Beije-a por mim. Espero que ela se sinta melhor."  
Nós ficamos na linha, a decepção ecoando alto através do nosso silêncio e o longo suspiro de frustração que escapou dele.  
Eu ouvi a voz de um homem antes que Harry dissesse: "Merda. Eles estão me chamando."  
"OK. Tenha um bom show."  
"Eu vou estar pensando em você o tempo todo."  
Antes que eu pudesse responder, a linha ficou muda.  
Quinze minutos depois, houve uma batida frenética na porta. Quando eu abri Susan estava ofegante. "Vai, vá, Louis!"  
"Pode ser tarde demais. O show vai ter terminado quando eu chegar lá."  
"Sim. Mas você consegue vê-lo antes de sair, certo? "  
"Eu acho que sim. Não tenho certeza exatamente quando o ônibus sai para a próxima cidade."  
"Não perca tempo falando comigo. Apenas me diga onde está Bea."  
"Ela está dormindo. Deixei uma longa nota com instruções sobre o balcão."  
"Eu cuido disso." Ela me dispensou. "Vá buscar o seu homem, Louis."  
Soprando-lhe um beijo, eu disse: "Devo-lhe um grande momento. Obrigado por isso."  
Tinha sido um tempo desde a última vez que eu dirigi na estrada à noite. O início de um ataque de pânico começou a fluir quando eu acelerei pela I-95. Tentando me concentrar em ver Harry e não nos carros circulando por mim, eu era capaz de manter o pânico de transformar em um ataque completo. O GPS serviu como meu copiloto, porque eu não tinha ideia de onde eu estava indo. Esta parte de Massachusetts era completamente estranha para mim.  
Arrepios percorreram meu corpo quando cheguei mais perto. Mesmo que estivesse frio, liguei o ar condicionado circulando para me acalmar. O que eu estava fazendo? O show acabou. Eu não tinha mandado uma mensagem para ele. Eu disse a mim mesmo que era porque eu queria surpreendê-lo, mas uma parte de mim queria ver como eram as coisas quando ele não estava me esperando.  
Estacionando no lote grande do lado de fora do local, eu passei meus braços em volta de mim. Eu corri para fora de casa tão rápido, que eu tinha esquecido um casaco. Correndo em meus tênis, fiz meu caminho para uma cerca alta de arame que separava a área VIP do estacionamento.  
Apenas dois ônibus de turismo pretos com vidros escuros estavam estacionados dentro do portão. Um guarda usando um fone situou-se na entrada. Grupos de mulheres se reuniram nas proximidades, provavelmente esperando por um vislumbre dos artistas.  
Minha respiração era visível no ar da noite quando eu atirei meu crachá especial e falei com o guarda. "O show terminou?"  
"Quase. Ed está no meio do último conjunto."  
"Onde posso encontrar Harry Styles? Ele me deu este cartão de acesso."  
"Harry está no ônibus dois. É o da direita."  
Meu coração estava batendo contra o meu peito enquanto eu fiz o meu caminho através do lote de cascalho para o ônibus.  
Eu abri a porta. Para minha surpresa, parecia que ninguém estava dentro. Isso era o que eu assumi eu até os ruídos vindos do quarto dos fundos provarem o contrário. Havia várias camas caixão - nas laterais, mas Harry tinha mencionado que todos os ônibus tinha uma suíte máster na parte de trás. A tripulação e ele alternava quem dormiria nela a cada noite.  
Um nó se formou na minha garganta quando me aproximei da porta de madeira fechada. O som de uma mulher gemendo podia ser ouvido por trás dela.  
O guarda tinha dito que Harry estava aqui.  
Eu tinha que saber.  
Eu tive que abrir. Eu tinha que ver com os meus próprios olhos.  
Minha fé pode ter sido cega, mas estava prestes a começar a enxergar.  
Lentamente girando a maçaneta, eu avancei abrindo uma fresta da porta. Tudo o que vi foi uma juba de cabelos escuros. Uma mulher estava montando-o enquanto ele estava deitado. Parecia Kendall, mas eu não sabia ao certo. Poderia ter sido qualquer mulher. Não importava quem era. Eles não me notaram. Meu estômago começou a virar e bile foi aumentando. Eu não podia olhar mais. Eu só não podia.  
Saindo do ônibus, minhas pernas estavam bambas. Chocado demais para chorar, eu entrei em transe com uma dormência me consumindo. Minha visão estava embaçada. Meu coração parecia que  
estava rachando lentamente com cada passo para fora do ônibus. Fui um idiota por pensar que ele iria esperar? Que ele poderia suportar a enorme tentação ser jogada na sua frente todos os dias? Ele nunca fez nenhuma promessa, e foi por um bom motivo.  
Você é um tolo, Louis.  
Eu teria esperado chorando, mas por algum motivo, o choque parecia congelar meus canais lacrimais. Meus olhos se sentiram crus, frios, desprovido de qualquer capacidade de produzir umidade.  
Meu telefone soou com uma mensagem de texto.  
''Eu senti sua falta esta noite pra caralho.''


	21. Chapter 21

Como?  
De que maneira ele poderia estar me enviando mensagens de texto enquanto ele está transando com outra pessoa?  
A adrenalina correu através de mim, tomando meus nervos em um passeio de emoções em montanha-russa.  
Louis: Você está no ônibus?  
Harry: Não. No Dave e Buster de baixo da estrada do local, tomando uma bebida. Como Bea está se sentindo?  
Não era ele.  
Não era ele transando com aquela garota no ônibus!  
Agarrando meu peito, eu soltei a respiração que parecia ter estado presa, me sufocando um momento anterior. Parecia que eu tinha sido baleado com uma arma tranquilizante cheia de euforia.  
Louis: Ainda tem um resfriado. Ela está com minha amiga Susan porque eu estou aqui. Diretamente fora do seu ônibus.  
Harry: Puta merda! Não se mexa. Estou voltando.  
Esfregando as mãos sobre os braços, eu estava esperando no frio durante pelo menos dez minutos. As duas pessoas que tinha estado se enroscando dentro do ônibus, de repente saíram. O homem era de boa aparência, mas não era Harry.  
Eu também confirmei que a participante feminina definitivamente não era Kendall.  
Uma multidão de mulheres de repente se reuniu para a entrada. O guarda podia ser ouvido dizendo, "Para trás. Para trás! Deixe-o passar!"  
Foi então que eu vi Harry romper o enxame de pessoas. Ele passou pela cerca e estava olhando em volta freneticamente antes de seu olhar pousar em mim.  
A comoção em torno de nós parecia se dissipar enquanto ele caminhava em minha direção e me envolveu em seus braços.  
Eu praticamente derreti nele. Ele cheirava a uma mistura de água de colônia, fumo e cerveja. Era intoxicante e me fez querer banhar-me nela. Eu o queria em cima de mim.  
"Você está frio como gelo", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.  
"Apenas me segure. Mantenha-me aquecido."  
"Eu realmente preciso fazer mais do que segurá-lo agora." Ele se afastou para me ver, dando o olhar as minhas roupas uma vez mais. "Foda-se", ele rosnou. "Não leve a mal, mas por que você parece obsceno?"  
"Eu estava me vestindo para a ocasião. Demais?"  
"De jeito nenhum. Isso é apenas o que eu precisava. Só me irrita que você estava esperando por mim em público vestido assim. A porra dos caras ao redor aqui são piores do que as meninas. Alguém fez alguma confusão com você?"  
"Não" Olhando para mim, eu disse: "Sinto muito se é demais. Eu só percebi que eu tinha que competir com todos esses grupos de fãs."  
"Não se desculpe. Mas você não tem que competir com ninguém, Louis. Você nunca o fez." Ele colocou a testa na minha, e o tempo parecia ter parado. "Quando eu estava tocando esta noite, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era o quanto eu queria que você estivesse aqui. Eu estava no bar afogando minhas mágoas quando você mandou uma mensagem. Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso." Ele tomou uma respiração profunda da pele do meu pescoço. "Eu estou duro como uma rocha apenas por cheirar você agora. Precisamos ir a algum lugar ficar sozinhos. Não temos muito tempo antes de o ônibus sair."  
"Onde podemos ir?"  
Ele colocou as mãos no meu rosto. "Porra. Eu só quero te levar comigo no ônibus, passar a noite com você até o sol se levantar sobre a próxima cidade."  
"Eu adoraria tanto. Desculpe-me, eu não posso ser o tipo de cara que pode simplesmente sair em turnê com você."  
"Você tem coisas maiores para cuidar. Pela maneira, que você está bem, essa amiga olhando Bea é alguém que você pode confiar?"  
"Sim. Eu não estaria aqui de outra forma."  
Ele esfregou os ombros. "Fique aqui. Deixe-me apenas ir verificar em quanto tempo estaremos deixando Massachusetts."  
Esperei enquanto Harry correu para o outro ônibus da turnê. Quando ele voltou, ele parecia ansioso. "Nós temos exatamente duas horas antes do ônibus partir para Philly. Gostaria de apresentá-lo para a banda, mas eles vão falar na sua orelha sem parar, e eu realmente não quero desperdiçar este tempo."  
"O que nós vamos fazer?"  
"Eles me disseram que há um pequeno hotel na estrada. Podemos ir lá para ficar sozinhos, se quiser. Se você preferir, podemos ficar aqui, mas então teríamos que nos misturar."  
"Estar sozinhos parece bom para mim."  
Harry escovou seu polegar ao longo da minha bochecha. "Boa escolha."  
Ele pegou as chaves de mim e nos levou para o hotel no meu carro. Durante o passeio, ele segurou minha mão com força e não soltou. Em um ponto, ele me deu um olhar de lado sexy. "Deus, você está lindo."  
Eu brinquei: "Mesmo que eu pareça obsceno demais?"  
"Especialmente porque você parece obsceno demais." Ele piscou. Seu olhar voltou para a estrada um pouco antes de sua voz baixar. "Eu não estava preparado para o quão solitário esta turnê ia ser. Vê-lo me faz perceber ainda mais."  
Nós estacionamos dentro do hotel, Harry nos registrou e nos deram um cartão-chave. Tínhamos exatamente uma hora e quarenta e cinco minutos antes de ter que voltar para o ônibus.  
O quarto estava escuro, mas nenhum de nós acendeu a luz. Inseguro de se realmente parecia atraente, eu esperei por ele para assumir a liderança depois que a porta se fechou atrás de nós.  
Ele lentamente me rondou, em seguida, pressionou o peito contra o meu. "Jesus. Seu coração está batendo rápido. Você está nervoso para  
ficar sozinho comigo ou algo assim?" Se aninhando no meu pescoço, ele acrescentou, "A maneira como eu estou me sentindo agora, talvez você deva estar".  
Com medo de admitir o que realmente estava me corroendo e também não querendo arruinar o humor, permaneci em silêncio, apenas olhando para ele antes do meu olhar cair no chão.  
Ele pegou meu queixo em sua mão. "Olhe para mim." Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, ele disse: "Eu não estive com ninguém, Louis... no caso de haver qualquer dúvida em sua mente. Eu não quero mais ninguém. Eu espero que você não pense isso, ou..."  
"Como você sabia o que eu estava pensando agora?"  
"Eu acho que estou apenas em sintonia com você. Tive a sensação de que você precisava da reafirmação. Eu não quero você querendo saber mais sobre isso." Ele me beijou na testa. "Agora que temos isso fora do caminho, eu preciso ser honesto com você sobre algo."  
Eu engoli o caroço na minha garganta. "OK."  
"De alguma forma eu pensei que eu poderia lidar com cinco meses sem sexo, mas a realidade é... eu estou me sentindo mais como um animal no cio do que um monge celibatário."  
Eu ri. "Ah, é mesmo." Meu tom ficou sério. "Talvez eu possa ajudar. Diga-me o que você precisa."  
"Confissão", disse ele sobre os meus lábios. "Eu sabia exatamente que te trazer aqui não era para que pudéssemos conversar."  
Eu o beijei. "Confissão. Eu não exatamente me vesti assim para que você pudesse cantar para mim."  
Sua boca estava contra a minha, uma vez que se curvou em um sorriso irônico. Em poucos segundos, ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos antes que seus lábios engolissem os meus totalmente. Um gemido abafado escapou de mim em sua boca faminta enquanto nossas línguas se moviam freneticamente para provar um ao outro. Eu amei a maneira controlada que ele sempre agarrou meu rosto quando ele me beijou. Desta vez foi diferente de qualquer outro momento em que estivemos juntos porque faltou qualquer traço de cautela ou hesitação. Ele iria assumidamente tomar o que ele queria, e eu estava totalmente deixando. Nós dois estávamos na mesma página exata, entregando-nos ao que os nossos corpos necessitavam, e nada estava fora dos limites. Se não fosse  
pelo fato de que ele estava saindo em uma hora, o que teria sido como um sonho tornado verdade. Mas estávamos com o tempo contado, e nós dois sabíamos disso.  
Suas mãos deslizaram lentamente pelas minhas costas quando ele agarrou minha bunda, me empurrando contra ele e beijando-me com força. Ele chupou meu lábio inferior antes de liberá-lo lentamente. "Última chance para me parar."  
"Use cada segundo", eu disse entre beijos. "Durante a hora seguinte, meu corpo é seu, Styles."  
"Eu só esperei uma década para ouvir você dizer isso."  
Foi aí que a conversa terminou. Harry pressionou o seu peito duro contra mim, empurrando-me para a janela. Minhas costas estavam contra o vidro quando ele começou a me beijar com tanta força que meus lábios feriram da sucção. Minhas mãos assumiram uma mente própria, ansiosas para explorá-lo. Eu enfiei os dedos pelos seus cabelos, esfreguei as palmas das mãos no peito, agarrei sua bunda. Eu gostaria de poder tocar cada parte dele ao mesmo tempo.  
"Vai ser um bom tempo antes de fazermos isso novamente. Precisamos fazer durar", disse ele enquanto ele inclinou a cabeça para trás. Ele beijou meu pescoço lentamente enquanto abria minhas calças.  
"Nunca se esqueça de que eu respeito o inferno fora de você", disse ele enquanto ele agarrou minha boxer.  
"Por que você diz isso?"  
"Porque eu estou prestes a transar com você cheio de desrespeito." Ele rasgou minha cueca, o elástico queimando minhas coxas no atrito.  
Meu membro já estava latejando e eu estava pronto para o que ele tinha em mente. Considerando que, antes ele tinha gentilmente beijado minha garganta, agora ele estava chupando duro a pele na base do meu pescoço. Senti dois de seus dedos deslizarem para dentro da minha entrada. A boca dele se acalmou no meu pescoço no momento em que eles estavam totalmente profundos dentro de mim. Ele disse algo ininteligível quando ele balançou a cabeça lentamente em êxtase antes de repente me lançar em torno de modo que eu estava de frente para o vidro, meu pau pressionado contra o vidro gelado.  
Ele puxou os dedos para fora e quase imediatamente, eu senti a ardência de seu pau substituindo quando ele afundou em mim. "Foda-se", ele murmurou.  
Eu não esperava ele me levar tão cedo. A partir do som que ele soltou quando ele estava todo dentro de mim, eu não acho que até mesmo ele achava que perderia o controle tão rápido.  
Ele parecia dolorosamente delicioso enquanto a minha entrada abrigava ele com esforço. O pau de Harry era grosso. Eu sempre admirei sua circunferência, mas foi completamente outra experiência realmente sentir o quão completo ele me encheu. Ele não tinha colocado uma camisinha, o que me surpreendeu. Eu estava fraco demais para questioná-lo, aproveitando a sensação bruta demais para pensar em mais nada. Mas eu vim preparado.  
"Por favor, me diga que está tomando pílula. Eu nunca fiz isso assim antes, mas eu acho que não posso parar no caminho. É uma sensação muito boa, maldição."  
Eu nunca perdi o controle assim.  
"Eu estou. Eu comecei a tomá-las. Não se preocupe."  
"Graças a porra." Seus músculos pareceram relaxar.  
Ele se movia dentro e fora de mim. Era algo tão sexy sobre estar completamente nu enquanto ele ainda estava completamente vestido. Suas calças estavam penduradas até a metade de suas pernas, e sua fivela de cinto clicava enquanto ele batia em mim.  
Eu podia ver o nosso reflexo na janela. Ele estava olhando para minha bunda o tempo todo, hipnotizado enquanto observava os nossos corpos se unirem. Ele não iria tirar os olhos dela. Sua palma estava firmemente plantada na bochecha da minha bunda para guiar os movimentos de seus impulsos, suas unhas inadvertidamente cavando minha pele.  
Ele começou a chupar o dedo, e antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, eu o senti dentro da minha bunda junto com seu pau. Ninguém nunca tinha feito isso comigo antes, e enquanto parecia estranho, o prazer derivado foi incrível.  
"Você gosta disso, hein?"  
Eu simplesmente gemi de acordo, muito ligado com o que ele estava fazendo para formar palavras.  
Ele arrancou o dedo dele. Ele agora estava segurando a minha bunda com as duas mãos, espalhando-a distante com seus polegares enquanto ele me fodia mais e mais rápido.  
"Eu adoro a forma como o seu traseiro se mexe quando estou fundo nele." Ele me deu uma tapa. "Fodidamente bonito."  
Meus músculos apertavam cada vez que abria a boca. Eu sempre amei falar durante o sexo, mas sua boca suja, voz grave foi o mais sexy que eu já tinha ouvido. Toda vez que ele ia falar meus músculos espasmavam.  
"Aperte contra o meu pau desse jeito de novo."  
Eu apertei em sua volta.  
"Porra. Isso é bom", ele rosnou. "Eu quero que você faça isso quando eu estiver gozando dentro de você."  
Eu queria que ele me batesse novamente. Eu nunca imaginei que a pressão de sua mão parecesse tão boa; mas foi.  
O que estava acontecendo comigo?  
Minha voz estava rouca quando eu disse, "Bata de novo."  
Ele obedeceu, e quando me surpreendeu desta vez, a picada de sua mão estava perfeita.  
Tudo sobre esta experiência foi diferente de tudo que eu já tinha sentido antes do contato pele a pele, à maneira contundente que ele me fodeu. Ele tinha quebrado através de uma barreira de prazer que eu não sabia que era capaz de sentir. Eu não sabia como viveria sem isso agora que eu sabia como era.  
Eu podia sentir seu corpo tremendo nas minhas costas. "Eu preciso gozar. Diga-me quando você estiver perto", disse ele em minha orelha.  
Eu vi seu rosto no reflexo e agora, em vez de olhar para baixo, ele estava olhando diretamente para o meu rosto.  
"Estou quase lá", eu disse enquanto apertei em sua volta como ele queria.  
"Porra. Oh Deus, Louis. Que parece... oh merda... eu estou chegando", ele gemeu em seguida murmurou baixo: "Sim, babe. Estou gozando. Tão bom. Bom pra caralho."  
Esperma quente encheu-me enquanto eu continuei a apertar em torno de seu pau. Harry ficou dentro de mim, me fodendo lentamente muito tempo depois que ele gozou, beijando minhas costas suavemente.  
"Merda. Eu não sei o que é que você faz quando você se aperta em torno de mim, mas eu vou estar me masturbando nos próximos quatro meses."  
"O que foi que nós fizemos?", Perguntei de brincadeira. "Isso não parece apenas com sexo. Isso foi incrível demais."  
"Essa foi uma década de frustração saindo de mim, baby."  
"Você é tão bom, Harry. Valeu a pena a espera."  
Ele lentamente saiu de mim e me virei, dando um beijo firme em meus lábios. "Temos quarenta minutos."  
"O que nós vamos fazer?"  
"Eu preciso de você novamente."  
Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Você pode vir de novo tão cedo?"  
"Contigo? Eu poderia ir toda a noite. Ninguém nunca me fez perder o controle assim. É assim que deve ser cada maldita vez, como se isso é tudo o que importa no mundo. Eu não poderia dar a mínima se o mundo estivesse desmoronando em torno de mim quando estou dentro de você."  
Sorrimos um para o outro, e os postes de fora brilharam em seus belos olhos verdes. Quarenta minutos não foi tempo suficiente. Para silenciar o medo rastejando, tirei a camisa e comecei a beijar seu peito suavemente.  
"Desta vez vai ser diferente, está bem?" Disse.  
Eu simplesmente assenti, esperando ansiosamente sua direção. Ele tirou fora sua cueca, e eu podia ver que seu pau ainda estava gloriosamente duro, brilhando com excitação.  
"Deite-se, Louis."  
Admirando seu corpo esculpido, eu estava deitado na cama e apoiado contra a cabeceira.  
Quando ele ligou a lâmpada de mesa pequena, perguntei: "O que você está fazendo?"  
"Eu quero olhar para você por um tempo. Tudo bem?"  
Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim."  
"Mantenha suas pernas abertas", pediu ele.  
Harry ajoelhou-se ao pé da cama enquanto ele tomava à vista de mim.  
"Tão, sexy... vê-lo duro, enquanto minha porra escorre para fora de você. Porra, Louis", ele respirou quando ele começou a empurrar-se fora. Ele olhou para seu membro inchado. "Eu estou pronto para gozar mais uma vez. Isto é loucura, porra."  
"Não temos muito tempo. Eu preciso de você dentro de mim outra vez."  
"Toque-se para mim um pouco."  
Eu posicionei meus dedos em torno do meu pau e comecei a deslizar para cima e para baixo lentamente. O quarto estava tão tranquilo, exceto pelo o som liso do meu membro movendo-se contra minha mão.  
"Mais rápido, Louis."  
Aumentando a velocidade ainda mais, eu tive que segurar a necessidade de gozar.  
"Você está pronto?" Perguntou.  
"Sim", eu sussurrei.  
Desta vez, quando ele afundou em mim, foi lento e controlado. Ele parou quando ele estava totalmente dentro e só ficou lá sem me mover por um tempo.  
"Como diabos eu vou ser capaz de deixá-lo depois disso?"  
Quando ele pegou o ritmo novamente, ele parecia melhor do que nunca, não só por causa da pressão de seu peso em cima de mim, mas porque estávamos ambos completamente nus, a nossa pele esfregando juntas, meu pau necessitado pressionado entre nós. O quarto estava frio, mas o calor em nossos seu corpo incendiava.  
Eu segurei sua bunda, empurrando-o mais profundo em mim enquanto eu circulei seus quadris. Sua respiração combinava com o  
ritmo de seus movimentos. Quando meu orgasmo de repente rolou através de mim, ele deve ter sentido, porque ele também gozou sem aviso, grunhindo alto no meu ouvido. Não há nada mais doce que o som e os ruídos que ele fez quando gozou.  
Ele caiu em cima de mim e disse: "Obrigado por dar isso para mim. É a única coisa que vai ficar comigo pelo resto desta turnê."  
Olhando para a hora que aparecia no meu telefone, eu me sentia doente. Tínhamos dez minutos antes de ter que dirigir de volta para o ônibus. Era estranho se sentir saciado e assustado ao mesmo tempo. Ele tinha deixado o meu corpo completamente satisfeito, ainda que meu coração estivesse ansiando por mais. Eu só queria tão desesperadamente ouvir essas três palavras.  
***  
Quando chegamos ao seu ônibus, agarrei sua jaqueta preta, incapaz de deixá-lo ir. Depois do que tinha acabado de fazer, meu apego a ele era mais forte do que nunca. Parecia ainda mais impossível deixá-lo ir agora do que era antes.  
"Eu quero que você conheça a equipe antes de sair."  
Embora eu não estivesse me sentindo muito social, eu disse: "Tudo bem."  
Harry me levou dentro do ônibus. Um bando de caras estava sentados ao redor comendo pedaços de uma gigante torta de maçã que parecia ser da Costco. Eles cheiravam como uma mistura de café e cerveja. Harry foi em direção me apresentando a cada membro da equipe. Eles foram todos super agradáveis e pé no chão. Eu não tive uma oportunidade de conhecer Ed Sheeran, já que ele estava no outro ônibus.  
Poucos minutos depois, a única pessoa com a qual eu mais tinha temido me encontrar finalmente fez sua aparição.  
"Está todo mundo aqui?", Perguntou Kendall, segurando um walkie-talkie.  
Harry olhou para mim e sussurrou: "Essa é Kendall."  
Ele não sabia que eu já sabia como ela era pela minha perseguição. Eu estava começando a sentir náuseas, e isso só piorou com cada passo que ela dava em direção a nós. Com o cabelo preto exuberante e um sorriso megawatt, ela era ainda mais bonita do que as fotos.  
Porra eu a odiava.  
"Vejo que temos um passageiro extra?" Disse Kendall.  
Parecendo perder a minha capacidade de falar, eu sorri como um tolo sem dizer nada.  
"Kendall, este é meu namorado, Louis", disse Harry.  
Namorado.  
O medo dentro de mim começou a evaporar lentamente. Ele não tinha dito a palavra com "A", mas ele finalmente tinha me dado a validação que eu tanto precisava, especialmente agora com ele saindo novamente.  
Kendall não parecia muito surpresa. "É bom finalmente conhecê-lo, Louis."  
"Da mesma forma." Eu sorri.  
"Você está indo conosco para Philly?", Perguntou ela.  
"Não. Eu tenho uma menina em casa, então eu não sou capaz de viajar."  
"Está certo. Harry me mostrou a foto dela."  
Isso me acalmou mais, saber que ele também tinha falado com ela sobre Bea.  
"Bem, foi bom conhecê-lo", disse Kendall antes de dar a Harry um ligeiro olhar de advertência. "Os ônibus estão saindo em cinco minutos."  
Esperando ela sair do alcance da voz, eu disse: "Então, essa é Kendall..."  
"Sim."  
"Ela dorme no outro ônibus?"  
"Sim. O gerente de turnê vai para o ônibus principal.” Ele sorriu, examinando minha expressão e parecendo se divertir com o meu alívio transparente.  
Ele cutucou minha camisa e os meus mamilos imediatamente se animaram. "Vamos por um casaco", disse Harry.  
"Então eu vou dizer ao motorista para segurar enquanto eu o acompanho até o carro. Eu não quero você andando sozinho."  
Harry pegou um de seus moletons preto e segurou aberto para mim. Eu fechei, amando o cheiro de sua Colônia que estava saturado dele. Ele me levou pela mão através da área VIP para a área de estacionamento regular.  
Harry olhou nos meus olhos quando paramos na frente do meu carro. Ele me segurou com força enquanto ele enterrou o nariz no meu pescoço. "Você tem sorte que não temos mais tempo. Eu iria levá-lo diretamente contra este carro."  
"E eu deixaria."  
"Obrigado por esta noite, Louis. Você foi incrível. Vou fodidamente sentir tanto sua falta."  
Falei contra seu peito. "Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"  
"Sim…"  
"Quando você decidiu que eu era seu namorado?"  
Ele olhou para o céu e hesitou como se ele tivesse realmente refletindo sobre isso. Sua resposta não era o que eu estava esperando. "Na matinê do show El amor Duele no pequeno teatro vermelho por volta de 2005. Eu nem estava prestando a atenção no filme. Você estava realmente nele. Eu estava realmente em você. Você não sabia que eu estava olhando para você o tempo todo. Você estava tão encantado com o filme que você nem percebeu que tinha terminado sua pipoca. Você manteve uma mão em sua boca. Sem o seu conhecimento, eu substituiu o balde vazio pelo meu cheio. Você simplesmente continuou comendo. Decidi naquele momento que você sabendo ou não, era meu namorado. Eu me mantive dizendo... que, após o show, eu estava indo finalmente torná-lo consciente desse fato, também."  
"O que aconteceu?"  
Ele deu de ombros. "Eu me acovardei." Nós dois rimos e pude ver nossas respirações colidindo no ar frio. Harry olhou para o seu telefone. "Merda. Eles estão me enviando mensagens de texto para me apressar. Eu tenho que ir."  
"Bem."  
Ele me puxou para ele tão firmemente quanto pôde e plantou um beijo final sobre meus lábios. "Eu vou sentir sua falta tanto quanto você. Mais uma vez obrigado por ter vindo." Ele contorceu as sobrancelhas. "E por ter vindo novamente. E por me deixar vir." Quando eu ri contra seus lábios, ele disse: "Você foi tão incrível."  
"Ligue-me amanhã."  
"Tenha cuidado dirigindo para casa."  
"OK."  
Ele permaneceu em seguida, disse: "Nunca foi assim para mim, nunca me senti assim com ninguém."  
Eu adorei ouvir isso.  
"Nem comigo."  
Nossas mãos ficaram entrelaçadas até que a força da sua curta distância rasgou naturalmente nossos dedos separados.  
Harry correu pelo estacionamento.  
Eu entrei no carro e liguei o ar. Fiquei em marcha lenta até que os dois ônibus se moveram para fora e desapareceram de vista.  
Mais tarde naquela noite, eu tinha acabado de chegar de volta na casa de praia quando meu telefone soou com um texto de Harry.  
''Todo esse tempo que passei com raiva de você... Eu poderia ter estado te fodendo. Que idiota.''


	22. Chapter 22

Os dias mais difíceis sem Harry foram aqueles que antecederam os feriados. Este ia ser o primeiro Natal de Bea, e nós estaríamos passando sem ele.  
A turnê de Harry tinha feito seu caminho para o oeste. Ele estaria se apresentando em dois shows em Los Angeles, um na Véspera de Natal e um no dia de Natal, então não havia nenhuma maneira que ele poderia esgueirar qualquer tempo longe para vir para casa. Após esses shows, a banda só iria permanecer nos EUA por mais uma semana antes de voar para a Europa onde a turnê iria continuar até que retornasse aos Estados Unidos na primavera. Deixou-me cansado só de pensar sobre todas as viagens que ele estava fazendo.  
Eu tive que dar crédito a Harry, apesar de tudo. Ele tinha se apegado à sua palavra sobre o Skype a cada dois dias com a gente. Tanto quanto eu olhei para frente com esses bate-papos, foi ficando cada vez mais difícil ficar longe dele. A medida que os dias passaram, então tive a memória fresca do nosso tempo juntos em Massachusetts. A garantia que a noite tinha dado foi lentamente sendo substituída pelo medo e insegurança novamente com cada dia que passava. Enquanto eu confiava nele mais, depois que tínhamos feito amor, ele ainda não tinha me dito que me amava. Na minha mente, isso significava que nada foi gravado na pedra. Junte isso com o fato de que ele estaria afastado por mais de uma dúzia de semanas, o que fazia um namorado paranoico.  
Foi dois dias antes do Natal. Bea e eu fomos convidadas para uma festa do ugly sweater na casa de Steve e Susan. Harry tinha ligado mais cedo para dizer que tinha acabado de chegar na Califórnia. Eu estava grato pela distração que a festa iria trazer. Pelo menos por um par de  
horas, isso me impediria de ficar de mau humor em frente da árvore de Natal na casa de praia.  
Eu tinha ido a um brechó local e comprado um suéter vermelho horrível com pequenas lâmpadas de Natal costuradas a frente. Eu até consegui encontrar um suéter de criança feio de Natal online para Bea. Então, estávamos prontos para as festividades.  
A temperatura era fria quando eu empacotei Bea levantei e corri para casa dos vizinhos, que estava acesa com luzes multicoloridas. Um boneco de neve inflável balançava no vento em frente. Viver perto da água no meio do inverno era menos que o ideal.  
Pegando alguns bolinhos de açúcar recém assados, bati na porta com o pé, desde que eu não tinha mãos extras.  
Steve abriu a porta. "Louis, você fez isso! Susan não tinha certeza se você vinha."  
"Eu não perderia isso." Eu disse, entregando-lhe o prato de biscoitos. "Susan está na cozinha?"  
"Ela está. Você é a primeira pessoa aqui."  
"Imagino." Eu sorri. "Eu tenho o trajeto mais curto."  
Assim quando eu estava prestes a subir para ver Susan, a voz de Steve me parou. "Hey, Louis?"  
"Sim?"  
"Desde que Susan tem estado de volta, realmente não tivemos a chance de falar. Eu sempre me senti um pouco estranho sobre não lhe dizer sobre nós voltarmos a ficar juntos."  
"Você não me deve nenhuma explicação. Eu já expliquei a ela que não aconteceu nada entre você e eu."  
"Eu sei que você fez. Estou muito feliz que vocês tornaram-se amigos também. E eu quero que você saiba que eu sou verdadeiramente grato pela sua amizade, também, em um momento em que eu realmente precisava."  
"Estou muito feliz por vocês."  
"Obrigado." Ele fez uma pausa. "E você?"  
"O que sobre mim?"  
Steve inclinou a cabeça. "Você está feliz?"  
"Eu estou. Apenas um pouco solitário com Harry fora."  
"Você sabe, você costumava me dizer que não havia nada acontecendo entre vocês dois..."  
"Na época, não havia. Sempre tive sentimentos por ele, apesar de tudo."  
"Ele está voltando, certo? Após a turnê?"  
"Sim."  
"É isso que ele quer fazer com sua vida? Ser um músico em turnê? Viver na estrada?"  
"Eu não tenho certeza se é assim que vai ser sempre. Ele trabalha com vendas de software, mas isso não é o sonho dele. A música é o seu sonho. Esta foi uma oportunidade de vez na vida, então ele teve que segui-la."  
"Com quem ele está em turnê?"  
"Ed Sheeran."  
"Uau. Sim. Isso é grande, coisa grande."  
"Isto é."  
Depois de um pouco de silêncio constrangedor, Steve perguntou, "Qualquer um desses caras são casados?"  
"Você quer dizer Ed e sua banda?"  
"Sim..."  
Eu tinha que pensar sobre isso. "Agora que você mencionou... Eu não acho que eles sejam."  
Steve tirou meu casaco quando ele disse, "Eu suponho que o casamento realmente não combina com sexo, drogas e rock 'Roll. Já para não falar em estar constantemente viajando. Você sabe as coisas nunca tinham sido mais difíceis para mim do que quando eu estava fisicamente longe de Susan e Alyssa. Eu não sei muito sobre Harry, mas parece que ele gosta muito de Bea. Se ele quer ser um pai para ela, a distância realmente não funciona. Eu percebi da maneira mais difícil, e estava sem a complicação adicional da fama.”  
"Eu não acho que ele descobriu que ele quer crianças."  
"Bem, você não acha que é hora que ele descubra, se ele quer estar com você?" Steve deve ter percebido que ele estava me estressando. "Sinto muito, Louis. Eu estou apenas pensando em você."  
"Eu aprecio isso. Mas eu estou apenas pensando na gemada esta noite, nada mais complicado do que isso, tudo bem?"  
Fechando os olhos brevemente no entendimento, ele riu e disse: "É isso aí. Deixe-me pegar um pouco para você." Através do riso abafado de seus convidados, que estavam vestidos com um suéter feio de arco-íris, meus pensamentos me mantiveram distraído. Mesmo que minha conversa com Steve já tivesse terminado a muito tempo, eu tinha passado o restante da festa ponderando tudo o que ele tinha dito. Não era nada que eu já não me preocupasse, mas ouvir a preocupação vindo de outra pessoa, alguém que entendia as responsabilidades a longo prazo da paternidade - abria os olhos.  
***  
De volta a casa mais tarde naquela noite, eu balançava Bea para dormir na frente da árvore com os sons de um CD de crianças com coro de canções de Natal. No início da semana, eu tinha embrulhado alguns presentes e os coloquei sob a árvore. Eles eram todos para Bea e incluía uma pequena caixa que Harry tinha enviado a ela para ser aberta na manhã de Natal.  
Eu não precisava de nada este ano; Bea era o meu presente de Natal. Ela foi o maior dom de Deus e me ensinou mais sobre o amor incondicional do que qualquer um ou qualquer outra coisa já fez. Ela tinha me dado uma finalidade. Beijei sua cabeça suavemente, prometendo estar sempre lá para ela, não importa o que acontecesse com Harry.  
Ainda em meu suéter de Natal, coloquei Bea para dormir em seu berço, tomando um momento para olhar em volta e admirar a obra de Harry no berçário.  
De volta ao meu quarto, eu não conseguia dormir. Eu tinha acabado de cochilar quando meu telefone soou, me acordando.  
Harry: Você está dormindo?  
Louis: Totalmente desperto agora.  
Harry: Você vai me ligar? Eu não sabia se Bea estava perto de você e não queria acordá-la.  
Ele pegou no primeiro toque após eu discar para ele.  
"Ei, lindo."  
"Oi."  
Sua voz soava sonolenta. "Eu acordei você, não foi?"  
"Sim, mas está tudo bem. Eu prefiro falar com você do que dormir. Onde você está?"  
"Estou no hotel em Los Angeles. Estamos fora do ônibus até a noite de Natal."  
"Isso deve ser uma mudança agradável, chegar a dormir em uma cama de verdade."  
"Isso só me faz lembrar que você não está aqui comigo."  
"Eu gostaria de estar."  
"É realmente chato que eu não posso estar com vocês para o Natal."  
"Eu não entendo por que eles não lhe dão o Natal de folga."  
"Ed sempre fez shows de Natal. É uma espécie de tradição. É chato. Você pensaria que nenhuma destas pessoas tem famílias. Sinto-me mal pelos membros da equipe com crianças."  
"Realmente não termina nunca, não é?"  
Harry parecia confuso com o meu comentário. "O que em particular?"  
"Quero dizer, esta turnê irá terminar. Mas a vida de um músico nunca realmente termina."  
"Não é como se eu não vá ter uma escolha no assunto. Eu não tenho que ir a qualquer lugar ou fazer qualquer coisa que eu não queira."  
"Sim, mas depois dessa turnê, muitas mais pessoas vão saber quem você é. As oportunidades irão começar a chegar, e a fama vai ser viciante. Esse foi o ponto de tudo isso, certo? Para crescer em sua carreira musical? Você realmente vai voltar para o seu trabalho de software, como se nada disto tivesse acontecido? O que exatamente vai acontecer?"  
"Eu não sei. Eu não pensei tão longe. Eu só quero voltar para casa para você em primeiro lugar. Isso é tudo o que eu quero. Eu não vou embora de novo tão cedo depois disso."  
"Mas você pode estar indo embora de novo em algum momento. Esta não é apenas uma coisa de uma vez, certo? Nunca realmente termina."  
"Por que você está todo preocupado de repente, Louis?"  
"Eu não sei. Eu acho que tenho muito tempo sozinho para pensar."  
"Eu sinto muito. Mas a verdade é que eu não tenho todas as respostas hoje à noite. Eu só posso dizer o que eu estou sentindo agora, e isso é que eu não quero estar aqui e daria tudo para estar em casa no Natal com você e Bea."  
Esfregando os olhos cansados, eu disse: "Tudo bem. Eu sinto muito. É tarde, e você deve estar cansado."  
"Nunca se desculpe por falar comigo sobre como se sente. Lembre-se, você prometeu ser honesto comigo se algo estiver incomodando você."  
"Eu sei."  
Apenas quando meus nervos começaram a se acalmar, parecia que houve uma batida na porta.  
"Espera aí", disse ele.  
Meu batimento cardíaco começou a acelerar quando ouvi a voz de uma mulher em segundo plano.  
Eu não conseguia entender o que ela estava dizendo, mas podia ouvir Harry dizer: "Não, obrigado. Eu agradeço, mas não." Ele fez uma pausa. "Bem. Boa noite." Eu podia ouvir o clique da porta fechando.  
Ele voltou para o telefone. "Desculpa."  
"Quem era?"  
"Alguém queria saber se eu estava interessado em uma massagem."  
"Massagem?"  
"Sim. Ed, por vezes, contrata pessoas para dar massagens. Ele deve ter enviado alguém aqui para perguntar se eu queria uma."  
A gemada de mais cedo estava começando a vir para cima em mim. "Isso foi apenas uma garota aleatória entrando em seu quarto para lhe dar uma massagem?"  
"Louis... eu não pedi por uma, nem eu quero uma. Mandei-a embora. Eu não posso fazer nada se alguém bate na minha porta."  
"Alguma vez você já teve uma?"  
Seu tom era irritado. "Não!"  
"Eu não posso lidar com isso."  
"Eu entendo por que uma mulher estranha vindo ao meu quarto de hotel iria te chatear, certo? Mas você confia em mim, ou não. A confiança é uma questão de preto ou branco. Não existe tal coisa como confiar em alguém um pouco. É ou confia, ou não. Porra. Achei que você confiasse em mim."  
"Eu faço! Eu nunca disse que eu não confio em você. É só que... esse estilo de vida me deixa desconfortável. E estou sozinho. Eu não sei se este é o tipo de vida que eu quero."  
"O que exatamente você está dizendo?"  
"Eu não sei." Eu disse minha voz quase inaudível.  
Houve um longo momento de silêncio enquanto ouvia a sua respiração. Em seguida, ele finalmente falou. "Eu não posso sequer ver os rostos das pessoas na plateia. Quando eu estou cantando, eu estou cantando para você, contando os dias até que eu volte para casa. Se não iria ser apenas uma maldita piada se não houvesse mais nada para ir para casa."  
Por que você não me diz que me ama?  
Eu realmente o irritei. Eu precisava terminar a chamada antes que eu dissesse algo mais que eu fosse me arrepender.  
"Você tem dois grandes shows chegando. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de começar tudo estressado. Sinto muito por causar uma briga."  
"Sinto muito, também."  
"Eu vou tentar dormir um pouco."  
"Tudo bem", disse ele.  
"Boa noite."  
"Boa noite."  
Depois que desligou, eu tive um tempo difícil para voltar a dormir. Terminar a chamada em condições ruins me fez sentir como merda. Eu pensei que não podia ser pior.  
Os acontecimentos do dia seguinte fariam o argumento da noite anterior parecer muito insignificante.  
***  
Chame de intuição.  
Algo me acordou, embora foi tranquilo. O relógio marcava quase quatro horas.  
Quando eu tentei voltar a dormir alguns minutos mais tarde, o que soou como chiado veio através do monitor de bebe que mal se podia ouvir.  
Em pânico, eu pulei fora da cama tão rápido que me deixou tonto. Correndo pelo corredor para o quarto de Bea, parecia que meu coração estava na minha boca enquanto eu praticamente tropeçava em meus próprios pés.  
Tudo parecia estar acontecendo tão rápido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eles foram os mais longos, mais assustadores momentos da minha vida. Bea estava lutando para respirar, seus pequenos olhos olhando para mim, impotente. Ela estava asfixiada, mas incapaz de tossir. Minha mente correu quando eu tentava recordar os passos do CPR infantil que eu tinha aprendido na aula em Providence.  
Virando o rosto sobre o meu antebraço, eu segurei sua mandíbula com uma mão para apoiar a cabeça. Eu bati igual, cinco vezes entre as omoplatas. Ela ainda não conseguia respirar, e não saiu nada.  
Virando o rosto para cima, coloquei dois dedos no meio do peito e pressionei para baixo em estocadas rápidas.  
O objeto ainda não desalojou. Corri com ela para o meu quarto para pegar meu telefone e liguei para o 911. Eu não poderia mesmo lembrar o que eu disse para o operador, porque quando Bea ficou sem resposta, eu estava perdendo a minha própria capacidade de respirar.  
Eu alternava entre golpes nas costas e compressões torácicas quando o atendente me guiou. O objeto finalmente voou para fora de sua boca, e eu percebi que era uma das pequenas lâmpadas do meu suéter. Deve ter caído em seu berço.  
Enquanto a lâmpada tinha saído, Bea estava inconsciente.  
A próxima coisa que eu sabia, eram sirenes estridentes. Corri as escadas com ela para deixá-los entrar. Os homens correram para a sala. Eles começaram a realizar a RCP em minha menina.  
Minha vida inteira estava na balança enquanto eu observava impotente, paralisado pelo medo. Não foi diferente do que estar inconsciente.  
Quando um dos paramédicos indicou que ela estava respirando novamente, foi como se eu tivesse voltado da morte. Lágrimas escorrendo dos meus olhos me cegaram de obter uma visão clara de como eles a colocaram em uma maca e me levaram para entrar na ambulância. Porque ela estava inconsciente por tanto tempo, ela precisava ser levada para o hospital para o tratamento e para garantir que não houve qualquer dano cerebral ou lesões internas.  
Ainda em meus suores de sono e sem casaco, sentei-me na ambulância ao lado dela enquanto um dos homens colocou uma máscara de oxigênio sobre seu rosto.  
Muito abalado para falar, eu digitei uma série de textos agitados para Harry.  
''Bea está viva.''  
''Engasgou com um pequeno ornamento.''  
''Colocou para fora.''  
''Paramédicos realizaram uma RCP.''  
''Na ambulância indo para hospital.''  
''Eu estou assustado.''  
Em poucos segundos, meu telefone tocou. Tinha que ser uma e meia da manhã em L. A.  
A voz de Harry era instável. "Louis? Recebi suas mensagens. Meu Deus. Ela está bem?"  
"Eu não sei. Ela está consciente e respira. Eu só não sei se houve qualquer outro dano."  
"Você pode vê-la? Ela está com você?"  
"Sim. Ela tem uma máscara de oxigênio sobre o rosto, mas seus olhos estão abertos. Eu acho que ela está com medo."  
Eu ouvi sussurros então ele disse: "Eu estou indo no próximo voo."  
Ainda em estado de choque, eu estava em silêncio.  
Sua voz parecia estar sumindo na distância. "Louis? Você está aí? Se segure baby. Ela vai ficar bem. Ela vai."  
"Ok", eu sussurrei através das minhas lágrimas.  
"Onde eles a estão levando?"  
"Hospital Infantil Hasbro em Providence."  
"Ligue-me assim que você souber de algo."  
"Certo."  
"Seja forte, Louis. Por favor."


	23. Chapter 23

Essas primeiras horas de espera com Bea na unidade de terapia intensiva foram insuportáveis, verdadeiramente o mais assustador de minha vida.  
Eles a tinham ligado a uma IV e foram lhe dando oxigênio. Os médicos fizeram uma série de testes para verificar se havia lesões internas e problemas neurológicos. Aparentemente, depois de uma insuficiência respiratória, não poderia na verdade, ser descartada alguma lesão cerebral que não era evidente de imediato. Seria um tempo antes de todos os resultados ficarem prontos.  
Sem prognóstico claro, minhas orações silenciosas eram feitas sem parar. Eu pedi a Deus para poupar o meu bebê de quaisquer danos irreversíveis. Bea estava dormindo muito, provavelmente exausta de todo o trauma, por isso foi difícil avaliar como ela estava realmente indo.  
Ela foi capaz de abrir os olhos, embora, e eu tinha que ser grato por isso e pelo fato de que ela estava viva e respirando. Graças a Deus eu tinha acordado aleatoriamente como eu fiz. Se eu tivesse chegado ao seu quarto mesmo um minuto depois, o resultado poderia ter sido muito diferente. Eu não queria nem mesmo ter que pensar sobre isso. Alguém estava definitivamente olhando por nós na noite passada. Até que eu tivesse respostas, eu tinha que me concentrar apenas no positivo - o fato de que ela estava viva, continuei a orar.  
Era no meio da manhã, e eu não tinha saído do meu lugar ao lado de Bea. Eu estava com medo até de ir no banheiro, de modo a não perder o médico entrando com informações. A enfermeira gentil, finalmente, me obrigou a ir pegar algo para beber e usar o banheiro. Ela prometeu olhar Bea e me garantiu que nada iria acontecer enquanto eu estivesse fora.  
No banheiro, ao lado do balcão da enfermeira, as lágrimas começaram a sair dos meus olhos. Cheio de culpa, fui finalmente me perdendo. Se não fosse por esse suéter estúpido e meu descuido, nada disto teria acontecido. Como eu poderia não ter verificado seu berço antes de colocá-la para dormir? Forçando-me a me recompor, eu precisava me colocar forte antes de voltar para a minha filha. Ela era intuitiva. Eu não podia deixar ela detectar meu medo.  
O médico veio pouco depois que voltei para o meu lugar à cabeceira de Bea.  
"Sr. Tomlinson..."  
Levantei-me, sentindo pesar no meu coração, fortemente apavorado. "Sim?"  
"Acabamos de receber os resultados dos testes sobre o seu estado interno. Não há lesões internas apenas uma pequena fratura das costelas, que vai curar sozinha. Sua avaliação neurológica parece bem, também, mas isso é o que eu quero vigiar nos próximos dias antes que possamos considerar dar alta. Eu não acho que ela precisa estar na unidade de cuidados intensivos mais, por isso estamos movendo ela para um quarto normal em um dos principais andares."  
Uma sensação enorme de alívio tomou conta de mim. "Doutor, obrigado. Obrigado. Eu poderia te abraçar. Posso abraçar você?" Quando ele assentiu desconfortavelmente, abracei-o. "Muito obrigado."  
"Poderia ter sido muito grave. Vemos este mesmo cenário com fins diferentes, com demasiada frequência. Bebês ou crianças engasgando com uvas, cachorros-quentes, pequenos brinquedos. Você é muito sortudo."  
Depois que o médico saiu, eu digitei um texto para Harry.  
''Graças a Deus! O médico acha que ela vai ficar bem. Eles querem vê-la pelo menos pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas, embora. Eu estou tão feliz agora!''  
Não houve resposta.  
Logo depois, eles a mudaram para um novo quarto no terceiro andar. Deitada em sua cama nova, Bea tinha os olhos abertos e parecia confusa quando ela olhou para os painéis de luzes fluorescentes no teto. Parecia alerta, mas não sua típica personalidade feliz. Ela provavelmente estava se perguntando o que diabos estava fazendo aqui.  
Eles me disseram que eu podia segurá-la novamente. Mesmo que ela estivesse recebendo vitaminas e líquidos através de um IV, eles sugeriram que eu a alimentasse. Eu estava dando-lhe mais fórmula do que leite materno ultimamente, mas eu escolhi dar ele desta vez porque eu sabia que iria confortá-la. Fiquei aliviado que ela estava comendo sem nenhum problema. Com cada minuto que passava, eu me tornei mais confiante de que meu bebê ia ficar bem.  
Ela tinha que ficar.  
Depois levei Bea de volta para a sua cama, Shelly, a enfermeira, entrou para verificar seus sinais vitais. Tão concentrado em tudo que Shelly estava fazendo, eu quase não o notei em pé lá.  
Harry estava na porta, seu peito subindo e descendo enquanto ele tomava à vista de Bea deitada na cama de hospital. Mesmo que ele tenha dito que estava pegando um avião, eu não tinha ouvido nada dele passadas várias horas e não tinha certeza se ele tinha sido capaz de pegar um voo. Seu cabelo era uma bagunça, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Apesar da aparência áspera e muito tensa, ele ainda era incrivelmente bonito.  
Meu coração pulou. "Harry."  
Ele não disse nada e não tinha tirado os olhos de Bea enquanto caminhava lentamente em direção à cama. Parecia que ele estava em estado de choque ao vê-la ali, parecendo tão frágil. "Ela está bem?"  
"Nós acreditamos que sim. Você não leu meus textos?"  
Com seus olhos ainda colados à Bea, ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Não. Não, eu estava no avião, e meu telefone morreu. Eu peguei o primeiro voo que eu pude saindo de L. A. e vim direto para cá."  
Shelly olhou para ele. "Você é o outro pai?"  
Harry estendeu a mão no rosto de Bea e gentilmente afagou-a enquanto ele disse, "Sim." Sua resposta foi um choque. Arrepios correram através de mim quando ele olhou para mim e repetiu: "Sim, eu sou."  
Quando ele voltou sua atenção para ela, seus olhos vermelhos encheram-se com umidade. Em todos os anos que eu o conheço, eu nunca tinha visto Harry derramar uma única lágrima. Ele sentou-se no banco do outro lado da Bea.  
Shelly notou que Harry tinha começado a chorar e disse: "Eu vou dar a vocês um pouco de privacidade."  
Quando a porta fechou atrás dela, Harry baixou o rosto em cima da cama e beijou Bea levemente na bochecha. Ainda em partes iguais entre surpreendido e tocado por sua declaração proclamando-se como o outro pai dela, eu esperei ele falar. Levou um tempo para as palavras virem. Ele apenas olhou para ela, com um olhar de espanto e alívio muito lentamente substituindo o choque de mais cedo. Eu sabia que ele percebeu que ela não estava na sua personalidade normal. Era difícil não ver isto. Bea estaria sorrindo ou rindo para ele até agora. Em vez disso, ela estava apenas acordada, mas tranquila. Eu esperava que fosse só porque ela não tinha visto ele há algum tempo e não um sinal de algo mais sério.  
"Eu te amo, Bumblebee. Lamento que me levou tanto tempo para dizer." Ele enxugou os olhos, em seguida, virou-se para mim. "Eu nunca estive com mais medo na minha vida, Louis. Eu estava com medo de que algo fosse acontecer com ela antes que eu pudesse chegar até aqui, que eu nunca iria vê-la sorrir de novo, que eu nunca teria a chance de dizer a ela o quanto eu quero ser seu pai. Todo o voo até aqui, eu orei a Deus, prometia a ele, que, se ela voltasse a estar ok, eu não deixaria outra segunda chance passar sem dizer a ela que eu a amava. A coisa é... mesmo sem dizer que... ela já pensa que eu sou seu pai. Eu sei que eu não sou seu pai biológico, mas ela não sabe. O sangue não faz de alguém um pai de qualquer maneira. O que me faz o pai dela é que ela me escolheu. Ela me pertence desde o momento em que ela sorriu para mim. E enquanto isso costumava assustar a merda fora de mim, eu não podia imaginar a vida sem ela agora."  
"Eu pensei que você não queria ter filhos."  
"Assim como eu talvez não queria alguma criança genericamente pensando. Mas eu quero ela." Ele repetiu em um sussurro. "Eu quero ela."  
Agora, eu estava chorando também. "Ela ama você também, você sabe. Muito."  
"Eu sou o outro pai que ela já conheceu. E ela acha que eu a deixei sem explicação. Isso me mata a cada dia."  
"O que está acontecendo com a turnê?"  
"Bem, eles estão sem um show de abertura agora para a mostra de Natal em L. A., mas Ed entende minha situação. Eles vão improvisar. Todos sabem o quanto Bea significa para mim. Eles disseram que iriam fazer o que fosse preciso para os próximos shows em caso de necessidade.  
Eu não vou voltar até que eu tenha certeza de que ela está bem e em casa."  
A nossa atenção voltou-se para Bea quando de repente ela começou a balbuciar.  
Harry brincou: "Ei, você tem algo a dizer, filha?" Ele sorriu um pouco antes de virar para mim. "Está tudo bem se eu segurá-la, ou é melhor não?"  
"Eles me disseram que eu poderia levá-la para fora. Está bem. Só não atire-a para o ar ou qualquer coisa parecida."  
Harry a levantou lentamente até sair da cama segurou-a nos braços. "Você assustou a merda fora de mim, Senhorita Bee. Tem certeza que isso não era um truque para me trazer para casa para o Natal? Se for assim, trabalho bem feito."  
Eu tinha ignorado completamente minha mente que esta noite era véspera de Natal; teremos que passar seu primeiro Natal no hospital.  
Inclinando minha cabeça, eu admirava os dois juntos. Eu sempre senti a sua conexão, mas preocupada que Harry nunca fosse realmente se dar para ela. Eu me senti tão feliz por Bea, que esse cara maravilhoso quis ser pai dela. Eu sabia que não importa o que acontecesse entre Harry e eu, ele sempre estaria lá para ela.  
Quando Bea adormeceu em seus braços, eu disse a Harry a história completa do que aconteceu da melhor maneira possível que me lembrei.  
Bea ainda estava dormindo quando ele voltou para a cama e perguntou: "Quando foi a última vez que você comeu, Louis?"  
"Em algum momento ontem."  
"Vou pegar para nós alguma comida e café, enquanto ela está dormindo."  
"Isso seria bom."  
Com Harry saindo e Bea dormindo, minha mente cansada entrou em fadiga. Estava ficando escuro fora das janelas hospitalares. Deixado sozinho com muito tempo para pensar, comecei a empurrar a culpa em mim mesmo por permitir que isso acontecesse. Eu tinha um trabalho, que era cuidar da minha filha e mantê-la segura. Eu não pude nem mesmo fazer isso.  
Quando Harry voltou, ele estava carregando um saco de papel de alimentos e uma pequena árvore de Natal que, provavelmente, veio de uma farmácia.  
Devo ter parecido uma destruição porque ele largou tudo e veio até mim. "O que está errado?"  
"Isto é minha culpa. Eu deveria ter verificado seu berço antes de sair do quarto."  
"Foi um acidente. Essa lâmpada maldita caiu de seu suéter. Você não viu isso acontecer."  
"Eu sei, mas não posso deixar de me sentir como se eu tivesse feito algo diferente..."  
"Do que você está falando? Você salvou a vida dela."  
"Sim. Mas só porque eu tive sorte o suficiente para acordar, assim eu o fiz. Eu não posso sequer imaginar como seria hoje se eu não tivesse acordado."  
"Não pense sobre isso. Deus estava com ela. Ela está bem. Ela vai ficar bem. Não foi culpa sua."  
"Eu simplesmente não posso deixar de me sentir como um pai horrível."  
"Escute-me. Lembra-se daquela noite que ficamos acordados a noite inteira conversando na casa de praia no primeiro verão? Você me disse que sentia como se o ensino não era o que você estava destinado a fazer, que havia algo, outra coisa lá fora, em que você seria melhor?"  
"Sim."  
"Eu nunca vou esquecer o verão passado, quando eu vim para casa inesperadamente para encontrar você e Bea lá. Vocês estavam nesse estado fodido de desordem. Eu nunca tinha testemunhado qualquer um dar de si tão plenamente para o bem de outro ser humano assim. Não há um momento de qualquer dia em que você não a coloca em primeiro lugar.  
"Você não pensa em si mesmo, o seu próprio bem-estar mental, recebendo uma pausa. Gostava de ver você alimentá-la por vezes, e desejo que eu tivesse tido um pai como você. Ele piscou. "Quando estávamos crescendo, eu sempre pensei que você era bastante  
surpreendente, mas não chega nem perto de como eu o vejo agora. Assim, não se atreva. Não se atreva a chamar-se de um pai horrível, Louis Tomlinson. Aquela coisa que você deveria fazer que você não consegue descobrir? Foi ser um pai para aquela menina. Essa é a sua vocação. E você está fazendo um trabalho muito bom. "  
Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, tão grato por sua tranquilidade, o que basicamente só conversando me tirou da borda mental. "Obrigado."  
Ele andou até os sacos e me entregou um café gelado Dunkin Donuts, juntamente com um burrito de Chipotle. "Agora, coma... antes de ela acordar."  
Depois que terminamos a nossa comida, Harry ligou a pequena árvore em uma tomada no canto da sala. Esse era o melhor presente de véspera de Natal que poderíamos ter pedido.  
Quando Bea finalmente acordou, tivemos um pequeno milagre de Natal. Harry estava olhando para ela quando ela finalmente sorriu pela primeira vez desde o incidente da asfixia. Foi o outro melhor presente que alguma vez poderíamos ter pedido.  
"Feliz Natal, Bumblebee", disse Harry. Você podia sentir a sensação de alívio no ar. Pode ter sido um sorriso de muitos, mas foi um passo importante. Para nós, isso significava que ela ia ficar bem.  
Harry colocou Pandora em seu telefone tocando música de Natal até que ficou tarde. O hospital trouxe duas camas que estabelecemos em cada lado da cama de Bea.  
Já passava das 23:00. Harry estava exausto de sua viagem e cochilou junto com Bea. Eu ainda não era capaz de relaxar o suficiente para fechar os olhos. Eu não ficaria feliz até que estivéssemos em casa.  
Com os dois dormindo, eu mexi no meu telefone um pouco, indo de volta para a sequência de mensagem de texto entre Harry e eu, para ver exatamente o que tinha escrito da ambulância. Eu estava tão estressado, eu não tinha lembrança do que tinha digitado nesses momentos terríveis. Foi quando notei uma mensagem que tinha vindo dele mais cedo naquela noite, um texto que eu não tinha notado devido a tudo o que aconteceu com Bea.  
Harry: Eu não gosto de brigar com você. Eu te amo. No caso de haver alguma dúvida.  
O horário da mensagem era pouco antes de 04:00. Isso foi quase exatamente o mesmo tempo que eu tinha acordado primeiro antes do chiado de Bea começar. Eu tinha acreditado que o meu despertar fora do tempo foi aleatório, mas deve ter sido o texto que interrompeu meu sono.  
Quando eu olhei para Harry dormindo pacificamente, meu coração parecia que ia explodir para fora do meu peito. Não porque ele finalmente disse aquelas três palavras que eu desejava ouvir. Era outra realização. Se não fosse esse texto, eu não teria acordado.  
Eu não salvei a vida de Bea.  
Harry o fez.


	24. Chapter 24

Bea foi liberada do hospital no dia de Natal. Nós estávamos radiantes para levá-la para casa após os médicos oficialmente excluírem qualquer lesão cerebral. Tinha até mesmo começado a nevar na viagem de volta de Providence a Newport, tornando-se verdadeiramente um Natal branco.  
Harry iria ficar conosco por dois dias antes de se encontrar com a turnê em Londres para começar a turnê Europeia. Eu não me permitiria ficar triste com sua partida, no entanto, uma vez que este tempo foi roubado de qualquer maneira.  
Na noite de Natal, nos reunimos em torno da árvore com Bea e ajudei-a a abrir seus presentes. Segurei a pequena caixa que Harry já tinha enviado para abrir. Quando finalmente chegamos a ela, Harry observou ansiosamente enquanto eu rasgava a fita e removia a quantidade generosa de plástico-bolha.  
Dentro havia uma pequena guitarra de madeira que ficava na vertical em cima de uma base de cilindro. O fundo também abria, e você pode armazenar pequenos itens dentro dela. No topo da guitarra tinha um padrão de abelha preto e amarelo pintados à mão. Ele foi feito para se parecer como se a abelha tivesse acabado de pousar no instrumento. Harry tirou de mim e tocou na parte inferior. A guitarra começou a girar lentamente em torno de uma música que eu não reconheci.  
"Eu tenho um amigo em Nova York que projeta caixas de música personalizada", disse ele. "Pedi para fazer uma para ela. A abelha representa o fato de que ela está sempre comigo, não importa onde eu estou."  
Então extremamente tocado, eu prestei atenção especial para a música, mas depois de alguns segundos de ouvir, ainda não a reconhecia. "Que canção é essa? É linda."  
"É a melodia de algo que eu estou escrevendo. Esse cara foi capaz de programá-la para a caixa. Ainda estou trabalhando nas letras."  
"Isso é tão incrível. Este é o presente mais profundo que você poderia ter dado a ela."  
"É apenas algo para me fazer sentir como se eu estivesse com ela quando eu não posso estar." Ele olhou para Bea enquanto ela hipnoticamente assistia a guitarra rodar, rodar e rodar. Ele olhou para ela por um tempo antes de dizer: "O que você dá para alguém que você nunca poderá pagar... por tudo o que ela lhe ensinou, tudo o que ela te deu?"  
"Eu acho que você assumir a responsabilidade de ser pai dela é um grande presente."  
Ele beijou Bea na cabeça. "Este presente é todo meu."  
Sorrindo para ambos, eu fiz uma pergunta que eu estava querendo desde que ele chegou em casa. "O que mudou?"  
"O que você quer dizer?"  
"Antes de você sair, parecia que você ainda não tinha certeza sobre qual ia ser seu papel na sua vida. O que mudou?"  
Ele olhou para a caixa de música por um tempo, então para mim. "Minhas dúvidas nunca foram sobre ela, apenas se eu era digno de seu amor. Eu não quero ser uma decepção para alguém que significa muito para mim. Mas estar longe dela me fez perceber que ela já tinha se tornado uma parte de mim. Meu medo de ser deixado de lado, ela já era minha filha em todos os sentidos que importava. Afastando-me ajudou a ver mesmo com mais clareza."  
No início, eu tinha explicado a Harry minha percepção sobre o momento do seu texto. Ele se recusou a tomar responsabilidade por salvar a vida de Bea, insistindo que eu merecia todo o crédito por isso. Eu não tinha abordado o assunto real do seu texto até agora.  
Coloquei minha cabeça no ombro dele, tão grato por tê-lo em casa conosco, mesmo que apenas por dois dias. "Eu te amo Harry. Você sabe, eu tinha estado tão fixado no fato de que você não tinha usado essas três palavras para mim ainda. Eu tinha colocado tanta importância em ouvir você dizer que me amava. Quando chegou a hora que você finalmente fez - na mensagem - não foi nenhuma surpresa, porque, no fundo, eu já sabia. Você me ensinou que o amor não é sobre palavras. É uma série de ações. Você mostrou seu amor por mim, em como você me olha, como você me trata e acima de tudo, no quanto você ama a minha filha como a sua própria."  
Ele se inclinou para me beijar, em seguida, disse: "Eu amo vocês muito. Naquela noite, eu percebi quão tolo foi que eu não tinha dito essas palavras. Mas a verdade é que quase me senti natural em anunciá-las, porque não é como se eu tivesse caído recentemente no amor com você. É algo que tem sido há anos. Eu nunca parei de amar você. Pode ter havido momentos em que eu tentei te odiar, mas mesmo assim, eu nunca deixei de amar você."  
"Eu nunca deixei de te amar, também. Foi errado da minha parte simplesmente assumir que você não me ama, porque você não disse isso."  
Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. "Você sabe o que dizem sobre assumir as coisas..."  
"Você acaba em um cinema pornô assistindo anal?" Eu ri.  
"Bom garoto. Isso está correto." Ele piscou.  
Tendo estado sem dormir desde que a provação com Bea começou, eu estava perdendo as forças. Nós três deitamos juntos durante a noite. Colocar Bea de volta no berço sozinha esta noite era apenas algo que eu não estava pronto ainda.  
Em vez disso, ela dormiu bem entre Harry e eu, seus pais. Eu definitivamente poderia me acostumar com isso.  
Teríamos mais um dia com ele, o dia depois do Natal. Então, Harry estaria nos deixando novamente, voando de Nova York a Londres.  
***  
Parecia um sonho acordar com o cheiro de Harry e fusão de café na cozinha.  
Bea ainda estava dormindo quando desci as escadas e me esgueirei atrás dele, passando meus braços por baixo do seu. Meu peitoral pressionado em suas costas largas. Nós dois olhamos para fora as frias ondas que rolavam através do oceano invernal.  
Eu já estava ansiando o verão, não só por causa do tempo ameno, mas porque Harry estaria em casa com a gente até então.  
Ele se virou e cobriu minha boca com um beijo faminto. Agora que meus nervos se acalmaram mais de Bea, meu desejo sexual foi lentamente escalando para um nível normal. O cabelo de Harry estava apontando em todas as direções, e uma pequena barba estava crescendo. Pressionando nossas ereções uma na outra, tomei uma respiração profunda, saboreando seu cheiro, que foi misturado com o aroma do café.  
Eu o queria mais do que eu queria meu copo da manhã de café, o que queria dizer algo. Sobreviver aos próximos meses sem ele não ia ser fácil, mas, pelo menos, eu sabia agora onde as coisas estavam entre nós. Ele parou de me beijar e acariciou meu rosto, parecendo que tinha algo em mente.  
"Eu tenho algumas perguntas para você." Disse ele.  
"OK…"  
"Eu estava pensando... Eu adoraria se você e Bea pudessem vir para o último show na primavera. Ele será em Nova York, não será demasiado longe para você viajar. Eu posso lhe reservar um voo, se você não quiser dirigir. Então nós podemos voltar para casa juntos no meu carro. Seria bom se você pudesse pelo menos me ver no grande palco uma vez antes que termine. O que você acha? Poderíamos obter redução de ruído com fones de ouvido para ela se for alto demais."  
"Eu não perderia por nada no mundo. Eu estive pensando que eu deveria, pelo menos, chegar a vê-lo em turnê pelo menos uma vez. New York seria o local perfeito."  
"Boa. Vou fazer todos os arranjos."  
"Qual é a outra pergunta?"  
"Quais são as chances de eu poder te foder duro no balcão antes dela acordar?"  
Eu hesitei. Eu o queria tão mal, mas não acho que Bea vá dormir por muito mais tempo.  
"Eu realmente quero isso agora, mas..."  
Decepção brilhou em seu rosto. "O que?"  
"Acho que não temos todo o tempo."  
Fechando os olhos em decepção, ele resmungou: "Merda. Eu preciso de você tão duro agora." Ele olhou para o chão, em seguida, para mim. "Eu prometo ir rápido... se você não se importar. Eu vou te foder tão bem."  
Por mais que eu quisesse, eu simplesmente não conseguia.  
Puxei a borda da calça, dando uma olhada na rocha dura de sua ereção dentro. "Tenho uma ideia melhor."  
"Oh sim?"  
Caindo de joelhos, eu lentamente desfiz suas calças de pijama azuis.  
Apoiando os cotovelos contra o balcão, Harry inclinou a cabeça para trás e se rendeu sem argumento, a não ser para rir baixinho quando ele disse. "Ou... nós poderíamos fazer isso. Porra. Sim."  
Admirando o corte V de seu abdômen inferior e a linha fina de cabelo que corria pelo meio, eu disse: "Eu sempre quis ir para baixo em você. Desde a vez que deixamos o teatro pornô, lembra-se disso? Eu não poderia tê-lo naquela época, mas eu fantasiava toda noite sobre chupar você."  
Ele massageou meu cabelo. "Eu nunca vou esquecer aquela noite. Era tão quente vê-lo ficar duro durante aquele filme. Eu não queria nada mais do que levantá-lo para cima de mim e foder muito essa entrada ali mesmo no pequeno teatro vermelho. Eu queria você muito, pra caralho naquela noite, tanto que doía. Quase tanto quanto eu quero você agora."  
Sua respiração engatou quando eu tirei o pau para fora. Abri ampla e passei meus lábios em torno dele. Ele soltou um som gutural quente e eu já estava duro no momento que minha língua tomou o primeiro redemoinho em torno de sua coroa.  
"Puta merda", ele assobiou. "Isso é bom. Sua boca no meu pau, Louis... nada como isso. Isto parece um sonho."  
Ele era quente e salgado enquanto eu chupava, esfregando a palma da mão ao longo de seu eixo. Ele agarrou a parte de trás da minha cabeça  
para guiar a minha boca enquanto ele a balançava para cima e para baixo sobre seu pau.  
Em um ponto, eu comecei a levá-lo tão profundamente quanto podia sem asfixiar. Quando eu intencionalmente apertei o fundo da minha garganta ao redor de seu pau, eu escapei um olhar para a reação dele quando ele murmurou, "Oh, você garoto mau. Isso é bom pra caralho." Eu repeti o movimento novamente e novamente. Seus olhos estavam fechados com tanta força que parecia que sua mente tinha viajado para outra dimensão.  
Meus próprios gemidos vibraram sobre seu pau quando ele de repente contraiu seus quadris e gozou duro na minha garganta.  
Puxando meu cabelo, ele gemeu "Merda. Leve tudo, baby. Leve tudo", enquanto eu bebia seus jorros quentes de esperma abatendo minha garganta.  
Eu olhei para ele sedutoramente enquanto eu engoli até a última gota.  
Quando não havia mais nada, mas sua respiração ofegante, ele disse: "Foda-se. Você não se conteve. Eu sempre soube que você gostava de creme com seu café, mas porra. Foi quente ver o quanto você gostou, também." Ele lançou um longo suspiro enquanto ajustava suas calças. "Eu já quero fazê-lo novamente. É este um truque para me fazer ficar ou algo parecido? Porque isso só poderia ter feito a porra do trabalho."  
"Sério? Se for esse o caso, minha boca está pronta."  
"Oh, vamos fazer isso de novo antes de eu sair. Isso... foi surpreendente. Onde diabos você aprendeu a chupar assim?" Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Deixa pra lá. Eu realmente não quero saber." Limpando os cantos da minha boca, ele perguntou: "Que diabos eu fiz para merecer isso, afinal?"  
"Você salvou a vida da minha filha. Você mereceu o boquete da sua vida."  
Ele apertou-me perto. "Rápido, corra para a praia e pule no mar agitado."  
Eu olhava em seus olhos. "Por quê?"  
"Dessa forma eu posso te salvar. Talvez você me deixe tomar você mais tarde.''  
***  
Harry gastou uma quantidade recorde de tempo naquela tarde tentando fazer Bea dizer "Papa."  
Ela balbucia um monte em geral, mas não usou a letra P, tanto quanto as letras B ou M. Ela também sabia como dizer "bye bye".  
Eu assisti os dois da cozinha quando Harry sentou-se com Bea no sofá, tentando fazer ela repetir suas palavras.  
"Diga Papa." Ele apontou para si mesmo. "Eu sou Papa."  
"Ba-ba", disse ela.  
Ele repetiu, "Pa-pa".  
"Ba-ba."  
"Pa-pa."  
Ela soprou uma baba e riu.  
"Você menina boba. Diga Pa-pa."  
Bea parou um pouco e depois disse: "ba-ba", antes de rachar-se. Harry fez cócegas em sua barriga e ela caiu em um ataque de riso.  
Limpando o balcão da cozinha, eu estava observando tudo isso acontecer. Ou ela estava levantando um ''Eu sou a Menina do Papai'' ou ela era um inferno de muito engraçada.


	25. Chapter 25

Os três meses que se seguiram do Natal se arrastaram.  
Bea começou a andar corretamente por volta de 15 de março. Harry estava chateado que ele tinha perdido não só o aniversário dela, mas seus primeiros passos. Ele continuou tentando levá-la a dizer Papa ou papai durante a nossa conversa pelo Skype sem sucesso.  
Essas semanas foram difíceis, mas saber com absoluta certeza que ele definitivamente estava voltando para casa, para nós, foi o que me fez passar. Conseguir vê-lo, finalmente, no show no final de tudo foi a cereja no topo.  
A turnê tinha finalmente feito seu caminho de volta a este lado da lagoa. Os shows finais foram em Nova Scotia, Maine e New York City.  
Chegou, finalmente, o fim de semana do show mais aguardado em Manhattan. Harry tinha comprado os bilhetes de avião para Bea e eu, me fazendo voar para Nova York. Nós, então, providenciamos imediatamente um hotel perto do local do show.  
Uma vez que o tempo de viagem da banda de volta do Maine no sábado à tarde estaria próximo do horário do show, não teríamos a chance de ver Harry até depois de sua performance naquela noite.  
Bea foi ótima em um voo doméstico rápido de Providence a La Guardia. Eu tinha feito uma pequena mala para nós dois e um carrinho de bebê com guarda-chuva de bolinhas.  
Quando pousamos, o empresário de Harry, Rollins, foi gentil o suficiente para nos pegar no aeroporto e nos levar para o hotel. Tivemos que passar pela Times Square. Bea olhou com admiração enquanto ela absorvia todo piscar das cores e barulho. Foi definitivamente uma sobrecarga sensorial, provavelmente para nós dois. Eu tinha ficado sem  
sair da casa na ilha por tanto tempo, que eu quase tinha esquecido como era a vida na cidade.  
O hotel era diretamente na esquina do local do evento. Após o show, nós três iríamos passar a noite aqui e passear na cidade amanhã antes de voltar para casa na ilha.  
Depois de checar nosso quarto de hotel, eu estava nervoso. Ver Harry se apresentar sempre me fez assim emocional, mas vê-lo atuar pela primeira vez em um grande palco certamente seria esmagadoramente emocionante.  
Deitei-me ao lado de Bea na cama luxuosa do hotel, tentando levá-la a tirar uma soneca, já que ela estaria fora da hora que ela costuma dormir esta noite. Ela conseguiu ter uma hora de sono antes de desempacotar as malas e irmos para o local.  
Quando chegamos à casa de shows, a fila para chegar estava com um quilometro de comprimento. Olhando para o sinal luminoso me deu arrepios: Ed Sheeran, apresentando Harry Styles. Fomos capazes de passar para a fila VIP, e um porteiro nos levou para nossos lugares que estavam no centro da terceira fila.  
Bea parecia tão bonita quando ela se sentou em cima do meu colo. Seus fones de ouvido para reduzir o ruído eram enormes. Ela parecia como um pequeno marciano neles. Felizmente, apesar de todo o choro que ela fez durante os três primeiros meses de sua vida, ela se transformou em um bebê bem-educado, então eu acreditava que poderia ficar sentada durante todo o show sem interrupção.  
Quando as luzes se apagaram, e os holofotes brilharam sobre ele, meu coração disparou. O tamborilar de excitação estava totalmente me consumindo. Harry tinha me dito que a sua visão do público era sempre muito escura para distinguir rostos, mas eu podia vê-lo olhando para a vasta multidão por um momento antes que a primeira música começasse. Meu corpo praticamente derreteu em meu lugar enquanto eu era abatido pelo poder absoluto de sua voz amplificada. Essa primeira nota, o reconhecimento inicial do seu profundo som, com alma sempre foi tão incrível.  
Espremendo Bea firmemente à medida que balançava para frente e para trás, ouvi-o cantar canção após canção que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes. Eu não tinha percebido que ele cantou apenas canções originais nessa turnê e nenhum cover. Isso me fez sentir como se eu tivesse  
perdido tanto em nunca ter ouvido a maioria dessas canções. Eu fechava os olhos de vez em quando, apreciando as ondas sonoras de suas cordas da guitarra vibrando através de mim como se eu decifrasse todas as letras.  
Eu sentei lá, os primeiros quarenta minutos admirando ele: o modo como seus dedos trabalhavam o instrumento com precisão rápida, a maneira como sua voz pode mudar dependendo da música, a maneira como ele poderia hipnotizar centenas de pessoas com nada além de sua voz rouca, uma guitarra e um microfone.  
Harry tinha mencionado que este ato de abertura durava cerca de 45 minutos apenas, então eu sabia que estávamos chegando ao fim.  
Ele falou ao microfone: "Esta noite é especial por várias razões, não só porque isso marca o fim de nossa turnê, mas também porque estamos aqui no meu segundo lugar favorito no mundo, New York. Esta foi a minha casa até recentemente. Minha nova casa está em uma ilha com o amor da minha vida e minha filha. Depois de hoje à noite, eu tenho que ir para casa depois de um longo tempo longe deles. Mas a maior razão desta noite ser especial, é porque a minha filha está aqui. Bea, obrigado por me ensinar que às vezes a coisa que tememos mais que qualquer coisa, é realmente o que a nossa alma anseia mais. Esta última canção é uma que eu finalmente terminei. Eu a fiz por causa de como era importante para mim, porque eu a escrevi para eles. Chama-se Sweet Creature."  
Eu imediatamente reconheci a melodia de abertura como a mesma música programada dentro da caixa de música que ele tinha feito.  
Em seguida, ele começou a cantar, e eu era um caso perdido.

Sweet creature  
Had another talk about where it's going wrong  
But we're still young  
We don't know where we're going  
But we know where we belong  
And oh we started  
Two hearts in one home  
It's hard when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know, but oh  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home  
Sweet creature  
We're running through the garden  
Oh, where nothing bothered us  
But we're still young  
I always think about you and how we don't speak enough  
And oh we started  
Two hearts in one home  
I know, it's hard when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know, but oh  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home  
I know when we started  
Just two hearts in one home  
It gets harder when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know, but oh  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home  
You'll bring me home  
Quando a música terminou, Harry recebeu uma ovação de pé. Meus olhos ardiam de lágrimas e de alegria.  
Ele escrever essa canção para nós me tocou em tantos níveis.  
Harry desapareceu enquanto eles fecharam o palco um pouco para arrumar para Ed. Meu crachá deveria me dar acesso aos bastidores, mas não tínhamos discutido a logística. Eu não tinha certeza se eu deveria tentar ir para lá agora, ou esperar por um texto dele, talvez assistir a algumas músicas de Ed.  
Ansioso para vê-lo e dizer-lhe o quanto eu amava a música, eu e Bea nos levantamos fora do assento e fiz o meu caminho para o longo corredor central para a entrada. Um porteiro nos dirigiu para a entrada nos bastidores. Um grande guarda da segurança me cumprimentou lá.  
"Você tem um crachá?"  
Piscando, eu disse: "Sim. Eu sou o namorado de Harry Styles, e esta é nossa filha."  
Ele examinou o crachá novamente mais de perto e se afastou, gesticulando atrás dele. "Por aqui. Ele está no camarim quatro."  
A porta foi aberta e me chocou ao descobrir que Harry não estava sozinho. Eu imediatamente me mudei para o lado para que eu pudesse evitar ser visto, enquanto eu ouvia a conversa.  
"Eu espero que você não se importe de eu vir aqui", disse ele. "Quando eu ouvi que você estava se apresentando na cidade, eu apenas tinha que te ver. Entrei em contato com Rollins, e ele me deu um passe para os bastidores."  
"Claro, eu não me importo. É muito bom ver você, John."  
Mesmo que um pouco de ciúme veio rastejando, não era nada parecido com o que costumava ser. Minha confiança em seus sentimentos em relação a mim agora cancelou essa insegurança. Ainda assim, sempre vai ser desconfortável para mim pensar sobre Harry e John, uma vez e todas as minhas memórias deles juntos.  
"Eu só preciso falar com você, Harry. Rollins me disse que estava com Louis agora, e eu só... para ser honesto, estou chocado. E então a música que você cantou..."  
"Sinto muito, John. Eu deveria ter sido o único a lhe contar a notícia. Eu não quero feri-lo mais do que eu já fiz."  
"Então, aparentemente... você quer ter filhos. Apenas não os meus?"  
"Eu não esperava me apaixonar por essa menina."  
"Mas você viu a queda no amor com o pai chegar a uma milha de distância. Quando vivemos juntos, você fez parecer que você o odiava. Não foi ódio em tudo, não é? Eu deveria saber. Ninguém age daquele jeito em relação a alguém, a menos que ele se preocupe muito."  
"Não havia nenhuma maneira que você poderia saber, porque eu mantinha dentro de mim. Foi complicado então. Durante aqueles primeiros dias, eu lutei contra meus sentimentos por ele. Eu realmente fiz. Eu queria que as coisas funcionassem entre você e eu. Eu não achei que ia acabar com Louis. Mas sim, a animosidade em direção a ele foi o resultado de sentimentos profundos que eu não podia controlar. Era muito complicado."  
Houve um pouco de silêncio constrangedor antes de ouvi-lo perguntar: "Você estava com ele em qualquer ponto quando estávamos juntos?"  
"Não. Nada aconteceu até depois que terminamos. Eu não quero feri-lo, mas, aparentemente, eu consegui de qualquer maneira. Por isso, eu sinto muito. Você é uma pessoa bonita, por dentro e por fora. Eu sempre vou olhar para trás feliz do nosso tempo juntos. Eu espero que você encontre alguém que mereça você."  
Quando ouvi John começar a chorar, me deixou desconfortável, então eu decidi sair e dar a eles privacidade para terminar a conversa. Meu coração realmente quebrou por ele, e suponho que a última pessoa que ele queria ver ali de pé quando ele deixasse seu camarim era eu.  
Voltando ao hall de entrada, eu mandei uma mensagem para que ele me dissesse quando deveria ir aos bastidores. Eles ficaram gentilmente segurando o carrinho de Bea para mim por trás do balcão, então eu o recuperei enquanto estávamos à espera. Do meu local, vi John correndo pelo saguão e fora das portas giratórias.  
Quase imediatamente depois, meu telefone soou com um texto de Harry.  
Venha nos bastidores.  
Ele não nos notou de primeira. Suas costas estavam de frente para nós. Eu levei um momento para admirar o tônus muscular de sua bunda. Quando Bea gritou de excitação, ele se virou.  
Eu a levei para fora do carrinho de criança e segurei suas mãos enquanto ela andava com as pernas bambas em direção a ele. Ajoelhando-se para recebê-la de braços abertos. "Bumblebee! Oh meu Deus, você está andando." Ele olhou divertido em vê-la em seus fones de ouvido para redução de ruído. Eu tinha esquecido de tirar. "Essas coisas são maior do que a sua cabeça!" Ele deu um beijo bagunçado em sua bochecha antes de se levantar para me beijar. Eu poderia dizer pelo gemido desesperado que ele deixou em minha boca que ele estava super excitado. Isso me fez ficar um pouco duro sobre o que poderia acontecer hoje à noite mais tarde, após Bea dormir. Eu tinha encomendado um berço para ser enviado ao nosso quarto, então Harry e eu poderíamos ter a cama. Eu esperava que ele trabalhasse duro.  
"Você foi tão incrível. Aquela música."  
"Você gostou?"  
"Eu adorei." Examinando o rosto, perguntei: "Você está bem?"  
"John estava aqui. Ele viu o show, ouviu a música. Rollins lhe deu um passe, e ele me pegou aqui, confrontou-me sobre nós." Me agradou que ele sentiu a necessidade de ser honesto comigo.  
"Eu sei."  
"Você sabe?"  
"Sim. Nós estávamos do outro lado da porta. Eu ouvi um pouco da conversa, mas depois sai para lhes dar um pouco de privacidade."  
"Uau."  
"Você não precisa explicar nada. É o que é. E eu entendo o que ele está passando. Eu sei o que é te amar e te perder. Estou tão grato que eu tenho você agora." Eu hesitei. Tinha tanto que eu precisava dizer a ele. Orgulhoso não poderia descrever a forma como vê-lo atuar esta noite me fez sentir. "Agora que eu vi você no grande palco, solidificou mais do que nunca o quanto você estava destinado a fazer isso com sua vida. Não só você é tão extremamente talentoso, mas as pessoas são naturalmente atraídas para você. Eu não quero nunca que você desista disso porque você se sente culpado. Você nunca terá que escolher. Nós iremos sempre estar aqui para você."  
Ele levantou Bea e plantou outro beijo nos meus lábios. "Você é incrível em dizer isso, porque eu sei o quão duro foi estar longe de vocês. Eu costumava pensar que era a fama que eu queria, mas esta experiência ensinou que - para mim - é sobre a música. Eu não acho que eu realmente quero o resto de longo prazo. Eu nunca trocaria esta experiência, e se uma oportunidade cair aos meus pés, eu vou considerá-la. Mas estar longe da minha família semana após semana não foi bom. Não é o que eu quero." Ele fez uma pausa, em seguida, segurou meu rosto com as mãos. "Não há música sem você. A música é uma expressão de todas essas coisas que você vive para... um reflexo da paixão dentro de sua alma. Eu vivo para você. Você é a minha paixão. Você é a minha música... você e Bea."  
"Eu te amo tanto."  
Ele pegou sua jaqueta. "Vamos sair daqui."  
"O que? Sem ser selvagem depois da festa? Que tipo de rock star é você?"  
"O que você quer dizer? Eu sou selvagem." Ele piscou. "Eu estou levando duas pessoas para o meu quarto de hotel."


	26. EPÍLOGO

*HARRY*  
Nunca em um milhão de malditos anos eu esperava que a minha vida fosse ser assim.  
Juro, se você tivesse perguntado ao meu eu de quinze anos de idade, onde ele queria estar em uma década, ele teria provavelmente dito: "Em uma ilha em algum lugar com Lou."  
Eu acho que algumas coisas nunca mudam, porque essa seria a minha resposta exata hoje. Embora tivesse parecido um sonho inatingível, em seguida, era a minha realidade agora.  
Observando Louis brincando com Bea na beira da costa, eu pensei sobre a evolução dos papéis que ele jogou na minha vida.  
O menino misterioso com o tapa-olho.  
O melhor amigo.  
O menino que roubou meu coração, em seguida, partiu-o e levou com ele quando ele fugiu.  
O amigo distante.  
O companheiro de quarto proibido.  
O namorado.  
O pai de meus filhos.  
Ele nunca tinha sido mais sexy do que agora, com o meu bebê dentro dele. De quatro meses, agora, Louis estava apenas começando a mostrar, principalmente em suas pernas e bunda, que foi apenas por mim tudo bem.  
Eu tinha pedido a ele para se casar comigo há um ano em vinte e seis de julho, poucos meses depois que eu cheguei em casa depois da turnê. Eu ia esperar, mas decidi que eu tinha que propor naquele dia e que me casaria exatamente um ano depois. Essa data significava tudo porque 26/07 eram os números finais sobre a minha tatuagem de código de barras e deveriam representar o dia em que ele me deixou uma década antes. Eu estava determinado a redefinir o significado desses números. Agora, essa data – atualmente - seria sempre o dia em que ele se tornou meu esposo.  
Não queríamos um casamento extravagante, apenas uma cerimônia privada com nós três na praia. Nós estaríamos presos pela água na parte da manhã, e depois teríamos um casamento na praia ao pôr do sol seguido pelos frutos do mar favoritos de Louis - patinha de caranguejo e lagostas.  
Nós descobrimos que Steve o vizinho do lado tinha se ordenado para realizar uma cerimônia para um amigo dele alguns anos atrás, por isso, nós íamos deixá-lo nos casar. Ironicamente, Steve Aoki havia se tornado um bom amigo meu, embora eu continuasse querendo explodir as bolas dele regularmente.  
Um bando de gaivotas voou enquanto Bea veio correndo em minha direção. Seu vestido estava encharcado enquanto me entregava uma concha. "Papai! Azul!"  
"O que você tem para mim, Beatrice Styles?"  
Louis tirando areia fora de sua calça explicou. "Nós estamos tentando encontrar algo velho, algo novo, algo emprestado e algo azul para a cerimônia mais tarde. Encontramos esta concha azul."  
"Isso é perfeito, Bumblebee", eu disse, entregando-o de volta para ela enquanto ela sorria.  
"Nós temos que achar o resto," Louis disse quando ele tirou algo do bolso e entregou-a a Bea. "Nós temos algo novo, mas tecnicamente é para você, não para mim. Bea, que dar para o papai."  
Minha filha me entregou uma pequena caixa. Ela tinha uma guitarra entalhada no interior com a inscrição: Obrigado por me escolher.  
Espremendo ela, eu sussurrei em seu ouvido: "Obrigado por me escolher, querida. Eu amo muito isso."  
Após o casamento, eu estaria formalmente adotando Bea. Ela tinha dois anos de idade agora e mais apegada a mim do que nunca. Felizmente, o idiota do Adam, renunciou a seus direitos parentais sem luta.  
A vida era boa. Eu ainda estava trabalhando com software e me apresentando algumas noites por semana em Sandy. Foi me oferecido outra oportunidade de sair em turnê com um artista menos conhecido diferente, mas recusei. Tão excitante quanto era ser um músico itinerante, as desvantagens superavam os benefícios. Eu não queria perder nenhum dos preciosos momentos com a minha família. Eu costumava pensar que a música era a minha vida. Eu estava errado. Minha família é.  
"Ok, nós temos algo novo e algo azul. Agora, só precisamos de algo emprestado e algo velho", eu disse.  
Louis colocou o braço em volta do meu pescoço. "Eu estava pensando em olhar através de algumas coisas da Nana, antigas no cofre. Eu não tenho ido ver elas desde que nos mudamos. Eu tenho certeza que poderíamos encontrar algo antigo."  
Levantei-me do meu lugar na areia. "Vamos fazê-lo."  
Nós três voltamos para casa. O terno branco simples de Louis estava pendurado na sala de estar. Fez-me tonto só de olhar, sabendo que esta noite, ele iria oficialmente se tornar Louis Styles. Embora, o pedaço de papel não importa. Ele tinha sido meu por tanto tempo quanto eu pudesse lembrar. Olhei para ele um pouco enquanto ele se atrapalhou com o cofre. Saber que ele estava grávido do meu bebê fazia coisas para mim. Admirando a forma voluptuosa de seu corpo mudando e sabendo que eu era responsável por isso, acendeu algo primordial em mim. Meu apetite sexual estava fora das cartas, mas felizmente isso era por causa dele. Eu não poderia esperar até a nossa noite de núpcias esta noite. Bea iria ficar pela primeira vez durante a noite com Susan e Steve. Eu planejei aproveitar ao máximo a casa vazia e tirar todo o proveito de Louis.  
O cofre estava localizado atrás de um quadro na parede da cozinha. Ele finalmente conseguiu abri-lo. Fui me juntar a ele, e examinei o conteúdo.  
Dentro havia alguns papéis, alguns itens de joias, e várias fotos.  
Peguei um broche de aparência antiga e a prendi na camisa de Louis. "Lindo. Aí está o seu algo emprestado." Por um momento, eu podia ver o menino por quem eu tinha caído no amor refletido em seu rosto.  
Louis começou a vasculhar as fotos, algumas das quais continham imagens de sua mãe e avô. Sua mão parou em um ponto antes que ele levantasse uma Polaroid. Nana gostava de tirar fotos com câmeras antiquadas, mesmo na era digital.  
Esta foto em particular era de Louis e eu provavelmente com dez e onze anos de idade. Estávamos sentados nos degraus de Nana, e a foto foi tirada por trás. Eu estava segurando a minha primeira guitarra, e Louis inclinando a cabeça no meu ombro. Nana tinha escrito na parte inferior com caneta azul: A forma como isso foi concebido para ser.  
Tomei o instantâneo dele para examiná-lo mais de perto. "Uau."  
"Esta é a prova, Harry. Ela nos deu esta casa porque sabia que iria nos colocar de volta juntos. Ela sabia que iríamos encontrar esta foto e esperava que nos lembrássemos de quão tola nossa alienação tinha sido. Ela provavelmente não tinha fé que iríamos encontrar o nosso caminho de volta para o outro por conta própria. Ela queria nos enviar uma mensagem." Ele olhou para ele. "Veja isso. Quão precioso. Pense em todos aqueles anos, desperdiçados."  
"Aconteceu da maneira que deveria", eu disse.  
"Você acha?"  
"Sim. Pense nisso. Sem toda a frustração reprimida, não teríamos tido tanto sexo com raiva." Eu sorri. "Nós poderíamos não ter sido capaz de criar essa menina em sua barriga."  
Nós tínhamos descoberto outro dia que o nosso bebê era uma menina. Eu continuei, "Eu sei que isto é estranho eu dizer, como que eu não queria pensar em você e que se o idiota, Adam, e você não tivessem separados, Bea não estaria aqui. Então, não... eu nunca voltaria atrás e mudaria qualquer coisa. Nunca."  
Olhei para a inscrição na foto novamente.  
A forma como isso foi concebido para ser.  
Peguei um lápis a partir do balcão e acrescentei uma letra pequena A no fim da frase.  
A forma como ele foi concebido para Bea...

“The way it was meant to Be.”  
FIM


End file.
